Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION. Durant la 7ème année de Harry, des enfants venus du futur apparaissent tout à coup à Poudlard. L’un d’eux affirme être le fils de Harry. Seul problème : Harry n’est pas son unique père. Slash HPDM.
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le mois de septembre et comme promis, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction.

Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent(e)s car je me lance dans un truc tout à fait nouveau pour moi : la traduction d'une fic à chapitre. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas updater trop rarement (en tant que lectrice je sais ce que s'est que d'attendre le déluge entre 2 chapitres) mais je ne peux pas vous promettre une fréquence fixe pour l'instant.

La fic que je vais vous faire découvrir est très populaire. Ahja Reyn s'est inspirée d'une histoire écrite par sa sœur pour ensuite créer tout un univers autour de la fic principale « Harry Potter and the Children of Future» (celle que je traduis) : il existe des OS avec Harry/Draco mais aussi avec des personnages qu'elle a inventés, il y a des fanart, tout un yahoo group… bref, c'est la folie ! Si vous désirez surfer sur son groupe, l'adresse est dans son profil. Le seul point négatif, c'est que « HP and the CoF » n'est pas terminée bien que Ahja Reyn est décidée à la finir… même si elle update _très _rarement (no comment).

Alors présentation de la fic pour la 1ère et dernière fois, je ne vais pas me faire chi…. Hum… m'embêter à le répéter à chaque chapitre :

**Titre original: **Harry Potter and the Children of Future

**Auteur: **Ahja Reyn

**Traductrice: **Quiproquo

**Catégorie: **Romance/Humour

**Rating: **M pour le langage, les allusions sexuelles, un peu de violence et les choix de vie… inhabituels de certains personnages (vous comprendrez plus tard !)

**Paring : **Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry, Draco sur Harry, Harry sur Draco… bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire (lol)

**Résumé : **TRADUCTION. Durant la 7ème année de Harry, des enfants venus du futur apparaissent tout à coup à Poudlard. L'un d'eux affirme être le fils de Harry. Seul problème : Harry n'est pas son unique père. Slash HPDM.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à la génialissime JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Ahja Reyn. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Une dernière précision, Ahja Reyn laisse souvent des notes en début de chapitre, j'ai décidé de les traduire aussi. C'est à vous de décider de les lire ou pas, parfois, elles aident à la compréhension du chapitre, d'autre fois, ce n'est qu'un pur délire. Pour éviter la confusion je les nommerai « **Note de Reyn** ». Tout ce que vous lirez sous ce label sera donc de Ahja Reyn.

Si j'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose, je mettrai « **Note de Quiproquo ».**

On est tous d'accord ? Bien.

Sur ce, Mmes, Mlles, Ms (s'il y en a !), veuillez éteindre vos portables et garder le silence, le spectacle peut commencer !

Lever de rideau…..


	2. Chap UN: L'arrivée

**Disclamer et notes: **cf. "Avant-Propos"

**Dédicace:** Je dédicace ce chapitre aux membres de mon bien aimé HCL... sans elles, vous ne liriez pas ce chapitre. Merci encore les filles. Ah oui et une pensée toute particulière à Cyzia car sans elle j'aurais fait une grosse, _très _grosse bourde! Je me comprends.

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : L'Arrivée**

–

–

Harry Potter baillait la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Bien que la matinée seulement se soit écoulée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fatigué. Il était dorénavant en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard et entre le Quidditch, les cours, les ASPIC, les séances pour devenir auror avec le professeur McGonagall et rester informé au sujet de l'Ordre, il se sentait plutôt épuisé. Mais Harry ne se plaignait pas pourtant. Malgré toutes les personnes qui avaient disparu ces dernières années, il admettait sans difficulté qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Alors au lieu de se morfondre, il avait décidé de mettre ces morts dans un coin reculé de son esprit et profiter au maximum de la vie, exactement comme ils l'auraient voulu.

– Hé, Harry, attends !

Harry se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami Ron Weasley courir vers lui.

– Franchement Harry ! Je tourne la tête une seconde pour parler à Dean et toi, tu disparais. Pas étonnant que l'Ordre se soit fait un sang d'encre, cet été, dit Ron en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Harry se mit à rire. C'était vrai : pendant les vacances, il s'était éclipsé de la maison au nez et à la barbe de Mondingus qui était censé le surveiller. Résultat, Harry se trouva coincé par deux Moldus bien décidés à le tabasser et à lui piquer tout ce qu'il avait sur lui. Cela dit, les deux braqueurs oublièrent bien vite leur plan quand, tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent entourés par la moitié des membres de l'Ordre, un tas de sorts lancés contre eux. Après ça, il fut décidé que Harry séjournerait au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour toute la fin de l'été, étant donné que Sirius lui avait légué sa maison.

– Désolé Ron, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'étais arrêté. Je suppose que je suis un peu à la masse… avec tout ce qui se passe, ajouta –t –il alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Tout à coup, une élève apparut devant eux avec un petit « pop ». Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers la fille. Elle se retourna et leva la tête pour les regarder. Quand elle vit Harry et sa cicatrice, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et s'enfuit en courant.

– Euh, Ron… je crois que je suis plus à la masse que je ne le pensais, dit Harry en observant les alentours.

Partout, de plus en plus d'enfants semblaient apparaître de nulle part. Ils ressemblaient à des étudiants de Poudlard et pourtant ils étaient certains de ne les avoir jamais vus auparavant.

– On est deux alors, mon pote ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Même les professeurs paraissaient confus par les évènements. Dumbledore se leva avant de se racler la gorge. Aussitôt la Grande Salle devint silencieuse.

– Que les Préfets en Chef me rejoignent, s'il vous plaît. Apparemment, nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors pour voir Hermione Granger se diriger vers la table professorale. A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco Malfoy fit de même.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, deux autres étudiants s'approchèrent aussi. Et les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Dumbledore observa la scène et d'un geste de sa baguette magique, il doubla le nombre de table et de la nourriture apparut.

– A table ! se contenta –t –il de dire avant d'engager la conversation avec les désormais quatre Préfets en Chef et les quatre Directeurs de Maison.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules et prirent place à la table des Gryffondors avant que tous les sièges ne soient occupés.

– Hé ! Attention ! cria une voix quand Ron bouscula quelqu'un au moment de s'asseoir.

– Quoi ? Oh, pardon. Je ne…

– Papa ?

– Euh… Je crois pas, répondit Ron, regardant le garçon comme si ce dernier était un échappé de l'asile.

Harry se tourna vers lui en se demandant si Ron l'avait bousculé si fort que ça pour que ce garçon prenne son ami pour son père. Cependant, force était de constater que l'élève possédait les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur made in Weasley. De plus, il ressemblait quand même pas mal à Ron même si le garçon avait plaqué ses boucles rousses avec du gel.

– Tu es bien Ronald Weasley, n'est –ce pas ? demanda le garçon, d'un ton tranquille.

– Ouais, répondit Ron, toujours sceptique.

– Donc tu es mon papa, alors ! s'exclama –t –il avec joie.

L'expression du visage de Ron disait clairement qu'il prenait ce garçon pour un fou. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée, Harry l'interrompit.

– Excuse –moi mais qui es –tu ?

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

– Ca alors, Oncle Harry ! Oncle Draco avait raison. Tu as tout pour être un bourreau des cœurs ! Même si tu n'avais pas été célèbre.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui le fixa comme s'il pensait que le garçon était dérangé.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron, après avoir, enfin, retrouvé l'usage de la parole. « Oncle Draco » ? Tu ne parles quand même pas de Draco Malfoy ! Il neigera en Enfer le jour où il sera ton oncle.

Le garçon regarda Ron avant de sourire.

– Il ne faut jurer de rien. Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas encore fait, ajouta –t –il en se retournant vers Harry.

– Qu'est –ce qui ne s'est pas encore fait ? interrogea Harry tandis que son cerveau essayait de donner un sens à la conversation.

– Laisse tomber. Je suis sûr que ton fils t'expliquera plus tard. Je m'appelle Mack, au fait. Mack Weasley.

Mack tendit une main que Harry serra sans comprendre.

– Je… J'ai un fils ? s'enquit Harry, dubitatif.

Aussitôt, il se demanda si son fils était légitime. Il ne s'attendait pas à vivre assez longtemps pour avoir des enfants ou même une famille, bien qu'il n'aurait rien eu contre. Franchement où trouverait –il le temps de séduire une femme quand il était si occupé par l'Ordre et quand Voldemort se promenait en toute liberté ?

– Ouais, il s'appelle Gabriel ou Gabe pour faire court. Je me demande où il est, dit Mack en se levant avant de tourner la tête de tous les côtés.

– Attends une petite minute ! s'exclama Ron. Si je suis ton père, qui est ta mère ?

– Hermione Weasley, bien sûr. Ah voila Gabe ! Mais je suppose qu'elle s'appelle toujours Hermione Granger à l'heure qu'il est. Hé, Gabe ! Par ici ! cria Mack en agitant la main.

– Her… Hermione ! Je suis MARIE à HERMIONE ! s'écria Ron le visage si pâle que même ses tâches de rousseur semblèrent s'effacer.

– Ron, calme –toi ! C'était écrit, le rassura Harry.

– Calme –toi ? CALME –TOI ? Comment je peux rester calme quand j'apprends que je dois me MARIER avec elle ! Je ne SORS même pas encore avec elle !

Mack reporta son attention vers son père.

– Tu n'as toujours pas demandé à maman de sortir avec toi ? Tu devrais peut –être te bouger.

Ron le fixa, l'air furieux. Mais avant qu'il puisse rétorquer un autre garçon se joignit à eux.

– Salut Mack ! Tu ne croiras jamais… Papa ? s'exclama –t –il en voyant Harry.

Harry scruta le nouveau venu. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange. Il n'était pas moche, attention, mais plutôt « intéressant » à regarder. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des pointes blondes et ils étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et il avait le menton légèrement pointu. Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux. Ils semblaient argentés avec une touche de vert au milieu.

– Papa ? Papa ? appela Gabe en agitant une main devant le visage de Harry.

Harry sursauta.

– Quoi ?

– Apparemment, il accepte mieux le fait d'être père que toi, papa, déclara Mack en riant.

– Ah oui ? répondit Ron, bougon. Euh, Gabriel… c'est ça ? Qui est ta maman ?

– Il n'y a pas de maman, dit Gabe en le regardant comme s'il était cinglé.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Comment ça, pas de mère ? Tu n'as pas été adopté, tu ressembles trop à Harry. Est –ce qu'elle est morte ?

– Oncle Ron, il n'y a jamais eu de mère. Tu ne te souviens pas ? dit Gabe lentement.

– Gabe, ça n'a pas encore eu lieu, expliqua Mack entre deux rires.

Les yeux de Gabe s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses lèvres formèrent un « Oh ! » silencieux.

– Mais de quoi parlez –vous, bon sang ? Comment se fait –il qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de mère ? ajouta –t –il en lançant un regard vers Harry.

– Et bien, j'ai deux papas, précisa Gabe. Où est Père, au fait ?

– Là –bas en train de discuter avec Dumbledore, lui dit Mack en mangeant.

– Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda Gabe.

– C'est un Préfet en Chef, répondit Mack en haussant les épaules.

– Un… Préfet en Chef ?

– Ouais.

– Oh, putain…

Le visage de Harry pâlit alors qu'une vague de terreur le submergea.

– Deux pères, répéta Ron, incrédule. Mais dans ce cas, Harry serait homosexuel. Il n'est pas homosexuel ! N'est –ce pas, Harry ?

Ce dernier ignora la question.

– Gabe, qui est ton autre père, au juste ? demanda Harry.

– C'est Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Et tout d'un coup, Harry comprit ce que voulait dire Mack quand il disait que _ça_ ne s'était pas encore passé. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'évanouit dans sa soupe de poisson.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Voilà, voilà… alors vous voyez je viens de poster ce tout premier chapitre et j'ai grave le trac ! 

Cette fic mérite vraiment qu'on s'y intéresse et j'espère que ma traduction vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus. S'il vous plaît si cela vous a plu, dites –le moi dans une review.

Si vous n'avez pas aimez, s'il vous plaît, dites –le moi aussi dans une review.

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions (Quiproquo qui se ronge les ongles… l'angoisse, que voulez –vous ?)

Dernière chose : on m'a conseillée d'adapter le surnom anglophone « Gabe » en « Gaby ». Perso, ça m'est égal donc je vous laisse le choix : on reste avec le surnom anglais ou je le françaisise ? Hum, pas sûre que ce mot existe et d'après le dico de word, non ça n'existe pas (lol) mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire… dites –moi ce que vous préférez dans une petite review… Moi ? Pousser les lecteurs à laisser des reviews ? Meuh noooon (regard innocent à la Chat Potté)


	3. Chap DEUX: Prise de Conscience

**Disclamer et notes :** cf. « avant –propos », s'il vous plait.

**Remerciements : **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux membres du HCL et tout particulièrement à Cyzia pour ses corrections. Et puis un gros poutou à Artoung, comme ça, parce que j'en ai envie !

**Dédicace : **à Michaël Serpent, un auteur de fic décédé tout récemment après une longue maladie. Je ne le connaissais qu'à travers deux de ses fics « The Golden Snitch » et « Milk Is My Sugar » qui sont 2 histoires ABSOLUMENT GENIALES. Si vous ne les avez pas lues, je vous les conseille bien qu'elles soient inachevées. Vous aurez quand même un aperçu du talent de cet auteur qui va beaucoup me manquer. Si vous ne lisez pas en anglais, Falyla traduit « Milk Is My Sugar » et fait un job parfait, comme c'est son habitude. Où qu'il soit, j'espère que Michaël Serpent a trouvé la paix…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Oxaline, Lulune, Vif d'or, ange brisée, Dark Amy, Mairylulu, Céline, audlydou, Milii, namasta, virginie malfoy : **Mon Dieu, que de compliments ! Merci à toutes et à tous, c'est vraiment sympa de me dire toutes ces choses. Je peux vous dire que ça motive. Bien entendu vous auriez mérité une réponse individuelle mais je n'ai guère le temps. En tous cas, s'il vous plait, continuez à lire ma trad et dites moi ce que vous avez aimé et même ce que vous avez détesté ! Je ne me vexe pas _(Quiproquo essaie de cacher un bazooka dans son dos). _Ça ? Oh non, ce n'est rien, c'est pour la déco !

**Cyzia : **Et bien merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise car comme toi, je trouve que cette fic mérite vraiment que les Français la connaissent. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le ton de la fic. Pour ce qui est des histoires « parallèles », je pense en effet qu'il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres. On en reparle bien sûr, merci encore pour ton aide.

**lily's flowers :** Aaaah, tu sais ce qu'on dit : tout vient à qui sait attendre ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te raconte ce qui se passe après, c'est comme tu veux. Mais un conseil, ce sera vraiment plus intéressant que tu découvres en lisant les chapitres, je t'assure. En tous cas merci d'avoir lu et reviewé.

**Crazysnape :** ben moi aussi je préfère « Gabe » mais ce sont deux autres membres du HCL _(regard vers Léviathoune et Artoung) _qui m'ont conseillé « Gaby ». Mais au vu des votes, à l'heure où je « t'écris », Gabe l'emporte. En tous cas, je suis soulagée que toi qui connais cette fic, tu ne trouves pas que je l'ai massacrée. Merci pour ta review.

**drake miako :** alors comme tu vas le lire dans mes précisions un peu plus bas, la fic n'est pas finie et au 23 septembre, il y a 18 chapitres. Merci pour la review et les compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**lunathelunatique :** I know ! looool J'adore ton pseudo, au fait et merci pour cette review courte certes mais qui en 3 mots résume exactement ce que j'ai ressenti en la lisant en anglais. Prépare –toi, ça ne fait que commencer….

**fliflou :** Euh, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu : ce n'est pas ma fic mais une _traduction_. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Heureuse que cela te plaise, en tous cas.

**Artoung :** Aaah, la femme de ma vie ! Ben je suis contente qu'il t'amuse le 1er chap et ce n'est que le début ! En tous cas merci pour la review… Levée à 13h30 et pourquoi si tard ? T'as passé une nuit agitée ? _(Quiproquo lève un sourcil soupçonneux)_

**crystal d'avalon :** Merci pour la review et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je crois que c'est « Jean Gaby » car depuis que j'ai lu ta review, j'ai ce slogan dans la tête : « Jean Gaby, bon appétit ». lol

**BadAngel666 :** Waou ! Tu as lu ma trad et tu as laissé une review ! _(Quiproquo qui tremble d'excitation)_. Merci, merci et si lire le 1er chap t'a amusée alors ma trad n'est pas trop mauvaise. Si tu veux lire la VO, je te comprends tout à fait parce que quelque soit le niveau du traducteur, ce ne sera jamais aussi bien que la VO… mais ne m'oublie pas et si tu pouvais repasser de temps en temps pour me dire si oui ou non, j'ai bien respecté le ton de la fic. Merci encore. BadAngel666… j'en reviens pas !

**Severia ROGUE :** Comme tu le liras dans mes précisions, un peu plus bas, je ne fais que traduire donc je ne peux pas décider ce qui va se passer. De plus, l'auteur Ahja Reyn a été claire : « pas de grossesse masculine ». J'espère que tu continueras à lire quand même, au fait tu as aimé le 1er chapitre ?

**ambre :** Yo ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewé. Voici la suite, j'espère que je n'ai pas été très longue. Au fait, juste par curiosité, t'es bien un garçon ? Je te demande car c'est rare qu'ils lisent mes trad, tu es le 2ème … si tu es une fille et bien toutes mes excuse et je vais de ce pas… me cacher !

**diabolikvampyr :** Merci pour la review et question « chocs », c'est pas fini….

**Black Moon :** Hello Cousine ! Alors tu me laisses tomber ? Pourquoi tu pourras pas lire la suite ? En tous cas, merci pour la review. J'étais agréablement surprise, j'avais oublié que je t'avais donné mon pseudo… bon si tu dois bosser, je te pardonne à condition que tu passes de temps en temps par ici… Au fait j'ai oublié mon dico, ça veut dire quoi déjà « foss » ?

**Black Sharne :** Avant tout merci pour cette review. J'en profite pour te remercier aussi pour l'autre review que tu m'as laissée, j'étais toute rougissante en lisant tant de compliments… sinon, je suis heureuse que le 1er chap t'aie plu. Et ça me rassure que tu dises ça car finalement le plus dur ce n'est pas de traduire, non le plus difficile c'est de tourner ça en bon français pour que ce soit sympa à lire. Donc tu as dis exactement ce que j'espérais entendre. Merci encore. Au fait, félicitations : tu es le 1er vote blanc ou on va dire « sans opinion » ! lol

**Ariane Malfoy –Shinigami :** Merci pour la review et pour répondre à ta question… ben je m'étais demandé la même chose quand j'avais lu le 1er chap mais t'inquiète tu auras ta réponse au fur et à mesure…

**lemoncurd :** Salut miss ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Merci de m'avoir lue… enfin, d'avoir lu ma trad et de m'avoir laissé une review. Oui, je sais les chap sont courts mais plus ça va, plus ils s'allongent, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, non ? lol

**Lee –NC –Kass :** merci les filles pour votre review. Oui, moi aussi je crois bien que je ferai une syncope si je rencontrais aujourd'hui mon enfant. Mon Dieu, le truc terrifiant quand même ! Par contre je suis pas d'accord à propos du poisson ! C'est très bon, le poisson ! lol Ah et vous êtes mon 2ème vote « sans opinion » mais bon, au moment où je tape ces lignes, « Gabe » est loin devant… résultat plus bas dans « note de Quiproquo ». Merci encore, j'espère vous revoir.

**Lilounatic :** Merci pour cette review super enthousiaste. Et le fait que tu aies rigolé me rassure carrément car la VO est vraiment drôle et je veux absolument garder le ton de la fic de Reyn. Pour l'âge des enfants, ben ça dépend en quelle année ils sont, tu vas comprendre en lisant…

**Suzuku no miko1 :** Et ben merci pour tes 2 reviews, ben oui même le chap « avant –propos » qui n'en méritait pas tant ! En tous cas, ça m'a fait sourire, surtout quand tu dis « sens du professionnalisme »… parce que c'était à la fois utile et un peu délire : j'aurai pu dire ça avant le chap 1 à proprement dit mais honnêtement qui aurait lu tout ce bla bla? Alors je me suis dit « t'as qu'à faire comme un bouquin » et voila… lol. En tous cas, heureuse de voir que ça te plait. Mais qui maltraite ton petit cœur ?

**Hannange :** 10 min ? T'inquiète, c'est tout à fait possible ! Ce sera même plus rapide, le temps que tu finisses de lire ta rar et les 2 notes qui sont un peu plus bas et hop ! tu as la suite !C'est –y pas génial ! Au fait, merci pour la review.

**Ornaluca :** Merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai pas. Parce que j'adore cette fic ensuite je m'amuse beaucoup à la traduire et enfin ce ne serait pas sympa vis –à –vis de vous !

**Llily.B :** Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai à peine posté le chap et ffnet me prévient que j'ai reçu une review. Je me suis dit « Ouh la, il débloque, ce site ! » Et non, tu étais déjà là ! Pas le temps de dire « ouf ! ». Mais c'est le genre de surprise qui fait vachement plaisir. Et pour toutes tes questions, ben certaines des réponses sont dans ce chapitre, pour certaines il faudra que tu patientes encore un peu, pour d'autres même moi, je ne sais pas encore ! En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu et reviewé ! Toi, tu fais plus fort que Lucky Luke ! looool

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** l'interaction Harry/Draco était drôle… c'est un peu comme ça que je les imagine quand ils ne sont pas occupé à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre dans les fanfictions.

**Note de Quiproquo :** Avant de commencer quelques précisions car vous avez été nombreux à me poser à peu près les mêmes questions :

1. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de « male preg » ou en bon français: bien que nous soyons chez les Sorciers, il n'y aura pas de « grossesse masculine ».

2. Ceci est une **TRADUCTION**. La fic ne m'appartient pas, je ne peux donc pas influencer les divers rebondissements du scénario.

3. Au moment où je vous parle (vendredi 23 septembre), la fic de Reyn n'est pas achevée. Elle a posté 18 chapitres. Mais rassurez –vous, elle a bien l'intention de la terminer.

4. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la trad sauf cas de force majeure. Pour l'instant j'essaie d'updater chaque semaine. Cependant, je préfère être franche : cela ne sera pas toujours possible. MAIS je ne laisserai pas tomber, promis juré !

5. Gabe ou Gaby ? Alors 17 personnes ont voté (merci soit dit en passant) et sur ces 17 votes nous obtenons : 11 pour Gabe, 2 pour Gaby et 4 sans opinion…. Dooooc notre grand gagnant est « Gabe » ! Applaudissez –le, mesdames, messieurs !

Allez, assez de bla bla, place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Prise de Conscience**

–

–

Draco se laissa tomber dans un des luxueux sofas de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il essayait de donner un sens à tout ce qui avait été dit pendant l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore et les deux autres Préfets qui proclamaient venir du futur. A sa grande consternation, Pansy Parkinson bondit sur le sofa, atterrissant pratiquement sur ses genoux.

– Draco, qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda –t –elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée d'entendre une nouvelle bien juteuse. Et au fait, qui sont ces deux frimeurs qui se sont approchés en se faisant passer pour des Préfets en Chef ? Franchement, pour qui…

Malfoy se massa les tempes, sentant poindre une grosse migraine. Ok, quand il était plus jeune, il trouvait ça plutôt cool d'avoir quelqu'un qui vénérait jusqu'au sol qu'il foulait mais ces derniers temps, Draco trouvait Pansy vraiment agaçante.

– Ce sont vraiment des Préfets en Chef. Dumbledore m'a fait jurer le secret et non, Pansy, je ne te dirai rien. Je ne vais même pas m'embêter à t'expliquer ce que je veux dire par là, ajouta Malfoy, la tête toujours entre les mains.

Juste à ce moment –là, le portrait de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à une multitude d'élèves. Crabbe et Goyle encadrèrent Draco pour bien montrer que c'était ce dernier qui commandait et que personne ne devait venir le chercher.

Peu après, un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus les approcha.

– Tu es Pansy Parkinson, déclara –t –il.

– Oui, répondit la jeune fille, un peu étonnée.

– Dans ce cas, _mère, _je dois vraiment insister et te demander d'arrêter de t'accrocher à Malfoy de cette façon. C'est très embarrassant, surtout avec père juste à côté, dit l'enfant avec un sourire méprisant.

– Comment m'as –tu appelée ? demanda Pansy.

Malfoy soupira. Autant expliquer ce pour quoi il n'avait pas juré le secret ou alors il risquait une migraine pire que celle qui le faisait souffrir en ce moment.

– Pansy, les étudiants qui sont apparus aujourd'hui viennent du futur, 19 ans pour être précis. Ce garçon est apparemment _ton_ enfant ou il ne t'appellerait pas « mère », n'est –ce pas ?

– Mais Draco… tu veux dire, _notre_ enfant, susurra Pansy en battant des cils.

– Ca m'étonnerait, grogna le garçon. Comme si j'étais l'enfant d'une pédale.

Malfoy fixa durement le garçon tandis que Pansy se vexa :

– Et pour qui te prends –tu ? Si tu n'es pas le fils de Draco alors il est impossible que tu sois le mien.

– Je m'appelle Edward Goyle. Et je répète qu'il est impossible que je sois le fils de Draco Malfoy puisque c'est une vraie tante !

– Excuse –moi ? cria Malfoy, la main sur la baguette, prêt à envoyer l'insolent six pieds sous terre.

Pansy ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres :

– Et quelles preuves as –tu ?

– Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, répondit Edward, toujours méprisant, il a un fils nommé Gabriel, un 3ème année de Gryffondor, plutôt connu. Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça, étant donné que ses _pères_ sont les deux sorciers les plus célèbres de notre monde. L'un d'eux est Draco Malfoy. Et l'autre…

Le regard d'Edward rencontra les yeux gris et froids de Malfoy.

– Ton mari, l'amour de ta vie n'est autre que Harry Potter.

Les murmures qui bourdonnaient dans les cachots et dans les plus bas étages du château s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand un cri étranglé se fit entendre :

– QUOI !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

– Harry… Harry, réveille –toi !

Les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent et il vit Hermione, assez agitée, debout près de lui. Il se redressa doucement et s'assit pour noter qu'il était sur un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il regarda autour de lui et distingua Ron installé avec une certaine raideur sur une chaise à côté de lui. Plus loin, il remarqua un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des pointes blondes qui se faisait réconforter par tout un groupe de personnes aux cheveux roux.

Tout à coup, Harry se rappela tous les évènements de la journée et il grogna avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

– Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée, dit Hermione. Il nous a tout raconté ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

A ce moment –là, Ron s'approcha quand il vit que Harry était éveillé.

– Tu sais Harry, tout se passera bien. Hermione et moi resterons à tes côtés même si tu es gay et même si c'est avec…

– Mais je ne suis pas homo ! coupa Harry d'une voix forte. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne sortirais PAS avec Malfoy !

– Papa, tu es réveillé ! dit Gabe en courant vers Harry.

Ce dernier le dévisagea, furieux

– A quoi tu joues, bordel ?

– Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gabe.

– Tu crois que c'est drôle de te voir arriver et de t'entendre me dire que non seulement je suis gay mais qu'en plus mon amant est Draco Malfoy.

Harry sentait la panique monter.

– En fait, papa, tu es…

– NE M'APPELLE PAS « PAPA » ! hurla Harry de toute la puissance de sa voix.

– Harry ! l'interrompit Ron en remarquant le silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle commune. Arrête de crier sur ton fils !

– Ce n'est pas mon fils, dit –il en portant son regard sur le feu de la cheminée.

Gabe donna l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

– Ne sois pas idiot, Harry, bien sûr que c'est ton fils, se moqua Hermione. Il te ressemble trait pour trait.

– Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore, marmonna Harry.

Il se leva d'unbond et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent derrière lui, bientôt suivis par Mack et un Gabe reniflant.

_« C'est forcément un rêve, _pensait Harry tandis qu'il arrivait à une intersection. _Un horrible cauchemar. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore saura… »_

BAM !

Tout à coup, Harry vit des étoiles parce que sa tête et son dos entrèrent en contact, de façon plutôt brutale, avec le mur. Il essaya de bouger mais il nota qu'il était tenu fermement en place par un Malfoy furieux.

– Hé ! tenta de protester Ron mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence.

– Pas un mot, Weasley ! C'est entre Potter et moi ! Je le tuerai le jour où je resterai tranquillement assis pour écouter un petit con m'annoncer que nous sommes mariés et que nous avons un fils envoyé à Gryffondor.

Son regard passa de Harry à Ron pour ensuite fixer le sol quand il cracha le mot « Gryffondor ».

– _Mariés ! _couina Harry.

Mais son cerveau n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette nouvelle information puisqu'une fois de plus sa tête cogna le mur quand Malfoy renforça sa prise sur le devant de sa robe.

– LA FERME ! gronda Malfoy.

A cet instant précis, un sanglot bruyant s'éleva près d'eux. Malfoy se tourna brusquement sur le côté, la main toujours agrippée à la robe de Harry dont la tête heurta le mur, une fois de plus.

– Aïe ! Putain, Malfoy ! Ma tête n'apprécie vraiment PAS cette séance de pelotage avec le mur ! cria Harry en tentant de se dégager.

– Qui es –tu ? s'enquit Malfoy, ignorant les protestations du Gryffondor.

Gabe restait sans mot dire, la lèvre tremblante et les larmes aux yeux tandis que Mack plaçait une main réconfortant sur son épaule.

– Je te présente celui qui fait notre joie et notre fierté, répondit Harry.

Gabe sécha ses larmes afin que Malfoy puisse bien le détailler. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder rapidement de haut en bas avant d'afficher un air méprisant.

– Quel tas de merde, déclara –t –il.

Les yeux de Gabe se remplirent instantanément de larmes encore une fois alors que Hermione poussa un cri outragé.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle pour la fusiller du regard avant de se rappeler qu'il était un Préfet en Chef et qu'il était censé donner le bon exemple.

– Euh, je veux dire… c'est génial. Il fera un parfait Malfoy, dit –il en fixant Harry de nouveau.

Gabe renifla après quelques moments de silence.

– Alors ? Tu ne vas pas dire à papa que tu es désolé et l'embrasser pour vous réconcilier ? demanda –t –il avec espoir.

Immédiatement, Harry recommença ses tentatives pour se libérer alors qu'un air à la fois incrédule et horrifié passa sur le visage de Malfoy. Il essaya de repousser Harry mais comme ce dernier était déjà aculé au mur, tout ce qui en résulta, ce fut un autre choc de sa tête contre la pierre. Malfoy se dépêcha de reculer de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Le Serpentard regarda les alentours et remarqua la foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Gabe et il ne put s'empêcher de discerner la note d'espoir qui éclairait le regard du garçon.

Malfoy soupira intérieurement et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

– Désolé Potter, dit –il, les dents serrées.

– Pardon Malfoy. Mais je n'ai pas très bien entendu, rétorqua Harry, savourant le moment.

Malfoy grogna et se rapprocha de quelques pas avant de repousser Harry contre le mur.

– Tu m'as entendu la première fois, _Potter._

– Très bien. Je te pardonne, _Malfoy,_ déclara Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux garçons restèrent à la même place, les yeux dans les yeux aussi énervés l'un que l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se racla la gorge.

– Ok, je suis heureuse de voir que tout s'est arrangé. Que tout le monde retourne dans sa salle commune ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! Dépêchez –vous avant que je ne commence à retirer des points !

Harry détourna enfin les yeux de ceux de Malfoy pour ensuite se diriger vers sa salle commune.

– Viens Gabe, dit –il en massant la bosse qui s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne.

Gabe obéit avec joie.

– Attends une minute ! Qu'est –ce qui te donne le droit d'emmener mon fils ? demanda Malfoy.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui pour le fixer. Le Blond, lui, paraissait horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Enfin… laisse tomber. Je m'en fous !

Sur ce, Malfoy tourna les talons pour regagner les cachots.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Alors voila les amis, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du 2ème chapitre. Dites –moi ce que vous en pensez grâce au bouton magique situé en bas à gauche et rendez –vous vendredi prochain, si tout va bien.

Biz à tous, Quiproquo.


	4. Chap TROIS: Les Weasley

**Disclamer et notes :** cf. « avant –propos », s'il vous plait.

**Remerciements : **Merci à tous les membres du HCL : Artoug, Crazysnape, Anagrammes et Cyzia. Une petite pensée à Léviathoune, occupée à faire les vendanges. Sans oublier Baud qui se débat avec les cours en ce moment. Bon courage, Baud.

**Dédicace : **Aujourd'hui vendredi 30 Septembre (yes !), je dédicace ce chapitre à JK Rowling même si le pourcentage de chance qu'elle lise cette page avoisine les 0,0000000000…0001 pour 100 (je crois qu'il n'y pas assez de 0 ! lol). Je lui dédicace quand même car grâce à elle, ce soir, je vais faire la queue sur les Champs Elysées, à minuit et dans le froid pour m'acheter un certain bouquin. Et pour la 1ère fois de ma vie, ça me dérange pas du tout ! lol. Thank you, Ms Rowling.

* * *

**RAR : **

**crystal d'avalon, pas2nom, ange, Shiefa Li, Shima –chan, jojo, lily's flowers, Ariane Malfoy –Shinigami, onarluca, hannange, Lilounatic : **et ben, je vous fais de gros bisous tout plein ! Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos compliments et pour vos encouragements. Je ne me lasse pas de vous lire. J'espère juste que _vous,_ vous ne vous lasserez pas de lire ma trad. Dites –moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre 3. Et merci encore, vous savez rendre une traductrice SUPRA HEUREUSE !

**Oxaline :** Hé hé ! Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne peut rien faire contre une bouille toute mignonnette et Gabe sait en jouer, ce petit rusé mais chut ! J'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour la review et le compliment.

**demoniac Cat's : **Merci pour la review. Par contre, il y a un malentendu, ce n'est pas _mon_ histoire mais une traduction. Et, je trouve aussi que les chapitres sont courts mais plus on avance dans l'histoire et plus ils s'allongent. Je profite de cette rar pour te dire que j'ai absolument adoré « Angels ». Félicitations.

**Suzaku no miko 1** :Merci pour la review… bien que j'ai eu très peur en la lisant ! Pansy/Draco/Harry ? Non mais ça va pas ! Jamais ! S'il devait y avoir un ménage à trois ce serait : Harry/Quiproquo/Draco ! lol

**Artoung :** Hello ma chérie. Et bien merci pour la review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Alors, comme ça Draco est le meilleur perso de ce chapitre… dans ce cas, le chapitre 4 va te plaire, je te l'envoie bientôt. Gros gros bisou.

**echizen D luffy :** Wow ! Merci pour cette review plus qu'enthousiaste ! J'aimerais faire preuve de tant d'énergie mais j'avoue que je suis crevée là. Ah et puis j'ai beaucoup aimé ta chanson. En tous cas, sache que tes mots m'ont bien remonté le moral. Merci encore.

**Vif d'or :** Moi aussi j'ai été très triste d'apprendre la mort de Michaël Serpent. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mais bon, pour revenir à une note plus joyeuse, je te remercie pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des avis comme les tiens.

**Black Sharne :** Merci. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus et c'est bien dommage car tu as su me « dire » exactement ce que je voulais « entendre ». Donc merci.

**Milii :** Wow, merci. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes à ce point l'histoire. Elle le mérite vraiment. « Directement écrite en français » : je crois que tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment. Merci.

**BadAngel666 :** Merci beaucoup pour la review. Ben, sans trop te dévoiler ce qui va se passer, disons que Gabe n'est pas au bout de ses peines… sinon, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tes nouveaux chapitre de BE mais j'ai hâte de m'y remettre. Tu peux être sûre d'avoir une review de ma part…. mon grain de folie ? quel grain de folie ? lol

**virginie Malfoy :** Et oui tout le monde me dit « pauvre Gabe » et quand je pense que la fic ne fait que commencer… aïe aïe aïe, mais bon tu verras que ce petit Gabe n'est pas si fragile qu'on le croit. En tous cas, merci pour la review.

**Cyzia :** Hello ! Et oui, grâce à toi, j'ai pu lister mes fics préférées et je te fais même un petit clin d'œil dans mon profil pour te remercier. Sinon je voulais te demander « Our First Train Ride », c'est bien la 2ème partie de la trilogie ? J'ai même pas pensé à demander à Reyn. En tous cas, merci pour la review, c'est toujours cool de pouvoir lire ton avis. Biz.

**Zoomalfoy :** Même pas peur ! J'ai moi aussi un bazooka, prêt à servir, ça te dirait un petit duel ? loool En tous cas, merci pour la review. Quand j'ai vu ton nom, j'ai halluciné : _Zoomalfoy, _co –auteur de « Terre Sauvage », fic que j'ai absolument a –do –ré ! Et en plus tu ne laisses pas souvent de reviews, alors là…. chuis trop contente et toute fière. J'espère que suivras ma trad et que ça te plaira toujours autant. Merci encore. PS : t'as adoré _toutes_ mes trad. ? _(Quiproquo qui bondit de joie partout dans la pièce)_

**Lemoncurd :** Merci pour la review. Oui, j'avoue que Draco est excellent à la fin du chapitre ! Et quand tu dis que « l'histoire avance _doucement_ » t'as tout compris. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit « patience et longueur de temps… » looool Encore merci, miss. Biz.

**Llily. B :** ben faut bien que mon Lucky Luke personnel se repose, je comprends ! loool Merci pour la review. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : ni Harry ni Draco n'acceptent cette paternité et pourtant… au fait tu me demandes « ce qu'ils foutent là ces gosses » ? Mwaha ha ha ! Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Merci encore, cowboy. Lol

**namasta : **Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, regarde bien : tu es à la 1ère ligne des rar. En tous cas, merci pour cette nouvelle review. Alors pour répondre à ta question, aujourd'hui vendredi 30 septembre, Reyn a posté 18 chapitres donc je traduirai au moins 18 chapitres. Sauf cas de force majeure, j'ai bien l'intention de traduire l'intégralité de la fic, maintenant il faut attendre que Reyn l'achève…

**Lee –NC –Kass :** Salut les filles ! Merci pour la review. Mais enfin qu'est –ce que vous avez tous contre Edward Goyle ! Ce n'est qu'un charmant garçon auquel je vais faire découvrir le goût subtil et inégalable de l'arsenic… je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ! loool Sinon toutes mes condoléances parce qu'au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, tous vos examens seront passés et donc vous serez mortes de fatigue et ce sont vos fantômes qui liront cette rar… d'où mes condoléances. J'espère juste que vos esprits resteront fidèles à cette trad et qu'ils sauront comment pianoter sur un clavier pour me laisser leur avis sur ce 3ème chapitre ! lol

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé. Biz.**

**

* * *

**

**Note de Quiproquo :** Je sais, je sais, je sais. Les chapitres sont courts mais je n'y peux rien, moi ! En tous cas, si ça peut vous consoler sachez que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus ils s'allongent.

**Note de Reyn :** Houra ! Le chapitre 3 a enfin été posté. Le prochain chapitre répondra à toutes vos questions, c'est promis ! Au début, c'était prévu pour _ce_ chapitre mais j'ai décidé de vous présenter « la Famille » à la place… au cas où j'aurais besoin de certains personnages plus tard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Les Weasley**

–

–

De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la bande fut rejointe par une Ginny toute excitée.

– Hé Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Regardez ! s'exclama –t –elle en tendant la photo d'une fille rousse au visage rond. C'est ma fille, Justy. Elle est mignonne, n'est –ce pas ?

Hermione contempla la photo.

– En effet, elle est vraiment adorable. Quel âge a –t –elle ?

– 3 ans, fut la réponse.

– Une minute, dit Ron tout à coup. Tu as une fille ? Qui est le père ?

– Oh. C'est… euh, Néville, répondit Ginny d'une petite voix.

– NEVILLE !

Mack décida que c'était une bonne idée d'intervenir maintenant.

– Salut Tante Ginny ! Je m'appelle Mack. Je suis le fils de Ron.

– Heureuse de te rencontrer, Mack. Alors qui est ta mère ? s'enquit Ginny avec politesse.

– Hermione, dit Mack en regardant la jeune fille en question avec fierté.

– Hum, je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne.

Elle se tourna vers son frère avant d'ajouter :

– Ron, il serait peut –être temps que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi.

Ron se renfrogna tandis qu'Hermione rougissait sous les ricanements de Mack et Gabe.

– Et toi Harry ? Je suppose que c'est ton fils qui est là.

– Ouais, répondit Gabe, empêchant Harry de nier ce fait.

– Ah. Et qui est la mère ? C'est cette fille qui te plaisait ? Cho ?

– Non.

Harry avait répondu en fixant durement Gabe comme si tout cela était de sa faute. Gabe, quant à lui, se contenta de grimacer à la mention du prénom de Chang.

– Alors, qui est –ce ? voulut savoir Ginny.

– Il n'y a pas de mère, déclara Harry en se creusant la cervelle pour trouver une explication rapidement. Je… euh, je l'ai adopté ?

– J'ai deux pères ! cria Gabe, couvrant les paroles peu convaincantes de Harry.

Ce dernier lança un regard furieux vers son fils.

– Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Je vous jure, il est cinglé.

Ginny, ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors qui avaient entendu, semblaient plutôt amusés.

– Deux pères ?

– Harry ?

– Attends. Ça voudrait dire qu'il est…

– Je ne savais pas que Harry était gay.

– Bravo Harry !

– Alors, Harry, qui est le gars chanceux qui a ton manche dans le derrière ? lança Seamus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Bien sûr, Gabe fut plus que ravi de répondre à cette question :

– C'est Draco Mmmm !

Gabe fusilla du regard son père qui avait placé une main ferme sur sa bouche.

– Est –ce qu'il a dit Draco Malfoy ? s'enquit Seamus, incrédule.

– Hum, Harry et si tu rencontrais le reste de la famille ? proposa Ginny.

Elle entraîna Harry et Ron vers le groupe de Roux qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Gabe vint lui aussi puisque son père apposait toujours une main ferme sur sa bouche.

Les trois garçons et Hermione furent accueillis par un concert de « Oncle Ron » et « Tante Hermione ». Les « Oncle Harry » semblaient être les plus enthousiastes bien que Harry ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Après tout, il était censé être marié à la personne que la famille Weasley détestait le plus.

Et tandis que la soirée s'écoulait, Harry découvrit que Hermione et Ron avait trois autres enfants en plus de Mack et un quatrième en route. Mack, lui semblait avoir hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, de l'esprit vif de Ginny et il avait aussi pris du côté des jumeaux un certain goût pour les bêtises. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait hérité de Ron c'était son apparence physique et une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis.

Au sujet de sa propre famille, Harry apprit que Gabe n'était pas un enfant unique. Il avait encore des filles jumelles et un fils.

Les jumelles, Jasmine et Rose avaient un comportement très correct et aristocratique comme devait l'être tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, avait prévenu Gabe. Au premier regard, vous penseriez que c'étaient des jumelles identiques, après la première rencontre, vous penseriez qu'elles ont exactement la même personnalité à peu de chose près. Puis vous apprendriez à les connaître et là vos ennuis commençaient ! Elles devaient entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée.

Le dernier fils, Lief était le bébé de la famille. Il était plein de vie et d'énergie et recherchait toujours l'attention de ses frères et sœurs. Il considérait pratiquement Gabe comme un héros et il n'avait pas encore décidé à quel père il souhaitait ressembler. Pour l'instant il cherchait surtout à les apaiser. Lui aussi devait entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée.

Quand Harry demanda comment c'était possible, Gabe répondit simplement « un problème de potion » et ce fut tout.

Gabe apparemment avait surtout pris du côté de Harry. Sans parler du fait qu'il était un Gryffondor et pas un Serpentard mais cela ne remonta le moral de Harry pour autant.

Oncle Fred et Oncle Georges avaient réussi à trouver et tomber amoureux de jumelles, elles aussi totalement identiques. Le résultat de ces unions fut des jumeaux pour chaque couple, deux garçons et deux filles qui auraient pu passer pour des quadruplés. Ils s'appelaient John, James, Jessie et Janet et ces quatre –là ne semblaient pas être tombés loin du chêne. Harry avait le vague soupçon que Fred et Georges les avaient nommés de la sorte juste histoire de voir tout le chaos qui pourrait en découler. D'ailleurs les quatre enfants sautaient sur toutes les occasions pour s'assurer que le vœu de leurs pères soit exaucé.

Percy (les enfants refusaient de l'appeler « Oncle » à cause de sa trahison envers Oncle Harry) n'avait toujours pas d'enfant et de toute façon, il n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. « C'est bien fait pour lui. Ça lui apprendra à laisser tomber Oncle Harry et la famille comme il l'a fait. », murmura un des jumeaux (Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas dire lequel).

Oncle Bill recherchait toujours des trésors mais dorénavant, il était accompagné de sa femme américaine, une Moldue. Leurs fils Thomas (un 6ème année) les rejoignaient sur leurs fouilles pendant l'été et il revenait toujours de là avec des histoires extraordinaires pour distraire la famille et séduire les filles.

Oncle Charlie avait épousé Fleur Delacour et vivait heureux en France. Ils avaient deux enfants qui allaient à l'école là –bas.

Grand –mère et Grand –père Weasley insistaient toujours pour fêter Noël chez eux mais avec le nombre de personnes à inviter, il était quasiment impossible que toute la famille se tasse dans le Terrier. Donc à un moment, Draco leur avait donné le Manoir Malfoy et s'était débrouillé pour qu'ils l'acceptent. (« QUOI ! » avait crié Ron à cette nouvelle). Bien sûr, Draco répétait qu'il avait fait ce don uniquement parce qu'il refusait de passer ses vacances dans une cabane délabrée.

C'est à ce moment –là que Harry se demanda où ils vivaient et il posa la question :

– Si Malfoy n'a plus le manoir, est –ce que ça veut dire que nous habitons Place Grimmaurd ?

– Non, ça, c'est chez moi, répondit Mack avec nonchalance.

– Nous vivons à Godric's Hollow. Nous possédons tout le terrain, papa, précisa Gabe, fièrement.

Harry, lui, était stupéfait. Non seulement il était marié à Draco Malfoy mais en plus ils avaient une famille et ils vivaient tous heureux sur un large terrain. Et pas n'importe quel terrain, s'il vous plait, Godric's Hollow. Là où ses parents avaient vécu, l'avaient élevé et où ils avaient péri.

Vu l'endroit de leur habitation, Harry réalisa que Gabe devait être sérieux quand il proclamait qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy. Parce qu'en cet instant, assis dans la salle commune, il ne se voyait vraiment pas laisser Malfoy approcher la maison de ses parents.  
A cette pensée, Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le Destin semblait s'être beaucoup amusé avec sa vie.

– Hum !

Harry leva les yeux pour voir un Gabe mécontent, debout devant lui, les bras croisés.

– Papa, je peux te parler une seconde ?

– S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pria Harry en se levant pour suivre Gabe.

Une fois arrivés dans un coin à l'écart, Gabe se retourna pour faire face à son père.

– Papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Harry fusilla son fils du regard avant de répondre.

– Je suis sûr que tu réagirais de la même façon si un enfant apparaissait devant toi pour te révéler que non seulement tu es son père mais qu'en plus tu as un relation homosexuelle avec ton pire ennemi et que ça se fera dans un futur pas si lointain !

– Ben, étant donné que je suis bi… oui, papa, tu as bien entendu : je suis bi, je ne serai pas aussi choqué. ET pour le bien de mon enfant, j'essaierai d'oublier cette rivalité afin de mieux connaître la personne avec qui je suis censé passer le reste de ma vie. Alors que TOI, tu es tellement obtus que tu refuses de voir que papa est beau garçon. En plus, il est FIER de toi. Il est vraiment fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait. Je le suis aussi.

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois tandis que son cerveau enregistrait cette tirade. Cet enfant paraissait vraiment mûr pour son âge !

– Fier de moi ! Malfoy, fier de moi ! Par les couilles de Merlin, Gabe ! Tu étais là dans le couloir tout à l'heure, non ? Il me provoque tout le temps ! Et le plus souvent, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux ! Comment…

– Salut Gabe ! Est –ce que… Mon Dieu, tu… tu es Harry Potter !

– Oui, Crivey, c'est mon père. Non, mon autre père n'est pas là pour l'instant. Et, par pitié, ne commence pas à déblatérer sur le fait qu'ils sont de vrais dieux du sexe, dit Gabe, grimaçant en prononçant les mots « dieux du sexe ».Bon, excuse –moi, mais mon père et moi devons discuter de certaines choses.

– Est –ce que c'est le fils de Colin Crivey ? s'enquit Harry, curieux, alors que le garçon s'éloignait.

– Oui, son père s'occupe de ton fan –club, son oncle dirige celui de papa et lui, il est la tête de mon fan –club. Tout ça est complètement idiot, ajouta Gabe, d'une voix ennuyée. Une fois, j'ai commis l'erreur de prétendre que je l'écoutais. Et quand j'ai recommencé à prêter attention à ce qu'il disait, je me suis rendu compte que le sujet avait complètement dérapé. Il était en plein fantasme et vous imaginait toi et papa en pleine action. Franchement, je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûté de ma vie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Visiblement, Gabe avait un peu de « Malfoy » qui ressortait en lui ce qui remettait en question sa maturité et son attitude en général. Harry se demanda si cela n'entraînait pas chez Gabe, comme un dédoublement de personnalité.

Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se moquer du petit Malfoy :

– Mais Gabe, je croyais que tu étais fier de tes parents et de _tout_ ce que nous avons fait.

Gabe prit un air écoeuré.

– Ce n'est PAS parce que je suis fier de vous deux que j'aime entendre quelqu'un décrire comment il vous imagine au pieu ! Berk ! Et voila, impossible d'oublier cette image ! Godric ! Excuse –moi, papa, mais là, je dois absolument aller me rincer les yeux et dégueuler ! Merci beaucoup, papa !

Et Gabe se précipita vers la salle de bain afin de faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si toutes ces larmes qu'il avait versées un peu plus tôt avaient toutes été sincères.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? S'il vous plait, donnez –moi vous impressions en me laissant une petite review, ce serait super sympa. 

Bon, normalement on se retrouve vendredi prochain…

Je serai peut –être en retard car… non, non, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai une excuse, THE excuse ! Comme je le disais plus haut, ce soir je vais acheter HP 6 et je vais passer mon week –end à le dévorer et me connaissant, à peine l'aurai –je terminé, que je vais le relire DIRECT. Donc si je trouve un moment, rdv vendredi prochain sinon rendez –vous dans 2 semaines…. D'accord ?

Euh, qu'est –ce que vous allez faire avec toutes ces tomates ? Et pourquoi vous me visez ? Attendez ! Noooon !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	5. Chap QUATRE: Le Dîner

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant –propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à tous les membres du HCL qui se reconnaîtront mais pour que vous, lecteurs, vous sachiez qui m'aide en coulisse, voici le nom de mes petites fées : Artoung, Cyzia et Crazysnape. Les autres sont absentes pour différentes raisons mais je ne les oublie pas !

**Dédicace : **à Llily.B, Milii et onarluca car elles ont été si rapides à me laisser une review pour le chapitre précédent que j'ai halluciné ! Je vous jure ! Je poste le chapitre et _5 min _plus tard (montre en main !) leurs reviews étaient là ! Trop fort ! _(Quiproquo toujours aussi hallucinée)_. En tous cas, ça fait carrément plaisir _(grand sourire).

* * *

_

**RAR : **

Aujourd'hui ce seront des RAR rapides car je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine… donc sans plus tarder un GRAND MERCI ET D'ENORMES BISOUS à :

**onarluca, Milii, Shima –chan, lilly.malefoy** (ouf, j'échappe aux tomates, n'est –ce pas ?), **gabi **(pas mal le pseudo ! lool), **ayuluna, Akima, Vif d'or, Ariane Malfoy –shinigami : **merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, je ne me lasse pas de les lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous inspirera autant.

**Crazysnape :** hé, hé je savais que tu ne résisterais pas au Chat Potté mais honnêtement qui pourrait ? En tous cas, merci pour la review et je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi : relire cette fic en entier, chaque semaine, c'est vraiment chiant ! Je suis complètement ok avec toi et je sais de quoi je parle : je fais pareil ! lool

**Idril :** Avant tout merci pour la review et je super contente que tu apprécies ma trad. Ensuite pour HP 6, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord : j'ai adoré de bout en bout (euh, même si la fin est… ben, c'est triste, choquant, inattendu). Je crois que c'est avec HP 4 mon volume préféré. J'ai trouvé HP 6 drôle, mûre et un peu plus adulte. Mais bon, on est ici pour la fic de Reyn et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas fait trop attendre.

**crystal d'avalon :** merci pour ta review. Pour l'âge des enfants, ben ça dépend : Gabe et Mack ont tous les deux 13 ans. Encore merci pour tous tes compliments.

**Suzaku no miko 1 :** Merci, merci et encore merci pour cette review. Pour ce qui est de HP 6, je suis complètement et entièrement d'accord avec toi à 100 pour 100. Je l'ai adoré ! Il est le meilleur tome, enfin pour moi HP 4 arrive à égalité… En tous cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Lee –NC –Kass :** Salut les filles ! Vous ai –je dit que j'adorais vos reviews ? Elles me font toujours rire, je veux dire, elles sont toujours pleines de bonne humeur ! Alors merci, une fois de plus. Au fait, j'ai pas bien compris, vous l'avez lu ou pas HP 6 ?

**Cyzia : **Hum, hum… y'a eu un malentendu. « HP and the CoF » est la 1ère partie d'une trilogie mais « Our First Train Ride » ne fait pas partie de cette trilogie, je me suis mélangée les pinceaux. Reyn m'a dit qu'elle a, à peine, commencé la rédaction de la 2ème partie. Doooonc, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit et continuons : merci pour la review et le compliment. Biz.

**BadAngel666 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu résister à lire la VO. Et perso, j'adore la scène du couloir, j'ai hâte de la traduire, je sens que je vais m'amuser. En tous cas, merci pour la review et si tu pouvais passer de temps en temps pour me dire ce que tu penses de ma trad, ce serait cool. Merci encore.

**Lilounatic :** Avant tout, merci pour la review. Sinon, j'ai terminé HP 6 au bout de 7 heures de lecture. Je l'ai tellement adoré que comme prévue, je l'ai relu DIRECT ! loool Pour la fic de demoniac's Cats, je lis la suite aussi mais je préfère « Angels » bien que « Nous Ne Sommes Pas des Anges » soit top aussi. Voila, Mme la curieuse (lol !) et merci encore pour la review.

**Artoung :** Merci ma chérie pour cette review qui m'a fait bien rire. J'aurais voulu continuer le délire mais cette semaine, c'est de la folie. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir pu traduire le chapitre. Juste une chose, dis à Draco que s'il ne se tient pas à carreau et s'il n'arrête pas d'insulter ma femme, je vais censurer tous les passages où il apparaît ! Ah et puis Fred… _(Quiproquo se contente de lancer un regard éloquent vers son bazooka) _Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est : encore merci.

**Llily.B : **Salut cowboy ! lol Bon, j'espère que tu as passé une meilleure nuit. Si jamais cela n'avait pas été le cas, je pense que ce chapitre te remontera le moral… en tous cas, ça a marché pour moi. Alors tu n'es pas la 1ère à t'étonner que j'attende la VF pour HP. Voila l'explication : j'adore les livres de JK Rowling donc je veux être sûre de BIEN TOUT comprendre donc je lis la VF puis la VO. C'est pas comme les fics, qui sont d'un niveau plus facile (bien que HP en VO ne soit pas difficile). Mais bon, je suis là pour te remercier pour ta review. Donc merci surtout que je suis flattée : ma trad est devenue un plaisir vendrediesque ! Que d'honneur _(Quiproquo toute rougissante)_

**Oxaline : **Merci pour la review et le compliment. HP 6 ? J'ai adoré et pour ce qui est de la fin, j'étais super triste et en état de choc. Je voulais tout simplement pas le croire !

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Les réponses au sujet de la paternité sont enfin révélées dans ce chapitre ! Youpi ! Intéressant le fait que j'ai fait survivre tous ces Weasley, non ? Ah et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, c'est comme ça que je mange mon poulet.

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Le Dîner**

–

–

Durant les quelques heures suivantes, tout le monde resta dans sa salle commune comme on leur avait ordonné. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le gargouillement de leur estomac les oblige à retourner dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Quand tous les élèves se furent installés, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge :

– Il semble que le Futur soit venu nous rendre visite pour des raisons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas révéler. Je vous informe que ces élèves ont reçu des ordres stricts : ils n'ont pas le droit de divulguer des informations provenant du futur ou de parler d'évènements liés à leur époque. De plus, j'ai été assuré qu'un sortilège effacera de notre mémoire leur présence ainsi que les informations qu'ils vous auraient données dès qu'ils s'en iront. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Aussitôt que Dumbledore se rassit, Harry et Gabe se servirent quelques cuisses de poulet. Ensuite, ils prirent une bonne part de purée de pomme de terre et un peu de brocoli.

Une fois que leurs assiettes furent remplies, ils enlevèrent la peau du poulet, plongèrent la cuisse dans la purée avant de manger. Même Ron stoppa ses habitudes gloutonnes pour observer les similitudes dans la façon de se restaurer du père et du fils, assis en face de lui.

– Quoi ? demanda Harry, la bouche pleine de patate.

– Rien, mec. C'est juste… ben, regardez –vous. Toi et Gabe ! C'est comme si tu mangeais en face d'un miroir, répondit Ron en pointant une cuisse de poulet vers eux.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Gabe et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que ce dernier, découragé, ne redépose son poulet afin de fixer son assiette. Justin Finch –Fletchey choisit ce moment pour approcher, nerveusement, leur table.

– Euh, Harry… c'est vrai que c'est ton fils ?

– Oui et alors ? s'enquit le Gryffondor en regardant Gabe.

– Et bien, continua Justin, toujours aussi nerveux, est –ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Qu'il est aussi l'enfant de Malfoy et que vous êtes amants ?

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Malfoy ? dit Harry en plissant les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de répondre à tes questions.

Justin ouvrit de grands yeux :

– T'es malade ? Il me jetterait un mauvais sort juste pour avoir entendu la rumeur !

– Et qu'est –ce qui te fait croire que je ne ferai pas la même chose ? menaça Harry, d'un ton dangereux bien que ses deux mains soient sur la table et que sa baguette soit tout au fond de sa poche.

Justin poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers sa table pour raconter ce qu'il avait appris.

– Bien joué, _Potter, _ironisa une voix familière sur un ton traînant derrière eux. Etant donné que je n'ai que _toi _comme option en tant que partenaire, continue comme ça et les gens vont commencer à croire qu'en effet toi et moi passons du _temps _ensemble. Dieu m'en préserve.

– Malfoy, comme c'est sympa de te joindre à nous, déclara Harry, glacial. Et dire que je pensais te rejoindre à ta table pour empoisonner ton repas par ma seule présence. Mais bon, on dirait que tu m'as devancé.

– C'est vrai ? intervint Gabe. Pensez –y. Papa voulait faire le premier pas mais Père l'a devancé.

Les lèvres de Malfoy commencèrent à se retrousser en une moue dédaigneuse tandis que Harry serra les dents :

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit –il.

– Ouais, approuva Ron. On aura du mal à s'y retrouver si tu les appelles tous les deux « papa ». Tu devrais appeler Malfoy « maman ». Je pense que ce sera plus clair comme ça.

Malfoy lança un regard assassin vers Ron alors que tous les autres faillirent s'étrangler avec leur jus de citrouille. Mais avant que Malfoy ne rétorque, Gabe se fit entendre :

– En fait, Oncle Ron marque un point, papa. Si je devais choisir celui qui est le plus maternel, ce serait Draco.

– QUOI ! cria Malfoy, outragé.

– C'est vrai, insista Gabe d'un ton calme. Toi, tu es plus aristocratique, tu apprécies l'élégance, les choses délicates et la beauté en général alors que papa est plus nature, aime passer son temps dehors et n'a pas peur de se salir.

– Et à cause de ça, JE suis une putain de MERE ! vociféra Malfoy en agitant ses bras, baguette en main. Est –ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de MAL à apprécier l'élégance et la beauté !

A cet instant –là, plusieurs personnes essayèrent de se mettre à l'abri à cause d'un sort perdu malheureusement lancé dans leur direction.

– Et ça m'étonnerait que tu en saches quelque chose, Weasley, vu que ta famille est beaucoup trop PAUVRE pour comprendre ce concept, ajouta Malfoy quand Ron ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque.

– Tu m'as mal compris, pa… Draco. Vous êtes tous les deux très virils et paternels ! C'est pourquoi je vous appelle tous les deux « papa ». C'est juste que si je devais… choisir…

Gabe se tut quand il comprit que ses paroles ne servaient à rien.

Malfoy regarda le plafond enchanté et passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer. Puis son regard se baissa vers la table des Gryffondors juste à temps pour noter une paire de yeux verts brillants qui le scrutaient avant que Harry ne se retourne rapidement pour fixer son assiette.

_« Qu'est –ce que c'était que ça ? »_ se demanda le Serpentard.

– Qu'esche que tu fais ichi, au fait, Malfoy ? voulut savoir Ron, la bouche pleine de biscuit.

Malfoy grimaça, dégoûté par ce spectacle.

– La ferme, Weasley. Je suis venu parler à mon fils.

Ron plissa les yeux et aurait certainement lancé une réplique s'il n'avait pas enfourné un autre biscuit.

En entendant les mots de Malfoy, Gabe se redressa aussitôt et se décala un peu pour faire de la place entre Harry et lui. Le Serpentard regarda l'espace libre avec une répugnance évidente mais s'assit quand même, dos à la table.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un moment parce qu'il se préparait aux réponses qu'il risquait de recevoir à ses questions.

– Ok. Quel est ton nom complet ?

– Gabriel Harry Malfoy –Potter.

– _Harry? _Pourquoi Harry? Et pourquoi pas Draco? questionna Malfoy, incrédule.

– Et bien, vous êtes si amoureux l'un de l'autre et tu étais si heureux que papa ait finalement vaincu Voldemort pour de bon que tu as décidé de concrétiser ton amour pour lui en m'ayant et en me donnant son prénom.

– Nous… nous sommes « si amoureux… » répéta Malfoy qui donnait l'impression d'être malade.

– Une minute ! Tu as bien dit que j'ai vaincu Voldemort pour de bon ? demanda Harry, tout à coup.

Gabe eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

– Euh… non ?

– Si ! Tu l'as dit ! insista Harry. Alors, comment… ?

– Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire par « en m'ayant » ? coupa Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux à cause de l'interruption mais Gabe, lui semblait plutôt content.

– Et puis pourquoi tu nous ressembles tant… je veux dire, à nous deux ? s'enquit le Blond après un moment de réflexion. Ton apparence prouve que tu n'as pas été adopté.

– Ouais, pourquoi as –tu l'air d'un mélange de nous deux ? Nous sommes tous les deux des garçons et comme seules les filles peuvent tomber enceintes, techniquement tu aurais dû ne ressembler qu'à l'un de nous. Euh… n'est –ce pas, Hermione ? ajouta Harry qui se rappela soudainement qu'il était chez les Sorciers et qu'à peu près tout était possible.

– C'est ça, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. Sauf si l'un de vous a bu une potion pour changer de sexe.

Harry et Malfoy pâlirent considérablement à ces mots. Ron, lui s'étrangla avec son scone quand il imagina Malfoy vêtu de la robe de la grand –mère de Néville et de son chapeau.

– Gabe, _s'il te plaît, _dis –moi que je suis toujours un garçon dans le futur. _S'il te plaît_, supplia Harry, en essayant de ne pas rendre son dîner.

Gabe ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de s'amuser un peu mais finalement, il préféra ne pas abuser de la situation. Il tenait à garder son corps intact !

– Bien sûr, pa… je veux dire, Harry, dit –il joyeusement.

Et là, Malfoy donna l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir alors que Ron tomba de sa chaise tant il riait.

– Je suis un bébé chaudron ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours des garçons, tous les deux, expliqua rapidement Gabe avant que son père ne perde conscience pour de bon.

Un Malfoy vacillant se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'obligea à inspirer et expirer profondément plusieurs fois avant de réagir à la phrase de son fils.

– Un quoi ?

– Un bébé chaudron ? coupa Hermione. Mais c'est censé être une potion très dangereuse ! Elle est si compliquée et risquée que le Ministère l'a interdite.

– De quoi tu parles, Granger ? demanda Malfoy, énervé.

– Un bébé chaudron est à peu près l'équivalent du bébé éprouvette chez les Moldus, bien que ce soit beaucoup plus compliqué. En fait, tu crées un bébé à partir d'une potion. Il faut beaucoup d'échantillons des deux parents et de nombreux ingrédients complexes qu'il faut ajouter dans un chaudron sur une période de neuf mois. La moindre erreur peut entraîner les pires malformations. Je ne suis même pas sûre que le professeur Rogue pourrait la faire tout seul, ajouta Hermione, tout de même excitée.

– Dans ce cas, comment se fait –il que Gabriel soit si réussi ? C'est évident que Potter n'a pas fait la potion, dit Malfoy les bras croisés.

– Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas faite, déclara Gabe. C'est toi.

– Quoi ? bégaya Malfoy.

– Enfin, avec l'aide de Tante Hermione et Rogue, précisa Gabe.

Cette fois, toute le monde parut choqué.

– Tu _plaisantes, _hein ? s'enquit Ron. C'est impossible que l'idiot aux cheveux gras accepte de bosser sur une potion avec Hermione même si Malfoy le lui demande ! Surtout si Harry est impliqué dans l'affaire !

Même si cela le tuait de l'admettre, Malfoy fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Weasley avait raison sur ce coup –là.

– Gabe, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que tu leur racontes toute l'histoire, déclara Mack.

– Bon, d'accord, dit Gabe. Draco on se retrouve dans la Salle sur Demande ? Vers 23h ?

Malfoy se contenta de plisser les yeux avant de hocher la tête puis il se leva pour partir. Il regarda du côté de la table des Serpentards et vit de nombreux visage à l'air interrogatif tournés vers lui. C'est ce qui le décida à quitter la Grande Salle pour s'allonger un peu. Il ne se sentait pas très bien de toute façon.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Alors qu'est –ce que vous en pensez ? 

Je sais, la fin est… « Argh ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi stoppe –t –elle le chapitre à ce moment –là ! » Vous avez raison, amis lecteurs ! Il ne faut pas vous laisser faire ! Cette fin mérite tout votre courroux et vous savez comment vous faire entendre ? En cliquant sur le bouton violet en bas à gauche qui vous mène tout droit vers une page vierge où vous pourrez déverser toute votre colère !

Alors, allez –y ! Criez ! Hurlez ! J'ai hâte de lire votre fureur déchaînée !

Biz, Quiproquo.

_(Ouh là, 2h50 du mat', je délire, faut que je me couche, moi !)_


	6. Chap CINQ: Malfoy réfléchit

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant–propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Cyzia pour ses corrections. Merci à Artoung et à Anagrammes pour m'avoir donné leur avis de pro.

**Dédicace : **à Artoung parce qu'elle m'a laissé la 100ème review. Parce que c'est ma femme. Parce que c'est mon auteur de fic préféré. Parce que.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Oxaline, lily's flowers, Allima, gabi, Shima–chan, ayuluna, Milli: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements. Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu autant, il fait partie de mes préférés. J'espère juste que le chapitre 5 vous plaira aussi, je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas très contente de ma traduction. Dites–moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci encore. Sincèrement.

**crystal d'avalon : **merci pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste. Et dire que j'ai mis le nouveau chapitre avec un retard d'une semaine… argh, je m'en veux ! Juste un truc : ce n'est pas mon histoire mais une traduction. Draco avec des couettes ? Mdr !

**Vif d'or :** Merci. En et effet, tu laisses toujours une review, tu fais partie des lecteurs supra sympa que j'adore donc grooos bisous ! Pour ma petite phrase de la fin, ben non, elle n'a pas déclenché tellement de passion… dommage….

**Artoung :**

_Quiproquo fait son entrée dans la salle sur demande, juste au moment où Fred reçoit sa médaille_

Quiproquo (étonnée) : Comment se fait–il que tu reçois cette médaille ? Tu n'apparais même pas dans le chapitre !

Fred (prudent) : Et bien, tout le monde a voté et le résultat… hum…

Draco (énervé) : … a été truqué ! Personne n'a voté pour lui !

Quiproquo (en haussant un sourcil) : Personne ?

Draco : NON ! De toutes façons, je mérite cette médaille !

Quiproquo : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est Artoung qui a lancé l'idée de ce concours et je suis sûre qu'elle m'a toujours dit qu'on voterait pour l'_homme_ du chapitre (petit sourire moqueur)

Harry (voyant que Draco est à deux doigts de se jeter sur Quiproquo) : Reste calme, chéri.

Draco (loin, trèèèès loin d'être _calme_) : Et pourquoi je resterai _calme._ D'abord, on m'humilie dans ce chapitre, ensuite cette Artoung me traite de gonzesse… bien sûr, je le lui ai fait payer et…

Quiproquo (menaçante) : T'as osé touché ma femme ?

Artoung (amusée) : T'inquiète, chérie. Il n'a pas fait le poids. Regarde.

_Artoung lui montre la touffe de cheveux. Quiproquo explose de rire._

Draco (vexé) : J'exige l'intervention d'un juge IMPARTIAL pour ce vote !

Quiproquo (toujours secouée d'un fou rire) : Ce sera moi !

Draco et Fred : Quoi ? Hors de question !

Quiproquo (qui ne rit plus) : Pardon, j'ai dû mal entendre. Il me semble que vous avez dit « hors de question ».

Draco : Tu es mariée à Artoung.

Fred : Tu me détestes.

Harry (judicieusement) : C'est elle qui traduit, les gars. Faites attention à ce que vous dites.

Quiproquo : Merci Harry. On voit de qui Gabe a hérité son intelligence et…

_Là, Quiproquo s'interrompt car son attention est attirée ailleurs : Draco, vexé, une fois de plus avait ouvert la bouche pour dire sa façon de penser mais Harry, qui avait vu le danger venir, avait paré à toute catastrophe de manière efficace : il s'était jeté sur son futur partenaire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

Quiproquo (toute émoustillée) : Où en étions–nous ? Ah oui, je déclare que l'homme du chapitre est… (roulement de tambour emprunté à Artoung) : FRED !

_Tout le monde est sur le cul, même Harry et Draco se sont séparés pour regarder Quiproquo avec des yeux ronds. Ils sont si étonnés que Quiproquo sent qu'elle doit donner des explications :_

Quiproquo : Et bien comme je l'ai dit dans ma dédicace, Artoung m'a laissé la 100ème review donc à ce titre, elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut pour le vote du chapitre 4. Et puis, sa review m'a fait beaucoup rire. Sur ce, on va vous laisser : j'invite Artoung au resto pour la remercier.

Draco (marmonnant) : C'est trop injuste !

Quiproquo (qui s'est rapproché de Fred tandis qu'Artoung s'éloigne pour prendre son manteau) : Sur ce coup–là, t'as de la chance mais si jamais tu te permets ne serait–ce que de sourire à ma femme…

_Quiproquo montre quelque chose à Fred qui le fait reculer d'effroi._

Artoung (qui les a rejoint) : C'est bon je suis prête. Vous parliez de quoi ? Fred est tout pâle…

Quiproquo : Oh, euh, je le félicitais. On y va ?

_Fin du délire et merci encore pour la review très originale et drôlissime. Biz._

**lilly.malefoy : **Euh, là je crois que je vais me taper un DELUGE de tomates, hein ? et je t'assure que je ne résiste JAMAIS à l'air « chien battu » mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment trop de taf ! Je meurs, au secours ! En tous cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz.

**Alicya Potter–Black :** Euh, désolée, mais non je n'ai pas la potion pour changer de sexe sinon tu penses bien je te l'aurais filé avec plaisir. Perso, je recherche une potion qui me permettrait de réussir mon concours en Janvier et qui, bien sûr, ne laisserait aucun trace dans le sang. Une idée ? Sinon, merci pour la review.

**Suzaku no miko 1 :** Euh… vois–tu si je suis en retard c'est de la faute de mon Eclair de Feu, évidemment ! Tu penses bien que le chapitre 5 avait été traduit depuis des semaines et des semaines et que bien sûr, j'allais poster à temps mais ce fichu balai… ah ? je suis pas convaincante ? Mince ! Bon, sincèrement désolée pour le retard et merci pour la review. Bah, pour le copyright, pas de soucis… Quant à HP6, faut pas que je commence sinon ma RAR va faire 20 pages mais disons que je l'ai ADORE ! Ah et je l'ai lu en 7h…. hum, j'te raconte pas mon état le lendemain au taf ! Mdr !

**Lee–NC–Kass : **Je confirme : à chaque fois que je lis une de vos review, j'ai un sourire grand comme ça ! Si si… donc c'est tout naturel que je lis vos petits délires avec plaisir. Alors pour les révélations que font Gabe et ses amis, je crois que Dumbledore ne se fait pas trop d'illusions. D'ailleurs, il le dit au début du chapitre : dès que les enfants du futur s'en iront, les élèves du présent oublieront tout… En tous cas, merci pour votre review. Ah, lire HP6 allongée sur son lit, c'est pas le pied, franchement ?

**Ariane Malfoy–Shinigami: **Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'en veux et en plus, je me pointe avec une semaine de retard. Hum, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! lool Sinon, merci pour la review.

**Lilounatic :** Argh, je suis dégoûtée ! Juste au moment où tu me complimentes parce que j'ai tenu le délai… boum ! j'ai une semaine de retard pour le chapitre suivant ! Sniif… Merci pour la review en tous cas, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est de R.A.B, noooon aucune idée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que HP 6 est absolument génial ! T'en as pensé quoi ?

**drake miako :** Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi dire car tu complimentes « ma » fic or je ne fais que traduire… donc c'est plutôt à Reyn que vont toutes tes impressions mais je suis heureuse que tu lises ma trad et j'espère que tu continueras à le faire. Sinon, pour la longueur des chapitres, ben, comme tu l'auras compris… je n'y peux rien. Merci pour la review.

**onarluca :** Et oui, je sais la fin est plus qu'énervante ! Et en plus, je suis en retard ! Aïe aïe aïe, je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts ! Merci pour la review et pour ce qui est de savoir TOUT de l'histoire, c'est impossible : même moi, j'ignore comment ça se termine… tu vois, on est tous dans le même bateau, finalement. Loool

**Llily.B :** Salut cowboy ! Alors, euh, comme tu l'auras remarqué, je suis en retard et tu n'as pas eu ton chapitre habituel…. Hum, ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai été si bouleversée par ton câlin (câlin qu'il faudra d'ailleurs cacher à Artoung sinon, on est morte !) bref, ton câlin m'a fait perdre la tête et voila, impossible de traduire. Donc quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas de ma faute et… quoi, cette excuse ne prend pas ? Miiince ! Ok. Je suis grillée, il ne le reste plus qu'à te remercier pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma trad. Au fait, c'est Mack. M.A.C.K. Si, si.

**Cyzia :** Merci ma belle ! Tes mots me vont droit au cœur car je trouve qu'en effet, traduire n'est pas aussi simple que prévu. Cette fic qui me paraissait très drôle (elle l'est) est vraiment difficile à rendre aussi marrante en français mais bon c'est intéressant à faire donc je ne me plains pas… ou si peu ! loool Pour la trilogie, patience car 1. Reyn ne la publiera qu'une fois la 1ère partie terminée (ce qui est normal) et 2. elle n'a même pas commencé à l'écrire. No comment.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Quiproquo :** Pardon, les amis pour ce retard mais cette fois, j'ai eu beau me débattre avec les révisions… impossible de trouver un moment pour traduire.

**Note de Reyn :** Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour updater ! Je n'aimais pas le chapitre donc je l'ai complètement réécrit. Il est mieux maintenant mais il reste encore certaines choses qui ne me plaisent pas. Bref, ce chapitre est censé donner un aperçu de ce que pense Malfoy et ce qu'il ressent face à la situation. L'humour dans ce chapitre est aussi plus subtil. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ :** **Malfoy réfléchit…**

–

–

Draco avait les yeux fixés sur le dais de son lit à baldaquin, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours du dîner. Il soupira. Gabriel était là depuis moins de 24 heures et il pouvait jurer qu'à cause de ce garçon, il se faisait déjà des cheveux blancs surtout après toutes les informations qu'il lui avait balancées à la figure.

Tout à coup, Draco bondit de son lit et se précipita devant son miroir pour vérifier s'il avait un cheveu blanc. Après plusieurs minutes, il soupira, soulagé car il n'en avait remarqué aucun.

Tout en se retournant s'allonger, Draco repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris :

1. Il était considéré comme une pédale dans le futur.

Draco se renfrogna à cette accusation. Il n'était pas homo mais bi. Franchement, les gens devraient apprendre à faire la différence.

Si les personnes des deux sexes l'admiraient, qui était–il pour aller contre leur désir ? En fait, il était devenu bi, un peu par accident. Il avait bu plus que de raison lors d'une soirée chez les Serpentards pendant sa 6ème année et Blaise Zabini (parfait Dorian Gray (1) sur ce coup–là) l'avait attiré dans leurs dortoirs pour lui faire la plus incroyable des fellations.

Naturellement, une fois dessoûlé, il pensa que tout cela n'était dû qu'à l'abus d'alcool. Cependant, plusieurs mecs plus tard, il en était venu à cette conclusion : les mecs suçaient beaucoup mieux que les filles tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'on ressentait.

Mais maintenant, on l'accusait d'être pédé. Franchement, c'était un Malfoy, par la barbe de Merlin ! Il était prévu qu'il réussisse ses examens, choisisse une carrière, épouse une sorcière de sang pur pour ensuite engendrer un héritier qui continuerait la lignée. Rien qu'à cause de ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment couché avec les garçons qu'il avait rencontrés. Il les utilisait surtout pour leur bouche et leurs mains.

_Et pour voir leurs réactions_ _avant et après que je me sois amusé avec eux, _pensa–t–il, après réflexion.

Mais il n'empêche, personne n'avait le droit de dire qu'il était une pédale. Tout le monde savait qu'il trouvait toujours un moment dans son emploi du temps surbooké pour séduire et charmer les filles qui se jetaient à ses pieds. A l'heure où nous parlons, il jonglait entre cinq filles et pas une seule ne connaissait l'existence des quatre autres. Il y avait de quoi être fier, quand même !

_Bref, où en étais–je ? Ah oui…_

2. Il avait un fils.

Bon, c'était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'au final, il avait accompli une des tâches qui lui incombaient : engendrer un héritier.

Ça, au moins, devrait rendre son père fier. Après tout, tant que le résultat était le même, les moyens utilisés ne devraient pas être pris en compte. N'est–ce pas ?

3. Son fils s'appelait Gabriel.

C'était très bien, même si ce n'était pas un nom sorcier. Malfoy décida qu'il aimait ce prénom de toute façon.

Gabriel. Le nom avait une certaine classe et imposait le respect. Et du respect, il en recevrait si tout le monde arrêtait de l'appeler Gabe.

Franchement, s'il avait voulu qu'on l'appelle Gabe, il l'aurait appelé comme ça, non ? Et ben, non, il n'avait pas choisi Gabe comme prénom. Il l'avait nommé Gabriel, un prénom fort, respectable. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon laissait les gens l'appeler Gabe.

C'était sûrement la faute de Potter.

4. Gabriel était un Gryffondor de 3ème année.

Ça aussi, c'était de la faute de Potter. La lignée Malfoy n'avait donné que des Serpentards et le fait que son fils se retrouve chez les Gryffondors était pratiquement blasphématoire !

Malfoy grogna. On le considérait sûrement comme le mouton noir de la famille à cause de ça. Putain de balafré ! Exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! Etre renié par sa famille pour se retrouver coincé avec deux idiots de bons samaritains.

5. Il était marié, excusez du peu, à cet enfoiré de Harry Potter.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas quelle raison l'avait poussé à épouser le Survivant. Peut–être que c'était une punition pour avoir rejoint les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres et être devenu Mangemort (ce qu'il avait toujours l'intention de faire). Mais dans ce cas, Potter aussi souffrirait de cette torture donc ce n'était pas la bonne explication.

Mais pourquoi se marier ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, les relations entre hommes étaient acceptées par la population sorcière mais elles restaient discrètes. Or pour Draco, un mariage, c'était loin d'être discret. De plus, le petit con que Pansy avait pour fils avait dit que Gabriel était célèbre à cause de ses _pères_. Ça, c'était loin d'être discret.

Peut–être qu'ils s'étaient mariés parce qu'en fait ils étaient « si amoureux » comme l'avait dit Gabriel. Pfff… C'te blague !

6. Au fond de lui, il se sentait attaché à Gabriel.

C'était prouvé par la phrase qui lui avait échappée après sa confrontation avec Potter dans le couloir…. Phrase qui l'avait surpris lui–même.

L'instinct paternel, peut–être ? Mais techniquement, il n'avait pas encore d'enfant donc d'où venait ce sentiment ? Peut–être le fait de savoir qu'il avait un fils.

Draco se demanda très vite à quel point son instinct paternel était fort dans le futur. Et puis, il se demanda si l'instinct paternel de son propre père était aussi développé. C'était peut–être un trait commun aux Malfoy.

Draco sourit. C'était le côté tendre des Malfoy. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si loyal envers ses parents.

7. Il était considéré comme une putain de mère dans cette relation.

Bon, ok, pas tout à fait mais quand même ! Une fois de plus, c'était de la faute de Potter.

Draco avait été élevé pour apprécier l'élégance et une certaine classe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa chair et son sang avait été élevé d'une manière différente. Conclusion, c'était de la faute de Potter si la famille ne vivait pas selon les standards aristocratiques.

Pourquoi avait–il épousé Potter déjà ? Ah oui. L'amour. Pff.

8. Le nom complet de son fils était Gabriel Harry Malfoy–Potter.

Le nom de famille était facile à comprendre. Draco savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais son nom de famille et apparemment Potter non plus. Point final.

Ce qui emmerdait Draco c'était le deuxième prénom de son garçon. _Harry._ Amoureux ou pas, Draco trouvait que le prénom « Harry » était vraiment commun et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait accepté de le donner à Gabriel.

Le prénom « Draco », lui, était élégant et plein d'assurance. Et en plus _Draco _venait du mot _dragon_ et ça, les amis, ça voulait dire pouvoir, respect et puissance. Des qualités que Draco aimait penser posséder.

Peut–être était–il bourré quand « Harry » avait été proposé comme deuxième prénom.

9. Potter et lui étaient… « si amoureux ».

Draco resta bloqué sur ce point pendant une bonne heure. Parmi toutes ces réflexions, c'était celle qui le troublait le plus. Comment pouvait–il être amoureux quand il ne croyait même pas en l'amour ?

Il avait 17 ans et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien ressenti qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de béguin. C'était plutôt difficile de croire en ce sentiment dans son monde si matérialiste où tout ce qui lui faisait envie lui était donné ou jeté à ses pieds.

Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'amour envers ses parents. Plutôt une indéfectible loyauté.

Draco décida de laisser tomber ce point pour l'instant. Après tout, comment pouvait–il comprendre ce en quoi il ne croyait pas ?

10. Au final, Potter tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco eut un petit sourire en se demandant s'il était trop tard pour changer de camp. Probablement.

Même s'il changeait de camp, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le raconter. Avant, il devrait survivre à la colère de son père et au courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il allait poursuivre Draco avant de le tuer puis tuer sa mère parce qu'il trouverait que sa loyauté n'était pas très marquée ensuite il tuerait son père à la moindre erreur et enfin, il massacrerait tous les membres de la lignée Malfoy parce que des toute façon, à ce moment–là, il penserait qu'ils étaient tous des traîtres.

Mouais, le mieux pour l'instant, c'était qu'il ne change rien. Au moins, il était sûr de vivre s'il restait du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

11. Gabriel ressemblait à un mélange de Potter et lui.

Il était totalement impossible de dire à qui il ressemblait le plus. Bien qu'il avait le teint et la forme du visage de Draco, il avait la carrure et les cheveux indomptés de Potter.

Si Draco se souvenait bien, ses yeux étaient gris avec une pointe de vert au milieu. Carrément inhabituel.

12. Gabriel était un bébé chaudron.

Bon, au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi Gabriel ressemblait à Potter et lui comme s'ils étaient combinés en une seule et même personne.

_Ça veut aussi dire que j'ai parfaitement réussi la potion_, pensa–t–il, prétentieux.

Mais pourquoi se serait–il embêté avec une potion aussi compliquée sur une durée de neuf mois quand il pouvait mettre enceinte n'importe quelle fille ? Cela aurait été 100 fois plus facile et puis ça lui aurait évité bien des désagréments.

Et, bon sang, qu'est–ce qui l'aurait poussé à demander de l'aide à Granger ? C'était sûrement Potter.

Et pour Rogue, il pensait qu'il avait dû le faire chanter pour obtenir son aide parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait que le prof de Potion accepte de consacrer neuf mois de son temps à cette potion, surtout si cela impliquait Potter.

Draco avait l'horrible soupçon, qu'en fait, on en revenait encore à cette histoire d'amour.

Et merde.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

(1) : Personnage principal du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_. Dorian Gray est un homme magnifique dont les marques de la vie dissolue sont transférées à un portrait qu'il cache à la vue de tous alors que sa beauté physique reste intacte. C'est un bon livre. Je vous le recommande. Pour certaines raisons, j'ai toujours pensé que Blaise Zabini serait comme Dorian Gray, c'est–à–dire à première vue innocent et séduisant mais qui est, en fait, assez diabolique. (Reyn)

* * *

Alors, quel est votre avis quant à ce chapitre ? 

Au fait, je suis d'accord avec Reyn, si vous n'avez pas lu _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_, je vous le conseille vivement.

Sinon, comme d'hab, n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu dans une petite review. D'avance, merci.

A vendredi prochain. Hum… ouais, enfin si tout va bien. Je ferai tout mon possible, promis.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	7. Chap SIX: Potter médite

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant –propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **Comme d'hab, merci aux membres du HCL qui m'ont aidée ! Une pensée particulière à Crazysnape qui m'a sauvée la vie au sujet de 2 phrases prise de tête !

**Dédicace : **à Harry Potter (lol) parce que je l'adore dans le bouquin 6 ! Avant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que c'était mon perso préféré (même si je ne le détestais pas) mais dans « HP et le Prince de Sang –Mêlé », il est trop génial : drôle, mature, un tantinet sarcastique et il ne se laisse plus porter par les évènements. Bref, il a trop la classe, sans parler du fait qu'il est canon… ce qui ne gâche rien ! loool Seul point négatif : il n'existe pas… snif…

* * *

**RAR :**

**lily's flowers, isa, lo hana ni, crystal d'avalon, Milii, AngeGabriel 26, onarluca, oxaline: **Mille fois merci. Merci de me soutenir. Merci de me laisser une review parce que c'est grâce à vous que le fardeau des révisions est moins lourd ! Ouh la, je me la joue un peu discours, non ? On va faire plus tranquille : merci pour vos réactions, j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

**ayame : **Merci pour cette review bourrée de compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma traduction te plaise. Cette fic très drôle mérite vraiment qu'on s'y intéresse, j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout. Pour « Correspondance », je comprends tout à fait ton admiration. Quand j'ai lu l'OS en anglais (car c'est encore une traduction. Tu penses bien que j'aurais adoré l'écrire ! bref) quand je l'ai lu en anglais, j'ai été frappée par la psychologie fouillée de Draco. Et puis, je le trouvais très original car bien qu'il n'y ait aucun contact physique entre les persos pendant bien 95 pour 100 de la fic, on sent toute l'attirance puis l'amour qui se développent entre Harry et Draco. Ce n'était pas facile de le traduire car je voulais vraiment rendre en français cette atmosphère particulière. En tous cas, merci encore.

**Vif d'or : **Merci pour la review même si tu as été un peu déçue. Maintenant, je suis devant un cas de conscience : dois –je te dire quand il sera 23h dans l'histoire ? Hum, comme je ne sais pas si tu aimes les spoilers, je vais supposer que non et te dire qu'il te faudra être patiente : ça arrive doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même.

**Siria :** Merci pour la review mais une précision : ce n'est pas _mon _histoire mais une _traduction._ Hum, tu as l'impression que l'histoire stagne… t'inquiète, l'action va redémarrer. C'est juste que le chapitre précédent et celui d'aujourd'hui sont nécessaires. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Lee –NC –Kass : **Salut les filles ! Comme d'hab, j'ai trop aimé votre review car pour la plupart des choses que vous avez dites, je suis d'accord avec vous. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas dire qu'une fille est mignonne sans que tout de suite, tu sois taxée de lesbienne. Et puis, c'est vrai que les bi ont plus de choix. Perso, j'ai jamais essayé avec une fille mais qui sait… faut pas mourir idiote ! loool Si jamais je tombe sur Angelina Jolie, je la drague DIRECT, je la trouve à la fois belle et sauvage, avec elle, tu dois pas t'ennuyer au lit ! Mais bon, je m'égare… euh, où en étais –je ? Ah oui, je suis heureuse que _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ vous ait plu. Il est sympa ce livre, non ? Au fait, je voulais vous demander: vous êtes sœurs ? Et pour en revenir à la fic (lol), merci pour la review !

**Suzaku no miko 1 :** Et ben, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci pour la review, surtout que tu dis que ça fait avancer l'histoire… C'est marrant, en le lisant en anglais, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était une parenthèse, nécessaire, certes mais une parenthèse quand même ! Mon Eclair de feu ? Flambant neuf ! La preuve, j'ai un jour d'avance, c'est pas beau, ça ? Merci encore.

**Shamel :** Merci mais ce n'est pas _mon_ histoire, c'est une _traduction._ En tous cas, heureuse de voir que la VF est drôle. Ça, c'est le meilleur compliment que tu pouvais me faire ! Merci pour la review.

**Lilounatic : **Avant tout merci pour la review. Et tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter : cette semaine, j'ai un jour d'avance ! Tout dépend de mon taf, en fait. Sinon, pour HP5, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que les médias qui l'ont descendu : autour de moi, y'a pas mal de fans qui l'on trouvé long et pas vraiment utile. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon tome préféré mais de là à le détester, c'est peut –être un peu pousser. Mais, comme j'aime le répéter, cette fois avec HP6, on ne peut rien reprocher à JK Rowling : elle a montré qui était le maître ! C'est elle, sans hésitation ! Ce bouquin est trop fort et comme tu dis, on sent que la fin est proche. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : pour moi jusqu'au volume 7, à part Harry, tout le monde pouvait disparaître. Mais pour HP 7, même Harry pourrait mourir ! Aïe aïe aïe, je le sens mal, moi aussi ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que les auteurs de fic vont arrêter d'écrire, en tous cas pas tout de suite. D'abord, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un tome paraît, beaucoup de fics deviennent UA car JK Rowling a tué un perso que l'auteur utilisait ou de nouveaux éléments nous sont révélés et vont à l'encontre de leur scénario. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas l'auteur de continuer. Ensuite, ce qui fait le charme de l'univers potterien, c'est qu'il y a tellement de perso que beaucoup de fics ne tournent pas forcément autour de Harry. Ensuite, tant que les auteurs auront de l'imagination, y'aura des fics… surtout qu'après la sortie du 7, les auteurs seront vraiment libres d'inventer ce qu'ils veulent puisqu'à ce moment –là, TOUTES les réponses nous auront été données ! Enfin ! Voila, une RAR bien longue, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée. En tous cas, merci encore pour ta review.

**ayuluna : **Non, non, je ne _veux_ pas qu'on me dise que c'est nul… enfin, si tu trouves nul, faut pas avoir peur de me le dire. C'est juste que je n'aimais pas trop ce chapitre, même en VO donc je trouvais ça moins drôle à traduire donc je ne faisais pas autant d'efforts que pour les autres et donc j'avais l'impression que c'était moins bon. CQFD. Merci pour la review en tous cas ! Tu lis rarement des HPDM ? C'est fou… 90 pour 100 des fics que je lis sont des HPDM, comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs… loool

**Shima –chan : **Et bien si tu aimes voir les perso se torturer, tu vas être servie… lis le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire ! Et merci pour le compliment au sujet de la traduction… compliment qui m'a laissée confuse, j'avoue. J'étais sûre que c'était le chapitre le moins bien traduit jusqu'à maintenant ! lool Mais tant mieux, si cela t'a plu. Merci encore.

**Llily.B : **Merci pour la review. Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas si je ne poste pas : c'est juste que j'aurais été submergée par les révisions… quoique, t'as raison, faut s'inquiéter, c'est pas une vie, ça ! Non sérieusement, j'essaie de traduire chaque semaine mais parfois le temps me manque, comme à tout le monde. Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, mieux, qu'il t'ait remonté le moral. Ça, c'est un beau compliment, merchi ! Pour le gros bisou, moi je dis jamais non… loool

**Cyzia : **Salut ma belle ! Si tu lis cette RAR, c'est que tu as de nouveau le net car je t'ai envoyé le chapitre d'aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles… tu étais en vacances, petite chanceuse ? J'espère que tu en as profité ! Sinon, merci pour la review. En fait, je me suis mal exprimée ; c'est vrai que je n'aimais pas trop le chapitre précédent car j'ai l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas. Je sais que c'est nécessaire : comme ça, on voit ce que Draco pense de la situation mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que ça casse le rythme de la fic… mais bon, pas grave, après les réflexions de Harry, ça repart de plus belle ! Merci encore.

**Artoung : **Ah ma chère femme, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours rire ! En fait, j'ai droit à une mini histoire à chaque fois ! Sinon, ce soir je suis méga crevée donc j'ai pas le courage de répondre de la même façon mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois… Au fait, tu le lâches pas ce Fred ! T'as beaucoup de chance, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour faire une crise de jalousie, mais ça _**aussi,**_ ce n'est que partie remise _(Quiproquo tente de prendre l'air menaçant mais comme elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le résultat est loin d'être concluant !)_ En tous cas, merci encore pour la review. Je vais de ce pas te laisser un petit mot pour EHAD 15. Biiiz.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Voila, c'est au tour de Potter de nous dire le fond de ses pensées. Ne vous plaignez pas ! Je considère que c'est absolument nécessaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX : Potter médite…**

–

–

Harry se jeta sur son lit en grognant. Il avait enfin pu laisser le chaos derrière lui en disant qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il allait se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à la Salle sur Demande.

Harry décida de réfléchir à la situation avant de se retrouver en face de Malfoy et avant que Gabe ne leur révèle d'autres surprises.

1. Il avait un fils.

Bon, c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle en soi. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour espérer fonder une famille. Mieux : il avait vécu assez longtemps pour concrétiser ses projets.

2. Son fils s'appelait Gabriel.

Ou plutôt Gabe, comme Harry aimait l'appeler. « Gabriel » sonnait un peu… Harry chercha le mot juste. Il trouva : ça sonnait comme si son fils était un aristo de la haute qui regardait tout le monde de haut parce qu'il considérait qu'il vivait sur un piédestal et par conséquent qu'on devait l'aduler.

_« Pfff. Exactement comme Malfoy »_

C'était sûrement lui qui avait choisi ce prénom.

3. Gabe avait deux papas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron avait eu raison de s'étonner bruyamment au déjeuner. S'il avait deux papas, ça voulait dire que Harry était homo. Mais Harry n'était pas gay.

N'est –ce pas ?

Ok, son histoire avec Cho Chang avait été un fiasco total mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire franchir le pas. Si ?

Mal à l'aise, Harry gigota sur son lit avant de décréter qu'il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Ici et maintenant.

Les yeux fermés, il commença à fantasmer. Pas à propos d'une fille en particulier mais il visualisait leur corps. Il pensa à leurs lèvres, à leurs courbes, leurs jambes, leurs seins et ainsi de suite. Il croyait que tout allait bien quand il remarqua que son corps ne réagissait pas.

_« Merde. »_

Certain qu'une catastrophe imminente se préparait, Harry se mit à penser à l'autre sexe. Il imaginait de puissants pectoraux, des ventres plats avec des tablettes de chocolat, des bras musclés ect…. Cette fois encore, il ne ressentait rien.

« Putain ! » cria –t –il.

Qu'est –ce que tout cela signifiait, bordel ? Il n'avait aucune préférence ? Très bien ! Parfait ! Il s'en contenterait !

Refusant de s'éterniser sur ce point, il passa au suivant.

4. L'autre père était Malfoy.

Pourquoi, parmi tous les garçons de la Terre, fallait –il que ce soit Malfoy ?

Pour lui, Malfoy était un connard prétentieux. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait en tomber amoureux ni même être son ami, à la limite. Si tout cela était vrai, qu'est –ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis ?

Harry contempla le dais de son lit à baldaquin tandis qu'il cogitait. Peut –être que Malfoy lui avait fait boire un philtre d'amour.

Pfff. Difficile à croire.

5. Malfoy refusait tout en bloc.

Son attaque contre Harry dans le couloir le prouvait bien. Harry avait toujours mal à la tête suite à ses nombreux chocs contre le mur.

Harry ricana méchamment. Peut –être qu'il pourrait utiliser certaines des informations que Gabe lui avait données pour réduire Malfoy au silence. Son don du Manoir Malfoy aux Weasley, par exemple.

6. Malfoy et lui étaient mariés.

Harry se renfrogna. Le fait d'avoir un enfant pouvait s'expliquer. Harry, pour l'instant, n'arrivait pas à la trouver cette stupide explication or elle devait bien exister. Mais pour le mariage ?

Il savait que si Ron et Hermione croyaient qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, ils trouveraient l'antidote aussitôt. Mais pour que la relation aille jusqu'au mariage, de deux choses l'une : soit Ron et Hermione étaient morts ce jour –là (ce qui était impossible vu qu'ils avaient plusieurs enfants) soit Harry aimait vraiment Malfoy et vive versa.

Est –ce que c'était possible ? Toute sa vie, Harry avait souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un à aimer et à chouchouter. C'est vrai, il avait Ron et Hermione, tous les deux les meilleurs amis que l'on pouvait espérer. Et puis, il y avait la famille Weasley qui le considérait comme un des leurs. Mais maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, il désirait autre chose. Et apparemment, tout ce qu'il voulait lui était donné sur un plateau.

Malfoy était –il vraiment la solution à son bonheur ? Pouvait –il être celui vers qui se tourner pendant les périodes difficiles ou s'il souffrait suite la perte d'un être cher ? Celui qui l'aiderait à avancer malgré sa peine ?

Incrédule à l'idée d'un amour véritable entre lui et son ennemi, Harry secoua la tête pour oublier ces idées grotesques. Il préféra passer au point suivant.

7. Gabe n'était pas un enfant unique.

Il y avait les jumelles, Jasmine et Rose, toujours corrects et rusés, différentes l'une de l'autre par certains côtés. Qu'avait dit Gabe, déjà ? Au premier regard, vous penseriez que c'étaient des jumelles identiques, après la première rencontre, vous penseriez qu'elles ont exactement la même personnalité à peu de chose près. Puis vous apprendriez à les connaître et là vos ennuis commençaient !

Et puis il y avait le petit Lief turbulent et affectueux qui recherchait toujours à attirer l'attention de ses frères et sœurs. Et il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait ressembler plutôt à Harry ou à Malfoy.

Pour Harry, le fait d'avoir plusieurs enfants obéissait à la même logique qui les avait poussés à avoir Gabe en premier lieu, logique qui lui échappait totalement à l'heure actuelle.

8. La famille toute entière vivait, heureuse à Godric's Hollow.

Harry examina ce point pendant quelques temps avant de réaliser que cet état de chose ne le dérangeait pas.

Et pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? Il était supposé vivre un mariage heureux, avoir une famille nombreuse et peut –être des animaux de compagnie que Gabe avait oublié de mentionner et ils habitaient donc le seul endroit où tout cela cadrait parfaitement.

Harry avait du mal à croire que sa vie s'arrangeait de façon si merveilleuse surtout que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait été qu'une lutte de tous les instants. D'un autre côté, Malfoy faisait partie du tableau. C'était peut –être ça, le point négatif.

9. Malfoy était fier de lui.

Harry émit un grognement sceptique. Il restait convaincu de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt : Malfoy était jaloux et détestable et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Harry ignora ce à quoi il avait pensé auparavant afin de concentrer son esprit sur l'antipathie qu'il ressentait envers Malfoy.

10. Le nom complet de Gabe était Gabriel Harry Malfoy –Potter.

Le nom de famille était facile à comprendre : Harry était trop fier pour abandonner son nom et Malfoy trop prétentieux pour renoncer au sien.

L'esprit de Harry ne s'attarda que très peu de temps sur le choix du deuxième prénom et passa au point suivant.

11. Il tue Voldemort.

Harry y réfléchit avec une certaine appréhension. Comment avait –il fait ? Quand cela s'était –il passé ? Qu'est –ce qui s'était passé exactement ?

Il maudit Malfoy pour l'avoir interrompu au dîner avant que Gabe ne puisse répondre à ses questions.

12. Gabe était un bébé chaudron.

Mais bon sang, à quoi pensait Malfoy quand il avait décidé de se lancer là –dedans alors que l'un d'eux aurait pu mettre une femme enceinte ? Cela aurait été plus simple et ça lui aurait évité bien des efforts et bien des ennuis.

Et pourquoi Malfoy aurait demandé à Hermione de l'aider ? Peut –être que Harry l'avait persuadé de le faire.

Et puis il y avait le cas Rogue. A part le chantage, Harry ne voyait pas pour quelle autre raison l'idiot aux cheveux gras accepterait d'aider à la réalisation d'une potion de neuf mois, surtout s'il était impliqué.

Harry avait l'impression que ce gros con visqueux préfèrerait plutôt s'arracher les globes oculaires, les couper en deux pour en recueillir le jus dans un verre avant d'y ajouter une cueillere de sucre et boire comme si c'était de le limonade !

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Voila, les amis, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre. Alors, réactions ? 

Je sais, je sais, vous avez tous hâte d'en arriver au moment de la réunion dans la Salle sur Demande… Ça arrive, promis!

Mauvaise nouvelle : je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre vendredi 4 novembre. Je ferai tout mon possible !

Comme d'habitude, svp, dites –moi ce qui vous a plu ou déplu dans une petite review.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	8. Chap SEPT: Un Serpent!

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_ -_propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung et à Cyzia pour m'avoir donner leurs avis d'auteuzes talentueuses ! (avec la rime, s'il vous plait ! lol)

**Dédicace : **au Marchand de Sable qui, décidément m'en veut, ces temps_ -_ci ! Quand vous le verrez dites_ -_lui bien que je suis désolée (même si j'ignore pourquoi il est fâché !) et surtout insistez sur le fait que je ne dirai pas non à des heures de sommeil supplémentaires ! J'en ai grave besoin… ;_ -_)

* * *

**RAR :**

Aujourd'hui pas de rar, désolée sinon j'aurais été encore plus en retard !

Donc un **millier de mercis** à : **Suzaku no miko 1**, **Lilounatic**, **Oxaline, Artoung **(toutes mes félicitations à Harry ! Et Fred ? Pas trop déçu ? Biz et encore merci.)**, Lee_ -_NC_ -_Kass **(Monica Bellucci ? Oh oui ! Au fait, j'ai bien compris ? C'est juste un délire et en fait, Lee_ -_NC_ -_Kass est une seule et même personne ?)** inouko, crystal d'avalon, Vif d'or **(Ding_ -_dong ! Il est 23h ! Cool !),** Luna Tachibina **(la même idée de scénario ? C'est dingue ! Et tu continues à l'écrire ?),** eliane, Llily B. **(c'est pas que les chibi eyes n'ont pas marché mais en ce moment je dors debout… j'ai pas dû les voir ! lol)**, lily's flowers, tchaye, ayame, Shima_ -_chan, zaika, Cyzia **(j'ai bien eu les correction ! Merci encore.**), lilly.malefoy, ayuluna, onarluca, Milii.**

Et en plus des mercis, je vous fait **un max de poutoux** à tout le monde!(oh la, j'aurais besoin de mon labello après ça ! lol)

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Beaucoup de gens se sont plaints en disant que les pensée de Potter ressemblaient tellement à celles de Malfoy que c'était comme lire deux fois le même chapitre et que donc c'était chiant. Je vais juste me contenter de froncer les sourcils parce que forcément ces gens n'ont pas compris qu'elle était mon intention pourtant évidente.

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT : Un Serpent !**

_-_

_-_

A 23h20, Malfoy poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

_-_ C'est pas trop tôt, la fouine ! On était sur le point d'organiser une battue !

La tête de Malfoy se tourna vivement du côté d'où venait la voix de Weasley.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il, énervé.

Ron ignora la question et continua à se plaindre.

_-_ Gabe avait dit 23h. Tu as vingt minutes de retard !

Malfoy eut un petit sourire dédaigneux :

_-_ C'est là où tu te trompes, la belette ! Il a dit _vers_ 23h. Et il me semble bien que 23h20 se situe dans ce laps de temps.

_-_ Il a raison, dit Gabe en souriant.

Lui_ -_même utilisait souvent cette excuse à la maison mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quand même des ennuis. Le fait de voir son père l'utiliser aujourd'hui lui donnait un sacré avantage pour plus tard !

_-_ Bon dépêche_ -_toi et ferme cette porte, Malfoy, soupira Harry. On va pas y passer la nuit.

Cependant, le Serpentard ne bougea pas.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est_ -_ce qu'ils font ici ?

Harry regarda Ron, Hermione et Mack. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit:

_-_ Nous sommes ici en tant que soutien moral.

_-_ Foutaises. Si j'avais su que toute la maison Gryffondor était invitée, je serai venu accompagné, moi aussi. Mais comme personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir, je pense que je vais partir.

Sur ce, Malfoy se retourna mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, quelqu'un tira sur sa robe. Il fit volte_ -_face pour lancer un sort à l'insolent mais il se retint quand il vit que c'était son fils.

_-_ Père, s'il te plait, reste et écoute_ -_moi. Mack est ici pour m'aider. Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione sont là pour soutenir papa.

_-_ Et pour nous assurer que tu ne vas pas lui effacer la mémoire, ajouta Ron.

_-_ En fait, nous sommes ici pour maintenir la paix, précisa Hermione. C'est vrai que depuis que tu es Préfet en Chef, tu es plus calme en présence de Harry mais nous avons remarqué que cette histoire de paternité était un sujet sensible entre vous. J'ai l'impression que tu as gardé ton calme dans la Grande Salle à cause de tous les professeurs présents. Mas ici, il n'y a personne pour vous retenir. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Pour mieux prendre le parti de Potter si les choses tournent mal ? s'enquit Malfoy avec un soupçon.

_-_ En fait, Ron sera du côté de Harry tandis que je serai de ton côté. Non seulement pour te soutenir mais aussi pour être sûre que Ron reste tranquille, ajouta la jeune fille en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers le Roux. Je pense que ça équilibre les choses.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réalisait qu'Hermione avait raison. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard depuis quelques mois seulement mais il s'était habitué au fait d'être souvent d'accord avec elle, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux Préfets en Chef. Mais être habitué à cet état de chose ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait.

_-_ S'il te plait, Père ? supplia Gabe en tirant de nouveau sur la robe du Serpentard.

_-_ Gabriel, les Malfoy ne supplient pas, soupira ce dernier.

_« Je reste seulement par ce que je suis curieux »_ pensa_ -_t_ -_il.

Malfoy regarda autour de lui pour la première fois et nota qu'il n'y avait aucun objet lourd, coupant ou contondant. En fait, il semblait qu'il y avait de la moquette au sol et aux murs. A part la grande table au milieu et les chaises autour, la salle était complètement vide.

_« Comme par hasard, le Trio Parfait a pensé à tout, putain ! Comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est cet enfoiré de Weasley qu'il faut surveiller »_ songea Malfoy en soupirant, agacé.

_-_ Ok, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je suppose qu'on peut commencer, déclara gaiement Gabe.

_-_ Une minute ! coupa Ron. Et sa baguette ?

Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

_-_ Ron a raison, approuva Harry. Je propose que tout le monde à part Gabe dépose sa baguette.

Ron, la mâchoire pendante, dévisagea Harry, furieux.

_-_ Ok, dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. J'accepte dans ce cas.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et la lança sur la table devant lui, bientôt imité par Hermione, Harry et Mack. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron.

Ce dernier grogna et jeta sa baguette sur la table avec une expression de défaite. Mack se leva précipitamment et réunit les baguettes avant d'aller les déposer dans un coin.

Gabe s'assit en face de ses parents, un sourire aux lèvres et engagea la conversation :

_-_ Alors, avant que je ne commence, avez_ -_vous des questions ?

_-_ Oui ! répondit Ron d'une voix forte.

_-_ Je crois qu'il s'adressait à Malfoy et moi, souligna Harry calmement.

Ron fit la moue et s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

_-_ En effet, la belette, tu devrais savoir rester à ta place et te taire, ajouta Malfoy avec dédain.

_-_ _Malfoy !_ gronda Hermione.

Ron, lui, se contenta de faire un doigt d'honneur au Serpentard.

_-_ _Ron !_

Juste au moment où une dispute entre les trois semblait sur le point d'éclater, Gabe bondit de son siège en criant avant de tapoter son corps. Le groupe cessa toute activité pour le fixer comme s'il était devenu cinglé.

Gabe plongea la main dans sa robe, retira rapidement quelque chose de l'intérieur et le balança sur la table.

Hermione poussa un petit cri alors que les autres reculèrent leur chaise.

_-_ Tout va bien, les rassura Gabe. C'est Nyoka. Elle a entendu la voix d'Oncle Ron et…

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que c'est ? demanda Malfoy en se penchant vers la table.

_-_ C'est un serpent, répondit Harry, en se penchant encore plus.

Hermione et Ron, eux, préféraient restés éloignés.

_-_ Gabe, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais avec un serpent dans ta robe ? s'enquit la jeune fille d'une voix lente.

_-_ Elle est moi, répondit Gabe, sur la défensive alors que le serpent se dirigeait vers Harry.

_-_ _Salut, _dit Harry en tendant la main pour caresser la tête du reptile.

_- Ah. Tu dois être Père Harry. Je ne t'ai pas encore rencontré dans le futur. Je m'appelle Nyoka. Heureuse de te rencontrer, _répondit le serpent.

_-_ Gabe, les serpents ne sont pas autorisés en tant qu'animal de compagnie à Poudlard. Ils ne figurent pas sur la liste, fit remarquer Hermione, les yeux toujours sur le serpent.

_-_ Je l'ai trouvée. Elle était blessée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là_ -_bas, contra Gabe.

_-_ Où l'as_ -_tu trouvé ? demanda Ron, curieux tout en observant Harry et le serpent discuter.

_-_ Elle vient de la Forêt Interdite, expliqua Harry, interrompant sa conversations avec le reptile. Gabe l'a trouvée à l'orée du bois pendant un de ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les yeux de Malfoy passèrent de Nyoka à son fils.

_-_ Tu es un fourchelang, n'est_ -_ce pas ? dit_ -_il d'un ton accusateur.

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit Harry, tout fier. Ça vient de moi, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en rendant le serpent à son maître.

Le Blond se renfrogna tandis que Nyoka se déplaçait de Gabe vers Ron.

_-_ En fait, ça vient de vous deux, dit Gabe en regardant ses parents.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Comment ça ? Malfoy n'est pas un fourchelang. Tu en es un ? lui demanda_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Absolument pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi parle Gabriel, déclara Malfoy, un tantinet en colère.

_-_ Vraiment ? insista Harry, soupçonneux.

_-_ Ecoute, Potter, je pense que je suis au courant de mes compétences magiques. Parler aux serpents n'en fait pas partie, dit Malfoy en croisant les bras.

_-_ Bizarre… coupa Gabe. A mon époque, tu es capable de parler aux serpents. Peut_ -_être que Harry te l'a appris.

Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'il doutait que le fourchelang puisse être enseigné quand Ron l'interrompit :

_-_ Euh… Qu'est_ -_ce qu'il fait ? s'enquit_ -_t_ -_il nerveusement parce que le reptile se glissait à l'intérieur de sa manche.

_-_ Franchement, Oncle Ron… C'est « elle », pas « il ». Et puis elle vient te voir parce qu'elle t'aime bien.

Harry, Malfoy et Mack explosèrent de rire en voyant le teint verdâtre de Ron qui fit un bond avant de secouer ses vêtements pour se débarrasser de l'intrus.

Mais Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua le regard de connivence que s'échangèrent Harry et son fils.

_-_ Harry James Potter, rappelle ce serpent tout de suite ! cria_ -_t_ -_elle avant de se lever pour aider Ron.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyée après lui ! C'est Gabe ! s'exclama Harry en tendant un doigt accusateur.

_-_ MOI ? C'est toi qui discutais avec elle tout ce temps !

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que je discutais avec elle que…

_-_ AAAHHHH ! hurla Ron. Il se glisse dans mon pantalon. Rappelez_ -_le ! RAPPELEZ_ -_LE !

Malfoy tomba de sa chaise tant il riait. Entendre la belette crier comme une fille c'était trop !

Quant à Harry et Gabe, ils rigolaient trop pour pouvoir donner un ordre en fourchelang et s'étaient résignés à maintenir Ron afin de chercher le serpent pour le déloger.

Malfoy, lui avait l'impression de mourir à cause du manque d'oxygène étant donné qu'il n'avait plus la force de respirer convenablement entre deux éclats de rire.

Après plusieurs moments intenses, Nyoka comprit enfin que sa présence n'était pas voulue et elle ressortit par le bas du pantalon de Ron avant de se diriger vers un coin d'où elle pouvait fixer le Roux méchamment.

_-_ Oncle Ron, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu l'as vexée ! Tu devrais t'excuser, râla Gabe.

_-_ Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je m'excuse auprès de cet animal REPUGNANT ET VISQUEUX ! SURTOUT qu'il m'a VIOLENTE d'au moins DIX FAÇONS DIFFERENTES ! Et si JAMAIS tu envoies cette CHOSE après moi ENCORE une fois, je….

Malfoy se plaça entre lui et Gabe en un instant.

_-_ Je t'interdis de le menacer, la belette, surtout quand tu sais parfaitement bien que c'est Potter qui est à blâmer, dit le Serpentard d'une voix tranchante.

_-_ Bouge de là, la fouine ! Pour une fois, cela ne te concerne pas !

Ron plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy pour le pousser sur le côté mais Harry le stoppa en secouant la tête.

Malfoy fit un pas vers Ron.

_-_ Tu as tort, _Weasley_. Si tu provoques quelqu'un de ma famille, tu me provoques aussi. Compris ?

Là, Ron était vraiment en rogne. Il se dégagea de la prise de Harry pour balancer son poing dans la figure de Malfoy mais il fut arrêté par Hermione, cette fois.

_-_ RON, NON ! cria Harry en se plaçant devant le Serpentard.

_-_ MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST_ -_CE QUE TU FOUS, HARRY ? EST_ -_CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE A PERDU LA BOULE ? CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'UN GARÇON DIT ETRE TON FILS ET CELUI DE MALFOY, QUE TU DOIS PROTEGER CE CONNARD !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry d'un ton calme en restant toujours devant Malfoy et Gabe. C'est juste que Nyoka appartient à l'une des espèces les plus mortelles au monde et si tu frappes Malfoy… Et bien, regarde_ -_la, Ron !

Tout le monde baissa les yeux vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Harry et vit le serpent en position d'attaque à quelques centimètres de la cheville de Ron.

Avec un cri, Ron sauta sur la chaise la plus proche sous les sifflements furieux de Nyoka.

_-_ Elle a dit qu'elle nous considère tous les trois comme ses maîtres, même Malfoy, bien qu'il ne parle pas encore sa langue. Et si jamais tu touches à l'un d'entre nous, tu es mort, déclara Gabe d'un ton tranquille comme s'il décrivait la météo.

_-_ Tu as laissé un serpent _venimeux_ se glisser dans les vêtements de Ron ? s'écria Hermione, furieuse.

Gabe haussa les épaules en s'installant sur son siège.

_-_ Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le blesser. Elle jouait, c'est tout. Tu sais, Tante Hermione, les animaux ne sont pas aussi stupides que les gens veulent bien le croire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais mordu en sachant que c'était l'ami de mon père.

Harry se retint de sourire alors qu'Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de trouver une répartie.

Malfoy, lui, n'avait aucune raison de se cacher et il se mit à rire ouvertement.

_-_ Franchement Granger, même moi, je le savais. Les livres ne peuvent pas tout t'apprendre, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Peut_ -_être que si tu élargissais ton horizon au_ -_delà de la bibliothèque, Weasley aurait une chance de te demander de sortir avec lui. Surtout qu'il ne peut trouver personne de mieux.

A ces mots, les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent d'un ton rouge tout nouveau qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu avant alors que Ron, lui, prenait l'air d'un psychopathe.

_-_ Bon, pourrai_ -_je enfin poser ma question ?

_-_ Bien sûr, Oncle Ron. Que veux_ -_tu savoir ? demanda Gabe.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que vous faites tous, ici ? Je veux dire, je pensais que les voyages dans le temps étaient interdits. Et pourquoi avez_ -_vous tous été envoyés à Poudlard ? Compte tenu qu'ici, il y a beaucoup de gens qui seraient plus qu'heureux que de contacter La Gazette du Sorcier.

En disant cela, Ron jeta un regard en biais vers Malfoy qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

_-_ Euh… commença Gabe en jetant un coup d'œil vers Malfoy et Hermione. J'ai juré le secret sur ce type d'informations.

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

Il se tourna vers les autres et nota qu'Hermione faisait tout pour éviter son regard tandis que Malfoy arborait un sourire bien méprisant.

_-_ Vous savez ! accusa_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Etre Préfet en Chef donne bien des avantages… bien plus qu'être Préfet. T'es pas d'accord, Granger ? déclara Malfoy d'un ton moqueur.

_-_ Donc Harry et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ? J'exige que vous nous disiez tout, maintenant !

_-_ Weasley, tu n'es pas en position de faire de telles exigences !

_-_ Je m'en moque ! s'écria Ron avant de se retourner vers Harry. Allez, mec ! Toi aussi, tu détestes ne pas savoir ! Tu t'énerves toujours quand Dumbledore te cache des informations !

_-_ Bon, ok, soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait tout raconter autour de nous. En plus, je suis sûr que Dumbledore sait déjà tout à propos de Gabe, Malfoy et moi.

_-_ Il a raison, dit Gabe en lançant un regard suppliant du côté de sa tante et de son père.

_-_ Je suppose qu'on ne risque pas grand_ -_chose, admit lentement Hermione.

_-_ Super ! s'exclama Gabe alors que Mack lui jeta un regard entendu. Ok… euh, en fait, si tout le monde est ici, c'est un peu de ma faute.

_-_ _Notre_ faute, tu veux dire, corrigea Mack.

_-_ Tu as hérité de Potter le besoin de jouer les héros ? voulut savoir Malfoy.

_-_ Pas du tout ! Les problèmes ont tendance à me tomber dessus ! Bref, je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails mais ce qui est important à savoir c'est que Poudlard n'est plus sûr à mon époque.

_-_ Quoi ! Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Ron. Qu'est_ -_ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, bon sang ?

_-_ Rien du tout ! En fait, le problème nous est tombé dessus alors qu'on était là par hasard et nous avons prévenu Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous envoyer ici était une décision de dernière minute pour sauver les étudiants du désastre, expliqua Mack.

_-_ Où sommes_ -_nous quand tout ça se passe ? s'enquit Harry.

_-_ Et bien, tu remplaces le professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal, répondit Gabe. Et c'est toi qui nous as tous envoyés ici. Je ne pense pas que Père sera très content parce qu'envoyer 300 étudiants à travers le temps est un sortilège très risqué… sans parler du fait qu'on peut se perdre dans l'espace_ -_temps ou atterrir au un mauvais endroit.

_-_ Mais ça a quand même marché au bout du compte, non ? souligna Harry.

_-_ Ouais. Mais ça n'empêchera pas Père d'être en colère après toi. Tu prends toujours des risques stupides, d'après lui.

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy.

_-_ Je ne prends pas de risques stupides !

Malfoy tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, certaines des choses que tu as faites étaient particulièrement stupides !

Harry rougit légèrement tandis que Gabe se mit à rire.

_-_ Vous voyez ! C'est exactement le genre de disputes que vous avez à la maison. Vous devenez déjà un couple !

Cette remarque attira l'attention de Harry qui sentit sa colère retomber.

_-_ Alors… je suis vraiment homosexuel ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en gardant les yeux baissés alors qu'il entendit Malfoy émettre un son moqueur.

_-_ Non, dit Gabe avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas de préférence, en fait.

Harry releva la tête.

_-_ Quoi ! Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

_-_ Mais si Potter, ça en a, coupa Malfoy. Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas d'attirance sexuelle qui te restreindrait à ne courir qu'après les filles. Mais tu es sensible à la beauté et quand quelqu'un te tape dans l'œil, peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, tu restes fidèle à cette personne… ce qui te rend souvent stupide…. Et tu ne remarques absolument pas quand on flirte avec toi.

Harry resta sans voix.

_-_ Ce n'est pas faux. Vous vous souvenez du bal de Noël ? Beaucoup de filles ont demandé à Harry si elles pouvaient l'accompagner mais il leur a toutes dit non parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à Cho. Cela dit, ce que tu dis à propos du désir sexuel non existant et des flirts, est faux, ajouta Hermione, en fixant Malfoy. Mais pour ce qui est de la fidélité et le fait qu'il apprécie ce qui est beau, tu n'as pas tort.

Harry ne dit rien tandis qu'il se remémorait sa 4ème année. Il avait été un peu idiot au sujet de Cédric et Cho. A tel point qu'il avait négligé un conseil pour la deuxième tâche.

_-_ Alors, est_ -_ce que ça veut dire que tu me trouves beau, Potter ? s'enquit Malfoy en interrompant les pensées de Harry.

Ce dernier fixa durement le Serpentard. Un moment, il fut tenté de ne pas répondre mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

_-_ Pour être tout à fait honnête, oui, dit_ -_il d'un ton glacial.

Il ignora les sons écoeurés émis par Ron, le visage rayonnant de Gabe et l'expression abasourdie d'Hermione et de Malfoy et poursuivit :

_-_ Mais il y a plusieurs types de beauté. Et je trouve que ta beauté est trompeuse.

Malfoy plissa les yeux tandis que son visage s'assombrit dangereusement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa rage, Ron se fit entendre :

_-_ Alors, est_ -_ce que Gabe va commencer à nous raconter sa vie ? bougonna_ -_t_ -_il.

Il évitait de poser les pieds à terre car Nyoka était toujours sous sa chaise.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Alors qu'en dites_ -_vous ? 

Oui, je sais Reyn a l'art et la manière de couper ses chapitres au « bon » endroit… mais sinon, le chapitre vous a plu ? Ou peut_ -_être déplu ?

S'il vous plait, donnez_ -_moi vos impressions dans une petite review… maintenant que l'histoire redémarre vous avez sûrement plein de choses à me dire, non ?

Rendez_ -_vous vendredi prochain… normalement.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	9. Chap HUIT: Prédictions

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_ -_propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci Artoung. Merci Cyzia. Merci Crazysnape. Tout simplement.

**Dédicace : **à Quentin Tarentino, pour le remercier de nous avoir offert « Pulp Fiction ». J'ai mis le film en boucle pendant la traduction de ce chapitre. Ce film est absolument génial, je ne saurai trop vous le recommander si vous ne l'avez pas vu ! Je crois que ma scène préférée est le moment où Vincent Véga, complètement flippé parce que la femme de son boss fait une overdose, amène la jeune femme chez son pote pour essayer de la sauver. A chaque fois, je rigole parce qu'ils sont tellement _hystériques_ ! loool. Excellent !

* * *

**RAR :**

**tchaye, gabi, Milii, Serdra, onarluca, Egwene Al'Vere, ayuluna, oxaline : **Merci pour votre soutien, pour vos encouragements et puis surtout pour m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Cyzia : **J'ai bien reçu les corrections de ce chapitre lundi, merci encore. Tu sais, je pensais que j'étais la seule à aimer les virgules à ce point (j'en mettais partout !) mais toi, tu les vénères ! Tu verras que j'ai utilisé pas mal de tes suggestions. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'en arriver aux chapitres où les choses deviennent sérieuses. La scène du bal, tu te rappelles ? Vivement qu'on y soit, non ?

**Oo Aella oO :** Une nouvelle venue ! Génial ! Merci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et merci pour ce que tu dis au sujet de ma trad ! Ça fait plus que plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Au fait, ton pseudo, il vient d'où ?

**fantasy112 : **Voici la suite où on n'en apprend pas vraiment plus sur Gabe mais je pense que ça te plaira quand même, enfin, j'espère ! Merci pour la review, au fait !

**Suzaku non miko 1 :** « Quand le mystère va_ -_t_ -_il s'éclaircir ? » Aaah, c'est THE question. Et puis, tu commences à connaître Reyn. Il faut savoir se montrer patient ! Bon, en disant ça, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas découragée et que tu liras la suite. Merci pour la review.

**crystal d'avalon :** Tu veux la suite ? Et bien, il suffit de demander ! La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour la review.

**LadyLaly :** Hello, merci pour la review. Et bien je suis contente que ta sœur et toi puissiez lire cette fic, elle est vraiment excellente. En tous cas, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour respecter la VO.

**lemoncurd :** C'est fou ! Quand j'ai lu « Nyoka », j'ai moi aussi pensé au mode vibreur. Serions_ -_nous toutes des perverses ? lool Merci pour la review en tous cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

**jouzetsuka :** Merci pour tes deux reviews. Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'avais fait tilté pour Dumbledore ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'en effet, il était là pour la génération suivante. Carrément tenace, le bougre ! lool

**ayame : **Merci pour la review. Pour ce qui est de Draco qui parle aux serpents, disons que Reyn n'en parle plus vraiment parce que… tu sauras plus tard ! loool Ben , pourquoi tu sors un bazooka ? _(Quiproquo avec les yeux du Chat Potté)_

**Shima_ -_chan : **Et bien, et bien, je vois que beaucoup de gens apprécie Nyoka. J'étais pareille ! Oui, je trouve que la réponse de Harry à propos de la beauté de Draco est vraiment bien trouvée mais hé, Reyn a du talent ! En tous cas, merci pour la review.

**Lee_ -_NC_ -_Kass :** Salut ! Bon, j'ose plus dire les « filles » car je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de personnes qui lira ma rar ! lool Ah oui, de la poudre de sommeil gratos ! Je suis preneuse ! Sinon, je trouve en effet que la réflexion de Harry sur la beauté de Draco est parfaite. On verra ce que ça donnera ! _(clin d'œil). _Merci encore pour la review !

**lilounatic : **Et oui, hélas, pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais si j'avais fait les rar, j'aurais posté plus tard donc je me suis dit, il vaut mieux mettre le chapitre en ligne. J'ai pas eu raison ? lool Alors pour ce qui est du comportement de Ron, c'est vrai qu'il se montre obtus mais bon tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant… à peu près. Pour la sexualité de Harry, disons qu'il est bi, si on veut. Ce que veut dire Malfoy c'est que le sexe de la personne n'importe pas pour Harry. Si une personne lui plait, il pourra être séduit, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. D'un autre côté, bi c'est quand tu aimes les _deux_ sexes alors que Harry n'a aucune préférence… hum… je crois que j'embrouille plus les choses, non ? En tous cas, merci pour la review !

**loryah : **Merci pour la review. Si tu repasses par là après avoir lu la VO, dis_ -_moi, si à ton avis, je respecte bien la VO. Et c'est vrai que traduire demande pas mal de boulot, je n'aurais jamais cru. Mais bon, pour l'instant, ça m'amuse donc c'est cool.

**Llily. B : **Non, non, inutile de te mettre à genoux pour obtenir le chapitre suivant. Ton gros bisou me suffit. Je sais qu'on arrive très vite à la fin des chapitres mais les deux derniers étaient un peu plus longs, je t'assure ! Pour la berceuse, ben, c'est pas que j'ai dû mal à m'endormir, c'est plus que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir ! Mais grâce aux jours fériés, j'ai pu me reposer. C'est déjà ça ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait déliré, une fois de plus !

**Artoung : **Merci pour la review. Et t'inquiète le fait que tu es la flemme, je comprends tout à fait. Hé, je suis la 1ère à dire que 24 heures ce n'est pas assez pour tout ce qu'on doit faire, il faut forcément sacrifier certains trucs. J'espère juste que Draco t'en voudra pas trop : d'abord, tu ne l'élit jamais mais en plus ça fait deux fois que tu ne le fais pas apparaître dans ta review ! lool Mais t'inquiète, s'il te prend trop la tête, dis_ -_lui qu'il aura des problèmes : personne ne touche à ma chérie ! Même fatiguée, je peux encore me servir d'un bazooka, je dirai même que je suis plus dangereuse dans cet état_ -_là ! Sinon, comme ça l'homme du chapitre, c'est le Marchand de Sable. Ben dis donc, il a carrément du succès, l'enflu… hum, je vais éviter les insultes car sinon je dormirai encore moins. Allez, merci encore et biiiiz.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Ce chapitre contient quelques indices sur la partie deux de ma mini saga et un avant goût de la partie trois. J'espère que cela vous intriguera assez pour vous donner envie de les lire quand je les posterai.

**Note de Quiproquo :** Avant que vous ne me demandiez, non, je n'ai aucune info sur les deux autres parties de la trilogie. Vous pensez bien que je me suis renseignée mais hélas… C'est top secret !

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT : Prédictions**

_-_

_-_

_-_ Ok, avant de commencer, est_ -_ce que l'un de vous deux a une question à poser ? demanda Gabe.

_-_ Ouais, répondit rapidement Harry. Comment je tue Voldemort ?

Malfoy roula des yeux.

_-_ Franchement Potter, plus idiot que toi, tu meurs ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te le dire alors que je suis là ?

_-_ Alors, tu as l'intention de devenir Mangemort ? accusa Ron.

_-_ Ça ne te regarde pas, mais, oui, j'en ai bien l'intention, dit Malfoy avec impatience.

_-_ Alors comme ça, tu vas refiler à ton cher papounet toutes les informations qui pourraient piéger Harry ! Même après t'être envoyé en l'air avec lui ! hurla Ron.

Harry rougit en entendant les derniers mots de Ron mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, Ron soulevait un point important.

_-_ En fait, toi qui es si prompt à m'enfoncer, sache que je ne vais rien dire à mon père. Si je commence à lui donner plein d'informations sur Potter, il voudra savoir d'où je les tiens. Et la vérité, continua Malfoy en désignant Gabe de la tête, finira par être révélée. Et personnellement, je préfère éviter ça !

Harry décida de laisser tomber le sujet Voldemort pour l'instant et continua :

_-_ Quand… quand est_ -_ce que… débute notre… relation ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

Gabe réfléchit pendant un moment.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr de la date exacte mais je sais que vous vous mettez ensemble pendant votre 7ème année.

_-_ Mais nous sommes en 7ème année ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Oui, Ron et elle a tout juste commencé, fit remarquer Hermione.

_-_ Mais putain, Potter ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? demanda Malfoy, incrédule. Malgré le fait que je viens de révéler mon intention de devenir Mangemort, ce que tu soupçonnais déjà, j'en suis sûr, tu décides quand même de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi !

Harry fronça les sourcils quand Malfoy répéta les mots de Ron avant de s'écrier :

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ça ne s'est pas encore passé ! Et pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est peut_ -_être toi qui es venu me draguer ! Pas le contraire !

_-_ Te la raconte pas trop, Potter ! La seule raison qui m'aurait poussé à me rapprocher de toi serait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait forcé à suivre un de ses plans machiavéliques, déclara Malfoy.

_-_ Je ne pense pas, interrompit Gabe, en fronçant les sourcils. D'après les bribes d'histoires qu'ils m'ont raconté, je dirais que ça s'est fait, tout simplement.

_-_ Berk ! dit Ron, le visage dégoûté. Tu es en train de dire qu'un jour ils ont commencé à se battre puis une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ont commencé à s'embrasser ?

Harry et Malfoy lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard meurtrier.

_-_ En fait… non, répondit lentement Gabe.

_-_ Mais alors, comment… ?

_-_ Weasley, si _tu_ veux pouvoir conserver l'usage de tes attributs sexuels, je te conseille de la fermer ! cria Malfoy.

_-_ Tu ne peux rien me faire : tu n'as pas ta baguette ! le contra Ron, triomphant.

_-_ Contrairement à toi, j'ai la patience d'attendre le bon moment pour me venger, souligna Malfoy, les yeux plissés.

_-_ Ron, tais_ -_toi ! s'énerva Hermione. Si tu continues à les interrompre, Harry et Malfoy n'apprendront jamais rien !

Vaincu, Ron s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

_-_ Alors, y a_ -_t_ -_il d'autres questions ? s'enquit joyeusement Gabe.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet à cause des regards sévères que Mack et Hermione lui lancèrent.

Malfoy semblait beaucoup hésiter puis il se décida à parler :

_-_ Est_ -_ce que ce que tu as dit est vrai ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il, très curieux. Potter et moi sommes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

_-_ Ben, c'est l'impression que ça donne en tous cas. Après tout, vous passez votre temps à vous dire « Je t'aime »… au moins 100 fois par jour. C'est assez énervant, d'ailleurs. Un jour, je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous le répétiez sans cesse et vous m'avez répondu que vous aviez vos raisons, déclara Gabe.

_-_ Et quelles étaient ces raisons ? voulut savoir Harry, avec curiosité.

_-_ Apparemment, vous ne l'aviez pas dit en temps et en heure et vous ne vouliez pas commettre la même erreur… un truc dans le genre. J'en sais rien, en fait. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

_-_ Pourquoi avoir posé la question si ce n'était pas pour écouter ensuite ? ironisa Malfoy.

_-_ C'était juste une question en l'air, grogna Gabe. En plus, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

_-_ Dis_ -_moi, les détails que tu vas nous donner à propos de leur vie seront tous aussi vagues ? s'enquit Ron appréciant Gabe de moins en moins.

_-_ Tu le saurais peut_ -_être si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole à chaque fois ! Tu crois pas ? fit remarquer Gabe d'un ton hargneux.

_-_ Comment tout a commencé ? interrogea Harry, calmement.

Gabe réfléchit profondément pendant un moment.

_-_ Si je me souviens bien, on vous a fait une blague pour que vous cessiez de vous battre. Mais quelque chose a foiré et vous avez commencé à vous comporter différemment. Vous continuiez à vous battre mais pendant vos confrontations, vous sembliez plus joueurs, par certains côtés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a dit Tante Hermione.

_-_ Plus joueurs ? coupa Ron. Le jour où Harry commencera à jouer avec Malfoy, je…

_-_ La ferme ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Ron referma la bouche avec un bruit sec.

_-_ Comme je disais, reprit Gabe en fixant le Roux, vous aviez une relation que vous cachiez à tout le monde.

_-_ Tu_ -_Sais_ -_Qui l'ignorait aussi ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

_-_ Oui, Oncle Ron, Voldemort l'ignorait aussi, ce qui est bizarre vu que Papa était considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier et que Draco était un Mangemort reconnu.

_-_ Wow ! Ça devait vraiment être difficile pour vous, les gars, dit Hermione avec sympathie.

Ron ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose :

_-_ Alors qu'est_ -_ce qui t'a empêché de le livrer, la fouine ?

_-_ Comment puis_ -_je le savoir ? répondit Malfoy en lui lançant un regard furieux. Gabe ne nous a encore rien dit.

_-_ En fait, dit Gabe avec un rire nerveux, je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails sur votre relation et comment elle a débuté car ce serait vous révéler trop de choses. Mais je peux vous dire que lors de la dernière bataille, tu as sauvé la vie de Papa et qu'ensuite, il est parti vaincre Voldemort. Après sa victoire, il est resté dans le coma. Quand, enfin, il se réveilla, ses horribles souvenirs l'accablaient tellement qu'ils ont effacé sa mémoire.

_-_ QUOI ! coupa Harry. Ils ont effacé ma mémoire parce qu'ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas supporter quelques cauchemars ?

Malfoy eut un sourire dédaigneux tandis que Gabe le regardait avec tristesse.

_-_ C'était pire que de simples cauchemars. Père m'a dit que tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, les yeux exorbités et que tu étais incapable de maîtriser ta magie. Tu as même blessé des soigneurs.

_-_ Oh, tu sais, Malfoy a tendance à exagérer les choses, marmonna Ron.

_-_ Lâche_ -_moi, Weasley ! dit Malfoy, les dents serrées.

_-_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

_-_ Weasley, un mot de plus…

_-_ Je veux dire que ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret. Tu sautes sur n'importe quelle occasion pour te moquer de Harry et ça prend toujours d'énormes proportions. S'abaisser à raconter de telles conneries à son propre fils…

Malfoy, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, sentait la colère s'accumuler en lui. Alors, il la canalisa comme on le lui avait appris avant de bondir sur ses pieds :

_-_ J'ai dit LA FERME !

Tout à coup, Ron tomba à la renverse, se tenant l'estomac comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing.

Hermione et Mack se précipitèrent pour l'aider alors que Harry, choqué, se tourna vers Malfoy, la mâchoire pendante.

_-_ Tu l'as fait exprès ! accusa_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Il l'a mérité, dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

_-_ Si mes émotions sont assez fortes.

_-_ Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé sur moi ? voulut savoir Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, répondit Malfoy d'un ton nonchalant.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Ron qu'on aidait à se relever.

_-_ Malfoy, tu sais que tu ne facilites pas les choses, fit remarquer Hermione quand le Blond se mit à ricaner.

_-_ Si Papa interrompt la conversation encore une fois, soupira Mack, nous le sortons de la pièce et la famille Malfoy_ -_Potter résoudra ses problèmes, toute seule. Je suis fatigué et les interruptions de Papa deviennent soûlantes !

Ron pâlit : son propre fils lui plantait un couteau dans le dos !

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione en ignorant le regard lancé par Ron qui se sentait trahi. Continue, s'il te plaît, Gabe.

_-_ Ok. Donc, ils ont effacé de ta mémoire la dernière bataille et une grande partie de ta 7ème année. Ensuite, ils t'ont laissé partir pour devenir un attrapeur de renommée mondiale.

_-_ Une minute ! Et moi dans tout ça ? demanda Malfoy. Où suis_ -_je quand tout ça se passe ?

_-_ Tu t'occupes de moi, répondit simplement Gabe.

_-_ T'es en train de me dire que je reste coincé à la maison pour m'occuper d'une famille pendant que Potter fait le tour du monde sur son balai !

_-_ Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Harry ne se rappelle pas de votre relation.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry.

Gabe soupira, frustré.

_-_ Parce que vous sortez ensemble pendant votre 7ème année et ils ont effacé cette année_ -_là de ta mémoire, expliqua patiemment Hermione.

_-_ Merci, Tante Hermione.

_-_ Donc tout ce que je fais cette année va disparaître. Tous mes souvenirs ? Effacés ? s'écria Harry qui sentait la rage monter. Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à me comporter comme un idiot vu que je ne me souviendrai de rien !

_-_ Allons Potter, railla Malfoy, tu te comportes déjà comme un idiot. Inutile d'en faire plus, je t'assure.

_-_ Qui a osé dire aux soigneurs de faire ça ? s'enquit Harry. C'était Dumbledore ?

_-_ En fait, c'était Draco, dit Gabe, calmement.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy.

_-_ Je parie que tu t'es bien marré, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Tu…

_-_ HARRY !

_-_ QUOI ?

_-_ Avant d'accuser Malfoy, tu devrais réfléchir à tout ça. Si vous aviez vraiment une relation, effacer tous tes souvenirs causerait plus de mal à Malfoy qu'à toi.

_-_ Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron, Harry et Malfoy en même temps.

_-_ Gabe a dit que vous étiez amoureux. Et on a effacé cet amour de ta mémoire… En fait, Harry, toi tu vas continuer à vivre tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Pendant ce temps, Malfoy lui ressentira toujours cet amour devenu à sens unique. Il devra probablement t'éviter à tout prix étant donné que tout ce dont tu te rappelleras c'est la haine que tu éprouves à son égard. Imagine ce qu'il a accepté d'endurer pour t'épargner. Ce devait être une vraie torture !

Harry ne sut quoi répondre.

_-_ Donc, d'après toi, je me suis résigné à vivre malheureux pour que Harry puisse profiter de la vie ? résuma Malfoy. T'as pété un câble !

_-_ C'est vrai, insista Gabe. En plus, tu n'étais pas si malheureux que ça : j'étais là !

_-_ Pourquoi t'aurais_ -_je désiré si Potter n'était pas à mes côtés ?

_-_ Euh… en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? supposa Gabe.

Ron n'y croyait pas une seconde.

_-_ Tout ça, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Je parie que Malfoy est sorti avec toi, selon son propre plan, pour ensuite te livrer à Tu_ -_Sais_ -_Qui. Et quand ça n'a pas marché, il a effacé ta mémoire pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de sa trahison. Ensuite pour te garder sous son emprise, il a créé Gabe. Comme ça, si jamais vous vous croisiez, il pourrait utiliser ton fils pour te menacer.

_-_ Comment oses_ -_tu ? hurla Malfoy. Je ne ferai jamais ça à ma chair et mon sang !

_-_ Bien sûr que si ! hurla Ron à son tour. Tu es un Malfoy !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Oubliant tout à propos de magie sans baguette et le fait qu'il y avait une table sur son chemin, Malfoy se jeta sur Ron. Harry se leva rapidement pour retenir Malfoy tandis qu'Hermione courut pour se saisir du bras de Ron.

Cependant, Mack et Gabe restèrent assis calmement sur leur chaise et regardèrent la scène comme si tout cela était normal, même à leur époque.

Harry réussit à maîtriser Malfoy assez longtemps pour permettre à Hermione de traîner Ron hors de la salle.

La porte claqua tandis que Malfoy repoussa Harry avant de s'asseoir et de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour essayer de se calmer.

Mack rit avec légèreté avant de dire :

_-_ Ne jamais insulter un Malfoy_ -_Potter, surtout à propos de sa famille… Papa ne la retiendra jamais, celle_ -_là !

Gabe sourit faiblement en secouant la tête.

_-_ Bon, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : si Papa interrompt encore la conversation, il prend la porte et je vais au lit. Bonne chance, les mecs et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer.

Avec un clin d'œil, Mack se leva, récupéra sa baguette et celle de ses parents puis sortit de la salle.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre pour vous, les amis ! 

Alors, qu'en pensez_ -_vous ? Reyn aime donner les informations au compte_ -_goutte, non ?

Si vous avez un petit moment, j'aimerai beaucoup lire votre avis via une review. D'avance, merci.

Au fait, quand j'ai dit à Reyn à quel point vous appréciez sa fic voici ce qu'elle m'a répondu : «Je suis vraiment heureuse que les lecteurs français aiment ma fic. J'ai essayé de lire quelques reviews mais comme je ne comprenais rien, j'ai laissé tomber ! lol. Surtout dis_ -_leur bien que je les remercie. Du fond du cœur.»

Voila, j'ai fait passer le message ! _(grand sourire)._

Biz, Quiproquo.


	10. Chap NEUF: Jamais

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. « avant_ -_propos », svp.

**Remerciements : **aux membres du HCL. Que le Dieu du Slash les bénisse. lol.

**Coup de Gueule : **Ouais, pas de dédicace aujourd'hui, j'ai BESOIN de pousser une gueulante contre ma… DIRECTRICE ! _(hurlement de rage)_ Je la hais, je l'exècre, je la vomis ! Déjà que je fais un boulot de MERDE parce qu'il faut payer le loyer, la bouffe…. Mais en plus cette biiiiip de patronne vient me faire biiiiip ! J'espère vraiment que je réussirai mon concours l'année prochaine que je puisse ENFIN quitter cette boite POURRIE ! _(Quiproquo prend de profondes inspirations)_. Bon, je sais que cette pétasse ne lira jamais ces lignes et que vous n'êtes pas concernés mais, putain…. ça fait du bien ! Aaaah ! _(sourire apaisé)

* * *

_

**RAR :**

Comme vous le savez on n'a plus le droit de faire les RAR dans un chapitre. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui étaient enregistrés. Je vous remercie tous et vous embrasse très fort !

Pour **onarluca**, **hanna**, **ayame, isa, drakichou** et **oxaline** : merci pour vos reviews, vos petits mots sympa et vos encouragements. Si vous voulez me poser des questions mais ne voulez pas vous enregistrer, vous trouverez mon adresse mail dans mon profil… mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews ! lol. Encore merci et gros bisous.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE NEUF : Jamais.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui ne va pas chez toi, BORDEL ? demanda Hermione à Ron qui était appuyé contre le mur. Nous sommes supposés les soutenir pas déclencher des disputes et empirer la situation !

_-_ Pourquoi est_ -_ce que tu me cries dessus comme si c'était de ma faute ? s'enquit Ron.

_-_ PARCE QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! hurla Hermione.

_-_ Maman, tu devrais parler moins fort vu qu'il est minuit passé, déclara Mack en arrivant dans le couloir.

_-_ Oh, dit Hermione, embarrassée. Tu as raison.

Mack se mit à rire puis roula des yeux.

_-_ Ok. Voici vos baguettes. Je vais me coucher. Vous venez ?

_-_ Pas tout de suite, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard assassin vers Ron qui déglutit nerveusement.

_-_ D'accord. A plus !

Sur ce, Mack tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Dès qu'il quitta le couloir, Hermione recommença à engueuler le Roux qui lui faisait face :

_-_ Pourquoi ne peux_ -_tu pas ouvrir les yeux et oublier pendant deux minutes la rivalité qui existe entre Malfoy et toi ? Franchement, Ron, imagine un peu comme tout ça doit être difficile pour Harry. Il…

_-_ Difficile pour Harry ? Merlin, Mione et moi alors ? J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça avant de pouvoir m'inquiéter pour Harry !

A ces mots, Hermione donna l'impression qu'elle allait cracher du feu :

_-_ Et QUELS sont TES problèmes, exactement ?

_-_ J'ai un fils qui m'apprend que je suis MARIE avec toi alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore un COUPLE ! Tout le monde me pousse à te demander de sortir avec moi alors que nous ne SAVONS même pas si c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes mis ensemble ! Et en plus de ça, mon MEILLEUR AMI est HOMO et il sort avec mon PIRE ENNEMI ! s'écria Ron, consterné.

_-_ Et à ton avis, qu'est_ -_ce que Harry ressent à propos de tout ça ? Il ne savait pas avant aujourd'hui qu'il était homosexuel ! Et puis, il découvre que tout ce qu'il va faire cette année sera effacé de sa mémoire ! REFLECHIS, Ron ! Il trouve enfin l'amour de sa vie et il le perd non pas à cause d'un décès mais à cause d'une perte de mémoire ! Il a plus de problèmes que toi pour le moment mais est_ -_ce que tu y as même PENSE ? s'énerva Hermione, offusquée. Tu n'étais pas DANS la salle tout à l'heure ?

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent et il glissa lentement le long du mur avant de s'asseoir sur le sol.

_-_ Je suppose que tu as raison, dit_ -_il calmement. Mais pourquoi sa vie est_ -_elle toujours aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi ne peut_ -_il pas vivre normalement comme nous autres ?

Hermione eut un doux sourire en s'asseyant près de lui.

_-_ Je suis sûre qu'il se pose la même question tous les soirs en allant se coucher.

_-_ Sûrement, dit Ron en souriant.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux, tendus.

_-_ Alors… On dirait que nous sommes seuls pour le moment, fit remarquer Ron.

_-_ On dirait, dit Hermione d'un ton léger.

_-_ Personne… Juste toi et moi…

_-_ Exact.

Ron se racla la gorge, nerveusement.

_-_ Alors, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi un jour ?

_-_ J'adorerai ça, répondit Hermione, rayonnante.

Ron rougit tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça tout de suite quand Hermione le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa comme une possédée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Bon… maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux t'appeler papa ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Oh, allez ! On ne risque pas de se tromper !

_-_ Non.

_-_ Et si j'appelais Malfoy « père » et toi « papa » ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Une seconde, coupa Malfoy. Tu nous appelais comme ça sans te soucier de notre avis. Pourquoi as_ -_tu besoin de la permission de Potter, tout à coup ?

_-_ Parce que demander la permission ne fait jamais de mal, répondit Gabe d'un ton nonchalant.

Malfoy se renfrogna.

_-_ Hé ! Au moins, je respecte les apparences familiales.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour l'instant, dit Harry, irrité. Appelle Malfoy comme tu veux mais appelle_ -_moi par mon prénom.

_-_ Peu importe. Vu que les perturbateurs sont partis, on peut continuer ? demanda Gabe.

_-_ Alors comment le Balafré _bat_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? voulut savoir Malfoy, incapable de dissimuler sa curiosité.

Gabe ricana en secouant la tête.

_-_ Quoi ? dit Malfoy, froissé.

_-_ Désolé. C'est juste que le « Balafré » est le petit nom que tu donnes à Papa. Et t'entendre le dire maintenant…

La phrase de Gabe se termina dans un grand rire quand il vit la tête de ses pères.

Horrifié, Harry avait écarquillé les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrait comme celle d'un poisson rouge. Malfoy, lui semblait se retenir de vomir. Mais ces expressions disparurent bien vite. Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier avant de dévisager Gabe, toujours furieux.

Leur fils cessa de rire immédiatement.

_-_ Ok. Euh… Désolé. Et si je vous parlais du jour où j'avais deux ans et Papa m'a emmené voler et a failli me laisser tomber ?

_-_ Attends. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! s'exclama Malfoy.

_-_ Je ne peux pas y répondre, tu es un Mangemort, dit Gabe. Tu as dit toi_ -_même que je ne devrais pas répondre à cette question en ta présence.

_-_ Franchement, Gabriel, en tant que Malfoy, je m'attendais à mieux. Et puis j'ai aussi dit que j'avais l'intention de cacher tout ça à mon père. Sans parler du fait qu'on va tout oublier… ajouta Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

_-_ Hé ! Il a raison ! approuva Harry.

_-_ Je ne peux pas le dire, soupira Gabe. Vous ne me croiriez pas même si je vous disais la vérité.

_-_ Gabe, tu nous as balancé pas mal de choses ces douze dernières heures. Je doute sincèrement que ce soit la chose que nous choisirons de ne pas croire, souligna Harry.

_-_ Très bien. Il est mort de rire.

_-_ QUOI ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux élèves de 7ème année.

_-_ Il est mort de rire, répéta Gabe, simplement.

En voyant les deux visages perplexes qui lui faisaient face, il expliqua :

_-_ Papa a perdu un pari bizarre et a dû se déguiser en fille, un vrai travesti quoi. Nous avons une photo quelque part. Vous devriez la voir ! Il chausse des talons hauts, il porte des bas, un short moulant qui moule… euh… son derrière et un t_ -_shirt serré avec le drapeau britannique qui ne couvre pas tout à fait son ventre. Il a aussi du fard à paupière, du rouge à lèvres rose et des barrettes plein les cheveux. Bref, à peine finissait_ -_on d'arranger ses cheveux et son maquillage que la bataille finale débuta. Papa n'a pas eu le temps de se changer et il est parti se battre contre Voldemort. Voldemort regarde Papa et sa tenue un bon moment et meurt de rire. The end.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Malfoy crut qu'il allait mourir suite à un manque d'oxygène tant il riait.

_-_ C'est un mensonge ! hurla Harry, scandalisé.

Gabe eut un grand sourire.

_-_ Ouais, c'est un mensonge. Mais c'est une bonne histoire à raconter aux futurs Mangemorts qui ne sont pas aussi enclins à cacher la situation à leur famille.

Malfoy essaya de sourire avec mépris mais échoua à cause de son rire qui se calmait.

_-_ Alors comment je le bats ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit Gabe.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? voulut savoir Harry, énervé.

_-_ Parce que le toi du futur m'a strictement interdit de te le dire, répliqua Gabe en faisant semblant d'examiner ses ongles.

Harry grogna mais décida de poursuivre.

_-_ Ok. Comment réussit_ -_on, dit_ -_il en désignant Malfoy et lui_ -_même, à cacher notre relation à Voldemort et aux autres futurs Mangemorts ?

_-_ Ce qui prouve que je ne vais pas tout répéter à mon père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Malfoy d'un ton hautain.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le problème ! coupa Harry. Voldemort peut lire dans les pensées, bordel et pour arranger le tout, il accède directement à mon esprit ! Comment se fait_ -_il qu'il ne découvre rien qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage ?

_-_ Il accède directement à ton esprit ? Qu'est_ -_ce que tu racontes, Potter ? demanda Malfoy.

_-_ Nous sommes liés à cause de cette putain de cicatrice. Et il adore implanter des images dans ma tête pendant mon sommeil, histoire de bien me torturer, expliqua Harry, d'un ton plat.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de tes cauchemars, Papa. Draco va bientôt t'aider, assura Gabe d'une voix douce.

_-_ Comment sais_ -_tu que je fais des cauchemars ? voulut savoir Harry, soupçonneux.

_-_ Je suis ton fils. CQFD.

_-_ Pourquoi aiderais_ -_je Potter si ses cauchemars sont générés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui_ -_même ? s'enquit Malfoy.

_-_ L'amour, dit Gabe, tout sourire.

Malfoy grogna. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus que marre de cette histoire « d'amour ».

_-_ Soit c'est ça ou alors Oncle Ron avait raison à ton sujet : tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Harry juste pour pouvoir le livrer, dit Gabe en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es pas sûr ? demanda Harry, tout à coup.

_-_ Ben, il se peut que vous m'ayez raconté un conte de fée pour me satisfaire.

_-_ Je ne mentirai jamais à propos de ça ! Et Malfoy a déjà soutenu à Ron qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau ! Même si c'est un Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_ Ok ! Dans ce cas, vous êtes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, dit Gabe, heureux que son petit tour de psychologie inversée ait fonctionné.

_-_ N'en sois pas si sûr, dit Malfoy en regardant Harry d'un air las.

Il était légèrement vexé par cette nouvelle attaque contre son nom. Après tout, les Malfoy n'étaient pas si mauvais !

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Je ne crois pas en l'amour, déclara Malfoy en détournant la tête.

Pour une raison inconnue, cette phrase énerva Harry.

_-_ QUOI ! Comment ne peux_ -_tu pas croire en l'amour ? s'écria_ -_t_ -_il en bondissant sur ses pieds et en renversant sa chaise.

_-_ C'est simple. En tant que Malfoy, j'ai tout ce que je veux et on m'a donné tout ce que j'ai pu désiré. Et comme l'amour ne fait pas partie de mes souhaits, il n'existe pas, répondit le Serpentard.

_-_ Et Gabe ? Comment tu l'expliques ?

_-_ Peut_ -_être que Weasley a raison : je peux m'abaisser à ce niveau, dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Tu mens.

_-_ Et comment vas_ -_tu le prouver ? argua le Blond sur un ton de défi.

_-_ Mais comment se fait_ -_il que tu ne croies pas en l'amour ? Tu vas forcément changer d'avis cette année, insista Harry dont la voix était devenue légèrement suppliante.

_-_ Changer d'avis ! Pour toi ! Ouvre les yeux, Potter ! Nous avons été rivaux dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que du jour au lendemain nous oublions nos différences pour devenir amants en moins d'une année ! Surtout quand j'ai l'intention de devenir Mangemort ! s'exclama Malfoy en se levant à son tour. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais d'après moi, touts mes faits et gestes ont pour but commun « tuer Celui_ -_Qui_ -_A_ -_Survécu » !

_-_ Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! contra Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Parce que tu es ici ! Ça prouve qu'une partie de toi a envie de tout ça !

_-_ Putain, Potter ! Je suis venu seulement parce que j'étais curieux !

Sous le choc, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Puis il eut l'air blessé avant que la colère ne se manifeste :

_-_ Très bien ! cracha_ -_t_ -_il en allant chercher sa baguette dans le coin. J'ai essayé de croire à ce que tu m'avais dit plus tôt, Gabe. Mais maintenant, je reste sur ma positon : Malfoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard haineux qui ne pense à personne d'autre que lui_ -_même !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Harry quitta la salle, furibond.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le son de la porte qui claqua obligea Hermione et Ron à se séparer précipitamment.

_-_ Harry ! Qu'est_ -_ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en courant pour le rattraper.

_-_ Ralentis, mec ! s'écria Ron.

Mais Harry ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, il accéléra le pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Malfoy et lui.

_-_ Harry, attends ! dit Hermione en attrapant sa manche pour qu'il puisse lui faire face ainsi qu'à son nouveau petit ami.

_-_ Tu avais raison, Ron, dit Harry, bouillonnant de rage. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle commune, ses amis sur les talons.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ ESPECE D'IDIOT ! hurla Gabe dès que Harry franchit la porte. SAIS_ -_TU QU'IL ETAIT SUR LE POINT DE TE DONNER UNE CHANCE ?

_-_ Et pourquoi voudrais_ -_je qu'il me donne une chance ? demanda Malfoy en croisant les bras.

Gabe gronda et passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés avant de répondre :

_-_ Parce qu'il est le seul capable de te donner la seule chose qui te manque !

Il se tut pour voir si sa déclaration avait eu un effet sur Malfoy puis continua :

_-_ Mais bien sûr, comme il FAUT que tu te comportes comme un idiot, tu le rejettes et tu cherches tous les moyens possibles pour rendre sa vie pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

_-_ Evidemment. C'est mon job, en tant qu'ennemi, dit Malfoy, ignorant la phrase précédente ainsi que l'insulte.

_-_ Merlin ! Et dire que je trouvais Oncle Ron têtu ! Je commence à penser qu'il avait raison sur certains points, ajouta Gabe, en colère.

_-_ Bien. Tu peux t'en aller et rejoindre le Trio Parfait afin de signer la pétition « Je déteste les Serpentards » !

_-_ Papa, ne sois pas comme ça, dit Gabe d'une voix douce, tout à coup. Je te connais. Inutile de porter un masque en ma présence.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contra Malfoy en gigotant sur son siège.

_-_ Pourquoi es_ -_tu si difficile ? grogna Gabe.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis difficile. C'est Potter qui est parti. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il prend mes opinions tellement à cœur, déclara le Blond, obstiné.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir POURQUOI ? demanda sur un ton de défi.

_-_ C'était juste une ques…

_-_ JE VAIS TE DIRE POURQUOI ! C'est parce que toute sa vie, il n'a jamais rien eu de tel ! Ses parents on été assassinés avant qu'il ne puisse se rappeler d'eux ! Il s'est retrouvé coincé chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient ! Son parrain, la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme son père a été tué tout juste après leur rencontre !

Gabe se tut un petit moment le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

_-_ Ce qu'il possède et qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille est celle de son meilleur ami et c'est quand même différent ! Aujourd'hui, il apprend qu'il a la chance de trouver l'amour, le vrai et de créer sa _propre_ famille, rien que pour lui. Et TOI, tu restes là à lui dire que c'est impossible !

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Tu le prives de la chose qu'il désire le plus au monde ! Comment réagirais_ -_tu si ça t'arrivait ? cria Gabe.

_-_ Peu importe. Je suis fatigué. Tu viens ? s'enquit Malfoy en se levant pour récupérer sa baguette.

Gabe poussa un rugissement de frustration et suivit son père qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le long du chemin, il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer un maléfice dans le dos.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Ah ah ah ! Qu'est_ -_ce que j'ai pu rire en lisant ce chapitre la 1ère fois en VO ! J'espère que ça été le cas pour vous en lisant la VF. Voyez_ -_vous, Gabe racontant comment Voldemort « meurt » est un des _nombreux _passages qui m'a convaincue qu'il fallait que je traduise cette fic ! Elle a trop d'imagination cette Reyn ! Et c'est pas fini, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, pas d'inquiétude ! 

En attendant, comment avez_ -_vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Franchement ? Vous pourriez me le dire dans une petite review… _please ?_

Allez, je vous laisse : cette fic est géniale contre la mauvaise humeur j'ai déjà oublié pourquoi je gueulais tout à l'heure !

A vendredi si tout va bien…

Biz, Quiproquo.

_(Et Quiproquo s'éloigne en chantonnant.)_


	11. Chap DIX: Annonces

JOURNALISTE : Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, ici Journaliste, envoyée de ffnet pour couvrir la soirée organisée pour fêter les 233 reviews récoltées par « HP et les Enfants du Futur ». Alors, je suis en ce moment tout en haut de l'escalier que vont franchir les différents invités et d'ailleurs, une première voiture s'arrête… Qui est_-_ce ? C'est… Je ne distingue rien…impossible de voir d'ici à cause de tous ces gardes du corps, ça doit être quelqu'un de très important ! _(Journaliste toute excitée)_. Aha, voila, c'est, c'est … _(ton déçu) _le disclamer. Mais approchons_-_nous pour recueillir ses impressions. M. le disclamer, vos impressions quant à cette fête ? _(sourire ultra hypocrite)_

DISCLAMER _(blasé)_: Oh, moi, vous savez, ce genre de fête, j'y vais tout le temps. Il faut dire que je suis incontournable : sans moi, pas de fiesta.

JOURNALISTE: En effet, vous êtes un invité de marque. Hum… Rappelez_-_nous pourquoi vous êtes là, déjà ? _(sarcastique)_

**DISCLAMER **_(les dents serrées)_ Pour dire que tous les perso de l'univers potterien appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est de Ahja Reyn. Ceci est une **traduction**, par conséquent rien n'appartient à Quiproquo.

JOURNALISTE _(ironique)_ : Vous avez raison. Une fête sans vous ? Quelle horreur !

_Et tandis que Disclamer, vexé, entre dans le bâtiment, Journaliste se tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants qui ont déchaîné les cris hystériques de la foule et cette fois, ce sont vraiment des invités grave importants _:

JOURNALISTE_ (bondissant sur place)_ :Mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Mesdames et messieurs, ce ne sont rien d'autre que les membres du HCL qui viennent d'arriver : **Anagrammes, Artoung, Baud, Crazysnape **(merci pour tes suggestions)**, Cyzia **(merci encore pour les corrections !)et **Léviathoune. **Malheureusement, s'agissant de sommités, je ne peux m'en approcher mais je suis sûre que si Quiproquo était près de moi, elle dirait « **Merci les filles** **! Sans vous, je ne serai pas là** »

_Alors que les membres du HCL entrent à leur tour dans la salle, Journaliste accueille les invités qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review_:

JOURNALISTE : C'est incroyable, nous n'avons que du beau monde. Malheureusement, la nouvelle politique de ffnet m'empêche de répéter les remerciements de Quiproquo. Normalement, chacun des reviewers enregistrés a reçu une réponse. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés, Quiproquo m'a chargé de vous lire ce message : **«** **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur** **! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant** **»**. Enfin, si jamais Quiproquo a oublié quelqu'un, elle m'a chargée de vous dire ce qui suit : « **Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé** ». Sur ce, je vais de ce pas faire la fête qui bien sûr commence par la dédicace lue par Quiproquo.

_Dans la salle où tout est prévu pour une soirée de folie, Quiproquo s'approche du micro _:

QUIPROQUO : **Je dédicace ce chapitre à vous chers lectrices et lecteurs.** C'est grâce à vos encouragements et compliments que j'en suis ici aujourd'hui. Et puis surtout je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien : 233 reviews ! Je n'en attendais pas tant. **Merci, merci, mille fois…. MERCI **!Et maintenant, assez de bla bla, place au chapitre, précédé comme d'hab de la note de Reyn, l'auteur de génie de cette fic!

* * *

**Note de Reyn** Si jamais vous avez l'impression que ce chapitre manque de consistance, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec les pensées de Draco et je sais que cette partie est pourrie, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait. J'ai failli pleurer à la fin de chaque phrase que j'écrivais parce que je n'arrivais pas à donner la tournure que je voulais.

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX** **Annonces.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si déprimé. La confusion fit très vite place à la colère quand il se remémora les évènements de la nuit dernière.

_Putain de Serpentard_!

Heureusement, Ron choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre en dansant, à demi nu, à peine vêtu d'une serviette. Apparemment, il sortait de la douche et son arrivée réussit à distraire son ami de ses tristes pensées.

_-_ Bon, soit les Canons de Chudley seront présents au petit_-_déjeuner soit Hermione t'a vu sous la douche et s'est jetée sur toi… Alors ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Et bien, ce n'est pas la première proposition, balbutia Ron tandis que son visage rougissait légèrement.

Sous le choc, la mâchoire de Harry tomba.

_-_ Alors, elle t'a vu sous la douche et…

_-_ Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça non plus ! coupa Ron. Maintenant, tu vas te taire, oui !

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? s'enquit un Seamus encore en un peu endormi, toujours derrière ses rideaux fermés.

_-_ Ron était dans la douche quand… Mmmmmhh…

Harry fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui avait posé la main sur sa bouche puis il se mit à la lécher.

_-_ Berk ! C'est dégueulasse ! hurla Ron en retirant sa main. Je ne sais même pas où ta langue a traîné !

_-_ Ah ouais ? Ben, je ne sais même pas où ta main….

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase quand il réalisa que Ron sortait de la douche. Ensuite, il s'était mis à danser, tout en pensant à Hermione. Il sortait de la douche. Il pensait à Hermione. La douche. Hermione.

Harry eut un haut_-_le_-_cœur puis courut vers la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents, laissant derrière lui un dortoir où résonnaient les rires de ses camarades.

_-_ Je suis droitier, idiot ! cria Ron quand il vit Harry quitter la chambre.

_-_Alors, pourquoi es_-_tu si heureux, ce matin ? demanda Néville d'une voix timide en attrapant ses chaussettes.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Ron pensait de son mariage avec Ginny. Et il trouvait le Roux plutôt intimidant en ce moment malgré sa bonne humeur.

Ron se contenta de sourire en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour sortir son uniforme.

_-_ Ne sois pas bête, Néville, dit Dean en lançant un oreiller dans sa direction. Il ne dira rien tant que Harry ne sera pas revenu.

_-_ T'as tout compris, confirma Ron en s'habillant.

_-_ Au fait, dit Seamus en se levant, c'est vrai ce qu'a raconté ce garçon, hier soir ? Harry a épousé Malfoy ?

Ron se retourna brusquement, son humeur s'assombrissant dangereusement.

_-_ Pas un mot de ça en présence de Harry ! Vous entendez ? C'est un sujet assez sensible comme ça ! Si jamais vous en reparlez, je vous casse la figure !

Néville gémit d'effroi et se cacha sous ses couvertures alors que Dean et Seamus dévisageaient Ron, la bouche grande ouverte.

_-_ Hum… Je suppose que c'est vrai, alors, déclara Seamus avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui est vrai ? voulut savoir Harry, de retour de la salle de bains.

_-_ T'en as mis du temps ! fit remarquer Dean en refermant son armoire avec plus de bruit que nécessaire. Ron peut enfin nous annoncer sa bonne nouvelle.

_-_ Oui, vas_-_y, Ron, dit Harry en riant. J'espère que ça vaut le coup de t'avoir vu vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette !

_-_ Ok, les amis. Si vous tenez tant à le savoir, je _(se tient bien droit)_ ne suis plus célibataire, dit Ron d'un ton dramatique.

Il y eut quelques félicitations mais les garçons se turent rapidement pour permettre à leur camarade de continuer :

_-_ Et la petite chanceuse qui aura désormais toute l'attention de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, reprit Ron, tout en évitant un oreiller qu'on lui avait lancé à la figure, n'est autre que la charmante Hermione Granger.

_-_ C'est pas trop tôt ! dirent les autres d'une même voix avant d'exploser de rire.

_-_ Hé, vous êtes censés me féliciter pas vous moquer, se plaignit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Félicitations, mec ! dit Harry en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Et si tu nous donnais les détails croustillants ?

_-_ Et ben, après m'avoir traîné hors de la salle, elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus, commença Ron d'un ton penaud.

_-_ Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça ! coupa Seamus, ironique.

Ron attendit patiemment que les rires se calment pour reprendre la parole.

_-_ Quand elle a fini de hurler, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés comme nous le faisions toujours. Cette fois, nous sommes restés, tous les deux et je lui ai demandé, tout simplement.

_-_ Et elle a dit oui ? demanda Néville.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! s'écria Dean. Alors, c'est tout ? Pas de pelotage ?

_-_ Je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser une fille et à tout raconter ensuite, contra Ron, les joues un peu rouges.

_-_ Aha ! Il y a eu pelotage !

Les joues de Ron devinrent de plus en plus rouges.

_-_ Beaucoup de pelotage, apparemment, renchérit Seamus en riant.

_-_ Et alors ? Elle est comment ? interrogea Dean.

_-_ Oh la ! coupa finalement Harry. Vous parlez de ma meilleure amie ! Encore une question de ce genre et je serai obligé de me fâcher !

_-_ Désolé, Harry, s'excusèrent_-_ils.

A ce moment_-_là, la porte s'ouvrit et Mack entra.

_-_ Salut, les mecs ! Quelqu'un a faim ?

_-_ J'ai une excellente nouvelle, fils ! s'exclama Ron en nouant sa cravate. J'ai enfin demandé à ta future mère de sortir avec moi !

_-_ Super ! ironisa Mack en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Hé ! Tu devrais être content pour moi ! J'ai dû faire preuve de courage ! dit son père.

_-_ Ok mais à quoi bon ? Vous allez tous tout oublier, à la minute où nous nous en irons, rappela Mack.

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit démesurément avant qu'un chapelet de jurons n'en sorte tandis que les autres descendaient l'escalier à la suite de Mack.

_-_ Attends, ne t'énerve pas ! dit Mack, précipitamment. Maman est quand même heureuse. Elle est dans la salle commune, elle t'attend, regarde.

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent de rose quand il vit Hermione bondir de son siège et s'approcher de lui d'un pas vif.

_-_ Salut.

_-_ Euh… salut, bafouilla Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre.

_-_ Vraiment, tous les deux, vous êtes si…

_-_ Si quoi ? demanda Hermione, le sourcil levé.

_-_ Rien, ricana Harry. Mais je dois le dire : je suis content pour vous. Un futur plein de joie s'offre à vous et comme vous ne vous souviendrez pas de ce moment, vous devriez en profiter.

_-_ Oh, Harry. A propos de…

Hermione se tut quand elle croisa le regard de son ami. Il y avait de la joie certes, mais aussi un peu de peine.

_-_ Franchement, Oncle Harry ! interrompit Mack en lui prenant le bras pour lui faire franchir le portrait. On aurait dit un toast à leur mariage. Ils sortent ensemble, c'est tout. Et pour pas longtemps, probablement.

Harry eut un sourire léger et se retourna. Il vit que Ron et Hermione avaient tous les deux les joues légèrement roses. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

_Merci Merlin, j'échappe à tout ça_!

Cependant, il fronça les sourcils quand il se souvint ce à quoi il n'échappait _pas. _Et il se maudit aussitôt d'y avoir pensé. Il s'était promis des pensées positives cette année, putain ! Ça, vous pouviez compter sur Malfoy pour bousiller sa bonne résolution !

En soupirant, Harry se força à oublier tout ça quand il nota qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite boule d'énergie de la matinée.

_-_ Hé Mack ! Tu as vu Gabe ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pas depuis que je vous ai quittés hier soir, répondit Mack d'un ton nonchalant.

_-_ Tu n'es pas inquiet ? s'étonna Harry en le dévisageant.

_-_ Pas vraiment. Il a dû aller chez les Serpentards avec Oncle Draco.

_-_ Mais c'est un Gryffondor, non ?

_-_ Ouais, dit Mack en haussant les épaules. Mais nous avons le droit d'aller dans les autres maisons si nos parents appartiennent à une maison différente de la notre. Pour avoir un peu de réconfort, quoi.

_-_ Oh, se contenta de dire Harry.

Il se demandait plutôt quel réconfort on pouvait trouver quand on dormait dans les sous_-_sols.

_-_ En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas vu Rama depuis que nous sommes arrivés, marmonna Mack.

_-_ Qui est Rama ? s'enquit Harry, décidé à ne penser à rien qui serait lié aux Serpentards.

_-_ Mon meilleur ami.

_-_ Et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis que tu es arrivé ici ? s'écria Harry qui trouvait que c'était une bonne raison de s'inquiéter.

_-_ Non. Je pensais qu'il resterait avec nous, vu que son père a terminé sa scolarité depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller.

_-_ Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus ? Et s'il y avait eu un problème pendant le voyage dans le temps ?

_-_ Oncle Harry ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes capacités ! Je suis sûr qu'il est avec son grand frère, un Serdaigle, je crois, déclara Mack. Et puis, si jamais il atterrit au mauvais endroit, il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller.

_-_ Mais s'il n'est pas arrivé au bon endroit, on aura du mal à le localiser, non ?

_-_ Le pourcentage de risque qu'un élève parmi 300 se perde est infime. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Je suis sûr qu'il fera bientôt une apparition. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé après mon départ ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Harry dont l'humeur s'assombrit.

_-_ Oh, allez, ça ne devait pas être si terrible !

_-_ Et bien si, ça l'était ! Je t'assure, certaines des choses que Malfoy a dites…

_-_ Comme quoi ? interrompit une voix stridente derrière eux.

Le groupe se retourna pour voir nul autre que Pansy Parkinson qui tremblait visiblement de rage.

_-_ Oh, attends, je sais ! Je parie qu'il a dit qu'il t'aimait et qu'il avait envie de te baiser sauvagement !

_-_ Ce n'est pas…

_-_ Tu te crois tellement cool parce que tu as réussi à me piquer mon Draco ! hurla Pansy, rameutant plusieurs élèves qui passaient par là et qui s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène.

_-_ Pas du…

_-_ Nous étions supposés obtenir notre diplôme puis nous marier ! Il était censé passer sa vie avec moi !

_-_ Et bien, tu…

_-_ Mais au lieu de ça, coupa encore Pansy dont la voix devenait de plus en plus forte, je suis coincée avec Goyle et j'ai un bon à rien pour fils !

_-_ Pourquoi te marier avec un gorille incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite ? demanda Ron.

_-_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, WEASLEY ! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS LE CHOIX ! DRACO ETAIT SUPPOSE ETRE AVEC MOI ! NOUS ETIONS DESTINES L'UN A L'AUTRE !

_-_ Apparemment, non… commença à dire Mack.

_-_ MAIS IL A FALLU QUE TU T'IMICES ET… ET…

Sur ce, Pansy, en larmes, s'éloigna en courant.

Harry, stupéfait, écarquilla les yeux. Il avait _essayé_ de dire à Pansy qu'elle pouvait prendre Malfoy puisque lui n'avait pas l'intention de rechercher la compagnie du Serpentard. Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé en placer une et ensuite, elle s'enfuyait. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne draguait pas les filles. Elles envisageaient les choses selon leur logique bien mystérieuse, tiraient des conclusions quand, vous, vous essayiez de comprendre ce qu'elles essayaient de vous expliquer. Et après, elles s'en allaient, furieuses.

Peut_-_être devrait_-_il être reconnaissant du fait que Malfoy disait clairement ce qu'il pensait et qu'il ne s'en allait pas, furieux. Mais, au fait… n'était_-_ce pas Harry qui s'en était allé, furieux ? Merde, est_-_ce que ça voulait dire que c'était lui la fille ?

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et pâlit.

Est_-_ce que c'était lui qui était en dessous ?

Heureusement, Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand il s'assit à la table du petit_-_déjeuner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé hier soir et il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.

Ron détacha son regard de son petit tas de saucisse pour voir que Harry se cachait derrière une large portion d'œufs brouillés.

_-_ T'as faim, mec ?

_-_ Laisse_-_le tranquille, Ron. Il n'a pas bien dîné, hier soir, dit Hermione.

_-_ Ah ouais, approuva Ron. Tu crois que Harry et Gabe mangent leur petit_-_déjeuner de la même façon ? Mais au fait, où est_-_il ?

Au lieu de répondre, les yeux de Harry parcoururent la table des Serpentards. Très vite, il localisa Malfoy et Gabe, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le même air renfrogné sur le visage alors qu'ils donnaient des coups de couteau dans leur nourriture.

Harry se demanda alors si le fait de côtoyer la famille Malfoy obligeait votre visage à se crisper en une expression désagréable et surtout si cela lui arriverait s'il devait passer réellement le reste de sa vie avec Malfoy.

Secouant la tête afin de ne plus y penser, Harry reporta son attention sur l'assiette devant lui.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

L'air découragé, Draco donna un coup de fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés et regarda avec une certaine satisfaction le jaune s'écouler.

_Potter… espèce d'enfoiré_!

Les mots que Gabe avait dits hier soir, l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait pu les ignorer s'il s'était retrouvé seul mais le garçon avait insisté pour rester près de son père et dormir dans sa chambre.

Avec la douce respiration de Gabriel en bruit de fond, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé moins d'une heure auparavant.

Ses pires craintes étaient fondées : Harry Potter et lui étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais le fait que tout cela avait été confirmé ne prouvait pas que c'était vrai. Fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant le dais de son lit, Draco avait décidé que jamais il ne croirait une idiotie pareille tant qu'il n'en aurait pas eu la preuve sous les yeux.

Satisfait sur ce point, Draco avait ensuite médité sur la phrase que Gabe lui avait criée, une phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier :

_Parce qu'il est le seul capable de te donner la seule chose qui te manque_!

Est_-_ce que Draco désirait une telle chose de la part de Potter ? Apparemment oui, si on en croyait son futur. Mais malgré ça, Draco n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que de tels évènements pourraient avoir lieu, surtout étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

Il était censé devenir Mangemort et Potter devait être son ennemi juré. Ils étaient supposés être en guerre et s'opposer sur le champ de bataille ensanglanté. Comment était_-_il passé de ça à une vie paisible durant laquelle il élevait une famille avec l'ennemi en question ?

En plus de ça, qu'est_-_ce qui pourrait convaincre Potter de lui donner une chance ? Non pas qu'il en voulait une, attention, il était juste curieux. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête, franchement.

Hier soir, Draco avait été incapable de trouver des réponses à ces questions, c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à y réfléchir au petit_-_déjeuner alors qu'il massacrait ses œufs brouillés. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas un problème qu'il pourrait résoudre en rôdant dans le château, ce que le Blond regrettait beaucoup.

Alors qu'il repensait à la conversation d'hier soir pour essayer de comprendre, l'esprit de Draco se concentra sur un point précis. Potter avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco.

Potter trouvait que lui, Draco Malfoy était beau.

Mais bien sûr, le petit saint, cet imbécile avait besoin de tout gâcher et de l'insulter en disant que sa beauté était trompeuse.

Le sourire de Malfoy devint méprisant tandis qu'il se remit à déchiqueter sa nourriture. Son apparence n'était pas trompeuse ! Son apparence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai ! Rajoutez ses goûts aristocratiques et il était pratiquement un dieu ! Les filles et pas mal de mecs se jetaient à ses pieds pour avoir la chance de sortir avec lui !

Potter n'avait pas le droit de bousiller un tel compliment de cette façon !

_-_ Euh… Père ?

Draco s'arracha à ses pensées pour fusiller Gabriel du regard.

_-_ Quoi ?

En souriant légèrement, Gabriel tendit la main et la posa sur celle de son père qui tenait sa fourchette en l'air.

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'ils sont morts, maintenant.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux pour voir que son plateau était maculé de jaune d'œuf et que son petit_-_déjeuner était si saccagé qu'il ne pourrait même pas le manger.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Malgré son appétit, Harry ne mangea pas de gaieté de cœur. La salle était bizarrement silencieuse pour une raison quelconque mais le Brun n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux pour en chercher la cause. Il savait qu'il verrait les gens murmurer tout en jetant des regards dans sa direction ou celle de Malfoy.

Alors, il garda les yeux fixés sur la nourriture devant lui tout en écoutant Hermione, Mack et Ron discuter.

_-_ … je ne sais pas comment il pense garder le secret à moins qu'il ne décide de mettre un frein à…

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il a le droit de faire ça ? Il y aura forcément des plaintes. C'est une violation de nos droits ! déclara Mack.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire par « nos droits » ? demanda Ron, d'un ton moqueur. A qui veux_-_tu écrire, putain ?

_-_ Ron ! Fait attention à ta façon de parler en présence de notre fils !

_-_ Oh, allez, Hermione ! Je parle comme ça depuis notre deuxième année !

_-_ Oui mais toi, tu as grandi avec cinq grands frères ! Alors que Mack…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ! coupa Mack qui se sentait qu'une dispute s'annonçait. Papa est toujours adolescent, en ce moment. Et puis, mes amis et moi parlons comme ça, tout le temps !

Au lieu d'apaiser la colère de Hermione, l'intervention de Mack eut l'effet contraire.

_-_ Ah oui ? s'écria_-_t_-_elle, vexée. Tu devrais peut_-_être changer de fréquentations. Ou alors, je devrais avoir une bonne discussion avec les parents de tes amis.

Mack se mit à rire.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée vu que Gabe et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes bébés. Le père de Rama est sûrement à l'autre bout du monde en ce moment. Et pour ce qui est de discuter avec Oncle Draco à propos de sa façon de parler… Bon courage !

Tous les garçons ricanèrent alors que Hermione lui lança un regard noir… avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent :

_-_ Attends une seconde ! Tu as bien dit que Gabe et toi vous vous connaissiez depuis que vous êtes bébés ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ouais, répondit Mack en haussant les épaules. Nous avons été les meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Pourquoi ?

Hermione regarda Harry avec appréhension avant de poursuivre :

_-_ Et bien, comment aurais_-_tu connu Gabe si Harry…. euh, si Harry n'était pas là ?

Désormais, Harry suivait la conversation avec attention tandis qu'il regardait Mack, attendant sa réponse.

Heureusement le Roux fut sauvé par la voix retentissante de Dumbledore.

_-_ Chers élèves, pourrais_-_je avoir votre attention pour un petit moment ?

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle tandis que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Directeur.

_-_ Comme certains l'ont peut_-_être remarqué, le courrier est en retard aujourd'hui. C'est parce que j'ai interdit toute communication avec l'extérieur via hibou postal.

Avant que le vénérable sorcier puisse finir, de nombreux cris de protestations s'élevèrent aux quatre coins de la salle.

_-_ La raison étant, cria Dumbledore pour couvrir le bruit qui diminuait petit à petit, la raison étant qu'il faut éviter que la presse, le ministère ou d'autres… personnes, d'ailleurs, apprennent ce qui se passe. Les conséquences seraient en effet terribles.

Harry était certain d'avoir vu le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur lui, Malfoy puis Gabe avant d'observer de nouveau la salle entière.

_-_ Maintenant que je vous ai dit ça, j'ai une annonce spéciale à faire qui, j'en suis sûr, vous ravira. En l'honneur des enfants venus du futur, les professeurs et moi_-_même avons décidé d'aider les futurs couples à se former grâce à l'organisation d'un Bal.

Cette fois, la réaction aux paroles de Dumbledore fut bien meilleure. Les filles se mirent à glousser aussitôt et commencèrent à discuter entre elle tandis que la plupart des garçons arborait un air sinistre.

La fourchette de Harry tomba dans son assiette alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche démesurément. De l'autre côté de la salle, le sourire hautain made in Malfoy fut remplacé par un air à la fois choqué et outré.

Quant à Gabe… et bien Gabe donnait l'impression que pour lui, Noël était arrivé en avance !

Dumbledore se racla la gorge afin d'obtenir de nouveau l'attention de ses étudiants.

_-_ Le Bal aura lieu demain soir étant donné que nous ignorons combien de temps nos invités resteront parmi nous. Avec un peu de chance, cela vous laissera assez de temps pour trouver votre futur époux ou épouse. S'ils ne sont pas ici, vous avez bien sûr le droit d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre ou de venir seul. Quant à nos invités…

Dumbledore se tut et contempla les tables surpeuplées. Les enfants, eux, retenaient leur respiration.

_-_ Ils sont les bienvenus et peuvent s'amuser comme si c'était une fête normale.

Les visiteurs du futur poussèrent des hourras. Harry, lui, remarqua à peine les regards belliqueux que les professeurs jetaient en direction du Directeur. Il avait mis son visage entre ses mains et grogna :

_-_ Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

JOURNALISTE _(plus que pompette)_ Salut à… _hips _! tous… ouah, déjà la fin de la fête ? Trop dommage, jamais bu… je veux dire, vu… jamais vu autant de champagne… _hips _!Trop bon le champagne, je vais me resservir un verre !

_Journaliste se dirige d'un pas chancelant vers le bar pour se servir un verre quand une idée lumineuse lui vient à l'esprit. Elle s'approche du micro_:

JOURNALISTE : Hé, les amis… j'ai eu une super idée ! Et si on faisait une sorte de Livre d'Or pour dire ce qu'on a pensé de cette fête et du chapitre évidemment ?

_Murmures étonnés dans l'assistance_ _: comment une personne qui a bu autant d'alcool peut-elle encore tenir sur ses jambes. Serait-elle est immunisée contre la gravité ou quoi_?

JOURNALISTE _(qui s'est méprise sur la signification de ces murmures)_: Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu : il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton violet « Go » et vous pourrez laisser vos impressions. Je suis sûre que ça plaira à Quiproquo. _Hips_! Mais… qui vois_-_je à l'horizon ? _Hips_! Le cul de… mais non bande de pervers ! _Hips_! C'est mon pote, **Bonus** ! Au fait, vous ai_-_je présenté mon pote **Bonus** ? **Bonus, **viens nous dire ce que tu fais ici…

**BONUS**:Et bien Quiproquo pour vous remercier de votre soutien a traduit un autre OS qui, ma foi est assez original et plutôt sympa à lire. Vous le trouverez dans son profil sous le titre « _Une Très Mauvaise Idée_ _»_. L'auteur est Magic of Isis. Elle espère que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira… enfin si vous le lisez bien sûr.

JOURNALISTE : Ok, merci encore à tout le monde… _Hips_! Je vais me coucher… j'm'sens pas bien… _Hips_! J'ai dû manger trop de petits fours… ouais ça doit être ça… _Hips_!


	12. Chap ONZE: Cours de Potions

**Disclamer et notes:** cf. avant_-_propos, svp.

**Remerciements:** Artoung, Cyzia et Léviathoune, merci beaucoup pour vos corrections et vos suggestions. Vous verrez que j'ai utilisé vos conseils et mélangé le tout à ma sauce: voila ce que ça donne. Biz et encore merci.

**Mea** **Culpa:** Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis en retard d'une semaine. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai une explication. Mon job étudiant qui en temps normal me prend déjà pas mal de temps, m'en prend encore plus au mois de décembre. Hélas oui, qui dit mois de décembre, dit période de fêtes (commerciales) et donc surcroît de boulot ! Rajoutez mes révisions et vous comprendrez que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à updater chaque semaine ! En tous cas, voici le nouveau chapitre de « Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**RAR :**

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

En tous cas, ce n'est pas parce que **Oxaline, tama, bins, Lapetiteallemande, akina et Kyoshiro** n'étaient pas enregistrés que je ne vais pas les remercier ! Donc **merci** pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements.

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn:** Contrairement au chapitre précédent, je me suis éclatée à écrire celui_-_ci. J'aurais bien voulu que la scène du cours de potions soit plus longue mais le professeur Rogue m'a interdit d'en écrire plus !

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE: Le Cours de Potions.**

_-_

_-_

Harry traînait des pieds tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours de potions avec le sentiment croissant qu'une catastrophe se préparait. Rogue avait forcément entendu les rumeurs à cette heure et ça, plus le fait qu'il y avait un Bal demain lui promettaient le pire double cours de potions de sa vie.

Le Brun se demandait vaguement comment Rogue traitait Gabe dans le futur, quand Hermione le tira de ses pensées :

_-_ Harry, tu ne devrais pas déprimer comme ça, tu sais.

Harry releva la tête pour la fusiller du regard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rétorquer, Ron vola à son secours :

_-_ Herm, t'es malade ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il a toutes les raisons de déprimer ! Nous allons en cours de potions, bon sang ! Avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est comme si Harry tendait un bâton à ce connard visqueux pour qu'il le frappe !

_-_ En fait, le cours de potions est le seul endroit où Harry ne souffrira pas des commérages ! souligna Hermione en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent tous les deux sans comprendre. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'expliquer :

_-_ Réfléchissez ! Ça ne concerne pas que Harry, ça concerne _Malfoy_ et Harry ! Ce qui veut dire que Malfoy a imposé le silence aux Serpentards soit par le chantage soit par la menace. Et Rogue, pour protéger son élève favori, surveillera les Gryffondors.

_-_ Ok, Herm, mais à quel prix ? dit Harry en grognant. Il va probablement retirer des points juste parce que je me suis pointé à son cours.

_-_ Ça, c'est sûr, il va en retirer des points. C'est pratiquement certain. Mais au moins, Rogue ne pourra pas se moquer de toi à propos de ton futur sans se moquer aussi de Malfoy, dit Hermione en arrivant à un carrefour.

_-_ Dire que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un mec plus tard et qu'il ne pourra pas te ridiculiser ! Je parie que ça le rend fou ! fit remarquer Ron avec un large sourire.

_-_ Ron, s'il te plait, évite de prononcer les mots « s'envoyer en l'air » en ma présence, dit Harry d'un ton las.

Mais il ne put retenir un petit sourire alors qu'il entrait dans la salle.

Quelques instants après qu'ils se furent assis, Rogue entra dans la pièce d'un pas furieux, exemple parfait de la rage tout juste contenue.

_-_ Et alors ? Pourquoi n'avez_-_vous pas encore sorti vos livres ? Ouvrez_-_les à la page 351, _immédiatement,_ si vous ne voulez pas que je retire des points. Patil ! Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour avoir fait passer cette ridicule photo de votre enfant en cours !

Lavande regarda avec sympathie son amie dont les joues se colorèrent d'un rouge brillant tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de ranger la photo.

_-_ Si jamais j'entends ne serait_-_ce qu'un murmure à propos d'un _quelconque_ enfant de votre supposé futur, vous nettoierez les toilettes avec Rusard. Suis_-_je bien clair ?

Rogue observa la classe avec dureté afin d'être sûr que sa menace soit prise au sérieux, puis continua :

_-_ Aujourd'hui nous étudierons les philtres d'amour et les potions aphrodisaques. Nous allons apprendre comment les identifier ainsi que leurs propriétés, afin que vous ayez une chance de les éviter si un jour vous vous retrouvez dans cet horrible piège.

Les yeux de Rogue passèrent de Malfoy à Harry qu'il assassina du regard.

En cet instant, Harry aurait tout donné pour disparaître. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy pour voir comment il réagissait à ce qu'avait dit le maître de potions. Il fut déçu de voir que le Serpentard cachait ses émotions derrière son masque habituel bien que ses yeux semblaient plissés par la colère.

_«_ _J'aimerais bien savoir cacher mes émotions comme lui._ _»_

Harry soupira intérieurement, tourna la tête vers l'avant de la salle et remarqua que Rogue le dévisageait d'un air renfrogné, une aura de haine semblant l'entourer.

_-_ Si vos têtes vides sont capables de retenir ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui, vous pourrez éviter de sérieux ennuis dans le futur.

Rogue se tut un instant quand il vit l'exaspérante Granger sauter pratiquement sur son siège, la main levée.

Décidé à l'ignorer, il allait reprendre son cours quand Hermione l'interrompit :

_-_ Pardon Professeur, mais si je me souviens bien, un jour vous nous avez dit que si vous surpreniez quelqu'un avec le livre ouvert à cette page, même par accident, vous enverriez le fautif en colle et vous lui retiriez 25 points.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

_-_ Vous nous l'avez dit le jour de la Saint_-_Valentin quand Lavande et Parvati en parlaient et gloussaient en classe, ajouta Hermione comme si elle voulait l'aider à se souvenir.

_-_ Je m'en rappelle, petite idiote, coupa Rogue, irrité.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle laisserait tomber le sujet même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lâcher prise facilement.

_-_ De plus, voulez_-_vous vraiment qu'on apprenne quelque chose ou est_-_ce une façon détournée de vous moquer de Harry ?

Harry ainsi que le reste de la classe fixait son amie. Le visage de Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieux et il était vraiment heureux qu'elle le défende face à un professeur aussi horrible que Rogue.

_-_ Mon intention est que vous entiriez une leçon, bien sûr, petite insolente, répondit Rogue, bien qu'il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de tressaillir.

_-_ Vraiment ? Tout le monde ou juste Malfoy ?

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Voir la Préfète en Chef provoquer un professeur comme ça avait de quoi les scier ! Harry resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de se réveiller et de se pencher vers elle :

_-_ Herm, j'apprécie beaucoup mais je crois que ça ira pour l'instant, chuchota_-_t_-_il d'une voix suppliante.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas.

_-_ Vous pensez vraiment que Harry s'abaisserait à utiliser un philtre d'amour pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie ? Et même si c'était le cas, je doute sincèrement qu'il aurait choisi Mal…

_-_ ÇA SUFFIT, GRANGER ! rugit Rogue.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer des points, Ron leva la main.

En voyant ça, Rogue se tut. Le Trio Parfait savait déjà qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou alors pourquoi le Rouquin levait_-_il la main ?

Ce fut avec une morbide curiosité qu'il donna à Weasley la permission de parler… ce qu'il regretta instantanément :

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous, M. Weasley ?

_-_ J'ai quelque chose à dire, Monsieur. Et autant le dire puisque nous avons abordé le sujet. C'est vrai que Harry est homo et qu'il est attiré par Malfoy.

Des murmures se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la salle. Les yeux de Harry semblaient sortir de leur orbite tandis qu'il dévisageait son meilleur ami : mais à quoi jouait_-_il, bordel ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas tout. Il est aussi attiré par vous en quelque sorte. Voyez_-_vous, Harry est un peu maso et la façon dont Malfoy et vous le ridiculisez et le rabaissez tout le….

_-_ WEASLEY, SI TU TIENS ASSEZ A LA VIE POUR NE PAS VIVRE UN ENFER, JE TE DECONSEILLE DE FINIR CETTE PHRASE ! hurla tout à coup Malfoy en bondissant de son siège.

Toute la classe se figea en observant le comportement de Ron et Malfoy, même Rogue.

Harry cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes tendues, puis il reprit ses esprits quand il eut une idée diabolique :

_-_ T'es jaloux, Malfoy ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'une voix suave.

Sous l'effet du choc, la mâchoire de tous les élèves tomba. La chute de Pansy qui s'effondra de sa chaise, évanouie, fut le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre. Est_-_ce que Potter venait de confirmer ce qu'avait dit son ami ?

Malfoy lui_-_même semblait être pris au dépourvu, mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage prit son habituel air hautain.

_-_ Je serai jaloux uniquement si tu veux que je le sois, Potter.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, mais il se reprit aussitôt :

_-_ Et si c'était le cas ?

_-_ Et bien, ce serait dommage car je ne serai pas jaloux si un autre s'intéressait à un petit con balafré qui n'a aucun sens de la mode de surcroît.

L'Orphelin Balafré Dépourvu du Sens de la Mode aurait sûrement attaqué l'Insupportable Albinos aux Cheveux Décolorés si Hermione ne lui avait pas donné un coup de pied.

_-_ Vas_-_y, Malfoy, continue à parler comme ça et Harry aura besoin de prendre une douche froide, dit Seamus qui avait pris l'air de souffrance de Harry pour autre chose.

Les joues de Malfoy se teintèrent d'un léger rose, tandis que les ricanements qui venaient de tous les élèves sortirent Rogue de son état de stupeur.

_-_ ÇA SUFFIT ! Tout le monde dehors ! Le cours est terminé ! J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et… 1 point à Serpentard.

Malfoy fit volte_-_face et fixa le professeur comme si ce dernier l'avait trahi, tandis que les autres élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter la salle aussi vite que possible.

Harry cependant avait décidé de continuer leur petit délire : il s'approcha donc du bureau de Rogue, une fois que tout le monde fut sorti.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi, Monsieur, dit_-_il avec un air à la fois impatient et plein d'espoir.

Rogue bondit au son de la voix du jeune homme et leva les yeux.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Potter ?

_-_ Et bien, puisque Ron a révélé le secret que je gardais depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur vous, je me demandais si peut_-_être vous pourriez me donner une punition et me faire…

_-_ Potter. Sortez.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ TOUT DE SUITE !

Incapable de retenir son large sourire plus longtemps, Harry se précipita hors de la salle pour rattraper ses amis et rire un bon coup.

Rogue s'affaissa dans son siège en soupirant tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il se faisait trop vieux pour tout ce cirque.

Cette blague, que Potter et ses amis avaient faite, ressemblait à celles que James et ses amis faisaient de leur temps.

Et merde, lui qui pensait qu'il ne souffrirait plus de ce genre de plaisanteries foireuses une fois qu'ils auraient eu leur diplôme ! Mais non ! Potter Senior s'était senti obligé d'avoir un fils pour prolonger la torture de Rogue. En plus de ça, Potter Junior lui_-_même avait un fils.

Rogue espérait vraiment que dans le futur, il était soit mort soit à la retraite. Ou alors il fallait prier pour que le sale gosse ait hérité des gênes Malfoy qui, selon lui, étaient plus nobles.

_-_ _Hum, hum_ !

Quand on parle du loup… Rogue leva les yeux pour voir un visage furieux entouré de cheveux blonds platine.

_-_ En quoi puis_-_je vous aider M. Malfoy ?

_-_ C'était quoi ce bordel ? demanda Draco, sa colère parlant pour lui.

_-_ De quoi parlez_-_vous, au juste ? Des questions de Granger ? De la révélation de Weasley ? Ou de la confirmation de Potter ? s'enquit sèchement Rogue.

_-_ Rien de tout ça, imbécile ! Je parle du cours ! Bon sang, mais à quoi pensiez_-_vous quand vous avez choisi ce sujet ?

_-_ M. Malfoy, je faisais ça pour vous, répondit Rogue en levant un sourcil. Si je n'en avais pas la preuve sous les yeux, je dirai que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un tas de bouse de dragon. Mais votre fils est ici et le fait qu'il existe prouve que, plus tard, Potter et vous serez attachés l'un à l'autre, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître.

_-_ Je sais déjà tout ça, bon sang ! s'écria Malfoy.

_-_ Reconnaissez aussi que vu les circonstances actuelles, il est difficile de croire que Potter et vous formerez un couple. Donc il reste très peu d'options qui expliqueraient ces évènements futurs.

_-_ Etes_-_vous en train de dire que je serais assez bête pour boire un philtre d'amour et que personne ne s'en rendrait compte pour ensuite me donner un antidote ?

_-_ C'est possible.

_-_ Pendant 19 _ans_ ? insista Draco, d'un ton sceptique.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous racontez ? voulut savoir Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Votre sale gosse est en 3ème année, ce qui veut dire que ça fait 13 ans.

_-_ Et bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire mauvais, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec mon « sale gosse » comme vous l'avez si gentiment dit et j'ai appris quelques trucs à propos de mon futur.

_-_ M. Malfoy, vous savez que ces étudiants n'ont pas le droit de parler du futur, n'est_-_ce pas ? Si jamais ils étaient surpris en train d'enfreindre cette règle, les conséquences seraient terribles, rappela Rogue, d'un ton dangereux.

_-_ Mon cher professeur Rogue, vous oubliez de qui vous parlez. Cet enfant est non seulement un Malfoy mais aussi un Potter ! Donc non seulement, les règlements ne s'appliquent pas à lui mais en plus, il a l'art et la manière de se faufiler entre les mailles du filet, fit remarquer Draco, prétentieux. De toutes façons, si jamais vous dénoncez mon fils, je dirais que je lui ai soutiré ces infos par la force.

_-_ Bien sûr, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Après tout, un Malfoy s'abaisserait au point de cogner son enfant, comme le premier Moldu venu.

_-_ Ecoutez, ce n'est pas parce que vous et moi savons comment fonctionne réellement ma famille, que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, coupa Draco, amer car il se souvenait des propos tenus par Weasley la nuit dernière. Tout le château pense que je suis un connard égoïste et détestable. Si jamais vous décidez de haïr mon fils parce que vous détestez Potter, je n'hésiterais pas à jouer ce rôle pour le protéger de votre langue trop pendue.

_-_ Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Malfoy, vous jouez ce rôle depuis longtemps, déjà, déclara Rogue avec un sourire méprisant.

_-_ Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Draco, l'ai renfrogné.

_-_ Vous êtes très protecteur envers cette personne qui est à moitié Potter, souligna Rogue, soupçonneux.

_-_ Bah, vous savez ce qu'on dit : les liens familiaux sont très solides, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

_-_ C'est vrai. Mais on croirait presque que ça ne vous dérange pas de partager votre futur avec Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton calme.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_Parce qu'il est le seul capable de te donner la seule chose qui te manque_!

Rogue observa attentivement le garçon en face de lui avant de reprendre :

_-_ Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous sortez déjà ensemble !

_-_ Merlin, non ! Vous êtes fou ? Je ne m'approcherai jamais de ce petit saint ! hurla Draco avec colère.

_-_ Dans ce cas, expliquez_-_moi, Draco ! argua Rogue qui avait opté pour un ton plus familier.

_-_ Pourquoi êtes vous si curieux, bon sang ?

_-_ Vous savez que votre père et moi sommes proches, commença Rogue en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

Draco hocha la tête.

_-_ Et vous savez aussi que les hiboux postaux ont été interceptés.

_-_ Où voulez_-_vous en venir ? s'enquit Draco en plissant les yeux.

_-_ Draco, ai_-_je raison de penser que vous allez cacher toute cette histoire à votre père ?

_-_ Peut_-_être.

Sévérus soupira. Il avait compris que Draco n'allait pas se montrer très bavard sur ce sujet.

_-_ Allez_-_vous l'inviter au Bal ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la curiosité malsaine de son professeur.

_-_ Bien, professeur Rogue, si vous n'avez rien d'important à ajouter, je vais m'en aller, dit Draco avant de se tourner pour quitter la salle.

Il avait atteint la porte quand la voix de Rogue le stoppa :

_-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne vous opposez pas plus à cet état de fait.

_-_ Que puis_-_je dire ? dit Draco en se retournant vers Rogue. Potter est un bon parti, sans même prendre en compte Gabriel.

_-_ Assez bon parti pour ne pas démentir ces rumeurs ridicules ? s'enquit Rogue, incrédule.

_Parce qu'il est le seul capable de te donner la seule chose qui te manque_!

_-_ Et bien, répondit Draco en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte, il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour refuser la chance de vivre parfaitement heureux.

Sur ce, l'étudiant sortit laissant son professeur méditer sur ses dernières paroles.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Incroyable ! Ça mérite d'être classé au même niveau que la Fouine Bondissante ! s'exclama Ron, joyeux, en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Mais nous…

_-_ Chut, Hermione ! S'il te plait. Je veux savourer ce moment jusqu'au bout. Je sais que jamais je ne revivrai un jour comme celui_-_ci, dit Ron alors qu'il fermait les yeux, extatique.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant l'air découragé de Hermione.

_-_ Oh, allez, Hermione. Tu sais qu'il a raison. Nous n'aurons plus jamais la chance de pouvoir de nouveau insulter Rogue et Malfoy de la sorte.

_-_ Je suis heureuse que tu voies ça comme une plaisanterie, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

_-_ Prendre quoi comme une plaisanterie ? demanda une voix familière.

Le trio leva les yeux pour voir Gabe, Mack et un troisième garçon plutôt mince aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur or. Ils étaient assis en face d'eux.

_-_ Oh, ces deux_-_là se sont moqués de Malfoy et du professeur Rogue, ce qui a fait perdre des points à Gryffondor, en passant, expliqua Hermione.

_-_ Je t'en prie, Hermione. C'est toi qui as commencé, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais en fait elle la referma aussitôt et rougit avant de se concentrer sur le plat devant elle.

_-_ Alors, qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait ? voulut savoir Mack, curieux.

_-_ Et bien, Rogue a trouvé un nouveau moyen pour torturer Harry, mais Hermione a tout de suite vu clair dans son jeu, répondit Ron. Et pour l'empêcher de retirer des points, je suis intervenu.

_-_ Ce qui n'a pas vraiment aidé, ajouta Harry.

_-_ Euh oui, je suis désolé à propos des nouvelles rumeurs que j'ai peut_-_être créées.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que Ron a dit ? s'enquit le troisième garçon.

_-_ J'ai seulement sous_-_entendu que Harry était peut_-_être masochiste sur les bords et…

_-_ Sous_-_entendu ? Tu l'as dit haut et fort comme si c'était la pure vérité ! Et maintenant Rogue me déteste encore plus !

_-_ C'est vrai ! Mais il ne pourra rien faire ! Il aura trop peur que….

_-_ Il va comprendre que c'était une blague, Ronald ! coupa Hermione en posant sa fourchette. En tant que Préfet, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

_-_ Tiens donc ? Et provoquer Rogue au sujet de son cours, alors ? En tant que Préfète en Chef, tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû faire ça ! contra Ron. Alors que moi, je suis le Bras Droit de Celui_-_Qui_-_A_-_Survécu, donc j'ai le droit de penser que de temps en temps les règles ne s'appliquent pas à ma personne.

_-_ Mais… tu… parmi tous les… Ronald Weasley, tu sais parfaitement bien que j'ai provoqué Rogue parce qu'il se montrait injuste, réussit à dire Hermione, balbutiante.

_-_ Euh… Maman ? Tu peux nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? interrompit Mack.

Après un soupir d'impatience, Hermione raconta ce qui venait de se passer en cours de potions, aidée par Ron et Harry qui faisaient quelques commentaires. A la fin de l'histoire, les cinq garçons riaient.

_-_ C'était génial, Oncle Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé voir Rogue après ça ! dit Mack en rigolant toujours.

_-_ Ce n'était pas génial ! C'était irresponsable et…

_-_ Oh, arrête Tante Hermione. Papa se comporte tout le temps comme ça dans le futur, coupa Gabe avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

_-_ Oui, mais pour l'instant, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! insista Hermione.

_-_ Ok, mais il s'amuse, au moins ! Franchement, regarde_-_le ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé ici, souligna Gabe. Et je sais qu'il sourit toujours comme ça dans le futur.

En temps normal, entendre deux personnes parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là aurait ennuyé Harry, mais Gabe n'avait pas tort. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis des siècles.

_-_ Ouais, mais cette plaisanterie n'est pas aussi cool que celle que nous avons faite la semaine dernière… dit le troisième garçon avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

Ron quitta son assiette du regard qu'il posa sur lui :

_-_ Au fait, tu es censé être le fils de qui ?

_-_ Pardon ? Oh, désolé. Je m'appelle Rama. Rama Lupin, répondit l'autre en se levant pour serrer la main du Roux.

_-_ Lupin ? Tu ne serais pas de la même famille que Rémus Lupin, par hasard ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

_-_ Et si ! C'est mon père, déclara Rama d'un ton joyeux.

Trois bouches s'ouvrirent démesurément.

_-_ Euh… je suis… Je suis désolé, mais as_-_tu bien dit que… que Rémus Lupin était ton _père_, s'enquit Harry.

_-_ Oui. Je ne t'appelle pas « oncle » comme ce clown, car si on respectait les générations, tu serais plutôt mon cousin, dit Rama en désignant Mack de son pouce.

_-_ Mais Lupin est assez vieux pour être ton grand_-_père ! s'écria Hermione.

_-_ Tu oublies que les lycanthropes ne vieillissent pas comme les humains. En fait, je suis le plus jeune de la famille. Mais, considérant l'année où nous sommes, je dirai que mon plus grand frère est conçu durant cette période.

Ron et Hermione grimacèrent.

_-_ C'est incroyable ! Tu veux dire que Lupin a enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda Harry, heureux.

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Et il a une famille ?

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Et sa vie est heureuse et tranquille ?

_-_ Ouais. Bon, je ne sais pas pour ce qui est de la tranquillité vu qu'il m'a pour fils, mais il est heureux en tous cas.

Harry eut un large sourire. Personne ne méritait une vie heureuse autant que son ancien professeur. Après avoir vécu une vie misérable durant laquelle il avait perdu ses seuls amis, il avait droit à un happy end ! Il était vraiment content pour lui.

_-_ Attends une seconde ! dit Hermione, tout à coup. Je croyais que le Ministère avait interdit aux loups_-_garous de se reproduire.

L'attitude nonchalante de Rama disparut à la seconde.

_-_ Le Ministère a interdit beaucoup de choses, dit_-_il.

Il était évident qu'Hermione voulait découvrir ce que Rama voulait dire par là, mais à cause de Ron, elle n'eut jamais cette chance :

_-_ Au fait, puisque Lupin est un loup_-_garou, est_-_ce que ça signifie que tu en es un aussi ? s'enquit le Roux.

_-_ Je préfère le terme « lycanthrope », précisa Rama, sur la défensive.

_-_ Alors, Harry, comment ça se passe entre Père et toi ? dit Gabe pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Si je compte le fiasco du cours de potions, je dirai que ça se passe plutôt bien, répondit Harry entre deux bouchées.

_-_ Au moins, à un moment, vous étiez ensemble dans le délire, fit remarquer Ron.

_-_ Ouais, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas levé pour te jeter un mauvais sort est un bon signe, dit Rama en hochant la tête.

_-_ J'en suis sûr, ironisa Harry en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Malheureusement pour nous, nous avons cours de potions maintenant et je suis sûr que Rogue va passer sa mauvaise humeur sur nous, soupira Mack en ramassant ses livres. Donc on a plutôt intérêt de partir tout de suite pour ne pas arriver en retard.

_-_ Une minute ! Ils vous obligent à aller en cours ? interrogea Ron.

_-_ Ouais, on suit les cours avec les autres 3ème année de Gryffondor, répondit Gabe avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

_-_ Et dire que je pensais qu'à cause de cette expérience traumatisante, ils seraient dispensés de cours, dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que ses yeux, bien malgré lui, scannèrent la table des Serpentards. Il était vraiment soulagé que Gabe ait été trop distrait pour lui parler du Bal.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Voila, voila, ainsi se termine le chapitre de cette semaine. Alors, impressions ? Perso, j'ai adoré la scène du cours de potions : Sévérus rendu muet par ses propres élèves ! C'est trop fort, non ? 

En tous cas, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé donc svp, dites_-_moi ce qui vous a plu ou déplu dans une petite review.

Sinon, question boulot, c'est vraiment la folie : chaque année, c'est pareil, à croire que les gens font _exprès_ leurs courses de Noël, au même moment ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils se plaignent parce que les magasins sont bondés ! Pfff ! Moi ? Si j'ai déjà fait mes achats de Noël ? Non mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport _(air faussement innocent)_. Huuum, et si on changeait de sujet, voulez_-_vous ? Comme je le disais, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc rendez_-_vous dans deux semaines pour le chap 12.

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un **JOYEUX NOËL** J'espère que vous aurez tout plein de cadeaux, que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes et que vous vous régalerez le soir du réveillon !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	13. Chap DOUZE Les Tentatives de Gabriel

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements :** Je remercie Artoung, Crazysnape et Cyzia qui ont trouvé le temps de me conseiller et me corriger. Merci les filles!

**Dédicace : **A moi_ -_même car je ne pensais vraiment pas être à l'heure pour ce chapitre… Trop de choses à faire ces derniers jours ! Mais je vous avais promis ce chapitre alors je me suis battue jusqu'au bout et… tadam ! Le nouveau chapitre est là... surtout que j'ai dû le poster un jour en avance car demain il sera impossible de le faire ! Vive moi ! Ok, je reconnais que faire une dédicace à soi_ -_même, c'est le summum de la prétention mais hé ! c'est mon coin délire ! Na !

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je tiens aussi à remercier : **Oxaline, tama, kyoshiro, hanna **et** ch4alors60 **! Donc **merci** pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements.

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Il faut que vous alliez sur mon site ! Allez sur la page de mon profil et cliquez sur le lien. MAINTENANT ! Et maintenant, une petite surprise pour les fans de Gabe : voici le _(roulement de tambour)_ POV de Gabe ! Enfin, en quelque sorte…. 

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** **Attention SPOILER **!** Si vous ne souhaitez pas en savoir plus sur Rama et certains évènements futurs, NE LISEZ PAS CETTE NOTE **!

Alors, vous avez été très trèsnombreux à me demander des infos sur Rama et votre dévouée traductrice est allée chercher les réponses à la source, à savoir, Reyn:

1. Qui est le 2ème parent de Rama ? La mère de Rama est un personnage inventé par Reyn. Elle s'appelle Béatrice Astrid. Béatrice ainsi que 5 des frères et sœurs de Rama ont été tués par une foule en colère qui a décimé leur vieux village. Suite à ce massacre, Sirius a décidé de jouer le rôle de parent n°2 et ses enfants adoptifs l'appellent Patmol.

2. D'où vient le nom « Rama » ? C'est le nom du loup qui élève Mowgli dans la version Disney du « Livre de la Jungle ».

Et voila vous savez tout, place au chapitre maintenant !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : Les Tentatives de Gabe.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-_ Harry ! Hé ! Harry !

Le garçon en question n'entendit pas ou alors s'il s'était mis à marcher plus vite c'était peut_ -_être parce qu'il était simplement en retard à son prochain cours… bien qu'il avait une pause de 15 min.

_-_ Harry ! Et merde ! PAPA !

Gabe se mit à courir après son Gryffondor de père mais quand il atteignit le carrefour, il vit que Papa n°2 avait disparu, une fois de plus.

_-_ Putain de bordel de MERDE ! hurla Gabe, frustré.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur, ce qui entraîna une kyrielle de nouveaux jurons.

_-_ Gabe, il t'a encore semé ? demanda Rama.

Mack et lui le rejoignaient tranquillement, absolument pas pressés de se joindre à la poursuite.

_-_ Oh, la ferme ! dit Gabe d'un ton grognon en boitant en rond pour essayer de calmer la douleur de son pied.

_-_ C'est vrai quoi… On aurait presque l'impression qu'il cherche à t'éviter, dit Mack avec un sourire.

_-_ Ce qui serait étonnant. Tu es son fils, après tout, ajouta Rama.

_-_ Ouais, tu sais bien qu'il _meurt_ d'envie de discuter avec toi et de te raconter de quelle façon il compte inviter Oncle Draco au Bal de ce soir, renchérit le Roux d'un ton pensif.

_-_ Lâchez_ -_moi la grappe ou je vous ferai la même chose qu'à ce mur, menaça Gabe.

_-_ C'est_ -_à_ -_dire ? Nous donner un coup de pied qui _te_ blessera ? voulut savoir Rama en riant.

Gabe se renfrogna et se demanda pourquoi ces deux_ -_là avaient la joie de se prétendre ses meilleurs amis quand ce qu'ils méritaient c'était un sort bien méchant envoyé dans leur cul !

_-_ As_ -_tu essayé de parler à Oncle Draco ? s'enquit Mack, une fois que son rire se fut calmé.

_-_ Il était occupé. En tant que Préfet en Chef, il aide à l'organisation de la soirée de ce soir. Et quand il n'est pas occupé, cette garce de Pansy Parkinson est toujours accrochée à son bras, répondit sombrement Gabe. Et puis de toutes façons, « Pansy »… c'est quoi ça comme prénom ? Ses parents ne savent donc pas que ça veut dire « slip » en argot ? Il faut qu'elle accepte son futur et…

_-_ Et quoi ? demanda une voix aiguë de l'autre côté du mur.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir Pansy Parkinson qui traînait pratiquement Draco Malfoy.

_-_ Bonjour Père, dit Gabe en ignorant la sorcière à face de pékinois qui pendait au bras de son père.

Draco ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire sarcastique : son fils avait raison. Pansy… d'où sortait un tel prénom ?

_-_ Bonjour Gabriel. Je t'ai entendu te plaindre. Que se passe_ -_t_ -_il ?

_-_ Ouais… qu'est_ -_ce que tu baragouinais tout à l'heure ? J'espère avoir mal entendu ce que tu disais quand j'arrivais ici, dit Pansy qui tenait absolument à faire partie de la conversation.

Mais une fois de plus, Gabe fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

_-_ J'exprimais… commença Gabe en cherchant le mot exact, mon sentiment d'impuissance car je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moment pour te parler aujourd'hui. Surtout que nous devons discuter de choses importantes.

_« A commencer par cette pute à deux balles qui se colle pratiquement à toi »_ pensa_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Je vois. Et bien, je suis là. Je t'écoute.

_-_ En fait, j'espérais pouvoir te parler en privé, déclara Gabe en fixant durement Pansy.

_-_ Très bien. Pan…

_-_ Et alors ? Pourquoi êtes_ -_vous toujours là, vous deux ? demanda Pansy en regardant Mack et Rama. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Laissez_ -_nous !

Quand Mack vit le badge de préfet épinglé sur la robe de la jeune fille, il haussa les épaules et se préparait à partir mais Rama n'était pas de cet avis.

_-_ Je crois que c'est toi qu'il dévisageait quand il a dit qu'il voulait parler en privé, souligna Rama en grognant.

_-_ N'importe quoi ! Daniel ne demanderait jamais à sa chère Tata Pansy de partir ! contra Pansy avec hauteur.

_-_ Il s'appelle Gabriel, rappela Draco d'un ton qui était devenu froid.

_-_ Peu importe ! dit Pansy en agitant la main. Alors de quoi petit Gaby voulait_ -_il discuter avec sa Tata ?

L'humeur de Gabe s'assombrit encore et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs quand sa « Tata » se pencha vers lui.

_-_ Bon, écoute_ -_moi bien, la bimbo sans cervelle ! Je ne t'ai jamais considérée et ne te considérerais jamais comme ma tante ou un membre de ma famille. Père n'a jamais essayé de garder le contact avec toi et je l'en remercie. De plus, Rama avait raison. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Pas eux ni Père. _Seulement_ toi, dit Gabe, calmement.

Draco trouvait que le ton qu'avait utilisé Gabe lui rappelait assez celui de son père. Aussitôt, il se demanda pourquoi son fils n'appartenait pas à la maison Serpentard.

Gabe, lui, observait Pansy dont la bouche s'ouvrit et se referma pendant bien 30 secondes…. ça lui rappelait le jour où sa famille avait été au resto japonais pour manger des sushi. Dans l'aquarium, les poissons le fixaient comme s'ils essayaient de le culpabiliser à cause du repas qu'il allait consommer.

Pour une raison inconnue, ses souvenirs se concentrèrent sur une perche qui avait ouvert et refermé sa bouche un peu comme le faisait Pansy en cet instant.

Tout à coup, il fut brutalement tiré hors de ses pensées quand une main se tendit vers lui, attrapa son col et le tira brusquement en avant.

_-_ Ecoute_ -_moi bien, crétin. Peut_ -_être que tu ne m'aimes pas et Hadès m'est témoin que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais par Salazar, sache que je fais forcément partie du futur de Draco. Tu as donc plutôt intérêt à t'habituer à ma présence.

La façon dont le visage de Gabe se transforma fut terrifiante. Le vert de ses iris s'élargit, forçant le gris à se rétrécir en une mince ligne tandis que ses traits se durcirent.

Les yeux de Draco étaient froids quand il attrapa le bras de Pansy avec la ferme intention de la tirer en arrière et la faire tomber, qu'importe ses manières aristocratiques mais Gabe fut le plus rapide.

Le garçon aux yeux dorénavant verts repoussa la jeune fille. Durement. Personne ne sut s'il avait utilisé ses mains ou sa magie. Et Pansy se serait sûrement retrouvée face contre terre si Draco n'avait pas tenu fermement son bras qu'il tordait douloureusement maintenant.

Gabe sourit d'un air supérieur, les bras croisés, image parfaite du Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur tandis qu'il attendait que son père aide la salope à se relever. Son sourire se fit plus condescendant encore quand il remarqua que Draco ne mettait aucune douceur dans ses gestes.

Imitant le regard de son père blond, Gabe s'avança avec résolution.

_-_ Tu vois ça ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en désignant son visage. Est_ -_ce que tu vois ne serait_ -_ce qu'une INFIME ressemblance avec un Parkinson ?

Pansy tressaillit avant de détourner les yeux et Gabe eut un autre sourire dédaigneux.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est made in Potter et Malfoy. Pas made in pékinois. Tu devrais bien me regarder parce que je peux t'assurer que nos rencontres dans mon temps sont non seulement accidentelles mais en plus elles sont quasiment inexistantes. Personnellement, je m'y suis habitué puisque tu ne fais pas partie de nos vies.

_-_ Ouais et ce n'est pas parce que tu as une tête de chien que tu pourras te rapprocher de ma famille pour t'incruster dans leur vie ! crut bon de rajouter Rama.

Gabe et Mack ne cherchèrent même pas à cacher leur rire suite à la déclaration de Rama et encore moins en voyant la confusion se peindre sur le visage de Pansy et de Draco.

Une fois remise du choc, Pansy recula d'un pas et se mit à balbutier :

_-_ Co… Comment oses_ -_tu ? Je suis Préfète. Tu n'as pas à me traiter de la sorte ou à me parler sur ce ton ! Je te retire 20 points ! Je retire 20 points à Weasley ! Et 20 points de moins pour Lu…

Elle se tut tout à coup quand elle vit le nom sur l'étiquette de Rama. Une fois de plus, son visage prit un air qui ressemblait à celui de la perche mais Gabe n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées.

_-_ Tu… Tu es un putain de loup_ -_garou, n'est_ -_ce pas ? accusa_ -_t_ -_elle.

Rama, sur la défensive, plissa les yeux alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Aussitôt, Mack et Gabe se placèrent devant lui comme pour le protéger de la colère de Pansy.

Draco reconnut tout de suite l'expression de Gabriel. Combien de fois l'avait_ -_il vue dirigée contre lui quand Potter défendait ses amis ?

Pansy recula, un œil sur la baguette que Gabe venait de brandir. C'était peut_ -_être un 3ème année mais s'il était vraiment le fils de Malfoy alors il connaissait forcément de nombreux sorts bien dégueulasses.

_-_ Je le dirai ! menaça_ -_t_ -_elle en reculant encore d'un pas. Je le dirai à toute l'école ! Quoique non… Vous savez quoi ? Rien à foutre de l'école ! Je trouverai un moyen pour rendre cette info publique ! Vous verrez ! Je ferai tout pour réussir !

Sur ce, Pansy se retourna et courut vers le bout opposé du couloir.

_-_ Bordel ! jura Draco alors qu'il se tournait vers le jeune fille en colère. Pansy ! Pansy, attends ! Et merde ! _Oubliettes _!

Les trois enfants restèrent stupéfaits, la mâchoire pendante tandis que Draco se retournait tranquillement vers eux après s'être assuré que le sort avait bien atteint sa cible. Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard.

_-_ Pourquoi as_ -_tu fait ça ? demanda Gabe dont les yeux avaient repris leur aspect normal.

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il pensait que c'était pourtant évident, non ? Il avait fait ça pour éviter que Pansy ne divulgue le secret de l'ami de son fils. Il venait de leur sauver les miches ! Franchement, il pourrait être reconnaissant au lieu de le dévisager comme un idiot et de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Pas étonnant que ce môme soit à Gryffondor.

_-_ Par pitié, dis_ -_moi que tu sais lancer correctement un sort d'amnésie, dit Mack en observant Pansy qui regardait stupidement le mur face à elle.

Cette fois encore, Draco ne répondit pas et examina sa baguette. _Merde_.

Rama et Gabe se mirent à ricaner car ils trouvaient la situation drôle finalement mais Mack, lui, grogna :

_-_ A quoi pensais_ -_tu quand tu as lancé le sort ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il sur le ton qu'on utiliserait pour s'adresser à un gamin de 5 ans.

_-_ Franchement, vous pourriez être plus reconnaissants, fit remarquer Draco, ronchon. La seule chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit c'est que je devais l'empêcher de raconter à tous ceux qu'elle croiserait ce qu'elle a appris sur ce petit métis.

_-_ Ok, ça va, dit Mack, soulagé. Normalement, ce sera suffisant. Elle ira bien une fois que les effets du sort se seront dissipés.

_-_ Bref, revenons à nos moutons… ou plutôt à moi, coupa Gabe. Père, pourrais_ -_je, _s'il te plait _te parler? _Maintenant._

_-_ Mais les cours reprennent dans 4 min ! s'écria Mack après avoir regardé sa montre.

_-_ T'inquiète pas ! dit Rama en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner. Notre prochain cours, c'est Botanique. On va juste baratiner Mme Chourave et lui raconter une histoire poignante comme quoi Gabe avait besoin de parler avec Harry. Elle va nous croire.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas avec moi ? s'enquit Draco, un peu vexé.

_-_ Parce qu'elle apprécie _réellement_ Harry. Tous les profs apprécient Harry. Sauf Rogue. Parfois je me demande si ce mec ne fait pas exprès d'être aussi désagréable. Je veux dire…

Rama continuait à se lamenter mais on ne put entendre la suite car les deux garçons avaient laissé Gabe et son père pour qu'ils discutent seul à seul.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que tu vas inviter Papa au Bal ? voulut savoir Gabe, sans même chercher à tourner autour du pot.

_-_ Qui ? demanda Draco, légèrement surpris.

_-_ Papa ! répéta Gabe en poussant un soupir d'impatience. Tu sais, Harry ? Potter !

_-_ Et pourquoi je voudrais l'inviter au Bal ? ironisa Draco.

Il ne s'était pas encore complètement remis de l'humiliation qu'avait été le cours de Potions d'hier.

_-_ Parce que c'est le Bal des Parents !

_-_ Le quoi ?

_-_ Le Bal des Parents ! C'est comme ça que nous, la nouvelle génération, l'appelons. Il FAUT que tu invites Papa ! De toutes façons, ta présence est obligatoire, dit Gabe en faisant une petite moue.

_-_ Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'inviterais Potter. L'idée d'y aller seul est plutôt plaisante et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Si tu veux vraiment que nous y allions ensemble alors il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes à Potter de m'inviter. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'abaisser à l'inviter à une stupide soirée.

_-_ Mais si Papa t'invite, ça fera de toi la fille. Et puis, il m'a évité toute la journée !

_-_ Comme c'est dommage ! dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé.

Gabe fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait_ -_il que ses deux pères choisissent d'être têtus justement maintenant ?

_-_ Mais ce serait scandaleux que tu danses avec d'autres personnes en ma présence, se plaignit Gabe.

_-_ Le fait que Potter ne se montre pas serait encore plus scandaleux, souligna Draco, en haussant un sourcil.

Gabe resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que son papa refuserait de venir.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Oh, allez ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne : tout le monde sait que Potter déteste les mondanités…. Et en particulier les soirées dansantes. En fait, il les évite comme la peste.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Non. Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps et mon énergie pour tirer le Super Héros hors de son trou et l'amener à la lumière… surtout quand il est évident qu'il ne cherche pas du tout à être en pleine lumière !

_-_ Très bien, grogna Gabe. Et si on pariait ? Je prouverai que tu as tort : Papa sera au Bal.

_-_ Aha. Bonne chance. Je suis partant. Si tu réussis à convaincre Potter de se montrer au Bal… attention, il devra être habillé décemment. Je refuse qu'on me voie avec un clochard. Bref, si tu y parviens, j'inviterai Potter à danser, dit Draco avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais s'il dit non, je m'en lave les mains et je n'insisterai pas.

_-_ Et s'il dit oui ?

_-_ Alors, nous danserons. Tu sais quoi ? Je le considèrerai même comme mon rencard juste pour te faire plaisir.

_-_ Cool. Et tu n'as pas le droit de danser avec Parkinson même si Papa dit non, ajouta rapidement Gabe.

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Parce que c'est la mère de Goyle et puis c'est une sale garce qui se la raconte ! Donc c'est le problème de Goyle Senior. S'il te plait, Père ? insista Gabe en ouvrant de grands yeux plein d'étoiles.

_-_ Ok, ok…. et arrête de me regarder comme ça, bon sang !

Gabe eut un large sourire quand il se baissa pour ramasser son sac avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au niveau de Pansy… qui était toujours un peu hébétée.

_-_ Au fait, effacer sa mémoire n'était pas nécessaire. Ici, la plupart des élèves adore le Professeur Lupin donc je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient rien fait contre Rama. Le pire qui aurait pu arriver c'est que les autres maisons la considèrent comme une idiote à l'esprit étroit, dit Gabe imitant une fois encore le ton de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco frissonna alors qu'il se posait de nouveau la question : pourquoi Gabriel n'appartenait_ -_il pas à la maison Serpentard ?

_-_ En plus, effacer sa mémoire, c'est vraiment pas sympa, râla Gabe avant de partir.

Aaaah, voila la réponse. Il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor pour trouver les actions d'un Serpentard « pas sympa ».

_« Bordel, Potter, tu as contaminé notre fils_ !_ Tout est de ta faute_ ! » pensa Draco en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres.

Il se dirigeait vers Pansy quand tout à coup….

_« Est -ce que je viens de le reconnaître comme NOTRE fils _? »

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Alors voila, qu'avez_ -_vous pensé de ce chapitre ? 

C'est de plus en plus intéressant, non ? Gabe va_ -_t_ -_il réussir à convaincre Harry ? Et Harry va_ -_t_ -_il continuer à se cacher ? Quant à Draco, s'est_ -_il enfin découvert une fibre paternelle ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! lol

En tous cas, j'espère que l'épisode d'aujourd'hui vous a plu, si vous pouviez me donner vos impressions via review, je vous en remercie.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite à tous une **TRES BONNE ANNEE 2006 **!

Biz, à l'année prochaine ! (j'adore dire ça quand « l'année prochaine » c'est dans deux ou trois jours… ça m'éclate ! Ouais, on s'amuse comme on peut ! lool)

Quiproquo.


	14. Chap TREIZE: Harry se prépare

**BONNE ANNEE 2006 !**

_**-**_

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci Cyzia pour les corrections : en plus, tu as fait ça si rapidement… je suis très flattée ! Merci Crazysnape pour tes suggestions : en plus, tu t'es pris la tête à utiliser différentes couleurs, ça fait très pro ! Et merci aussi Artoung pour ton avis : en plus, tu me restes fidèle malgré la chance que tu as eu de «goûter » Draco…

**Dédicace : **A Mme La Chance. Nous sommes vendredi 13 et c'est le 13ème chapitre. Si Mme la Chance pouvait me filer un peu (beaucoup) de thune et surtout me permettre de réussir mon concours cette année, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Sinon, je tenais à remercier aussi **macatou, hanna, Oxaline, lo hana ni, kyoshiro, lilyunatat, diane,** **gabi** et **ch4alors60 **(au fait, tu peux me dire où tu as trouvé un tel pseudo ?) pour m'avoir laissé une review. **Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et merci pour vos encouragements !

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Yes ! J'ai enfin updaté !

Wow ! La conversation père/fils entre Harry et Gabe est beaucoup plus tendue que prévu… c'est pourquoi la discussion semble s'envenimer tout à coup. Je suppose que j'en avais marre de rester assise à me demander ce que je devrais leur faire dire. Alors, j'ai préféré laisser mes doigts courir sur le clavier. J'espère que le résultat est bon…

J'espère que vous apprécierez la scène où Harry se prépare. Quand il a fallu donner une odeur à chacun des garçons, j'ai dû tester tout un tas de déodorants et de lotions pour le corps pour essayer d'attribuer la meilleure fragrance à chaque garçon. Résultat ? Pendant que je tapais la fin du chapitre, je sentais très mauvais et mon nez coulait !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : Harry se prépare.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Harry s'effondra sur son lit en poussant un gros soupir. Echapper à l'incessante poursuite de Gabe avait été difficile : il lui avait fallu beaucoup de ruse et utiliser les différents raccourcis (connus et secrets) qu'il avait découverts durant ses sept années à Poudlard.

Et maintenant, deux heures avant le Bal, Harry estimait que ses esquives, ses dérobades et même le fait de sauter ses repas valaient le coup. Il était maintenant à l'abri dans son dortoir, niché au creux de son lit et protégé par les nombreuses barrières magiques qu'il avait placées autour de ses rideaux. Même Voldemort n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre.

Plutôt fier de lui, Harry s'allongea et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à passer une soirée tranquille. Il n'allait rien faire à part buller et dormir.

Cependant son plan tomba à l'eau quand son ventre se mit à grogner et à se contracter. Les sourcils froncés, Harry comprit qu'il devrait se lever et se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines pour prendre quelque chose à manger avant la fin de la nuit. De préférence, en plein Bal quand personne ne serait là pour lui prendre la tête.

Harry se replongeait dans des pensées plus plaisantes quand son bien_ -_être fut encore interrompu par un petit bruit de déchirure, cette fois. Il avait lancé un Sort de Silence sur ses rideaux alors d'où venait ce bruit, bordel ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut un choc : il y avait maintenant un trou dans le dais de son lit d'où dépassait la tête de Gabe… suivie très vite par son corps car il avait perdu l'équilibre et tomba à travers l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer.

_-_ AAAAAH ! GABE ! MAIS QU'EST_ -_CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Gabe se dépêcha de se dépêtrer des draps et s'assit sur les jambes de son papa pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

_-_ Salut Papa ! dit_ -_il d'un ton joyeux.

_-_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ? Je suis sûr d'avoir placé un Sort Impénétrable autour de mon lit ! Et pourquoi tu sens la dinde ? demanda Harry d'une traite.

_-_ Et bien, _Papa_, il est évident que je suis là pour te parler. J'ai essayé de te mettre la main dessus toute la journée mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu as tout fait pour m'éviter. Tu as placé des sorts seulement autour des rideaux pas au niveau du dais ce qui m'a permis de le trouer et d'entrer. Et je sens la dinde parce que je t'ai amené des sandwichs étant donné que tu as sauté tous tes repas, expliqua Gabe en tendant l'en_ -_cas.

Harry fusilla son fils du regard, mais prit quand même les sandwichs. Inutile de nier qu'il était affamé. Il avala le premier sandwich sans dire un mot surveillant Gabe qui se contentait de rester assis et de le regarder manger.

_-_ Alors, qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'il entamait son deuxième casse_ -_croûte.

_-_ Je veux que tu ailles au Bal.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry en reportant son attention sur sa nourriture.

_-_ Et si je disais « s'il te plait » ?

_-_ Alors, je dirai : « Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire ».

_-_ Quelle autre chose ? voulut savoir Gabe.

_-_ Rester ici et me reposer, dit Harry alors qu'il finissait son sandwich.

_-_ Tu peux te reposer pendant le Bal !

Harry resta muet un instant avant de mordre dans son troisième sandwich et de fixer Gabe.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très logique, fit_ -_il remarquer.

_-_ Pourquoi ne veux_ -_tu pas y aller ? demanda Gabe en ignorant le remarque de son père.

_-_ Je ne sais pas danser, dit tout simplement Harry.

_-_ Personne ne t'a demandé de danser. Je veux juste que tu y ailles.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que mon papa est le meilleur, le plus cool et le plus puissant de la terre. Je veux que tout le monde le voie, expliqua Gabe d'un ton heureux, sans faire attention au regard interloqué que lui lançait Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Malfoy d'y aller dans ce cas ?

_-_ Je lui ai déjà demandé.

_-_ Et ? s'enquit Harry après un moment de silence.

_-_ Et il a dit qu'il avait l'intention d'y aller puisqu'il est Préfet en Chef et tout ça… mais je veux vraiment que tu viennes, toi aussi.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une combine pour nous mettre ensemble, par hasard ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Gabe d'un ton innocent.

_-_ Je n'irai pas.

_-_ POURQUOI PAS ?

_-_ Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. En plus, les gens vont me dévisager et me poser plein de questions, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

_-_ T'as plutôt intérêt à t'y habituer, bordel ! Parce que dans mon temps, les gens dévisagent tout le temps notre famille et ils nous posent toujours plein de questions.

_-_ Très bien, quand le moment sera venu, je ferai attention, dit Harry alors qu'il tapotait son oreiller pour ensuite s'asseoir plus confortablement.

_-_ Et merde, Papa ! Il faut que tu apprennes à ne plus t'inquiéter de ce que pensent les gens et plutôt vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends ! Les autres, on s'en fout ! Ecoute_ -_moi bien, tu vas venir au Bal et tu vas t'amuser que ça te plaise ou non ! gueula Gabe en colère.

_-_ Tiens donc ? Et qui va m'y forcer ? s'enquit Harry sur un ton de défi, en se penchant en arrière les bras croisés.

Gabe ne dit rien. Il brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers son père.

_-_ Quoi ? Tu vas lancer un sort à ton propre père ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

_-_ Tu ne devrais pas te moquer. Après tout, mes pères sont les deux sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps. Sans oublier que l'un d'eux est expert en magie noire, donc je connais forcément de nombreux sorts dangereux !

_-_ Par Merlin, Gabe ! Qu'est_ -_ce qui te pousse à brandir ta baguette contre moi ?

_-_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_-_ Oui !

_-_ Très bien ! C'est toi, Papa !

_-_ Moi ? Qu'est_ -_ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry après un moment de surprise.

_-_ Tu changes toujours d'avis au sujet de ce que les gens pourraient penser de toi ! Hier, tu as fait cette blague à Rogue et tu t'en foutais si cela créait de nouvelles rumeurs comme quoi tu serais un homosexuel masochiste ! brailla Gabe en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens. Et aujourd'hui, tout à coup, tu te caches et tu évites toute discussion à propos du Bal parce que tu as peur que les gens vous regardent, toi et Père !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma aussitôt car Gabe n'avait pas fini avec ses récriminations :

_-_ Je vais te dire un petit secret. Les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant dans mon temps. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tais_ -_toi, je vais te le dire ! cria Gabe quand Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se faire entendre. Le Ministère est au courant de mon existence. Ils savent que je suis un Bébé Chaudron. Ils savent aussi pour Lief. Les choses sont pires à mon époque. Hermione avait raison : les bébés chaudrons sont illégaux. Et il en va de même pour la reproduction des loups_ -_garous. Tu penses que ça va mal aujourd'hui ? Attends de voir par quoi nous passons Lief, Rama et moi ! Tous les jours ! Surtout Lief ! Il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir et ça le terrifie ! Alors, au lieu de te concentrer sur ton petit problème stupide, je suggère que…

Gabe se tut et détourna les yeux, furieux. Harry fut stupéfait de voir des larmes dans les yeux du garçon.

_-_ Je… C'est juste que… Quand je te vois te comporter comme ça… reprit Gabe plus calmement. Tu sais, dans le futur, tu nous répètes sans cesse à quel point tu es fier de nous. Tu dis toujours que les journalistes et le Ministère peuvent aller se carrer dans le cul de feu Voldemort, parce que tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Mais te voir aujourd'hui agir de la sorte… je me demander si tu es vraiment honnête. Parce que ce que tu nous dis est tellement important pour nous, Papa et je…

Gabe ne put dire un mot de plus à cause des sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge.

Harry se tenait immobile, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il savait qu'il devait réconforter le garçon, mais malheureusement c'était une chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais apprise.

_-_ Tu sais que j'ai dû demander à cette saleté de Choixpeau Magique de m'envoyer à Gryffondor ? Apparemment, j'ai en moi quelque chose de très Serpentard, déclara Gabe avec sourire. J'ai dû rester assis pendant cinq bonnes minutes à m'engueuler avec cette chose. Il a fini par accepter quand je l'ai menacé de lui mettre le feu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_-_ Et il ne t'a pas envoyé à Serpentard après ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il suffisait de menacer le Choixpeau Magique pour aller dans la maison de son choix.

_-_ Ouais. En fait je voulais vraiment aller à Gryffondor, parce qu'avant même que tu ne saches que j'existe, tu étais mon héros. Et la raison pour laquelle j'insiste tant pour que tu ailles au Bal, c'est parce que tu es toujours mon héros, dit Gabe doucement.

_-_ Gabe, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis le héros de pas mal de monde.

_-_ S'il te plait, Papa. Je te promets que je ne te demanderai rien de plus tant que je serai ici.

_-_ Très bien, grogna Harry. J'irai à ce putain de Bal.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Gabe en souriant à travers ses larmes.

_-_ Oui. Et maintenant, lève_ -_toi : je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Gabe se jeta au cou de Harry et le serra très fort.

_-_ Merci, Papa.

Un peu embarrassé, Harry serra Gabe contre lui. Il allait devoir s'habituer à cette histoire de « famille ».

_-_ Ah et jure_ -_moi que tu ne répèteras pas à Père ce que je t'ai dit. Il ne serait vraiment pas content, dit Gabe.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? Le fait que je sois ton héros ou le fait que tu t'es battu pour aller chez les Gryffondors ?

_-_ Les deux, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

_-_ Pas de problème, répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Allez, dépêche_ -_toi ! Tu dois te préparer et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Gabe bondit et attrapa les rideaux pour les ouvrir mais il fut stoppé par les nombreuses barrières que Harry avait placées un peu plus tôt. Il tira impatiemment avant de faire la moue et de se tourner vers son père qui riait. Harry se saisit de sa baguette et retira tous les sorts ce qui permit à Gabe de sauter hors du lit et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Harry se leva avec précaution et remarqua que Rama et Mack étaient étendus sur le lit de Ron qui cherchait comme les autres garçons de 7ème année quelque chose d'élégant à porter.

_-_ A la douche ! Maintenant ! dit Gabe en attrapant le bras de Harry qu'il traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de se déshabiller et d'aller sous la douche.

_-_ Et surtout, utilise ton shampoing qui sent la mangue ! cria Gabe pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau ruisselante.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en criant, lui aussi.

_-_ Parce que c'est l'odeur préférée de Père !

_-_ Je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas à nous mettre ensemble !

_-_ C'est le cas.

_-_ Bien. De toute façon, j'ai fini ma bouteille de shampoing il y a une semaine. J'utilise celui de Ron depuis.

_-_ QUOI ! cria Gabe, horrifié. JE T'INTERDIS D'UTILISER LE SHAMPOING D'ONCLE RON ! JE REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE.

Sur ce Gabe courut et fit une entrée fracassante dans le dortoir.

_-_ Y'a le feu ? demanda Mack.

_-_ Par pitié, dites_ -_moi que l'un de vous a quelque chose qui sent la mangue, supplia Gabe.

Les garçons de 7ème année échangèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête.

_-_ Désolé, tout ce que j'ai, c'est une senteur aux agrumes, répondit Dean.

_-_ Cannelle, déclara Ron.

_-_ Chocolat, annonça Néville.

_-_ Musc de pétales de Lune.

Tout le monde se tourna pour dévisager Seamus.

_-_ Ben quoi ? Ça sent bon.

_-_ Il me faut de la mangue, grogna Gabe, frustré.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lavande. Je me rappelle qu'elle sentait la mangue, un jour, suggéra Dean alors que Seamus hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

_-_ Qui est cette Lavande ? demanda Gabe d'un ton impatient.

_-_ Lavande Brown. C'est une 7ème année.

Gabe se tourna et fila hors du dortoir avant de s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier qui menait chez les filles.

_-_ Lavande !

Il patienta quelques instants avant de l'appeler de nouveau :

_-_ LAVANDE !

Tout à coup, il entendit des gloussements suivis par un :

_-_ Oui ?

Oh non, c'était une de _ces_ _filles -là._

_-_ Je peux t'emprunter ton shampoing ? cria Gabe.

_-_ Quoi ? fut la réponse suivie par plus de gloussements.

_-_ Je peux t'emprunter ton shampoing ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Franchement, à quoi pensait cette fille ?

_-_ Ecoute, ton shampoing est parfumé à la mangue, non ?

_-_ L'un d'eux. Pourquoi ?

_Mais qui peut bien posséder plus d'un shampoing ?_ se demanda Gabe, en soupirant.

_-_ Parce que mon père en a besoin.

Encore des gloussements.

_-_ Qui est ton père ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas important ! Pourrais_ -_je, s'il te plait, t'emprunter ton shampoing ?

_-_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui tu es !

Et encore ces putain de gloussements. Gabe se mit à grogner :

_-_ Gabriel Malfoy_ -_Potter ! Et maintenant, femme, tu vas me donner ce shampoing, bordel ? hurla Gabe pour couvrir l'explosion de gloussements qui semblait venir de plus d'une chambre.

_-_ Ok, ok… Inutile de s'énerver ! Attrape.

Gabe croisa les bras et tapa du pied avec impatience. Quelque minutes plus tard, il put voir un flacon léviter dans les airs jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

_-_ C'est pas trop tôt ! murmura Gabe en attrapant le shampoing.

_-_ Tu l'as eu ? s'enquit Lavande.

_-_ Ouais !

Il courut vers la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons et sentit l'odeur de cannelle en entrant.

_-_ PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! PAPA, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS UTILISER LE SHAMPOING D'ONCLE RON !

_-_ Ben, tu as mis trop de temps à revenir, il fallait bien que je me lave les cheveux ! contra Harry.

_-_ Rince_ -_moi cette saleté et utilise ça ! cria Gabe avant de lancer la bouteille au_ -_dessus du rideau de douche.

_-_ Aïe ! hurla Harry car la bouteille avait atterri sur sa tête. Qu'est_ -_ce que c'est ?

_-_ C'est à Lavande. Maintenant, tais_ -_toi et finis de te doucher !

_-_ Mais l'odeur fait efféminé ! se plaignit Harry en reniflant le contenu de la bouteille.

_-_ Ça sent la mangue ! Et tu trouves que c'est plus efféminé que la cannelle ?

_-_ Ben oui ! Peut_ -_être qu'ils rajoutent de l'essence de fille ! Qui te l'as donné, déjà ?

_-_ Lavande Brown !

_-_ Oh, putain ! grogna Harry alors qu'il relavait ses cheveux.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, ce fut pour être confronté à un Gabe énervé.

_-_ Tu en as mis du temps ! se plaignit Gabe alors qu'il le précédait sur le chemin du retour. Sache que je prends sur mon temps pour t'aider à te préparer, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en poussant la porte du dortoir.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Harry en resserrant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

_-_ Apparemment si, contra Gabe en fouillant dans l'armoire de son père. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as rien de potable à te mettre ?

Harry soupira tandis qu'il s'approchait.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ça ? proposa_ -_t_ -_il en exhibant une chemise orange délavée qui appartenait à Dudley.

_-_ _Ça_ ? Dis_ -_moi que tu plaisantes ! supplia Gabe, l'air horrifié.

Le visage sans expression de son père lui fournit la réponse : non, il ne plaisantait pas.

_-_ TANTE HERMIONE ! cria Gabe en quittant la chambre au pas de course, une fois de plus.

_-_ Tu devrais mettre un pantalon si Gabe à l'intention de ramener Hermione ici, conseilla Rama en souriant, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Harry grogna et enfila rapidement un boxer et un jogging. Il pressentait que tout ça allait prendre du temps.

_-_ Harry, qu'est_ -_ce que Gabe raconte ? demanda Hermione d'un ton impatient en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était évident qu'on l'avait dérangée pendant ses préparatifs : ses cheveux étaient relevés mais elle n'avait pas fini de se maquiller.

_-_ Ses habits, Tante Hermione ! Ses habits ! expliqua Gabe en désignant l'armoire.

_-_ Et alors, où est le problème ? Qu'est_ -_ce qu'ils ont ses habits ? dit Hermione.

_-_ Oh non, pas toi ! gémit Gabe, la mâchoire pendante.

Mack et Rama explosèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour aider Harry à choisir ses vêtements, pourquoi ne pas demander à un des garçons ? Je dois me préparer.

_-_ Parce que je connais les goûts vestimentaires d'Oncle Ron et d'Oncle Néville.

_-_ Tu n'as pas tort, dit Hermione en s'approchant de l'armoire.

_-_ Hé ! s'indigna Ron.

_-_ Franchement Harry, le seul vêtement élégant que tu possèdes est ce vieux costume, déclara Hermione en le lançant sur le lit. J'ai l'impression qu'il faudra que tu te métamorphoses des habits pour ce soir.

_-_ C'est possible ? s'enquit Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr. Ok, Gabe, va t'occuper des cheveux de Harry et je m'occupe de sa tenue.

Gabe sourit, saisit le bras de son père et le traîna de nouveau vers la salle de bains, sans prêter attention aux protestations de Harry (« Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça ! ») ni les complaintes de Ron (« Pourquoi personne n'a pris la peine de me dire qu'on pouvait métamorphoser nos vêtements ? »).

_-_ A genoux, commanda Gabe en s'arrêtant devant le lavabo de son père.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Il faut que tu te mettes à genoux. Tu es trop grand : je ne peux pas atteindre tes cheveux quand tu es debout, expliqua Gabe.

_-_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry en s'agenouillant.

Gabe regarda les différents lavabos avant de pousser un soupir d'impatience.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Aucun de vous n'a de gel ? TANTE HERMIONE !

_-_ Oui ? répondit la jeune fille.

_-_ J'AI BESOIN DE GEL !

Ils purent entendre Hermione soupirer de frustration alors qu'elle quittait la chambre des garçons, sûrement pour aller chercher des produits capillaires.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rama fit son entrée, les bras chargés de différentes bouteilles.

_-_ Par l'enfer, elle pense qu'on a besoin de tant de gel ? s'exclama Harry quand Rama laissa tomber son fardeau.

_-_ Il n'y a pas que du gel. Il y a du spray, de la mousse, du baume démêlant, de la vaseline, un anti_ -_frisottis, un truc pour rendre tes cheveux plus doux, un autre pour les cheveux secs, de la coloration, un produit pour les rendre légers, un autre pour qu'ils aient du volume, quelque chose pour…

_-_ Ok, ok, ok… passe_ -_moi le gel, coupa Gabe, pressé.

_-_ Oh. Et bien, personne n'avait de gel donc les filles ont donné tout ce qu'elles avaient à la place, dit Rama d'un ton léger.

_-_ Personne ? Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? s'écria Gabe en prenant la mousse.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Gabe s'attaquait à la touffe de cheveux devant lui.

_-_ Au fait, Rama, tu as invité quelqu'un pour le Bal ? demanda Gabe au bout de quelques minutes.

_-_ Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'était trop occupé à t'aider à poursuivre Harry, plaisanta Rama, ce qui fit rougir le Gryffondor de 7ème année.

_-_ Désolé pour ça, balbutia_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ C'est pas grave. Comme ça, j'y vais tout seul et je peux m'offrir à toutes les filles et pas seulement une, dit Rama joyeusement.

_-_ Tu es tellement sûr de toi, maugréa Gabe.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toutes les filles m'adorent.

_-_ Oh, arrête ! Si les filles t'adorent c'est parce que ton frère est un Préfet et qu'il sera, sans aucun doute, Préfet en Chef l'année prochaine.

_-_ Tu as un frère ? demanda Harry, curieux.

_-_ Ouais. Il s'appelle Wolcott. C'est un Serdaigle. Et les filles ne m'adorent pas à cause de mon frère. Il suffit qu'elles me regardent dans les yeux et elles se retrouvent piégées, déclara Rama.

_-_ Elles sont « piégées » parce que quand elles te regardent dans les yeux, elles distinguent cette lueur animale et elles ont peur de te dire non, argua Gabe. Et voila, j'ai fini.

_-_ Euh… Je ne vois aucune différence, dit Harry en se levant.

_-_ Mais si ! Tes cheveux n'ont plus l'air d'un nid d'oiseau. Maintenant, ils donnent l'impression que tu viens d'avoir la meilleure baise de ta vie ! expliqua Gabe.

_-_ En tous cas, c'est mieux que de te regarder dans les yeux et loucher ensuite, fit remarquer Rama.

_-_ Je t'apprendrai que mon charme et mon physique me permettent d'obtenir tout ce que je veux, dit Gabe avec dédain. Bon, Papa, enlève tes lunettes.

_-_ Mais je ne verrai plus rien, se plaignit Harry.

_-_ Tante Hermione ! cria Gabe.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

_-_ Corrige la vue de Papa, dit_ -_il en traînant Harry dans le dortoir.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Corrige la vue de Papa ! répéta Gabe d'un ton impatient.

_-_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Hermione.

_-_ Bien sûr que si. Agite ta baguette, prononce la formule magique comme tu le fais toujours.

_-_ Gabe, corriger la vue de quelqu'un est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Il faut savoir exactement à quel point la vue de la personne est mauvaise. Et puis, pour les mouvements de baguette, il faut savoir comment on va reformer le globe oculaire, énuméra Hermione.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Gabe.

_-_ Et alors ? Et ben, si j'essaie, Harry risque de devenir aveugle.

_-_ Hum, je crois que je vais porter mes lunettes, Gabe. Merci en tous cas, ajouta Harry en reprenant ses binocles.

_-_ Non ! Tante Hermione, tu dois essayer ! insista Gabe en se plaçant devant elle.

_-_ Non, Gabe !

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? gémit_ -_il.

_-_ Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Maintenant, arrête de geindre et laisse_ -_moi me préparer.

Gabe tapa du pied et la fusilla du regard.

_-_ Tu sais, de toute le famille, c'est toi qui me gâtes le moins ! Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa !

_-_ Gabe… commença Hermione mais le garçon était sur sa lancée.

_-_ Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon papa soit le plus beau. Et c'est impossible quand il porte ÇA ! s'écria Gabe en attrapant les lunettes à bordure épaisse.

_-_ Merci Gabe, dit Harry sèchement.

_-_ Et aujourd'hui, c'est la soirée la PLUS importante de tous les temps et je pourrai y participer, mais TOI, tu restes là et tu REFUSES de m'aider !

_-_ Je… dit Hermione en désignant la pile de vêtements sur le lit.

_-_ Père a de grandes exigences, tu sais, dit Gabe les yeux remplis de larmes, décidé à jouer la carte des sanglots. Et tout ce que je veux, c'est aider Papa à être à la hauteur de ces exigences mais je ne connais pas assez de magie. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé. Mais, toi, tu… tu…

_-_ Regarde ce que tu as fais, Hermione ! Gabe est tout triste ! dit Rama en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le réconforter.

Après un soupir frustré, Hermione prit les lunettes des mains de Gabe.

_-_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, sors d'ici et va te préparer.

_-_ Merci, Tante Hermione, dit Gabe, tout joyeux tandis que lui et Rama quittaient la chambre.

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux pour écouter la conversation des deux garçons qui descendaient l'escalier. (« Ton charme et ton physique, hein ? » suivi par un « La ferme ! »).

Hermione sourit.

_-_ Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui ressemble tant à Malfoy, il n'est pas si mal.

_-_ Ouais, à mon avis, c'est grâce au charme Potter, déclara Harry en détaillant les vêtements qu'on avait métamorphosés pour lui.

_-_ J'en suis sûre, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. Maintenant, dépêche_ -_toi et habille_ -_toi. Le Bal a déjà commencé et aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt. Ron est sûrement en bas et il doit s'impatienter.

Sur ce, Hermione sortit, laissant Harry seul dans le dortoir. Tous les autres avaient sûrement fini de se préparer et étaient déjà au Bal.

En soupirant pour la 100ème fois, Harry commença à s'habiller. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas se couvrir de ridicule comme il avait tendance à le faire.

* * *

( A suivre)

* * *

Tadaaa ! Et voila, alors qu'avez_ -_vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Gabe est excellent, non ? C'est incroyable comme il mène tout le monde à la baguette. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils se font tous avoir !

Enfin, dites_ -_moi plutôt ce que vous, vous en avez pensé grâce au petit bouton magique, là, en bas à gauche… Merci d'avance.

Sinon, les amis c'est le tout 1er chapitre de cette toute nouvelle année et qui dit nouvelle année dit bonnes résolutions… qu'on s'empresse d'oublier (lol), voici les miennes :

1. Arrêter de fumer. (En même temps, comment vivre sans mon paquet de malboro menthol ?)

2. Eviter de sortir avec des bouffons. (Je vous jure 2005 a été une année à marquer d'une pierre blanche : à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot !)

3. Arrêter de dépenser l'argent que je n'ai pas. (Autrement dit, non, Quiproquo être perpétuellement à découvert n'est pas une forme de protestation envers le système corrompu des banques !)

4. Réussir mon concours. (Ne serait_ -_ce que pour avoir la joie de me casser de mon job étudiant et ainsi voir la tête de ma directrice quand je vais lui dire que non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mon mois de préavis ! Niark, niark, niark !)

Et vous ? Quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions ? Je serais assez curieuse de lire ça…

Si tout va bien, on se voit vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 14 intitulé…. _(roulement de tambour) _« Le Bal ».

Hé, hé, z'avez hâte d'y être, hein ?

Biz, Quiproquo.


	15. Chap QUATORZE: Le Bal

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci beaucoup à Anagramme, Artoung et Cyzia. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et elles ont su toutes les trois m'encourager comme il le fallait. Merci encore pour vos corrections, vos suggestions et vos encouragements. Et puis merci à Lévia qui m'a donné son avis via MSN.

**Dédicace :** à Amandaaa parce que j'ai trop rigolé en lisant sa liste de résolutions.

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** La chanson utilisée pour la danse est Dark Waltz de Hayley Westenra tirée de l'album Pure. Je vous conseille de l'écouter tout en lisant la scène de danse car je l'ai écrite pour qu'elle suive le morceau. En clair, j'ai passé des heures à l'écouter pour ensuite réfléchir à ce que j'allais écrire afin que ça colle PARFAITEMENT. 

(Soupir) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mes heures passées à faire de la chorégraphie ne serviront à rien… je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ne va même pas lire les paroles.

NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS POUR LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ! Car ça va s'arranger, vous verrez ! En attendant, laissez_ -_moi quelques reviews.

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** Ça y est, nous y sommes ! Le moment que nous attendions tous ! Le Bal ! Et je suis morte de trouille…. parce que ce chapitre en VO est absolument génial et j'espère que la VF vous plaira. J'ai tellement le trac que je me suis rongée les ongles jusqu'à l'os. S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents !

Ah oui, j'ai traduit les paroles de la chanson sans me soucier des rimes. Je me suis contentée de traduire mot à mot, histoire de vous en donner le sens en gros… d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait un bon travail. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas !

Assez de bla bla, je sens que vous brûlez d'envie de lire le chapitre ! C'est parti !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : Le Bal.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Draco fixait la porte de la Grande Salle pour la 40ème fois de la soirée. Le Bal avait commencé depuis bientôt une heure et son futur amant ainsi que son fils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Gabriel devait avoir beaucoup de mal à convaincre Potter.

Si Draco attendait toujours, c'était parce que le môme Weasley (Matt… ou quelque chose comme ça) était venu le voir au début du Bal pour le prévenir que Gabe aidait Potter à se préparer. Le Blond commençait sérieusement à douter de la véracité de ses paroles. Franchement, quand un mec possédait si peu de vêtements, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps pour s'habiller, non ? Même s'il voulait vraiment se mettre sur son 31, vu son choix limité, ça ne devrait pas demander beaucoup de temps.

Avec un petit rictus aux lèvres, Draco commença à observer la pièce : peut_ -_être avait_ -_il raté l'entrée du Super Héros. Il repéra rapidement la Belette qui était plutôt bien vêtu. Il portait une cape bleue ouverte et un veston de la même couleur ainsi qu'une chemise et un pantalon noirs.

_« Quelqu'un a fini par lui dire qu'on pouvait métamorphoser des vêtements »_, pensa Malfoy avec ironie.

Près de la Belette, se tenait Granger, habillée d'une robe rouge qui moulait les formes féminines qu'elle avait acquises depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Malgré le manque d'exercice et les heures qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque, son corps était plutôt pas mal. Même ses cheveux, habituellement emmêlés, étaient en ce moment relevés en un chignon élégant.

Voyant que Potter n'était pas avec ses amis, Draco recommença à observer les alentours, toujours à la recherche de sa cible. Parfois, ses yeux s'arrêtaient ici et là, détaillant d'un œil critique la tenue des autres élèves.

Il vit le môme Weasley, debout près d'autres Roux. Ils se moquaient tous de l'autre ami de Gabriel, Lupin qui se faisait chahuter par un garçon plus vieux qui semblait être son frère. Lupin et son frère portaient tous les deux des capes indigo et blanches, mais aux motifs différents.

Quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur un pan de sa cape, Draco baissa la tête pour voir deux grands yeux vert et argent étincelants, levés vers lui.

_-_ Tu as fini par laisser tomber Potter ? Je t'avais dit que c'était peine perdue, déclara Draco d'un ton arrogant.

_-_ En fait, Père, il finissait de s'habiller quand je quittais la salle commune. Il ne va pas tarder, rétorqua Gabe, tout sourire.

_-_ Je vois, se renfrogna Draco.

Une partie de lui avait espéré que Potter ne viendrait pas. Ça aurait pu lui fournir une histoire bien poignante à raconter aux filles et il aurait pu être au centre de l'attention. Bah, tant pis.

Il détailla la tenue de son fils :

_-_ Tout en noir ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Oui, je ne voulais pas détourner l'attention de notre principale attraction, répondit Gabe, l'air malicieux.

Le Préfet en Chef fronça un peu les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander au garçon ce qu'il entendait par là, il oublia le sujet quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et que, tout à coup, toutes les conversations cessèrent autour de lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait fait une telle entrée et sa mâchoire se fracassa par terre sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc. Au seuil de la pièce, se tenait nul autre que Harry Potter.

Ses lunettes épaisses avaient été rétrécies et les montures dorénavant étroites gommaient son ancienne image d'écolier innocent. Maintenant, il avait plutôt l'air d'un étudiant respectable, prêt à apprendre et impatient de mettre en pratique ses connaissances.

Son pantalon noir et étroit moulait élégamment ses jambes aux bons endroits et serrait légèrement sa taille sans l'aide d'une ceinture. Sa chemise noire, partiellement cachée par un veston vert bouteille orné d'un motif noir, soulignait les détails de son corps sculpté par le Quidditch. Rien que ça suffisait pour parler de grâce noble et féline. Mais si vous rajoutiez sa cape, qui avait la même couleur de jade du veston, alors l'apparence de Harry atteignait des sommets de séduction.

Sa cape était ouverte et mettait en valeur les contours de son corps bronzé. Il n'avait pas enfilé les manches et la cape pendait à ses épaules, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt glisser pour être offerte à une fille frissonnante ou étalée sur une flaque de boue qu'une pauvre demoiselle devrait enjamber. Enfin, c'était l'impression que vous auriez en voyant sa cape… jusqu'à ce que vous remarquiez ses cheveux.

Les mèches noires de jais ne ressemblaient plus au nid d'une chauve_ -_souris enragée mais donnaient plutôt l'impression que Harry venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Ou mieux… que Harry avait été sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air mais qu'il avait été interrompu à la dernière seconde et qu'il avait dû arrêter sa torride partie de jambes en l'air L'impression était renforcée par la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues et par le fait que sa cape pendait à ses épaules dans l'espoir de rester en place.

Tout en se remettant doucement du choc, Draco s'avança vers cette bombe sexuelle au sex_ -_appeal explosif, qui était dorénavant à lui.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En remarquant tous les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui au moment où il franchit la porte, Harry, très mal à l'aise, essaya de sourire mais il échoua misérablement. Certain que la meilleure solution pour ne pas rendre son dîner était d'éviter tout contact visuel avec les mines ébahies qui le dévisageaient, Harry observa plutôt les alentours.

Du plafond enchanté, la lune, posée sur un tapis de nuages, brillait doucement. Le reste du ciel était d'un bleu nuit profond, moucheté par d'innombrables étoiles et quelques nuages. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez romantique, les habituelles bougies (qui, de toute façon, auraient été inutiles à cause de la clarté de la lune) avaient été remplacées par des lucioles qui voletaient ici et là pour adoucir la lumière.

Le bruit de pas ramena Harry sur terre. Il baissa les yeux et eut le souffle coupé, une fois de plus. Celui qui s'approchait n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir et le pantalon moulait ses hanches. Sa chemise noire était pratiquement cachée, plaquée par son veston qui était d'un tissu argenté et qui mettait en valeur son corps mince. Son veston était orné de lignes noires qui serpentaient le long de son torse, de son ventre, de ses côtes et son dos. Le vêtement le serrait élégamment et rappelait qu'il cachait à peine des muscles bien développés qui ne demandaient qu'à être doucement caressés.

Sa cape en cachemire noire pendait de ses épaules et tout comme celle de Harry, elle semblait sur le point de glisser. Sa cape aussi était ouverte et les lignes argentées qui partaient du col pour zigzaguer le long des deux pans avant de tracer l'ourlet, touchaient de temps en temps son torse, ses hanches.

Les manches de sa cape étaient aussi décorées de lignes argentées et l'une des manches fut levée au niveau de son visage quand d'une main il replaça une mèche blonde sur le côté, arrangeant sa coupe qui accentuait la grâce aristocratique de son visage d'ange. Draco ressemblait au parfait gentleman, prêt à vous séduire et à réaliser vos rêves et vos fantasmes les plus secrets.

Bien entendu, son apparence faisait ressortir ses yeux qui n'étaient pas gris comme à leur habitude mais qui semblaient briller doucement. C'était peut_ -_être à cause du veston qui intensifiait la couleur plus claire de ses yeux ou peut_ -_être à cause de son regard ardent qui promettait une nuit magique.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand cet Adonis planta son regard dans le sien.

Malfoy le rejoignit au moment où les premières notes d'une valse se firent entendre. Tout à coup, la foule d'élèves sembla disparaître, laissant Harry et Draco seuls, illuminés par les lucioles.

Avec un doux sourire, Draco tendit la main en s'inclinant :

_-_ M'accorderais_ -_tu cette danse ?

Harry resta sans voix. Il n'avait peut_ -_être pas entendu ses mots, mais sa main se tendit comme pour répondre au mouvement de celle de Draco. Prenant son geste pour un oui, Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse, les élèves s'écartant d'eux_ -_mêmes sur leur passage.

_We are the lucky ones (Nous avons de la chance)_

_We shine like a thousand suns (Nous brillons comme un millier de soleils)_

_When all of the color runs together (Quand toutes les couleurs se confondent)_

Le Blond choisit automatiquement de mener la danse : il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le rapprocher tandis qu'il leva leurs mains jointes à la hauteur adéquate. Ils se mirent à danser sans même remarquer qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste.

_I'll keep you company (Je resterai près de toi)_

_In one glorious harmony (Dans une parfaite harmonie)_

_Waltzing with destiny forever (Valsant avec ma destinée pour toujours)_

Le vert émeraude ne quitta pas le gris argent parce que les deux garçons restaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, tous les deux émus par ce qu'ils pouvaient y lire. L'émotion, la fierté, la beauté pure. Ils ne cillèrent pas un instant, tandis qu'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre.

_Dance me into the night (Danse avec moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright (Sous la lune qui brille fortement)_

_Turning me into the light (Et qui me transforme en lumière)_

A cause de la lumière des lucioles, les yeux verts de Harry étaient étincelants, accentués par le hâle de son visage. Draco grava l'image dans sa mémoire sans réaliser que Harry faisait de même : lui aussi voulait se souvenir de son teint pâle et éclatant et de ses yeux couleur argent.

Une odeur exotique, un peu piquante flottait dans l'air, laissant derrière elle une infime emprunte à travers laquelle les lucioles voletaient, observant les deux garçons qui paraissaient émerveillés l'un par l'autre.

_Time dancers whirling past (Les danseurs tourbillonnent à travers le temps)_

_I gaze through the looking glass (Je regarde à travers la vitre)_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven (Et je sens que le Paradis est proche)_

Sur le côté de la piste, leurs amis, familles et professeurs regardaient les futurs amants danser avec grâce et commençaient à comprendre. Gabe se tenait debout bien droit, les yeux brillants de fierté, son visage illuminé par la joie. Il savait que, quelque part, ses parents eux aussi commençaient non seulement à comprendre ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais aussi à l'entrevoir comme une possibilité.

_Sacred geometry (Géométrie sacrée)_

_Where movement is poetry (Où les mouvements sont de la poésie)_

_Visions of you and me forever (Visions de toi et moi pour toujours)_

Les deux garçons continuaient à danser avec grâce tandis que leurs souvenirs refaisaient surface. Leur première rencontre, la première fois qu'ils se sont proprement présentés, leur premier vol sur balai à l'école, la retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, leur premier match de Quidditch qui les opposait, leur premier duel officiel, leur première bagarre à mains nues…

_Dance me into the night (Danse avec moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright (Sous la lune qui brille fortement)_

_Turning me into the light (Et qui me transforme en lumière)_

L'ombre née des lumières virevoltantes donnait à Draco un aspect plus doux et Harry se sentait en sécurité et à sa place entre les bras de son rival. Il eut un petit sourire quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Il resserra tout à coup l'épaule de Draco.

Harry baissa un peu la tête et la tourna légèrement de côté, la posant presque sur l'épaule de son futur conjoint. Une douce chaleur semblait naître de ses reins et de ses mains pour se propager dans tout son corps avant de réchauffer son cœur.

_Dance me into the night (Danse avec moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright (Sous la lune qui brille fortement)_

_Let the dark waltz begin (Que la valse funèbre commence)_

Le léger mouvement sur son épaule arracha Draco à ses souvenirs. Il détacha son regard des yeux de Harry et contempla le visage face à lui. En remarquant le petit sourire, Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, elles aussi, en un sourire alors que ses bras, qui encerclaient à peine Harry, se resserrèrent autour de son partenaire pour raffermir son étreinte.

_Oh let me wheel – let me spin (Oh, laisse -moi tournoyer, laisse -moi tourner)_

_Let it take me again (Laisse -la me prendre encore)_

_Turning me into the light (Qu'elle me transforme en lumière)_

Les prémices d'un sentiment inconnu commençaient à s'éveiller en Draco, un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un sentiment de bonheur et de consentement, en plus d'autres choses. Evitant de penser à la confusion qu'il sentait poindre, Draco préféra se laisser submerger et profiter tant que le charme opérait.

Il relâcha son emprise sur la main de Harry, mais leurs paumes choisirent de rester collées. Rapprochant doucement le garçon brun de son corps, Draco raffermit son étreinte tandis que celle de Harry se relâchait. Leurs pas ralentissaient alors que les dernières notes de la valse se faisaient entendre. Tous les deux sentaient que la magie touchait à sa fin.

_-_ Harry…

Harry leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Draco, avant de baisser timidement la tête.

_-_ Merci… je veux dire, pour la danse, dit_ -_il en se détachant de la prise plutôt possessive du Blond pour quitter la piste.

_-_ Attends ! dit Draco en se saisissant du bras de Harry.

Harry se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité. En remarquant que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux, Draco se reprit rapidement.

_-_ Tu as vraiment envie que tous ces gens, qui nous dévisagent, te posent un tas de questions ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il. Tu devrais rester avec moi. Comme ça, ils vont réfléchir avant de nous approcher.

Harry regarda autour de lui, comme s'il voyait les autres élèves pour la première fois. Aussitôt son corps se tendit alors que la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt se manifestait de nouveau.

_-_ Euh… ok, dit_ -_il en suivant Draco hors de la piste, conscient des murmures qui bourdonnaient autour d'eux ainsi que des nombreux doigts pointés dans leur direction.

Le Préfet en Chef le mena près du buffet alors qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait. Harry vit Gabe se faire entraîner sur la piste par une fille brune, vêtue d'une robe orange pâle tandis que d'autres étudiants et futurs couples se mettaient à danser. Il grimaça quand il nota que les danseurs les observaient toujours et que les ragots allaient bon train.

_-_ Du calme, Potter. Et arrête de te comporter comme si je te menais à la chaise électrique, déclara Malfoy, énervé par la tête que faisait Harry.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer.

_-_ Je sais, dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire hautain et en prenant un verre de cidre posé sur un plateau qui flottait près d'eux.

Harry remarqua le ton prétentieux sur lequel avait parlé le Blond et il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Cette situation te plait, n'est_ -_ce pas ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Tu ne le savais pas ? s'enquit Malfoy, feignant la surprise. Ta souffrance nourrit ma joie. Et si, _en plus_, je suis au centre de l'attention générale, c'est tout bénef' !

_-_ Il faut que tu arrêtes de donner de fausses illusions à Gabe ! dit Harry en se tournant pour fusiller son rival du regard et en sentant la colère monter en lui.

_-_ De quoi tu parles, Potter ? voulut savoir Malfoy d'une voix un peu tendue mais Harry ne s'aperçut de rien.

_-_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, se renfrogna le Gryffondor. Quand il parle de toi, il te dépeint toujours comme une personne extraordinaire. Pourtant, j'ai beau essayé, tout ce que je vois c'est le sadique manipulateur que tu adores incarner.

_-_ Attention, fais gaffe. Si tu continues à parler comme ça, les gens pourraient croire que tu me détestes, grogna Malfoy.

_-_ Et alors ? Tu ne me détestes pas, peut_ -_être ? répliqua sèchement Harry.

_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu envoies mon père à Azkaban. Après ça, je te haïssais tellement qu'à côté l'aversion que te porte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est de la rigolade. Bien sûr, maintenant les Détraqueurs sont partis et…

_-_ Ton père s'est retrouvé à Azkaban par sa propre faute. N'essaie même pas de me mettre ça sur le dos, dit Harry en colère.

_-_ Non, c'est de ta faute, Potter ! Si tu n'avais pas besoin d'être un Gryffondor noble et courageux, tu serais allé voir le Directeur et…

_-_ Je suis allée voir le Directeur ! coupa Harry.

_-_ Et ? dit Malfoy en levant tranquillement son verre pour boire.

_-_ Et il m'a fait travaillé avec Rogue.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'étranglait et toussotait. Harry, lui, se figea quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_ Rogue ! Il t'a fait travaillé avec Rogue ! répéta Draco, incrédule.

_-_ Ça n'a rien changé ! Enfin, je veux dire… merde… De toutes façons, à la fin, Rogue m'a chassé ! dit Harry légèrement paniqué.

L'expression d'incrédulité qu'affichait le visage du Serpentard fut remplacée par de l'amusement.

_-_ Aha ! Tu as dû faire quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'il te chasse.

Harry se mit à rougir en se remémorant la scène avant de reprendre :

_-_ Tu supposes forcément que c'est de ma faute. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que c'est forcément de ta faute, déclara Malfoy d'un ton ennuyé avant de finir son verre de cidre.

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tout serait toujours de ma faute ? demanda Harry qui pouvait sentir un sentiment de ressentiment et de culpabilité lui serrer l'estomac.

_-_ Oh, allez, Potter. Ne sois pas naïf. Si c'est toujours de ta faute, c'est parce que le monde entier tourne autour de toi, bon sang. St Potter, l'idole de la communauté magique. Comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ?

_-_ Je ne veux pas que le monde entier tourne autour de moi, se plaignit Harry avec une petite moue exaspérée.

_-_ Ben ça alors ! On est d'accord sur au moins une chose, finalement !

_-_ Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est d'accord sur ce point que…

_-_ Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Hermione avant de serrer étroitement Harry dans ses bras.

_-_ Vous étiez magnifiques sur la piste de danse, mon pote ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire mieux, dit Ron en s'approchant pour arracher sa petite amie d'un Harry à l'air embarrassé.

_-_ Allons Ron, ce n'est pas une compétition, rappela Hermione. Mais il a raison, tu sais. C'était une merveille de vous voir danser ensemble.

Harry rougit alors que Malfoy se rengorgea, plutôt fier de lui.

_-_ Euh… Excusez_ -_moi.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir un garçon nerveux debout à côté d'eux. Harry le reconnut. C'était un Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'appelait Dorian.

_-_ Tu veux quelque chose, Damien ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

Ah oui. Damien. Pas Dorian.

_-_ Et bien…

Le regard de Damien passa nerveusement d'un visage à l'autre avant de se poser sur celui de Harry.

_-_ Je me demandais si je pouvais parler avec Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Ils étaient assez proches pour que les autres les entendent mais assez loin pour que Damien soit à l'aise.

_-_ Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

_-_ C'est juste que…

Damien s'interrompit le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Je voulais te remercier Harry, de la part de tout le monde.

_-_ Me remercier ? Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Harry, surpris.

_-_ Et bien, pour être si ouvert à propos de ta relation avec Malfoy. Quand nous avons appris la nouvelle, ça nous a vraiment inspiré, expliqua Damien.

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas de relation avec Malfoy ! Pas encore, en tous cas, bredouilla Harry. Et c'est qui, « nous » ?

_-_ Nous, les homosexuels, bien sûr.

_-_ Oh, se contenta de dire Harry, les joues un peu roses, alors qu'il entendit Malfoy ricaner derrière lui.

_-_ Votre mariage nous donne beaucoup d'espoir. Avant, nous vivions nos relations en secret et nous étions coincés dans des mariages sans amour pour sauvegarder les apparences. Mais les enfants nous ont dit que vous avez bravé tous les préjugés et que grâce à ça, plus tard, nous pourrons exercer nos droits avec plus de liberté, s'exclama Damien.

A ce moment_ -_là, Draco les rejoint, pas très à l'aise avec cette histoire de « braver les préjugés » et autres changements aussi radicaux.

_-_ Ok, tout ça est très bien. Mais as_ -_tu besoin de quelque chose ? A part remercier Potter pour une chose qui n'a pas encore eu lieu, je veux dire, dit Malfoy avec mépris.

_-_ Et bien, j'aimerais pouvoir l'inviter à danser… le temps d'une chanson, c'est tout… pas longtemps… enfin, si tu es d'accord vu que c'est ton petit ami et que vous êtes ensemble, bafouilla Damien.

Il avait pu voir le visage de Draco s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait pour afficher désormais un air possessif et… en colère.

Malfoy eut un sourire supérieur, heureux de constater que les autres avaient déjà compris que le célèbre Harry Potter lui appartenait maintenant.

_-_ Et bien… commença_ -_t_ -_il en regardant ses ongles et en feignant d'y réfléchir dans sa grande mansuétude.

_-_ Ça me plairait beaucoup, répondit Harry.

Il avait, lui aussi, observé la réaction de Malfoy, réaction qu'il n'avait pas appréciée une seule seconde.

Outragé, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, l'air furieux pour l'ouvrir à nouveau. Il recommença plusieurs fois sans trouver un argument alors qu'il vit Harry et Damien se diriger tranquillement vers la piste, juste au moment où une nouvelle chanson débutait.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte le fait qu'il sorte avec Malfoy que je vais accepter le fait qu'il se tape tous les homos de Poudlard, déclara Ron, en se renfrognant.

_-_ Ron ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée. Ce garçon a eu beaucoup de courage pour venir parler de ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que Harry a accepté de danser avec lui qu'il va désormais coucher avec tous les garçons qu'il va rencontrer ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre ! Et puis, il est avec Malfoy !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mione. C'est évident que Harry a fait ça pour énerver Malfoy. Et c'est vraiment dégradant, surtout après cette danse que nous avons pu voir. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans ce genre de relation. J'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas comme ça, une fois que vous serez ensemble, Malfoy. Même moi, je ne souhaiterai ça à pers… Malfoy ? appela Ron tandis que le Serpentard les quittait pour rejoindre les deux garçons qui dansaient.

La piste était bondée et Draco devait faire des pieds et des mains pour atteindre son but. Il y était presque quand quelqu'un attrapa son bras. En se retournant, Draco reconnut l'une de ses nombreuses petites amies.

_-_ J'ai entendu tous les ragots à propos de toi et Harry Potter. Mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de danser avec moi, n'est_ -_ce pas ? fit_ -_elle remarquer en se penchant pour murmurer dans son oreille.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna_ -_t_ -_il en s'arrachant à sa prise.

Il fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta parce qu'il avait perdu de vue ce qu'il cherchait. Il observa les alentours, les trouva rapidement et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas furieux avant de prendre Potter par le bras.

_-_ Je m'excuse mais il faut que je parle à mon futur _mari_, dit Draco d'un ton froid en éloignant Harry d'un Damien légèrement apeuré.

Malfoy ignora les protestations de Harry qu'il traînait sur le côté avant de le lâcher pour lui faire face.

_-_ Et merde, c'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? s'enquit Harry, en colère.

_-_ Ça ! s'écria Malfoy en tendant un doigt vers la piste. Qu'est_ -_ce que c'était, BORDEL ?

_-_ Nous dansions ! Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! cria Harry à son tour.

_-_ Faux ! Cet enfoiré de Poufsouffle essayait de te séduire ! Il a osé tenter de nous séparer !

_-_ Nous dansions, c'est tout ! Et il n'essayait pas de me séduire ! Et puis, comment pourrait_ -_il nous séparer vu que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble !

_-_ Nous le serons !

_-_ T'en es bien sûr ? contra Harry. L'autre jour, tu disais bien que tu n'en avais pas envie.

_-_ Et bien, c'était l'autre jour. Et aujourd'hui, c'est différent, répliqua Draco en croisant les bras, obstiné.

Harry grogna mais préféra laisser tomber le sujet :

_-_ Tu sais quoi ? C'est très bien comme ça. Si ça te dérange à ce point, je ne vais danser avec aucun mec ce soir. Même si nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble.

_-_ Parfait ! Et tu oublies aussi les filles, ajouta Malfoy.

_-_ Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que Potter, peut_ -_être que tu ne m'appartiens pas encore mais ce sera bientôt le cas. Et j'aime faire attention à ce qui m'appartient.

_-_ T'appartient ? Qu'est_ -_ce qui t'appartient ? Bon sang, Malfoy, je ne suis pas une de tes possessions ou un objet dont tu serais le propriétaire !

_-_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon mari, argua Malfoy, comme si ça expliquait tout.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, le mariage.

_-_ Si.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Si. Le mariage, c'est revendiquer un droit de propriété sur la personne que tu juges assez bien pour être avec toi pour le restant de tes jours, récita Draco.

_-_ Quoi ? Non ! Le mariage est fondé sur l'amour, le partage et passer le reste de sa vie ensemble dans la joie et le bonheur, rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy n'eut aucune réaction à part cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

_-_ Ça te dit quelque chose ? L'amour ? La paix ? Le bonheur ? Le partage ? essaya Harry.

Malfoy fronça un peu les sourcils tandis que son regard devenait vague comme s'il tentait de penser ou de se souvenir de quelque chose.

_-_ Laisse tomber, Malfoy. Ecoute…

Mais Harry fut coupé par un soupir que Malfoy poussa.

_-_ Bon, Potter, peut_ -_être que je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis mais j'essaie. Et bien que ça me tue de l'admettre, les notions que tu me jettes à la figure ne s'accordent pas aux concepts auxquels je crois. Tu m'appartiens. Gabe aussi. Et j'ai l'intention de vous protéger à ma façon un peu tordue. Fais_ -_moi confiance, d'accord ?

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui ne put que cligner des yeux alors qu'il sentait la colère le quitter. Il était persuadé que Malfoy ne saurait pas se montrer civilisé et voila qu'il tentait d'être conciliant… ce que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Peut_ -_être qu'il y avait une chance pour que tout se termine bien, après tout.

_-_ Draco chéri ! Te voila enfin ! s'exclama une voix aigue.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent Pansy se trémousser vers eux. Elle glissa un des bras de Draco sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner un peu de Potter afin d'être sûre d'avoir l'entière attention du Serpentard.

_-_ Je t'ai cherché partout. Pourquoi tu ne pas encore invitée à danser ? voulut savoir Pansy en faisant la moue.

_-_ Parce que, très chère, ce bal est pour les parents. Et il me semble bien que tu as un fils avec Goyle. Ce serait plutôt malpoli et malsain de ma part si je t'invitais, répondit Draco d'un ton poli.

_-_ Oui, mais Greg est tout raide quand il danse. Il est vraiment nul.

_-_ Pansy, j'ai fait une promesse à mon fils que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir. Soit tu danses avec ton futur mari, soit tu danses avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ T'es pas drôle, Draco. Promesse ou pas, tu sais t'y prendre pour casser le moral d'une fille. J'espère que le fait de séduire Potter ne va pas trop nuire à ta réputation de gentleman, dit Pansy avec une petite moue et en se détachant du Serpentard.

_-_ Attends ! s'exclama Draco.

Sa réputation était en jeu et il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir :

_-_ Voila ce que je te propose : si, à la fin du Bal, tu ne t'es toujours pas amusée, je t'invite à dîner aux chandelles dans ma chambre, sans oublier la musique et une danse privée. Rien que nous deux.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Et ta promesse ? minauda Pansy en faisant semblant d'y réfléchir.

_-_ La promesse n'est valable que pour le Bal. Il n'a rien exigé pour après.

_-_ Dans ce cas, on a rendez_ -_vous. A plus, dit Pansy, toute joyeuse.

Elle envoya un baiser vers Malfoy avant de sourire avec mépris quand elle passa devant Potter pour retourner sur la piste.

_-_ Te faire confiance, hein ? dit une voix.

Malfoy se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un Harry Potter furieux et vexé. Merde, il avait complètement oublié que Potter était debout, juste à côté !

_-_ Alors, elle aussi, c'est une de tes possessions ? Quelqu'un que tu vas protéger parce qu'elle t'appartient ou t'appartiendra un jour ? demanda Harry avec rage.

_-_ Potter, écoute…

_-_ Laisse tomber !

Et ce fut tout. Harry le planta là sans lui accorder une autre regard et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

* * *

( A Suivre)

* * *

Alors…. est_ -_ce que ça vous a plu ? _(Quiproquo ouvre de grands yeux)_

Je vous assure qu'en VO, la scène où Harry fait son entrée est superbe : j'espère qu'en VF il était aussi SEXY qu'il l'était en VO, il le mérite ! Ah et puis la scène où il danse avec Draco est absolument MAGNIFIQUE, pourvu que vous l'ayez trouvé magnifique aussi. _(Quiproquo ouvre de grands yeux pleins d'espoir)_

Ah la la, quel stress : c'est un de mes chapitres préférés pour ne pas dire mon préféré alors je voudrai vraiment être sûre d'avoir réussi la traduction…

Bon, à vous maintenant : dites_ -_moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review… S'il vous plait ? _(Quiproquo ouvre de grands yeux pleins d'espoir brillants de mille feux)_

Si tout va bien, je vous donne rendez_ -_vous dans deux semaines.

En attendant vos impressions, je vais me cacher dans un trou…. J'ai trop peur !

Biz, Quiproquo.

_(Et Quiproquo détale en courant mais avez -vous eu le temps de la voir ouvrir ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir brillants de mille feux où pointe une lueur d'espérance ?)_


	16. Chap QUINZE: Fin de Soirée

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **

Je salue bien bas,

Artoung, Crazysnape et Cyzia,

Sans qui, je ne serai pas là !

_( Vous remarquerez les rimes…ça déchire, non ? loool )_

**Coup de pub :** En yaoïste convaincue, je suis allée voir le film « Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain » en me disant que je verrai un belle histoire à propos d'un couple pas comme les autres… je m'étais trompée : ce film ne raconte pas l'histoire d'amour entre deux cowboys, enfin si, c'est ça mais ce n'est pas _que_ ça, c'est même accessoire ! Ce film raconte l'histoire d'amour impossible entre deux êtres piégés par la société et ses préjugés. Ici, il s'avère que ce sont deux hommes mais ça aurait pu être un couple mixte ou de classes sociales différentes… Ce film est magnifique, magique, tout en nuances… ça faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas été émue à ce point ! Donc je vous encourage vivement à aller le voir, je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas… ah, une dernière chose : je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de prévoir des mouchoirs….

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Un GRAND merci à ma petite sœur pour avoir joué le rôle de ma « presque bêta », vu que Dimitria était indisponible. Merci vraiment car j'ai dû la traîner devant l'ordinateur et la forcer à rester assise pendant que je grognais, tempêtais et gémissais. Je lui ai balancé à la figure mon blocage qui, hélas, a rebondi et m'a assommée. Une fois de plus. 

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** **Je tenais à tous vous remercier** pour tous ces compliments et encouragements que vous avez laissés pour le chapitre 14. Lire tous ces petits mots m'a fait vraiment plaisir, **vous êtes les meilleurs**. Sans parler du fait que la fic a dépassé les 400 reviews ! _(Quiproquo complètement hallucinée)_ Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne pensais pas que la traduction en recevrait autant. Alors merci, à celles et ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews depuis le début, merci à celles et ceux qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route. Ah et merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer (n'ayez pas peur de me laissez une review, un jour…je ne mords pas… sauf si on me le demande… **gentiment **! loool !)

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : Fin de Soirée.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Avec le parfait salut qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Malfoy_ -_Potter, Gabe remercia la jeune fille pour la danse avant de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Bien qu'il appréciait l'attention qu'on lui témoignait, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Mack était le cerveau de la bande, donc il aurait été logique de le chercher en premier, mais Gabe frissonna à l'idée de le rechercher parmi tous ces gens et Dieu savait combien de rouquins. Ça demanderait beaucoup trop d'efforts. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile de trouver d'abord Rama et ensuite l'envoyer à la recherche de Mack.

Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça : Rama avait le chic pour trouver les choses. Un vrai don.

Et comme Gabe n'était pas le genre de personne à ne pas exploiter un talent, même celui d'autrui, il concentra ses efforts et se mit en chasse.

Cependant après plusieurs minutes sans résultat, Gabe mit fin à sa quête, une moue aux lèvres et en tapant du pied avec impatience. Et ça aurait pu durer longtemps s'il n'avait pas remarqué le frère aîné de Rama, Wolcott. Se rappelant qu'il les avait vus chahuter ensemble en début de soirée, Gabe se précipita vers lui, dans l'espoir que l'autre garçon pourrait l'aider.

_-_ Wolcott ! appela_ -_t_ -_il pour attirer l'attention du Serdaigle.

Wolcott se retourna et vit Gabe :

_-_ Ah, c'est le descendant impur de Voldemort ! Tous aux abris ! Le fils prodigue du Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ! s'écria_ -_t_ -_il en feignant la terreur et en pointant un doigt accusateur.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, dit Gabe en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Ha ! Tes paroles n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Disparais, Enfant des Ténèbres, répliqua Wolcott, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa plaisanterie.

_-_ Très drôle. Tu sais qu'on pourrait aussi t'appeler « Enfant des Ténèbres », répliqua Gabe, énervé.

_-_ Touché, capitula Wolcott avec un sourire. Alors que puis_ -_je pour toi, mon ami psychotique ?

_-_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu as vraiment de la chance que la lune explique ton comportement excentrique, ronchonna Gabe.

_-_ J'ai une excuse, moi au moins. Quelle est la tienne ? demanda Wolcott d'un ton taquin avant de glisser son bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor.

_-_ _Je_ suis le premier né issu du mariage entre le Bien le plus pur et le Mal le plus diabolique, déclara Gabe d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

_-_ Aaaah, tu es donc pourri gâté.

_-_ Je ne suis pas pourri gâté ! s'écria Gabe, indigné.

_-_ Oh que si ! Admets_ -_le ! Tu es un sale gosse pourri gâté.

_-_ Je ne suis pas pourri gâté. Mes parents s'occupent bien de moi, c'est tout.

_-_ Peu importe. Tu sais que tu commences à déteindre sur mon frère avec ta manie de toujours te plaindre.

_-_ Je ne me plains pas !

_-_ Mais si ! A chaque fois que je te vois, tu te lamentes.

Gabe se mit à grogner.

_-_ Ooooh ! C'est cool de voir que mon petit frère déteint sur toi aussi, dit Wolcott avant de se gratter la tête. En parlant de ça, tu as vu Rama ?

_-_ Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! s'exclama Gabe.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? s'enquit Wolcott en clignant des yeux, confus.

_-_ Parce que j'allais te poser la même question !

_-_ Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as déjà perdu, c'est ça ?

_-_ Comment ça, je l'ai perdu ! Il était avec toi tout à l'heure !

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ C'est ton petit frère, tu en es donc responsable ! Comment as_ -_tu fait pour le perdre de vue si facilement ?

_-_ Tout simplement. Regarde.

Wolcott se retourna de l'autre côté comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un debout près de lui. Puis il feignit la surprise quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'observer les alentours.

_-_ Hé ! Mais où est passé Rama ?

Gabe roula des yeux.

_-_ Tu vois ? Exactement comme ça, dit Wolcott, une fois sa démonstration terminée.

_-_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à venir te voir si tôt après la pleine lune, maugréa Gabe.

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ T'as besoin d'être toujours aussi énervant ? voulut savoir Gabe en scannant la foule à la recherche de Rama.

_-_ Ouais.

Gabe tourna les yeux vers Wolcott pour le fusiller du regard, mais il remarqua que l'autre garçon scrutait quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ Tu m'écoutes au moins ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il en essayant de voir qui retenait ainsi l'attention du Serdaigle.

_-_ Ouais.

Gabe trouva rapidement la fille que contemplait Wolcott : elle était vêtue d'une robe vert d'eau et elle devait être en 5ème ou 6ème année. Elle n'appartenait pas à leur époque. Les sourcils froncés, Gabe donna un coup sur le bras de Wolcott.

_-_ Aïe ! Quoi ?

_-_ J'essaie de trouver ton frère et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est mater une nana !

_-_ Ce n'est pas juste « une nana ». C'est Meredith Somerhin. C'est la fille de l'homme qui dirige l'exportation de chaudron. Plus tard, elle sera un ardent défenseur de nos droits et dans une minute, elle sera ma cavalière, expliqua Wolcott avec une certaine fierté.

_-_ Et alors ? Elle a l'air d'une Poufsouffle.

_-_ Je te ferai remarquer qu'Helga Poufsouffle était une sorcière très charmante et très séduisante, déclara Wolcott.

_-_ J'en suis sûr, répliqua Gabe d'un ton sec.

Wolcott se mit à rire tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

_-_ Si tu cherches Rama, essaie du côté des filles sexy. Tu sais bien que quand la lune est comme ça, il court toujours après les bombes

En soupirant Gabe recommença à détailler la foule, mais cette fois, il recherchait les plus belles filles. Très vite, il trouva les sœurs Hoshi, Akemi et Hotaru. Il savait que Rama (ainsi que toute la population masculine de leur époque) rêvait de sortir avec les deux sœurs depuis longtemps alors il décida de les garder dans sa ligne de mire jusqu'à ce que Rama se montre.

Mais Gabe s'ennuya très vite et laissa ses yeux vagabonder une fois de plus avant de les poser sur une fille nommée Mea Star. Sachant que Rama avait une espèce de fétichisme à propos des filles avec un prénom rappelant le ciel, Gabe se dirigea vers elle.

_-_ Salut Mea !

La fille se retourna, le vit et fronça les sourcils. Gabe eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi semblait_ -_elle en colère après lui ?

_-_ Salut _Gabe _! Tu as passé un bon _été _? demanda Mea d'un ton dur.

Gabe se sentit pâlir tandis qu'il se souvenait. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait promis à Mea qu'il lui enverrait un hibou pendant l'été. Et mince… il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

_-_ Euh… c'était bien.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire : le visage de Mea se rembrunit encore.

_-_ Je vois, fut la réponse glaciale.

Ben quoi ? Elle s'attendait peut_ -_être à ce qu'il lui mente ? Qu'il la baratine en prétendant que ses pères l'avaient traîné dans un bled paumé où aucun hibou n'aurait pu le trouver et que son été avait été complètement foutu parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer une putain de lettre ! Hum, fallait pas pousser : il tenait à elle, mais pas à ce point. En plus, comparé à l'été précédent, cet été avait été absolument génial. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire ça, non plus.

_-_ Ecoute, est_ -_ce que tu as vu Rama ?

_-_ En fait, on vient de danser ensemble, déclara Mea.

_-_ Ok. Merci quand même, dit Gabe en s'éloignant rapidement pour éviter que Mea ne lui prenne plus longtemps la tête.

Une fois qu'il fut à distance respectable, il recommença ses recherches. Cette fois, il resta concentré sur Ebony Twilight. Ça, elle était vraiment canon : de magnifique cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un sex_ -_appeal du tonnerre. Gabe eut un petit sourire quand il vit Rama s'approcher de la jeune fille deux secondes plus tard.

_-_ Salut Beauté, dit Rama d'un ton suave. Quelle joie de te rencontrer ici.

_-_ Et oui, c'est assez incroyable que je sois ici… tout comme le reste de l'école, répliqua Ebony d'un ton sarcastique en observant le garçon debout devant elle.

_« Hé, hé ! Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir »_, pensa Gabe en restant en arrière pour profiter de la scène.

_-_ Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je voulais dire ici, à cet endroit précis au moment où je regardais et ensuite ta beauté ensorcelante…

Rama se tut, le temps de prendre la main d'Ebony pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre la parole :

_-_ … m'a ensorcelé.

_-_ Pff, plus guimauve, tu meurs ! se moqua Ebony. (Gabe était plus que d'accord avec elle sur ce coup_ -_là). Je pourrai tomber amoureuse de toi à une seul condition : que je trébuche sur quelque chose !

_-_ Très bien, dans ce cas, ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher un chat pour le glisser sous tes pieds, dit Rama tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol.

_-_ Oh, allez, viens, soupira Ebony en prenant la main de Rama pour le guider sur la piste alors qu'il cherchait toujours un chat.

Gabe fit la grimace. Super, vraiment ! On lui battait froid parce qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre tandis que Rama séduisait les plus belles filles grâce à des répliques à deux balles. Y'avait un truc qui clochait, quelque part.

Gabe réfléchit un moment et tenta de se souvenir pourquoi il n'allait pas lui aussi draguer les filles quand il se souvint. Cette soirée était pour ses papas. Plus tard, ces deux_ -_là avaient intérêt à apprécier à leur juste valeur les efforts qu'il fournissait aujourd'hui pour les aider. Une minute… tout ça serait effacé de leur mémoire… et merde !

L'humeur de Gabe s'assombrit d'avantage.

Comme Rama était avec Ebony, il ne serait pas de retour tout de suite ; ce qui voulait dire que Gabe devrait passer par tous les rouquins pour trouver Mack. Bordel.

En grognant, Gabe lança un regard noir autour de lui. Pourquoi est_ -_ce que Mack ne se différenciait pas et se teignait les cheveux en violet, par exemple ? Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit fier de son appartenance au clan Weasley et qu'il garde ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de son, bien sûr. Les Serpentards avaient raison quand ils disaient de Mack qu'il était le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

Gabe fut tiré de ses pensées quand il vit une silhouette familière avec des cheveux carotte. De bonne humeur, tout à coup, il se précipita avant de la perdre de vue.

_-_ Mack, appela_ -_t_ -_il. Hé, Mack !

La personne se retourna.

_-_ Ma… ah, c'est toi ! Pourquoi faut_ -_il que tu ressembles tant à Mack ? Tu devrais te teindre les cheveux ! ajouta Gabe, furibond.

_-_ Euh… pardon ? fit Ron, stupéfait.

_-_ T'as besoin d'aide, Gabe ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_ Oui. Où est votre fils ? Vous êtes les parents de Mack, vous devriez le surveiller, dit Gabe d'un ton accusateur.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on fait ! se défendit Hermione.

_-_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_ Ah bon ? répéta Gabe, surpris.

_-_ Oui. Il est là_ -_bas, avec les deux filles asiatiques super mignonnes, déclara Hermione avec un mouvement de la tête.

Gabe regarda et serra les poings.

_-_ Je vais le tuer. Je jure sur la tombe de ma mère que je vais le tuer !

_-_ Euh… je croyais que tu n'avais pas de mère, fit remarquer Ron.

Gabe fit volte_ -_face, sa colère dirigée vers le père Weasley, maintenant.

_-_ Je viens juste de danser avec une fille pas très mignonne qui passait son temps à me marcher sur les pieds pour ensuite discuter avec un loup_ -_garou complètement cinglé, incapable de rester concentré plus de deux secondes. J'ai raté l'opportunité d'être à la place de Mack c'est_ -_à_ -_dire aux côtés des jumelles Hoshi, Mea m'a lancé plusieurs regards assassins parce que j'ai complètement gâché son été en ne lui_ écrivant_ pas, Rama sort des répliques pourries et pourtant la fille la plus canon de l'école accepte de danser avec lui. Et moi, je me retrouve avec rien. Tu m'entends ? RIEN ! Pour moi, cette soirée ne vaut rien car je me sacrifie pour être sûr que mes papas se mettent ensemble.

_-_ Et bien, tu devrais peut_ -_être rechercher Harry et Malfoy, pas Mack et Rama, suggéra Hermione.

Gabe se tut. Elle avait raison.

_-_ En fait, j'avais besoin de Mack parce que c'est le plus intelligent.

A cet instant, Harry rejoignit le groupe, l'air furieux.

_-_ Salut Papa ! dit Gabe d'un ton joyeux.

Harry ne répondit pas alors qu'il attrapait une coupe de bièraubeurre posé sur un plateau flottant. Il vida son verre en trois gorgées.

_-_ Euh… Où est Père ? demanda Gabe en regardant les alentours car il s'attendait à voir Malfoy.

_-_ Qui ça intéresse ? s'enquit Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils quand Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur la main qu'il avait tendue pour prendre un autre verre de bièraubeurre.

_-_ Ça m'intéresse, répondit Gabe en reportant son regard sur son papa.

_-_ Il est… quelque part, répondit Harry en roulant des yeux et en faisant un geste vague de la main.

_-_ Pourquoi n'es_ -_tu pas avec lui ? voulut savoir le jeune garçon, une petite moue aux lèvres.

_-_ Bonne question, répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire supérieur alors qu'il apparaissait soudainement près de Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu fous ici ? s'exclama Harry, en rogne.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de se tenir à bonne distance du Blond.

_-_ Tu es mon rencard. C'est normal que je sois à tes côtés, répondit Malfoy avec dédain.

_-_ Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais accepté d'être ton rencard ! s'exclama Harry, pour qui cette information était toute nouvelle.

_-_ Bien sûr que si, dit simplement Malfoy.

_-_ Non, c'est faux, contra Harry. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu sois venu me voir pour m'inviter au Bal de ce soir.

_-_ Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas demandé. Comment aurais_ -_je pu le faire quand tu jouais à cache_ -_cache ces derniers jours ?

Harry se renfrogna, sachant que Malfoy avait raison. Mais bon, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de supposer que Harry serait forcément d'accord.

_-_ En plus, tu as accepté d'être mon rencard quand tu m'as accepté comme cavalier pour ta première danse.

_-_Quoi !

_-_ Papa, tu devrais arrêter de te montrer si têtu. Au moins, Père fait un effort. Tu devrais en faire aussi.

_-_ Des efforts ? Tu sais pourquoi il fait des efforts maintenant ? C'est pour mieux cacher les petites aventures qu'il aura plus tard dans la soirée, accusa Harry.

Cette phrase retint l'attention de tout le groupe ainsi que de quelques autres élèves debout près d'eux. Harry pouvait sentir les regards fixés sur lui, mais à ce niveau_ -_là, il s'en foutait complètement et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

_-_ Aaaah, bien sûr, là, tout le monde est intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire ! Tant mieux ! Vous avez intérêt à bien écouter parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Et si jamais, je n'entends ne serait_ -_ce qu'un ragot à propos de ça plus tard, je peux vous assurer que le fautif va se prendre tellement de mauvais sorts qu'il ne sera plus capable de s'asseoir pendant une semaine, menaça Harry.

Il fusilla du regard tous les élèves qui s'étaient approchés comme s'il les défiait de tenter quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Potter, vraiment, je…

Le regard plus que polaire que lui lança Harry fit taire Malfoy assez rapidement.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, Ron sentit qu'il devait parler :

_-_ Alors ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il d'un ton impatient.

Tout à coup, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Que pouvait_ -_il dire ? Il pourrait dire que Malfoy était un trou du cul, mais tout le monde le savait déjà. Il ne pouvait quand même pas parler du sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti quand Malfoy s'était détourné de lui pour faire de belles promesses à Pansy quand tout ce qu'il avait pour Harry, c'était un « j'essaierai ». Si jamais il disait ça, on le trouverait pathétique et on penserait qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour Malfoy, et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus hurler après Gabe pour oublier ses frustrations. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était ici et s'il essayait d'imposer la paix entre deux rivaux.

Il secoua la tête, découragé.

_-_ Oubliez ça, murmura_ -_t_ -_il avec dédain avant d'écarter les élèves avec la ferme intention de s'en aller.

Les élèves restèrent en place, de crainte que Harry ne mette sa menace à exécution. La seule personne qui osa bouger fut Gabe qui courut à la suite de Harry sans un moment d'hésitation, décidé à empêcher le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'atteindre la sortie.

Après quelques instants plutôt tendus, la voix traînante de Malfoy fit sursauter tout le monde :

_-_ Bon, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hermione le dévisagea avant d'aider Ron à disperser les élèves trop curieux. Juste au moment où la dernière personne partait, Gabe fut de retour, l'air deux fois plus énervé que Harry.

Sans dire un mot, il attrapa le bras de Malfoy et le traîna en avant. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter, anxieux de découvrir ce qui se passait.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire… de toutes les conneries… marmonnait Gabe sans se préoccuper de Malfoy qui n'essayait pas vraiment de se dégager ni de Hermione et Ron qui protestaient derrière eux.

Gabe mena le groupe jusqu'au mur du fond où Harry était assis sur une chaise. Il se penchait en avant, les coudes sur les genoux avec la tête tournée de côté pour parler à Lavande, perchée sur le bord de son siège et plutôt proche de lui.

_-_ Dégage, pouffiasse ! s'écria Gabe, l'expression qu'affichait son visage était si dangereuse qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Vexée, Lavande se leva pour partir tandis que Harry se mit lentement debout.

_-_ Pourquoi te parlait_ -_elle ? s'enquit Malfoy, d'un ton froid.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux quittèrent le dos de Lavande pour croiser les yeux gris que Malfoy avait plissés. Tout à coup, Draco se retrouva complètement subjugué par l'intensité tout juste contenue dans ces prunelles vertes qui restaient plantées dans les siennes, jusqu'à ce que Gabe rompe le charme :

_-_ Toi ! dit_ -_il en s'adressant à Malfoy. Explique_ -_toi !

_-_ Ecoute, Gabe, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas important et… commença Harry.

_-_ Si, c'est important ! coupa Gabe, son visage furieux toujours tourné vers Malfoy.

_-_ Si tu penses que je vais m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas été capable d'oublier une habitude vielle de cinq ans, en moins de deux heures….

_-_ Tu m'avais promis !

_-_ C'était dans les termes de notre accord ! Vraiment, je…

_-_ Quels termes ! Il n'y avait pas de termes ! Tu…

_-_ Ok, des lacunes et…

_-_ LACUNES ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à me dire qu'il y avait des lacunes et…

_-_ Oh que si, je peux ! Je…

_-_Mais putain! Je suis de ta chair et de ton sang, bordel ! Comment oses_ -_tu utiliser les lacu…

_-_ QUOI ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur….

_-_ Je peux te parler comme je veux !

_-_ Certainement pas ! Je suis ton….

_-_ AHA ! Essaie de me punir pour voir !

_-_ Je peux retirer des…

_-_ Impossible ! Tu n'as pas de raison valable !

_-_ Oh que si : tu ne respectes pas le Préfet en…

_-_ J'ESSAIE DE PARLER AVEC MON PERE ET NON PAS AVEC LE CONNARD EFFEMINE QU'IL A ETE !

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Malfoy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis :

_-_ Je ne suis pas EFFEMINE !

_-_ Oh si, tu l'es ! Je ne comprends pas comment les gens ont fait pour ne pas remar…

_-_ Si je suis efféminé alors tu l'es de moitié car…

_-_ Oh, très mature ! Tu ne peux même pas…

_-_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous pour que vous confondiez tous l'élégance avec…

_-_ Papa est censé être le plus immature et…

_-_ Aha ! Tu n'es pas à la bonne période si tu veux que…

_-_ Euh… les mecs ? dit Harry qui avait regardé Malfoy et Gabe comme on regarde un match de tennis.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te trouve quand tu te comportes comme…

_-_ Je peux me comporter comme je veux ! T'as vu ce badge ? Je…

_-_ Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités et…

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui m'a pris de te créer ?

_-_ Franchement, t'es toujours comme ça et ça commence à…

_-_ Je suis sûr que tu n'es là que pour…

_-_ M'ENERVER ! crièrent Malfoy et Gabe en chœur tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards furieux avec la même expression meurtrière.

_-_ Euh… ok, tenta Harry avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers ses amis dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aideraient.

Mais Hermione semblait choquée au point de ne plus pouvoir parler. De son côté, Ron, lui semblait très amusé et continuait à observer le père et le fils à tour de rôle, comme s'il espérait plus d'engueulades encore.

En voyant qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul, Harry avança d'un pas, espérant que les cris n'allaient pas recommencer. A peine avait_ -_il eu cette pensée que Malfoy et Gabe se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, leur expression demandant clairement dans quel camp il était.

_-_ Et bien… euh, tous les deux, vous avez soulevé de nombreux points très intéressants, dit Harry en déglutissant avec nervosité. Je ne sais_ vraiment_ pas ce que je trouve à Malfoy. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, snob et…

_-_ Viens_ -_en au fait, Potter !

_-_…et c'est un idiot. Mais toi aussi, Gabe.

A ce moment_ -_là, Malfoy et Gabe donnèrent l'impression qu'ils allaient s'allier pour attaquer ensemble Harry. Aussi ce dernier se dépêcha de poursuivre :

_-_ Et je sais que tu voudrais qu'on se comporte comme les deux pères que tu as mais aucun de nous n'est encore prêt à jouer ce rôle. On essaie déjà de s'habituer à l'idée d'être ensemble. Mais nous faisons de notre mieux, Gabe. Tu peux me croire.

_-_ Ouais. Tu aurais dû voir comment ils étaient avant votre arrivée, déclara enfin Ron. Tu te souviens de votre premier jour ici, quand Malfoy a plaqué Harry contre un mur ? Et bien, ils étaient toujours comme ça !

_-_ Tu devrais les laisser avancer à leur rythme, Gabe, ajouta doucement Hermione.

Gabe plissa les yeux, toujours en colère tandis qu'il écoutait ce que tout le monde lui disait. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit énervé, ses lèvres formèrent une petite moue tremblante. Malfoy le remarqua et leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

_-_ Si tu trouves que nos efforts ne sont pas suffisants et bien nous ferons de plus grands efforts encore ! dit_ -_il en plaçant son bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le rapprocher. Tu vois ? Je fais déjà de plus grands efforts.

Gabe se contenta d'observer ses deux pères.

Décidant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez convaincants, Malfoy se tourna et passa son autre bras devant Harry pour le rapprocher encore. C'est ainsi que le flanc de Harry se retrouva collé contre la poitrine et l'estomac de Malfoy.

_-_ H_ -_Hé ! s'écria Harry tandis qu'il trébuchait quand Malfoy l'enlaça tout à coup.

Il cessa de protester quand Malfoy se mit à frotter son nez contre ses cheveux. Une minute. Son nez contre ses cheveux ?

_-_ Malfoy, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Harry en se penchant pour se mettre hors de portée.

_-_ Tu sens bon. Un peu poivré mais exotique. Si j'avais su, avant, que tu sentais aussi bon, j'aurais tout fait pour m'asseoir à côté de toi en cours, répondit Malfoy tandis qu'il frottait son nez contre le cou de Harry, cette fois, puis derrière son oreille, comme s'il cherchait la source de cette odeur divine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis il comprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage prenait une belle teinte rouge et qu'il se débattait pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Malfoy. Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire pendant que Gabe eut l'air joyeux, tout simplement heureux que son dur labeur ait fini par payer.

A ce moment_ -_là, une jolie brune habillée d'une robe bleu pâle les approcha. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de Gabe, elle avait le teint un peu hâlé, des pommettes hautes et de grands yeux de la même couleur que sa robe.

Elle sourit poliment à tout le monde, puis se tourna vers Gabe :

_-_ Salut Désirée, dit Gabe en souriant.

_-_ Salut Gabriel. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas souvent sur la piste de danse. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda_ -_t_ -_elle d'une voix à la fois joyeuse et concernée.

_-_ Non, non… tout va bien, répondit Gabe avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers ses pères qui ne chahutaient plus pour mieux observer la nouvelle venue.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas invitée à danser, taquina Désirée.

_-_ Ben, ça me dirait bien mais Parker…

_-_ Oublie mon frère. Je ne lui appartiens pas. En plus, c'est avec moi que tu vas danser. Pas lui, assura Désirée avec fermeté.

Gabe envoya un regard suppliant vers les autres. Tandis que les garçons restèrent sans bouger, l'air de ne pas comprendre, Hermione vola à son secours :

_-_ Qui est ton amie, Gabe ? s'enquit_ -_elle.

_-_ Oui, euh… Je vous présente Désirée Winchester. C'est une 2ème année de Serpentard, dit Gabe, parfait gentleman. Désirée, je te présente ma tante, Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef de cette génération ; mon oncle, Ron Weasley, Préfet de Gryffondor ; mon papa, Harry Potter et mon père, Draco Malfoy, Préfet en Chef.

_-_ Je vois. Et bien, M. Potter, M. Malfoy, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas si je vous emprunte votre fils pendant une minute, dit Désirée en attrapant le bras de Gabe, prête à l'entraîner.

_-_ Tu fais partie de quelle maison, déjà? voulut savoir Malfoy.

Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé était désinvolte mais il la scrutait comme on examine un insecte avec un télescope.

_-_ Ser… Serpentard, monsieur, répondit Désirée en essayant de soutenir le regard perçant mais elle échoua complètement.

_-_ Ok. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller danser. Nous ne vous retenons pas, répliqua Malfoy avec prétention, plutôt fier d'avoir remis la jeune fille à sa place si rapidement.

Comme il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Gabe décida de prendre les choses du bon côté : avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il guida Désirée à travers la foule de corps qui se trémoussaient. Ron se tourna vers Hermione pour lui sourire avant de l'entraîner, prêt à danser, lui aussi.

_-_ Tu te moques complètement des sentiments des autres, hein ? souligna Harry en se dégageant de l'emprise de Malfoy, une fois que ses amis ne furent plus là.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco.

_-_ C'était évident que Gabe ne voulait pas danser avec cette fille et pourtant…

_-_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne voudrait_ -_il pas danser avec elle ? Elle semblait charmante et c'est une Serpentard, rétorqua Malfoy d'un ton supérieur.

_-_ Ouais mais peut_ -_être que c'est quelqu'un d'horrible ! contra Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_-_ Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, Malfoy, rappela Harry en roulant des yeux.

_-_ C'est marrant, je pourrais jurer que tu as dit la même chose à propos de mon apparence. Et pourtant, tu as accepté de danser avec moi. Et avoue_ -_le : tu as passé un moment très gay ! déclara Malfoy, amusé.

_-_ Oh, arrête un peu… La seule raison pour laquelle tout ça t'amuse, c'est parce que j'ai reconnu que tu étais pas mal, fit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

_-_ « Pas mal » ? Allons, Potter, je sais que tu penses que je suis une vraie bombe !

_-_ Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_-_ Peut_ -_être… mais tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais seulement _pas mal _!

_-_ Merlin, ce que tu peux être narcissique ! s'écria Harry.

_-_ Je ne suis pas narcissique. Mais je sais que je suis mieux que « pas mal », répliqua Malfoy avec une petite moue et en regardant vers la piste.

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sur le point de flatter l'ego de Malfoy avec ses prochains mots :

_-_ Très bien. J'admets que tu es plutôt beau gosse, la plupart du temps. Enfin, je n'ai pas fait spécialement gaffe, c'est juste que j'entends les filles en parler.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers Harry pour lui faire face.

_-_ Et…Euh, ce soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter à quel point tu es séduisant, bégaya Harry tout en détaillant rapidement Malfoy.

Il détourna tout de suite les yeux dans l'espoir de cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

_-_ Et bien… Tu n'es pas mal, non plus, reprit Malfoy avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûr que si tu t'arrangeais mieux, tous les jours, les filles auraient peut_ -_être du mal à choisir entre toi et moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ben quoi ? Oh, c'est bien, non ? Comme ça, tu sauras qu'elles s'intéressent à toi pour ton physique et pas seulement pour ton nom, dit Malfoy.

_-_ J'espère sincèrement que tu n'élèves pas Gabe pour qu'il te ressemble, marmonna Harry, l'air sombre.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? Comme si tu étais un meilleur exemple à suivre ! Tu risques ta vie sans penser à ta propre sécurité pour ensuite te cacher sous une pierre quand la gloire vient te récompenser ! Franchement, Potter, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une personnalité plus contradictoire que la tienne. Il faut éviter à tout prix que notre fils devienne schizophrène, répliqua Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avant que Harry ne puisse réfléchir à une bonne répartie, Mack apparut devant eux, le souffle court.

_-_ Enfin ! soupira_ -_t_ -_il, soulagé.

_-_ Euh… salut, Mack. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Oui ! Venez ! ordonna Mack en attrapant la cape de Harry et de Malfoy pour les guider vers la piste de danse.

_-_ Hé ! Qu'est_ -_ce qui te prend ? cria Malfoy tandis qu'il se faisait malmener. Je t'ordonne de me lâcher.

_-_ Pas le temps ! répondit Mack en essayant de se frayer un passage à travers une foule, incroyablement compacte.

Ce fut à ce moment_ -_là que Harry remarqua que les élèves ne dansaient plus mais semblaient plutôt observer quelque chose au milieu de la piste. Après avoir essayé plusieurs fois d'écarter les gens sans obtenir aucun résultat, Malfoy finit par perdre patience :

_-_ Bordel, vous allez me laisser passer, oui ? Il n'y a rien à voir ! s'énerva Draco. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis Préfet en Chef et maintenant, écartez_ -_vous avant que j'ordonne à Harry Potter de vous lancer un tas de mauvais sorts !

En entendant ça, la foule commença à bouger mais c'était surtout pour dévisager ce couple de 7ème année si célèbre. La plupart des visages qui le scrutait, ne disait rien à Harry qui en conclut que ces élèves_ -_là venaient du futur.

_-_ Tu vas m'ordonner de leur lancer un tas de mauvais sorts, hein ? murmura Harry.

_-_ La ferme, Potter. Tous les moyens sont bons, dit Draco avec autorité avant d'avancer avec plus de facilité maintenant.

Harry ne dit rien tandis qu'il fixait la nuque de Malfoy, espérant y creuser un trou par la force de son regard. Ou au moins, brûler ses cheveux si parfaits. Et toc !

En imaginant la réaction de Malfoy si ses cheveux se mettaient à brûler, Harry ricana. Mais il déguisa son rire en toux au moment où le blond se tourna pour lui sourire d'un air supérieur.

A cet instant, ils atteignirent le centre de la piste. Gabe, furax, se tenait là, les poings serrés et les yeux plissés. Derrière lui, se trouvait Rama, plein d'assurance, prêt à se battre si nécessaire et il… grognait si l'ouïe et la vue de Harry ne le trompaient pas.

En face de Gabe, il y avait un autre garçon, visiblement du même âge. Il était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Son visage était bien dessiné et ses hautes pommettes lui donnaient fière allure. Sa peau, légèrement bronzée, faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus très pâles. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et allaient un peu dans tous les sens mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient désordonnés. En fait, ils rappelaient à Harry un dessin animé. Un dessin animé japonais. C'était exactement ça : le garçon qui faisait face à Gabe avait des cheveux bruns à la mode manga.

Derrière le garçon, il y avait un groupe de gens et Harry supposa que c'était les amis du garçon. Tous fixaient durement Gabe et Rama tout en faisant craquer leurs poings. La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry en les voyant fut : « Serpentards ».

_-_ Quand je t'avais dit de « ne pas t'approcher de ma sœur », il y avait un truc que tu n'avais pas compris, peut_ -_être ? demanda le garçon aux yeux azur et froids.

_-_ Et bien, Parker, ironisa Gabe avec un sourire méprisant, étant donné qu'elle n'est que ta _demi_ sœur, je…

Mais Gabe ne put jamais terminé sa phrase parce qu'à ce moment_ -_là le garçon se saisit de sa baguette et hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sans même y réfléchir, Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et poussé Gabe sur le côté tout en lançant un sort de Protection. Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier magique qui le renvoya sur le groupe d'élèves intimidants. Hélas, l'un d'eux n'eut pas de chance : il ne se baissa pas à temps. (Plus tard, Harry apprit que cet élève fut renvoyé à son époque depuis l'infirmerie, toujours dans les vapes.)

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui se passe, ici ? s'enquit Malfoy d'un ton majestueux tandis qu'il observait la scène. J'aurais espéré mieux de la part de bons Serpentards.

Le groupe de Serpentards qui entourait leur ami inconscient se vexa un peu à ces mots, mais ils ne dirent rien.

_-_ Toi ! dit Malfoy en se tournant vers le garçon qui se disputait avec Gabe. Quel est ton nom ?

_-_ Parker Winchester, répondit_ -_il d'un ton neutre.

_-_ J'ai une petite question à te poser. Dis_ -_moi, cher ami, pourquoi as_ -_tu hurlé un sort si dangereux _contre mon fils _? s'enquit Malfoy dont la voix se fit si menaçante qu'il grogna les trois derniers mots.

Les yeux de Parker s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser, tandis que le garçon se renfrognait. Harry pouvait presque voir les pensées de Parker tourbillonner dans son esprit, pensées qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Finalement, il choisit de se montrer intelligent :

_-_ Pardon, Malfoy. Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il semblait étudier le garçon qui baissait la tête devant lui.

Harry sentait que Malfoy ne savait pas trop quoi faire : lui donner la pire punition qu'il puisse imaginer parce qu'il avait failli tuer Gabe ou le laisser repartir vu que c'était un bon Serpentard ? Aaaah, décision très difficile, pleine de suspense.

_-_ Tu as de la chance. Etant donné que tu n'es pas de ma génération, ce n'est pas à moi de te punir, dit enfin Malfoy.

Parker leva les yeux, surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en sortait aussi facilement.

_-_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'en parlerai au professeur Rogue ainsi qu'au Directeur. Je suis sûr qu'ils sauront trouvé la punition appropriée à ton geste. Et maintenant, rejoins tes amis et disparaissez de ma vue.

Harry soupira et se demanda si Malfoy ferait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit tandis que les Serpentards soulevèrent doucement leur camarade évanoui et quittèrent la Grande salle.

_-_ Bravo M. Malfoy. Dix points pour Serpentard pour avoir très bien dénoué la situation.

Harry grogna alors qu'il entendit la voix mielleuse. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour récompenser une maison qui avait essayé de blesser un autre élève. Enfin… Harry se considérait chanceux qu'on ne lui ait pas retiré des points parce que son bouclier avait repoussé le sort au lieu de l'absorber.

_-_ Merci, professeur, dit Malfoy en se tournant vers le groupe d'enseignants qui venaient tout juste de traverser la foule entassée. Je suppose que vous parlerez plus tard à Winchester.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Malfoy, on s'occupera de lui, assura Dumbledore en apparaissant près de Rama et Mack qui aidaient Gabe à se relever. Bien, je crois que nous nous sommes assez amusés pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite de bien vous reposer cette nuit car demain est un autre jour.

Les élèvent comprirent qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Ils ronchonnèrent et quittèrent lentement la Grande Salle. Gabe, lui, boudait, entouré de Rama et Mack et suivaient Harry et Draco qui sortaient.

_-_ Hé ! Où vas_ -_tu ? s'exclama Rama, tirant Gabe hors de ses pensées.

Malfoy se retourna.

_-_ Au lit. Où veux_ -_tu que j'aille ?

_-_ Tu ne vas pas raccompagner Oncle Harry jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor ? demanda Mack.

_-_ Quoi ? Et _pourquoi_ voudrais_ -_je le raccompagner ? voulut savoir Malfoy.

_-_ Les mecs, je n'ai pas besoin de… commença Harry.

_-_ Parce que c'est ton rencard et si je me souviens bien, un Malfoy fait toujours tout à la perfection, répliqua Rama, coupant Harry dans sa lancée.

Draco plissa les yeux.

_-_ Et puis, il faut montrer le bon exemple à Gabe, non ?

_-_ Oh, pour l'amour d'Helga ! Viens, Potter ! s'exclama Malfoy.

Il se saisit du bras de Harry et monta l'escalier d'un pas furieux, laissant derrière lui un Mack et un Rama ricanants.

_-_ C'était marrant, dit Rama avec un sourire.

_-_ Oh, oui. Trop marrant, ironisa Gabe alors qu'il gravissait les marches d'un pas lourd.

_-_ Oh, allez Gabe ! Tu ne vas pas laisser cette dispute te miner le moral, dit Rama en le suivant.

_-_ Oui, au moins tu as dansé avec Désirée, ajouta Mack d'un ton encourageant.

_-_ Ouais sauf que c'est à cause d'elle que tu as eu des problèmes. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle, déclara Rama, l'air pensif.

_-_ Peu importe. Tu es jaloux, c'est tout, dit Mack d'un ton léger.

_-_ Ha ! aboya Rama. Et pourquoi serais_ -_je jaloux ?

_-_ Parce que Gabe et moi avons réussi à nous trouver de jolies cavalières pour la soirée, expliqua Mack.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et qui était ta cavalière ? s'enquit Rama.

_-_ Les jumelles Hoshi.

_-_ Quoi ! Jamais elles n'accepteraient d'être vues en ta compagnie ! Alors danser avec toi… s'écria Rama.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont mes cavalières que nous sommes obligés de danser ensemble.

_-_ Aha. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elles sont tes cavalières si tu t'es contenté d'aller les voir pour leur parler.

Mack rougit alors que Gabe se mit à ricaner.

_-_ Tu savais que « hoshi » voulait dire « étoile » en japonais ? demanda Gabe sur le ton de la conversation.

_-_ Ouais. Mais ça veut aussi dire « bonne pisse » dans une autre langue asiatique, bougonna sombrement Mack.

_-_ Ok, t'as gagné : on va dire que c'étaient tes cavalières, dit Rama en riant.

_-_ Pourquoi ? T'as fait mieux ? voulut savoir Mack.

_-_ Je ne sais pas trop. Ça dépend, taquina Rama. Penses_ -_tu qu'Ebony Twilight est mieux que deux Asiatiques super sexy ?

_-_ Tu mens ! s'écria Mack, stupéfait. Gabe, dis_ -_moi qu'il ment ! C'est impossible !

_-_ Il ne ment pas, marmonna Gabe. J'ai vu toute la scène.

_-_ Et comment as_ -_tu réussi, bon sang ? demanda Mack.

_-_ Il lui a sorti les pires phrases de drague que j'ai eu le malheur d'entendre et deux secondes plus tard, elle l'entraînait sur la piste ! expliqua Gabe, un peu énervé.

_-_ C'était peut_ -_être un piège ou quelque chose comme ça !

_-_ Absolument pas ! s'indigna Rama.

_-_ Si ! Sinon, comment as_ -_tu fait pour être auprès de Gabe aussi vite quand il en avait besoin ?

_-_ Tu oublies qui je suis, contra Rama d'un ton plein d'assurance. Les filles se jettent à mes pieds parce qu'elles sont attirées par mon côté sauvage et quand je sens qu'il y a un problème, je les laisse sans prendre la peine de réfléchir et je suis prêt à sauver le monde !

_-_ J'ai croisé Mea un peu plus tôt, coupa Gabe pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Mea ? Mea Star ? Celle à qui tu avais promis d'écrire cet été ? demanda Mack.

_-_ Oui, souffla Gabe d'un ton misérable.

_-_ Et tu as oublié, n'est_ -_ce pas ? dit Rama, très amusé.

_-_ Elle s'est comportée comme si son été avait été gâché, grogna Gabe.

_-_ Vraiment ? C'est étrange, fit remarquer Rama en réfléchissant. J'aurais cru qu'un été sans Gabe serait le Paradis.

Mack explosa de rire tandis que Gabe se jeta sur Rama pour le plaquer au sol où ils commencèrent à se bagarrer. Après plusieurs minutes, Rama prit facilement l'avantage : il maintenait Gabe cloué au sol sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à se dégager.

_-_ Admets_ -_le ! Tu es d'une compagnie détestable ! dit Rama alors que Gabe continuait à gigoter.

_-_ C'est faux !

_-_ Allez ! Dis_ -_le !

_-_ Jamais !

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge bruyamment, ce qui figea les trois garçons qui levèrent les yeux. Au_ -_dessus d'eux, le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à moitié ouverte, les regardait avec un sourcil levé. Près du portrait, Harry et Malfoy suivaient l'échange, tous les deux amusés.

_-_ Et voila, déclara Rama en se levant rapidement, c'est ainsi qu'on exorcise un poltergeist sans utiliser la magie.

_-_ Aaah, d'accord, dit Mack en ayant l'air de comprendre.

_-_ Je m'en souviendrai, assura Gabe en massant un bras douloureux. Alors, pourquoi vous êtes toujours dehors, tous les deux ?

_-_ Et bien, j'allais me coucher quand vous êtes arrivés tous les trois, répondit Harry avec un pied déjà à l'intérieur.

_-_ Mais tu ne peux pas aller te coucher tout de suite ! s'écria Rama.

_-_ Euh, pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Parce qu'il faut que vous vous embrassiez pour vous dire bonne nuit !

_-_ QUOI ! crièrent en même temps les deux 7ème année, horrifiés.

_-_ Il est hors de question que j'embrasse un Gryffondor !

_-_ Il est hors de question que j'embrasse un GARÇON !

_-_ Mais, Papa, ce serait la fin parfaite d'une soirée parfaite !

_-_ Non, dit Malfoy, obstiné. Nous avons seulement accepté de passer du temps ensemble pendant le Bal. Le Bal est terminé. Conclusion, la soirée est terminée.

_-_ Oooh, s'il te plait ? supplia Gabe. Est_ -_ce que ça vous gêne parce que trois mineurs vous regardent ? Pas de problème, nous nous en allons !

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent dans la salle commune et poussèrent Harry dehors.

_-_ Vous voyez ? Nous ne sommes plus là !

Mais au lieu de refermer complètement le portrait, ils le laissèrent entrouvert afin de pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Harry et Draco fixèrent la porte.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda Gabe sur la défensive.

_-_ Ecoutez, les mecs, il est hors de question que je l'embrasse donc poussez_ -_vous et laissez_ -_moi entrer. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de dormir, dit Harry.

_-_ Non. Tu n'entreras pas tant qu'on n'aura pas vu un baiser, prévint Mack en raffermissant son emprise sur la porte.

_-_ Ouais. On ne veut pas forcément un vrai baiser. Juste un bisou, ajouta Gabe.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais ses mots furent noyés par les cris d'encouragement des trois garçons :

_-_ Faites_ -_le !

_-_ Allez_ -_y !

_-_ Un peu d'action, quoi ! Embrassez_ -_vous !

_-_ Vous allez vous taire à la fin ? s'écria Malfoy, énervé. Vous allez attirer l'attention !

_-_ Raison de plus pour vous dépêcher et VOUS EMBRASSER ! cria Rama, ce qui entraîna de nouveaux encouragements de la part des deux autres.

Harry, lui, était en train de paniquer. Malfoy avait raison. Il pouvait déjà entendre des murmures interrogatifs venant de l'intérieur. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer sauf si Ron ou Hermione venait à la porte. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre pour voir si ses amis viendraient. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il y aurait beaucoup d'autres élèves et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Mais mince ! Il ne voulait pas embrasser Malfoy ! Il se tourna vers le blond et fut un peu effrayé de le voir partir.

_-_ Attends ! s'exclama_ -_t_ -_il en attrapant le bras de Draco. Où vas_ -_tu ?

Malfoy se retourna.

_-_ Merlin, Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu as _envie_ de m'embrasser !

_-_ En fait, non mais…

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers l'entrée de Gryffondor. On avait l'impression que la Grosse Dame essayait de retenir de toutes ses forces la horde d'élèves qui apparemment voulait ouvrir le portrait en le claquant contre le mur.

_-_ Vite ! On ne pourra pas les retenir très longtemps !

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry fit volte face, s'appuya sur les deux bras de Malfoy puis leva la tête pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la mâchoire du Serpentard.

Avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir comme une tomate, Harry se retourna pour partir mais Draco le retint par l'épaule.

_-_ C'est ça, que tu appelles embrasser, Potter ?

Légèrement choqué, Harry se tourna vers lui et Malfoy écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La chaleur née des joues de Harry se propagea à son visage et à son cou. Son corps tout entier tremblait tandis que le baiser se faisait plus doux quand Malfoy bougea lentement sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais il était un peu trop troublé pour bien répondre au baiser.

Il entendit vaguement de nombreux applaudissements au moment où Malfoy détachait ses lèvres des siennes.

Relâchant Potter qu'il tenait par la taille (_« A quel moment a -t -il noué ses bras autour de moi ? »_), Draco laissa ses mains au niveau des coudes de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le Gryffondor tienne debout.

Avec un petit sourire supérieur, Malfoy salua de la tête le public qui s'était formé à l'entrée de la salle commune. Puis il se retourna pour partir, laissant derrière lui un Harry, quelque peu déboussolé.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Et voila ! Au bout de 14 chapitres, nous avons ENFIN un peu d'action ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites : c'est pas trop tôt ! 

Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses intéressantes ne font que _commencer_ et je pense que la suite va vous plaire… Hé, hé, faites_ -_moi confiance, vous verrez !

En attendant, j'espère que vous trouverez un peu de temps pour me laisser un petit mot et me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. Merci d'avance.

Si tout va bien, rdv dans deux semaines.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	17. Chap SEIZE Conversation

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Un grand MERCI à Cyzia et Léviathoune qui ont réussi à me lire et à me corriger en un temps record… sérieusement sans elles, vous auriez eu ce chapitre au _mieux _lundi ! Elles sont géniales, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Je vous fais de gros bisous, les filles !

**Dédicace : **à cornedrue7girl car grâce à elle, je connais au moins une expression québécoise. J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre trop « poche » ! loool

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié de quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Le site officiel de « HP and the Children of Future » est désormais en ligne ! Yesss ! Pour pouvoir surfer sur le site, allez sur ma page profil et cliquez sur le lien homepage.

Pfff. J'ai relu ce chapitre et je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEIZE : Conversation A L'heure du Thé.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Harry grogna.

C'était tout ce dont il se sentait capable en cet instant tandis qu'il traversait le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Bon, ok, en plus de grogner il pouvait aussi soupirer.

Donc il soupirait.

Depuis l'horrible baiser d'hier soir (ce que Harry considérait comme une agression sexuelle, soit dit en passant), sa vie était devenue un enfer. Ce baiser était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de pire dans sa vie sociale et publique. Et tout ça, à cause de Malfoy.

En fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien, tout était toujours de la faute de Malfoy. En 1ère année, c'était à cause de Malfoy qu'il avait perdu 150 points en essayant de sauver le dragon de Hagrid. En 2ème année, c'était à cause de Malfoy que Ron s'était mis à vomir des limaces. En 3ème année, c'était à cause de Malfoy si Buck l'avait blessé, ce qui avait failli entraîner l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. En 4ème année, c'était à cause de Malfoy si son sort avait rebondi pour ensuite atteindre Hermione. En 5ème année, c'était à cause de Malfoy qu'il fut banni à vie de Quidditch (oui, bon, techniquement, c'était de la faute d'Ombrage, mais pour l'instant tout retombait sur Malfoy parce qu'à cette heure c'était la personne qui énervait le plus Harry). En 6ème année, c'était à cause de Malfoy si…

_-_ Harry !

_-_ Quoi ? aboya le jeune homme.

_-_ Arrête de faire cette tête, râla Hermione.

_-_ Quelle tête ? demanda Harry, confus.

_-_ Cette grimace. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

_-_ Elle a raison, mec. On dirait Rogue qui essaierait d'imiter Ombrage, ajouta Ron.

_-_ Merci, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione quand elle émit un petit rire.

_-_ Désolée, dit_ -_elle en riant. C'est juste que… j'imaginais Rogue en train de faire des imitations….

Ce fut au tour de Ron de se mettre à rire, bientôt suivi par Harry qui tentait quand même de se retenir. Il était censé être de mauvaise humeur et tout ça ne l'aidait pas à le rester !

Cependant, l'humeur du trio fut au beau fixe quand ils commencèrent à imiter Rogue ainsi que les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire quand Ron imita le professeur d'Etude des Moldus le jour où Fred et Georges lui avaient demandé de leur expliquer le rapport entre savoir bien manipuler son balai et le Dr Freud.

_-_ Et bien, c'est sympa de vous voir de si bonne humeur, dit Hagrid en invitant les trois Gryffondors à entrer.

_-_ Je suis sûre que ce n'est que temporaire, déclara Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry tout en s'asseyant.

_-_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Hagrid en débarrassant la table pour servir le thé.

_-_ Demandez à Harry. C'est à cause de lui si nous sommes ici, déclara Ron avec un sourire.

L'humeur de Harry s'assombrit aussitôt.

_-_ Euh… je ne suis pas expert mais quand on veut remonter le moral de quelqu'un, il vaut mieux éviter de lui parler de ce qui le tracasse, non ?

_-_ Pas dans ce cas, assura Ron en repoussant Crockdur qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. En fait, toute cette histoire est plutôt drôle.

_-_ Harry fait l'idiot, c'est tout, ajouta Hermione en secouant la tête.

Harry lança un regard assassin aux deux personnes assises en face de lui. Et dire qu'ils osaient se proclamer ses meilleurs amis !

_-_ Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si terrible, dit Hagrid en versant du thé dans leur tasse.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit encore alors que ses deux amis eurent un large sourire.

_-_ En fait, tout a commencé hier soir quand…

_-_ Hier soir ! coupa Hermione. Si tu veux raconter toute l'histoire, commence par le début, quand tous ces élèves sont arrivés.

_-_ Non, tout était encore sous contrôle à ce moment_ -_là, contra Ron.

Harry grogna tandis que Hagrid regardait Ron et Hermione tour à tour, avec l'air de ne pas bien comprendre.

_-_ Hagrid, vous avez entendu parler du fils de Harry, n'est_ -_ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Oui, oui, répondit Hagrid avec fierté. Et félicitations, Harry ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

_-_ Vous ne savez pas tout, dit Harry d'un ton misérable.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de Harry, puis :

_-_ Franchement, tu devrais être plus heureux quand tu penses à Gabe.

_-_ Je suis heureux, assura Harry d'un ton si déprimé que Ron hoqueta dans son thé.

_-_ Mouais… tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, en tous cas, fit remarquer Hagrid. Qu'est_ -_ce qui ne va pas ?

_-_ Et bien… hésita Hermione. Avez_ -_vous entendu les _rumeurs_ qui circulent autour de son fils ?

_-_ J'ai peut_ -_être entendu quelques trucs mais je n'y fais jamais attention, dit Hagrid.

_-_ Et bien, en gros, les rumeurs…

_-_ Qui sont totalement vraies, souligna Ron.

_-_ … disent que Harry n'est pas le seul père de Gabe et…

_-_ Attends, ça voudrait dire que Harry est… coupa Hagrid, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ … et que Malfoy est l'heureux élu, termina Hermione.

Elle dut hausser un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit que fit Harry au moment où ce dernier avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table.

_-_ Malfoy ? Tu parles de Draco Malfoy ? Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? insista Hagrid.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

_-_ Et c'est vrai ?

Harry grogna.

Apparemment, Hagrid eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour digérer la nouvelle.

_-_ Et bien, c'est un sacré rebondissement si j'ose dire, dit_ -_il au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas fini, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux en se resservant du thé. En fait, Gabe a tout fait pour les mettre ensemble depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

_-_ Et ça a été très bénéfique, ajouta Hermione. Ils ne se battent plus dans les couloirs.

_-_ C'est uniquement parce que Harry évite Malfoy, contra Ron, ce qui lui valut deux regards meurtriers.

_-_ Et ensuite, au Bal…

_-_ Bon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu y es allé avec lui ! s'écria Hagrid.

_-_ Mais si ! dit Hermione. Oh, vous auriez dû voir ça ! Ils ont dansé ensemble et tout et tout !

_-_ Même moi, je suis obligé de le reconnaître, c'était magnifique, ajouta Ron. Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

_-_ Si vous voulez lui dire ce qui ne va pas, allez droit au but ! s'écria Harry.

_-_ Ah, tu veux dire que tu as _aimé_ danser avec Malfoy, taquina Hagrid.

Comme il sentait une rougeur lui monter aux joues, Harry se remit à se cogner la tête contre la table.

_-_ Ok, donc à la fin de la soirée, ils ont fait le truc le plus dégueulasse qu'on puisse imaginer : ils se sont embrassés !

_-_Dégueulasse, hein ? C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir, coupa Hermione ce qui fit rougir Ron.

_-_ Tu as _embrassé_ Malfoy ? demanda Hagrid.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche avant de reprendre la parole :

_-_ En fait, Gabe et ses amis ont mis la pression sur Harry et Malfoy pour les obliger à s'embrasser. Et comme ils n'ont pas été très discrets, ils ont rameuté plein de curieux.

_-_ Ouais et une fois qu'il y avait assez de monde, Malfoy a décidé de lui aspirer le visage, termina Ron.

_-_ Pas du tout ! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Tout le monde se tourna pour dévisager Harry, chacun avec un air plus ou moins choqué.

Hermione se racla la gorge puis :

_-_ Y'a_ -_t_ -_il quelque chose que tu aimerais nous dire, Harry ?

_-_ Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu as aimé cette agression ! supplia Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! nia Harry avec véhémence. C'était dégueu ! Et puis, je ne suis pas homo donc non, je n'ai pas aimé. C'est impossible !

Hagrid et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Tu en es sûr, mec ? Parce que quand nous t'avons rejoint, tu semblais toujours un peu dans la lune et…

_-_ Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? explosa Harry.

_-_ Euh… parce que tu n'es pas homo ? proposa Ron.

_-_ Parce qu'il a SALUE ! Il a salué la foule comme si nous étions une sorte de… spectacle ! râla Harry. Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser.

Hermione sembla confuse :

_-_ Et alors ? Tu t'attendais peut_ -_être à entendre de la musique et à une pluie de pétales de roses comme dans les films ? Désolée de te faire redescendre sur terre, mais c'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis même surprise que la soirée se soit aussi bien déroulée.

Harry la fusilla du regard, mais Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

_-_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que Malfoy est un vrai connard.

Harry détourna son regard noir et préféra fixer sa tasse de thé. Il savait que Malfoy était un trou du cul, inutile de le lui rappeler. Mais, il n'avait pas véritablement expliqué pourquoi il était aussi en colère.

En fait, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'était ce faux baiser. Le fait que Malfoy l'embrasse pour se la raconter devant tout le monde avant d'aller rejoindre Parkinson, c'était ça qui le foutait en rogne ! Mais putain, il se prenait pour qui, hein…. cette espèce de fouine efféminée pour faire ce genre de choses ?

_-_ En tous cas, les gens maintenant vont parler du baiser plutôt que du fait que tu es homo, déclara Ron, tout content.

_-_ Oh, ouais, cool! ironisa Harry. Colin qui me court après avec son appareil et qui me demande si Malfoy et moi nous ne pourrions pas nous embrasser une nouvelle fois vu qu'il a raté le premier baiser, c'est tellement mieux que les gens qui m'accusent d'une chose que je ne suis pas !

_-_ Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à soutenir que tu n'es pas homo, rassure_ -_moi, dit Hermione.

_-_ Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'enquit Harry.

_-_ Comment peux_ -_tu nier ton orientation sexuelle quand tous les faits te le prouvent ?

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione, techniquement, vu que Malfoy et lui ne sont pas encore ensemble, il peut toujours dire qu'il n'est pas encore homo, souligna Ron.

_-_ Non ! Il n'y a pas de « pas encore homo » qui tienne ! Je ne suis pas homo, point final ! Je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai jamais les garçons. J'aime les filles, insista Harry, têtu.

_-_ Harry, tu as un fils qui vous ressemble à Malfoy et à toi comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comment peux_ -_tu…

_-_ Non. Je n'ai pas de fils. Tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

_-_Tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu fais l'idiot ? accusa Hermione.

_-_ Ce n'est pas idiot que d'être hétéro ! s'écria Harry en colère.

_-_ Ouvre les yeux ! Il est évident que tu n'es pas aussi hétéro que tu le croyais l'être ! Tu as un fils qui le prouve ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton véhément.

L'obstination de son ami commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

_-_ Non. Impossible. Je ne suis pas homo. Je n'ai pas de fils. C'est juste un mauvais rêve, répéta Harry.

A ce moment_ -_là, quelqu'un frappa durement à la porte de la cabane.

_-_ Hé Hagrid ! Vous êtes là ? Je cherche mon papa, Harry !

_-_ Doux Salazar, je suis homo ! grogna Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Hermione roula des yeux devant les mièvreries de Harry tandis que Hagrid se levait pour ouvrir la porte.

_-_ Bonjour Hagr… Ouh la ! Vous êtes différent ! dit Gabe d'une voix forte quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_-_ Euh…

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un compliment. A notre époque, il vous manque quelques membres à cause de la guerre, expliqua Mack.

_-_ Ah… D'accord, murmura Hagrid, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

_-_ Salut Papa ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama Gabe en entrant de lui_ -_même.

Mack renifla dédaigneusement en suivant son ami :

_-_ Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son fils ! dit_ -_il en observant les personnes assises autour de la table.

_-_ C'est simplement parce que Hermione a essayé d'enfoncer dans le crâne de Harry le fait qu'il était homo, expliqua Ron en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Depuis hier soir, il nie farouchement aimer les garçons.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre quand Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre la table, une fois de plus.

_-_ Harry, arrête ça ! La dernière chose dont tu as envie c'est d'avoir un bleu disgracieux !

_-_ Lâche_ -_moi, fut la réponse étouffée.

_-_ Alors, pourquoi vous traînez ici au lieu de vous détendre dans la salle commune ? voulut savoir Gabe d'un ton détaché.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que vous êtes allés dans la salle commune ce matin ? rétorqua Ron. On ne peut pas s'y reposer !

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? interrogea Gabe.

_-_ A cause de toi ! s'écria Harry en colère et en levant la tête. A cause de toi et de ton idiot d'ami, le loup_ -_garou ! Où est_ -_il, au fait ?

_-_ Rama ? Il est sûrement retourné auprès de Wolcott, répondit Mack, désinvolte en regardant une chauve_ -_souris qui dormait pendue au plafond.

_-_ Ces deux_ -_là sont vraiment proches, n'est_ -_ce pas ? fit remarquer Hermione en savourant son thé.

Mack émit un grognement moqueur :

_-_ Ils sont proches parce qu'ils doivent se surveiller l'un l'autre afin d'éviter de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il flirtait avec autant de filles hier soir qu'il est si terrible que ça ! fit Hermione avec hauteur.

_-_ Oh que si ! insista Mack. Sa mère a un peu de sang Vélane dans les veines. Bien que ce soit une bonne chose pour les filles, les garçons avec du sang de Vélane sont un peu stupides et toujours en chaleur.

_-_ Ouais, ajouta Gabe en riant. Et comme il est aussi en partie loup_ -_garou, il est très stupide.

_-_ Mais, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, je croyais que chez les mâles Vélanes, l'attraction n'était pas basé sur le physique et que c'était pour ça que les femelles les séduisaient grâce à leur aura.

_-_ Et bien, je suppose que le croisement de toutes ces créatures magiques a donné un résultat un peu bizarre, répliqua Mack en haussant les épaules. Peut_ -_être qu'il n'a pas l'apparence des Vélanes, mais il possède un peu de leur aura. Mais bon, ça lui monte un peu à la tête.

_-_ Oui, rajouta Gabe en ricanant. Nous en avons conclu qu'il subissait sa propre aura ce qui explique pourquoi il est en chaleur 24 heures sur 24.

_-_ Sa propre aura ? répéta Ron, confus.

_-_ Ouais, dit Gabe en observant Mack qui tapait une part de gâteau dur comme la pierre contre la table.

_-_ Et si nous allions aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à manger, proposa Mack en redéposant le gâteau dans l'assiette.

_-_ Nous sommes très bien ici, merci, répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

_-_ Pourquoi on ne peut pas retourner au château ? demanda Gabe.

_-_ Parce qu'on se cache, expliqua Ron en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry qui avait de nouveau posé sa tête contre la table.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Et bien, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir après le baiser, non ? reprit Ron.

_-_ Tu parles de la fiesta ? répondit Gabe. Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient ! C'est nous qui avons lancé le mouvement !

Harry poussa un autre grognement, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

_-_ Cette soirée était vraiment nécessaire ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_ Tu parles comme si elle n'était _pas_ nécessaire ! s'exclama Gabe, choqué par le ton exaspéré de la jeune fille.

Hermione se contenta de le fixer avec un air entendu.

_-_ Mais _c'était_ nécessaire ! contra Gabe. D'abord, on avait une raison de faire la fête et ensuite Dumbledore avait arrêté le Bal beaucoup trop tôt…. on avait encore besoin de se défouler !

_-_ Le Bal aurait pu durer plus longtemps si tu ne t'étais pas bagarré ! fit remarquer Hermione.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Parker me déteste sans raison, marmonna Gabe en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

_-_ Non, mais c'est de _ta_ faute si la soirée d'hier soir est partie en vrille !

_-_ Elle n'est pas partie en vrille !

_-_ Oh que si ! Quelqu'un a rajouté de l'alcool dans le jus de citrouille ; des gens complètement ivres brayaient des chansons vulgaires; des spectacles ont été organisés, ce qui est interdit sans l'accord du Directeur ; des dessins pornos ont dû être effacés des murs….

_-_ Ok, je reconnais que les dessins pornos, c'était peut_ -_être un peu trop… mais seulement parce qu'ils représentaient mes pères et que ça me faisait bizarre de les regarder. Mais ce sont des élèves de 5ème année complètement torchés qui les ont dessinés.

A ce moment_ -_là, Harry releva la tête brusquement :

_-_ Quels dessins ?

_-_ Rien d'important, t'inquiète… Tante Hermione a pu les effacer avant même qu'ils ne se mettent à bouger, répondit Gabe d'un ton détaché.

_-_ Et cette chanson dédiée à leur baiser, alors ? reprit Ron, accusateur.

Mack et Gabe échangèrent un sourire carnassier avant de commencer à chanter très fort ce qui ressemblait à une gigue irlandaise :

_Oh quelle fin parfaite à une soirée parfaite_

_Et ça s'est passé à ma porte_

_Potter notre garçon en or_

_S'est fait embrassé par la chaudasse de Serpentard_

_Bien que nous en ayons l'habitude_

_Nous ne pourrions être plus fiers _

_Car à…._

_-_ STOP ! Stop ! Stop ! cria Hermione ce qui fit taire effectivement les deux garçons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au même moment, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

_-_ Euh… je vais y aller et faire ce que j'ai à faire. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez, déclara Hagrid en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait une chanson, gémit Harry après que Hagrid soit sorti.

_-_ Courage Harry ! Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, une fois que tu y es habitué, le consola Ron.

_-_ Mais il ne devrait même pas y AVOIR de chanson de toute façon ! s'exclama Harry en fusillant Gabe du regard.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir pour la chanson. C'est Finnigan qui l'a inventée, répliqua Gabe pour se défendre. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu pompette….

_-_ D'un autre côté, je reconnais que le spectacle « Un Gallion Contre Mon Témoignage » était mon idée, dit Mack d'un ton pensif. Je me suis fait pas mal d'argent avec ça. Il y avait même quelques filles qui sont venues écouter mon histoire deux fois !

_-_ Comment pouvais_ -_tu raconter ce que tu avais vu devant public alors que tu étais censé m'aider à fabriquer des figurines ?

_-_ Oh, j'ai demandé à Crivey de me remplacer quand j'en ai eu marre. Il était plus qu'heureux de le faire et gratuitement en plus, expliqua Mack.

_-_ Des figurines ? répéta Harry, éberlué.

_-_ Oui, nous en avons fait une grâce au kit « Fabrique ta propre figurine » et ensuite nous avons utilisé un sort de multiplication pour en obtenir au moins quarante ! répondit Gabe. Il nous en reste seulement cinq et les gens nous proposent de gros prix pour les acheter.

_-_ J'en reviens pas, bordel ! Mon fils est magouilleur sournois ! Est_ -_ce que tu as une IDEE de ce que j'ai dû subir ce matin à cause de toutes tes conneries d'hier soir ?

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit Gabe. Nous sommes partis pour voir si Père avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Parkinson.

_-_ Oh, dit Harry dont la colère se transforma en curiosité malgré lui.

Hermione eut pitié de lui et demanda à sa place :

_-_ Et c'était le cas ?

_-_ D'après la façon dont Pansy lui hurlait dessus, je dirai que non, répondit Gabe, très content.

_-_ Soit ça ou alors il l'a mise enceinte, dit Mack.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Gabe en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-_ Tu es bien sûr de toi, le taquina Mack.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que tu écoutais ce qu'elle hurlait quand nous étions là ?

_-_ Désolé, mec. J'essayais surtout d'éviter les objets qu'elle balançait vers ton père. Elle visait trop mal !

_-_ Wow. Elle devait vraiment être très en colère, souligna Hermione.

_-_ Ouais. D'après ce qu'on a compris, elle a quitté le Bal assez tôt pour se faufiler dans la chambre de Père et tout préparer parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne tiendrait peut_ -_être pas sa promesse, expliqua Gabe en haussant les épaules. Mais je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit.

_-_ Attends ! Il n'est pas retourné dans sa chambre ? Où est_ -_il allé, alors ? voulut savoir Ron.

_-_ Il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier qu'il était sorti faire un tour, mais elle avait du mal à le croire vu qu'il était dehors toute la nuit, dit Mack en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

_-_ Franchement, je suis content qu'il n'ait pas passé la nuit avec Pansy, déclara Gabe en faisant tournoyer une part de gâteau sur la table.

Et tandis que les autres se plongèrent dans le silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte que lui aussi était plutôt content que Malfoy n'ait pas passé la nuit avec Pansy.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

Ah ah ah ! J'adore ces gosses ! Qu'est_ -_ce que j'aurais pas donné pour participer à cette fiesta ! Ne serait_ -_ce que pour voir les dessins…. Sans parler des figurines, franchement, ça me dérangerait pas de « jouer » avec… … même à mon âge ! looool

Et puis, Harry m'a trop fait déliré avec son _«Doux Salazar, je suis homo ! »_… je l'imaginais trop le dire juste après l'avoir nié farouchement, le visage entre les mains ! Ah aha ha, excellent !

Alors à votre tour, dites_ -_moi un peu de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre via une review… A vot' bon cœur M'sieurs_ -_dames!

Si tout va bien, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines,

Biz, Quiproquo.


	18. Chap DIXSEPT: A L'infirmerie

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à **Artoung** qui me manque pas mal en ce moment… tu crois qu'on arrivera à se croiser sur MSN avant la fin de l'année ? Merci à **Cyzia** qui m'a rendu trop jalouse avec son week_ -_end ! J'aurais bien voulu faire pareil…. Et merci à **Léviathoune** qui m'a aidé à retrouver le mot « sbire ». J'te jure, j'avais ce mot sur le bout de la langue mais IMPOSSIBLE de m'en rappeler, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle donc gros, très gros bisou, Lévia !

**Cacedédi : **à NTM, parce que c'est un de mes groupes de rap préférés. Pendant la traduction de ce chapitre, j'ai mis un de leurs vieux albums en boucle : « Suprême NTM » et franchement… c'est d'la bombe, bébé ! looool ! Bon, l'ambiance du chapitre ne colle pas du tout à l'ambiance sonore mais hé… j'avais envie de l'écouter ! Comprenne qui pourra !

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn :** Un merci spécial à ma bêta Demitria Miriam et à Princesspepper, gagnante du Concours de Fanfictions s'inspirant de « HP and the Children of Future » et qui a accepté d'être bêta pour ce chapitre. 

Un grand merci aussi à tous les garçons qui se sont faits connaître et qui m'ont aidé à mieux comprendre le genre masculin. Vous êtes trop classe, les mecs !

Ah et des points bonus à ceux qui comprendront le sens caché (ou quelque soit le nom qu'on donne) du mot de passe des Serpentards….

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard d'une semaine… mais entre mon concours qui approche et mon ordi qui a planté… Et quand je vous dis « planté », c'est planté de chez planté ! Pendant 10 minutes TERRIBLES, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu TOUTES mes données mais non, ouf… Vive la partition magique ! Bref, ce fut impossible d'être à l'heure! D'ailleurs, j'avoue qu'en ce moment, c'est assez difficile de trouver du temps pour traduire. A tel point que je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas suspendre la trad.… mais ce serait idiot ! Vu que Reyn a posté 19 chapitres, suspendre la VF au chapitre 17 ne serait pas vraiment sympa !

Mais assez de bla bla, place au chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX_ -_SEPT : A L'infirmerie.**

_-_

_-_

Draco fit la grimace quand Mme Pomfresh appliqua une potion piquante sur une de ses égratignures pour la nettoyer.

_-_ Inutile de me dévisager de la sorte, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai lancé un vase à la figure, fit remarquer l'infirmière d'un ton sec.

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit encore, mais il fit comme on lui avait dit : il dévia son regard noir vers le sol. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait demandé à Pansy de lui balancer son vase Ming du 13ème siècle à la figure ! Elle aurait dû savoir que son crâne n'était pas aussi fragile que ce vase inestimable… enfin, maintenant qu'il était en mille morceaux, il ne valait plus grand_ -_chose !

Quelle conne, cette Pansy, une vraie mégère ! De quel droit saccageait_ -_elle ses affaires ? Et d'ailleurs, de quel droit forçait_ -_elle l'entrée de sa chambre ? Son sanctuaire. Sa forteresse où il pouvait rester tranquille, une forteresse qu'il avait mis six ans à obtenir grâce à un dur labeur ! Sur la porte, il n'y avait aucune pancarte qui disait « Pansy Parkinson ». Et non ! La seule chose qui était sculptée dans ce bois précieux de première qualité était « Chambre du Préfet en Chef » et en dessous, sur une plaque en argent soigneusement astiquée, on pouvait lire son nom « DRACO MALFOY».

Pas de Pansy sur sa porte. Il n'y avait même pas de « p », ce qui était une lettre pourrie de toute façon ! Après tout, tous les mots commençant par « p » étaient grossiers et communs. Exemple : pénis, poubelle, parasite…. Potter.

Toutes les pensées de Draco stoppèrent tandis que son esprit se concentra sur Potter. L'origine de tous ses problèmes. Celui qui lui gâchait toujours la vie. C'était à cause de lui s'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie ce matin.

Malgré son air plein d'assurance, le baiser d'hier soir avait vraiment ébranlé Draco et lui avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Mais tandis que les genoux de Harry avaient tremblé, une véritable secousse était née au creux du ventre de Draco avant de le faire fondre. Et le pire, c'était que cette secousse n'avait pas disparu. Oh non, elle s'était déplacée au niveau de son entrejambe où elle avait tourbillonné et vibré jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent.

Jamais, de sa vie, Draco n'avait ressenti un désir aussi intense en si peu de temps. Un désir né d'un simple baiser ! Un baiser avec un garçon ! Avec Potter !

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi virginal que le Golden Boy et il avait été capable de cacher son désir derrière son masque habituel tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la foule. Mais une fois qu'il avait tourné le coin et qu'il avait disparu derrière une tapisserie, le Dieu du Sexe de Serpentard s'était retrouvé le souffle court et le cœur battant.

Bien sûr, la première réaction du Serpentard avait été : _« Mais putain, qu'est -ce qui se passe ? »_

Comme il ne comprenait pas (et qu'il n'aimait pas non plus) la façon dont réagissait son corps, le Préfet en Chef avait décidé de faire un tour, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées et qui sait… retirer des points à des élèves assez peu chanceux pour croiser sa route !

Et donc, Draco avait commencé son long périple sans but à travers les innombrables couloirs du château. Attention, ce n'est pas parce que le périple était sans but que Draco n'était pas concentré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se rendit compte que ses pensées ne passaient pas d'un sujet à l'autre. Son esprit restait centré sur nul autre que Potter.

Où ce garçon avait_ -_il appris à embrasser comme ça ? Et _pourquoi_ ses lèvres étaient_ -_elles si douces ? Sans vraiment le vouloir, Draco repensa au Bal et à la seule danse que Harry et lui avaient partagée. Il repensa à sa main posée au creux des reins de Harry. La tiédeur de la main de Harry sur son épaule. La chaleur irradiant du torse de Harry vers le sien. Son sentiment de paix alors que Harry avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Ce qui avait vraiment touché Draco, c'était ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'expression trahie de Potter après qu'il ait parlé avec Pansy. Quelque part, au fond de lui, Draco avait été stupéfait de voir que Potter était beaucoup plus intéressé qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il avait été encore plus choqué de se voir lui courir après sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu de regrets avant, ou même ressenti de la culpabilité et il avait décidé sur le champ qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Ça expliquerait probablement pourquoi il avait été si conciliant avec Potter et Gabriel pour le reste de la soirée. Mais aussi troublant que ça pouvait l'être, Draco se rendait compte, lentement mais sûrement, que ses sentiments pour le Gryffondor étaient plus profonds qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Franchement, il espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi cool avec son fils, plus tard. Cet enfant promettait d'être un emmerdeur de première. Pourri gâté ? Non. Bien que Gabriel montrait tous les signes prouvant qu'on s'occupait très bien de lui, il lui manquait cet air digne propre à tout bon Malfoy. Mais malgré ça, Draco avait remarqué que son fils avait quand même droit au respect, une aptitude qu'il avait héritée de Potter, il en était certain, bien que ça le tuait de l'admettre.

Mais quel était le secret de Potter pour attirer ainsi les gens ? Draco avait la très forte conviction que même sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même sans ce titre du « Survivant », Potter serait quand même aimé et respecté ? Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de son apparence. D'accord, le plus souvent, il portait son uniforme mais ses lunettes rondes à bordure épaisse, ses cheveux pas coiffés et son air un peu ahuri donnaient l'impression que Potter était complètement négligé. Et pendant le week_ -_end et les vacances, c'était pire ! Potter traînait dans d'horribles frusques moldues qui n'étaient même pas à sa taille ! Qui pouvait bien se faire des amis dans un tel accoutrement ?

Il se mit à ricaner quand il repensa à une blague qu'il avait faite à Potter pendant les vacances de Pâques, l'année dernière. Il avait transformé sa ceinture en un bout de ficelle fragile qui s'était cassée aussitôt, ce qui avait obligé Potter à se déplacer en tenant son pantalon pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Voir un Potter agacé se démener avec son pantalon avait été hilarant pour Draco jusqu'à ce que Dean lui prête une ceinture. Ces Gryffondors…. toujours parfaits, bordel !

En même temps, Draco était obligé de reconnaître que Potter s'était plutôt bien arrangé pour le Bal. Le veston vert accentuait _vraiment_ la carrure mince de son torse et la façon dont son pantalon moulait ses hanches… pas mal, pas mal du tout. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet ! Le sujet était de comprendre ce qu'il allait bientôt trouver irrésistible, lui aussi, chez Potter.

Et Draco passa le reste de sa promenade nocturne à se creuser les méninges pour essayer de trouver une réponse à cette interrogation. Il ne pensa même pas à retourner dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque, à travers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du château, que le ciel s'éclaircissait marquant le début d'un jour nouveau, juste avant le lever du soleil.

Ce fut à ce moment_ -_là que Draco réalisa, soudainement, à quel point il était fatigué tandis qu'il prenait le chemin des sous_ -_sols de la salle commune de Serpentard. Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe (« L'amour d'Echo ») au mur de pierre, Draco louvoya entre les chaises à haut dossier et se dirigea vers la porte où il était écrit « Préfet en Chef ». Il était bien décidé à dormir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Peut_ -_être qu'il allait même demander à un elfe de maison de lui apporter son déjeuner. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de côtoyer son fils et les autres à son réveil.

Cependant, au moment où il entrait dans sa chambre, ses idées de repos bien mérité partirent en fumée. Assise sur son dessus de lit, dans un coin, Pansy, vêtue d'une nuisette rose minimaliste, dormait profondément, appuyée contre un montant du lit.

Confus, les sourcils froncés, Draco essaya de se souvenir pourquoi elle était là. Tout lui revint en mémoire quand son regard tomba sur la table ronde près de la cheminée. Dessus, il y avait un chandelier (dont les bougies s'étaient consumées depuis très longtemps), des verres à vin, un nécessaire à fondue (ce qui expliquait l'odeur de chocolat) et un assortiment de fruits. Tout cela promettait une nuit d'extase et… Oh. Merde.

Il était trop fatigué pour se prendre la tête à propos du fait qu'il avait oublié son petit rendez_ -_vous avec Pansy. Alors, il préféra laisser la jeune fille dormir là où elle était. Il se déshabilla, enfila un bas de pyjama en cachemire et se coucha.

Draco revint à la réalité quand Mme Pomfresh toucha une autre blessure… ce qui lui rappela que laisser Pansy dans sa chambre avait été une terrible erreur.

En effet, Draco fut arraché à ses rêves et ramené dans le monde réel par le bruit d'objets se brisant et par un cri de rage. Le Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit d'un coup et tendait la main vers sa baguette quand son cerveau se décida à se mettre en marche pour trouver la source de tout ce raffut. Pansy était réveillée. Oh, chouette !

_-_ PANSY ! Mais, PUTAIN, qu'est_ -_ce que tu FOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE ? hurla Draco.

Etait_ -_il besoin de préciser que le jeune Malfoy n'était _pas_ du matin ?

Mais au lieu de sursauter ou de reculer, apeurée, comme l'aurait fait toute personne normalement constituée, Pansy fit volte face et fusilla du regard le garçon toujours dans son lit :

_-_ Tu m'avais promis que tu me rejoindrais après la soirée ! Tu m'avais promis !

_-_ Et alors ? se renfrogna Draco en s'appuyant contre la tête de son lit.

Il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de mieux se réveiller. Franchement, il était trop tôt pour toute cette merde.

_-_ Et alors ? ET ALORS ?

Ce fut à ce moment_ -_là que Pansy se saisit d'une poignée de fruits qu'elle lança vers Draco, ponctuant chacun des mots qu'elle criait par un lancer de projectiles :

_-_ JE ! T'AI ! ATTENDU ! TOUTE ! LA ! NUIT !

Draco sauta hors de son lit pour éviter les fruits qui avaient pourri et utilisa le drap pour se protéger.

_-_ Pansy ! Je… Pansy, tu vas te calmer, oui ? Je… Hé ! Laisse_ -_moi parler, femme !

L'attaque stoppa, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'avait plus de fruit à balancer.

_-_ Ecoute, je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on se verrait après le Bal, mais il y a eu une bagarre et j'ai dû faire mon devoir de Préfet en Chef, mentit Draco d'un ton tranquille en replaçant le drap sur le lit.

_-_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es_ -_tu pas passé par ici pour me prévenir que tu ne pourrais pas me rejoindre tout de suite ? demanda Pansy.

Draco haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers son armoire pour choisir des vêtements propres.

_-_ J'étais avec McGonogall la plupart du temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'échapper.

_-_ Oh.

_-_ Je ne suis revenu qu'au petit matin et j'étais tellement fatigué. Et puis, tu étais si charmante, endormie sur mon lit. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te déranger, dit Draco en enfilant un pantalon.

A peine avait_ -_il réussi à désamorcer la bombe que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_Parce qu'à ce moment -là Ron était parti_

_Pour être embrassé par Hermione_

_Mais notre chanson ne parle pas de ça_

_Donc écoutez -moi, je vais tout vous raconter_

_Comment un jour leur fils est arrivé_

_Et a fait de leur vie un enfer_

_-_ BONJOUR PERE ! cria Gabe pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit que faisaient ses deux amis.

_Et donc imaginez ma surprise_

_Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle_

_-_ Gabriel, qu'est_ -_ce que…

_De l'héritage Malfoy -Potter_

_Qui a lieu dans 19 ans_

_Selon leur fils Gabe_

_-_ HE ! LA FERME ! cria Draco ce qui fit effectivement taire les deux garçons. Gabriel, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_ Et bien, j'aimerais que tu viennes prendre ton petit_ -_déjeuner avec nous et que tu t'assoies avec Papa, répondit Gabe, tout simplement.

_-_ Prendre le… Tu veux dire que le petit_ -_déjeuner n'a pas encore commencé ? s'enquit Draco.

_-_ Non. Il sera servi dans… une demi_ -_heure, déclara Gabe après avoir vérifié l'heure sur l'horloge sur pied, qui était dans un coin. Tu as tout ton temps pour te préparer.

La bouche grande ouverte, Draco se tourna vers Pansy, furieux :

_-_ Tu m'as réveillé UNE DEMI_ -_HEURE avant que le petit_ -_déjeuner ne soit PRET ?

Cette fois, Pansy eut un sursaut de peur. C'était bien connu chez les Serpentards : Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas se lever avant la première partie du petit_ -_déjeuner et il ne s'autorisait à descendre dans la Grande Salle que pour les quarante cinq dernières minutes du repas. Il ne faisait aucune exception, quelque soient les circonstances. Tout le monde (même les Gryffondors) respectait cet état de fait, c'était une question de sécurité. L'humeur matinale de Draco n'était pas une chose avec laquelle on plaisantait !

_-_ Ah, je voulais te prévenir : Papa n'est pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'aurais cru que le baiser l'aurait fait planer, mais il….

_-_ Baiser ? Quel baiser ? interrompit Pansy d'un ton sec.

_-_ Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda Rama d'une voix innocente. Seamus Finnigan a inventé une chanson à ce sujet.

Les garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour chanter une fois de plus, mais Pansy les arrêta.

_-_ Qui s'est embrassé ? voulut_ -_elle savoir.

Le ton sur lequel elle avait parlé n'augurait rien de bon et son regard accusateur passait des trois garçons au jeune homme à demi vêtu, près du mur.

_-_ On s'en moque, répondit Draco avec dédain. Comme si la vie privée du Balafré m'intéressait à cette heure indue ! Gabriel, toi et tes amis, vous allez m'attendre dehors pendant que je m'habille, ok ?

_-_ Hé ! Tu as appelé Oncle Harry « Balafré » ! s'exclama Mack. Ce baiser n'était pas pour rien, en fin de compte !

_-_ Hé ! Qui a dit que c'était pour rien ? s'enquit Gabe, visiblement vexé. C'était le premier baiser officiel de Père et de Papa. C'est un moment historique, ce n'est pas rien !

_-_ Super ! dit Rama en ignorant Gabe. Maintenant, si la prochaine fois, on pouvait les obliger à faire plus que s'embrasser rapidement, ce…

_-_ TU L'AS EMBRASSE ? vociféra Pansy.

Le feu dans la cheminée gronda tout à coup, les flammes léchant le manteau. Bien que Draco était habitué à ses crises de colères, le fait que sa magie lui échappe ainsi prouvait que Pansy était vraiment vraiment furieuse.

_-_ Oh, j't'en prie… ce n'était pas de ma faute ! contra Draco.

_-_ Et cette histoire de « bagarre » ? Et tes « devoirs de Préfets en Chef », alors ?

A cet instant, les objets vibrèrent sur place comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre.

_-_ Ok, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai et… Hé ! Attention !

Draco sauta sur le côté car Pansy s'était saisi d'un verre à vin et l'avait lancé dans sa direction.

_-_ Et donc, je suppose que « McGonagall » est désormais un code pour me faire comprendre que tu as passé toute la nuit avec un stupide GRYFFONDOR !

La voix de Pansy monta d'une octave alors que différents objets s'élevèrent d'eux_ -_mêmes dans les airs avant de s'envoler dans tous les sens pour se fracasser contre les murs, les étagères… ou les corps humains.

_-_ Je…. Aïe ! Pansy, fais gaffe ! Je n'étais pas avec lui TOUTE la nuit ! J'étais… Bordel !

_-_ Ah ouais ? « Pas _toute _la nuit » ? Donc tu étais avec lui une grande partie de la nuit, c'est ça ?

_-_ MAIS NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! Putain ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le raccompagner jusqu'à sa Salle Commune.

_-_ ET TU L'AS EMBRASSE ! ajouta Pansy.

_-_ Oui, aussi. Aïe ! Bon sang ! Pansy, tu vas te calmer, oui ?

_-_ Dans ce cas, qu'as_ -_tu fait le reste de la nuit ?

_-_ Je suis sorti faire un tour !

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit les trois Gryffondors échanger des regards avant de quitter rapidement la chambre pour se mettre à l'abri.

_-_ TOUTE LA NUIT ?

_-_ Oui ! siffla Draco, les dents serrées car un de ses livres s'envola des étagères et le frappa au bras.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment que je suis idiote à ce point ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est_ -_ce pas ? accusa Pansy.

_-_ J'étais tout seul, toute la nuit ! Et maintenant, arrête ton cinéma, S'IL TE PLAIT. Arrête de bousiller mes affaires et remets_ -_les à leur place !

Pansy l'ignora :

_-_ Depuis que ton FILS est arrivé, c'est comme si tu avais oublié mon EXISTENCE !

_-_ QUOI ! Tu es restée accrochée à mon bras tout le temps ! Comment aurais_ -_je pu oublier que tu étais là ?

_-_ Et comment sais_ -_tu que c'est vraiment ton fils ? Tout ça parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était ton enfant, tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit ! Tu pactises avec l'ENNEMI ! Tu es même devenu GAY ! C'est comme si tu étais son petit CHIEN !

_-_ Je ne suis le chien de PERSONNE, s'énerva Draco, faisant exploser en mille morceaux une figurine en cristal au moment où elle volait près de son oreille.

_-_ C'est ce que tu dis ! Explique_ -_moi ton comportement de ces derniers jours, alors !

_-_ C'est moi qui ai choisi de faire tout ça pour Gabriel, personne ne m'y a obligé, argua Draco.

_-_ Même embrasser Potter ? demanda Pansy avec véhémence.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien car il n'en était pas sûr lui_ -_même. Bon, c'est vrai que la situation en elle_ -_même avait été forcée mais c'était bien lui qui avait décidé de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Potter.

Pansy prit le silence de Draco pour un oui et, poussant un hurlement de rage, elle attrapa le vase Ming et le balança à la tête de Draco. Se faisant, elle cria des phrases comme : « Je te hais ! », « Avec Potter, en plus ! », « Sale enfoiré ! » et autres insultes.

Une fois que les étoiles avaient cessé de danser devant ses yeux, Draco toucha doucement son front et se rendit compte qu'il saignait. Un peu étourdi, il put voir que Pansy attrapait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qu'elle lançait les objets dans toutes les directions.

Tout en chancelant un peu, Draco tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner. Mais quand elle accusa la lignée Malfoy de n'être « qu'un tas de petits chiens prétentieux prêts à lécher les bottes de la personnes la plus puissante alentour » et qu'elle suggéra que la relation entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius était bien plus profonde que le léchage de bottes, Draco explosa.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, le Préfet en Chef pointa sa baguette vers Pansy et hurla les dix premiers maléfices qui lui traversèrent l'esprit (incluant mais non limité à : _Protego_, _Silencio_, _Impedimenta_, _Petrificus Totalus, Dentesaugmento, Incarcerem_ pour finir par _Stupefix_) puis il enfila une chemise avant de quitter sa chambre pour faire une entrée fracassante dans la Salle Commune. Là, il prévint que si quelqu'un osait ne serait_ -_ce qu'_entrer_ dans sa chambre pour aider la salope qui gisait inconsciente, ce quelqu'un non seulement perdrait la capacité d'engendrer une descendance dans d'atroces souffrances, mais en plus il serait frappé par une malédiction mille fois pire que celle que pourrait imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui_ -_même.

Sur cette promesse, le Blond se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tandis que plusieurs élèves jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la chambre du Préfet en Chef pour voir l'étendue du désastre.

Bien que Draco savait qu'il resterait de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée, il ne put retenir un sourire hautain quand il vit le nombre de Gryffondors qui occupaient de nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu son calme ce matin.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh finissait de soigner ses blessures, Draco, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, s'amusa à soutenir le regard des quelques Gryffondors assez braves pour le dévisager comme si sa présence était une sorte de consolation pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de supposer que, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie par Potter, c'était le cas pour lui aussi. D'un autre côté, leur dire que c'était à cause d'une fille qu'il se retrouvait ici n'arrangerait pas tellement sa situation !

Alors, Draco préféra plutôt observer les dégâts qu'avait causés Potter et il fut déçu de voir que bien que les sortilèges et mauvais sorts utilisés étaient plutôt puissants et impressionnants, ils n'étaient absolument pas dangereux et qu'ils ne laisseraient aucune séquelle.

Cependant, le Serpentard oublia sa mauvaise humeur quand il vit entrer un Seamus Finnigan maussade, les cheveux d'un rose vif pleins de rubans verts et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un tutu bleu clair. C'était impossible de ne pas rire face à cette vision.

Tandis que Mme Pomfresh quitta Draco pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez l'Irlandais, Seamus répondit tout simplement :

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Le Préfet en Chef retomba sur ses oreillers, hurlant de rire.

Seamus s'assit sur le lit près de celui de Malfoy et le fusilla du regard, attendant que le Serpentard cesse de rigoler. Au bout de cinq minutes, il perdit patience :

_-_ C'est ton petit ami qui a fait ça, dit_ -_il, énervé.

Huit autres minutes passèrent avant que Malfoy ne soit capable de respirer à nouveau.

_-_ Dix points pour Gryffondor, déclara_ -_t_ -_il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et en ignorant la phrase de Seamus. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Potter m'a fait autant rire !

_-_ Et si j'en avais le pouvoir, je donnerai cinq points à celui qui t'a envoyé ici parce que je suis sûr que ça valait le coup, contra Seamus.

Draco cessa de rigoler aussitôt.

_-_ Pas quand j'en avais terminé avec elle.

_-_ Elle ? répéta Seamus, un sourcil levé.

_-_ Vous avez fini, M. Malfoy. Vous avez été soigné et vous n'avez pas pris de potion donc il est inutile de rester ici, coupa Mme Pomfresh, interrompant la conversation entre les deux garçons. Je suis assez débordée comme ça !

_-_ Oh, mais vu le nombre d'élèves présents ici, ce matin, peut_ -_être qu'il serait mieux que je reste pour vous aider ? proposa Draco en se levant.

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut distraite par un grand boum et un nuage de fumée rose.

_-_ Petite idiote, je vous ai dit de ne pas essayer de les enlever vous_ -_même ! Franchement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au jeune Potter ce matin pour qu'il envoie des maléfices à tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route !

Draco, très amusé, regarda Mme Pomfresh se précipiter pour arranger le problème de la jeune fille, quel qu'il soit, puis il se tourna vers Finnigan :

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_ -_ce que vous avez fait pour énerver le Golden Boy ? demanda Draco d'un ton suffisant tout en observant Finnigan tirer sur le justaucorps qui le moulait.

_-_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'étais complètement bourré ! se défendit le Gryffondor.

_-_ Tiens donc… On m'a dit que tu avais inventé une chanson, déclara Draco, laissant une pointe d'humour percée dans sa voix.

_-_ Ouais, c'était plutôt sympa, répondit Seamus, un brin nostalgique avant de hausser les épaules. Bon, ok, on a chanté quelques chansons, on l'a charrié à propos de votre baiser, on a un peu exagéré question plaisanterie… rien de bien méchant.

_-_ Je vois. Et demain tout sera oublié, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde aura pardonné à Potter et vous serez de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, maugréa Draco.

_-_ En fait, c'est nous qui devrons nous excuser. On n'aurait pas dû le provoquer alors qu'il était de mauvais poil.

_-_ Merlin, c'est ça que je déteste tellement chez vous, les Gryffondors ! Toujours si nobles, toujours prêts à endosser la faute. Ça me débecte ! s'écria Draco, dégoûté.

_-_ Ouais, enfin, tu ne nous détestes pas tant que ça puisque tu sortiras avec Harry dans quelques mois, fit remarquer Seamus, tout en se reposant sur ses oreillers.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que je couche avec Potter dans un futur proche que ça veut dire que je le détesterai moins qu'avant, souligna Draco, grincheux.

A cette phrase, Seamus se releva d'un coup.

_-_ Si jamais tu fais souffrir Harry… grogna_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu as vu comme notre fils a l'air heureux ? dit Draco d'un ton important, faisant fi de la menace.

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Finnigan en se recouchant.

A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Draco leva les yeux pour voir Crabbe et Goyle transporter une Pansy toujours inconsciente. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et fut heureux de constater qu'ils avaient attendu au moins quarante cinq minutes avant de l'amener ici.

_-_ Ste Rowena, qu'est_ -_ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le lit où avait été déposé le corps de Pansy.

_-_ Euh…

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Draco qui prenait tout son temps pour s'approcher du lit.

_-_ A mon avis, elle a dû énerver quelqu'un, commenta Draco.

Puis il fit un geste en direction de ses sbires pour qu'ils le rejoignent tandis qu'il quittait l'infirmerie. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que quand il y était entré.

Hélas, la vie n'était pas aussi simple et après plusieurs minutes de silence plein d'arrogance, Goyle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

_-_ Draco, tu n'es pas fâché ?

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Oh, tu parles de Pansy ? Je ne suis plus fâché, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de pardonner à cette garce avant un long moment, répondit Draco en agitant la main.

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Ok… Et à propos de… Potter ? s'enquit Crabbe.

_-_ Et bien ?

_-_ Tu n'es pas fâché d'être avec lui ?

Draco cessa de marcher et lança un regard assassin vers les deux Serpentards.

_-_ Vous avez réfléchi à ma situation, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Je vous ai déjà dit de vous mêler de vos affaires !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Goyle, rapidement. La nuit dernière, je dansais avec Pansy et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu ne semblais pas vraiment rejeter l'idée de passer ta vie avec un Gryffondor.

_-_ Je vois, dit Draco d'un ton pensif. Et qu'est_ -_ce que vous en pensez, vous ?

_-_ Et bien, dit Goyle en haussant les épaules, si je finis avec Pansy, je me moque pas mal de savoir avec qui tu couches.

Crabbe hocha la tête pour montrer son accord

_-_ Mais sois discret, ajouta ce dernier. Nous ne voulons pas de problème avec nos familles si elles apprennent tes… _choix _de vie.

Draco fronça les sourcils au ton utilisé par Crabbe quand il avait dit « choix » mais préféra ne rien dire.

_-_ Alors, euh… qu'est_ -_ce qui te _plait_ chez Potter ? voulut savoir Goyle.

Il avait parlé avec hésitation car il avait peur d'avoir dépassé le quota journalier de tolérance de Draco.

Le Préfet en Chef plissa les yeux, se remémorant les heures passées à réfléchir à ce sujet.

_-_ C'est une très bonne question, dit_ -_il avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner.

_-_ Où vas_ -_tu ? demanda Crabbe.

_-_ Chercher la réponse.

* * *

( A Suivre)

* * *

Ooooh ! Le beau cliffie ! 

Draco va_ -_t_ -_il trouver une réponse et si oui, cette réponse est_ -_elle celle qu'il attend ?

Hé hé, moi je sais, moi je sais ! Niark, niark niark !

Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas méchante… enfin, pas trop, je vais faire une chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire, je vous donne un extrait du chapitre suivant… histoire de vous donner un avant_ -_goût ou plutôt… histoire de vous faire saliver :

_- Qu… qu'est -ce que tu… fais ?_

_- Quelque chose qui te plaît, apparemment…répondit -il en avançant d'un pas et en frottant l'érection de l'autre garçon._

Alors, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous donne pas envie de lire le chapitre 18 ! Mais, bon, avant, soyez sympa et laissez_ -_moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, svp. Il était plutôt drôle, non ? Pansy m'a fait trop rigolé et le passage avec Seamus valait trop le détour… Ah aha hah !

Sur ce, rdv dans deux semaines… ou trois…. hum, hum….

Biz, Quiproquo.


	19. Chap DIX HUIT: D'après La Tapisserie

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant-propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Alors, j'aimerais, s'il vous plait que vous fassiez une ENORME ovation à **Artoung**, **Crazysnape, Cyzia** et **Léviathoune** car c'est grâce à elles si j'ai pu posté ce chapitre, aujourd'hui mardi 28 mars, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je voulais marquer le coup en postant aujourd'hui mais j'étais super en retard et je leur ai filé le chapitre hier ! Et pourtant, elles ont su me consacrer du temps et elles se sont défoncées pour me relire et me corriger à temps, utilisant tous les moyens de la société moderne : mail, MSN et téléphone… ouh là, faut que j'arrête mon délire, on se croirait presque dans « 24 Heures Chrono » ! looool Encore merci, les filles !

**Dédicace : **à toutes celles et ceux qui, dans leur review pour le chapitre précédent, m'ont traitée de « sadique », « méchante », « tortionnaire » et autres gentillesses _(grand sourire), _sans oublier les menaces… aussi diverses qu'imaginatives ! Y'en avait un paquet (lol) donc j'ai préféré vous faire une dédicace collective mais je suis sûre que vous vous reconnaîtrez ! En tous cas, j'ai adoré lire vos petits mots d'amûûûûûr… loooool. Merci encore.

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn : **Mwaha ah aha ! Je suis une vraie peau de vache ! Pour éviter la colère des lecteurs furieux, Gabe fait désormais partie du Programme de Protection des Témoins ! Quant à moi, je suis protégée par Malfoy qui est armé de sa baguette et qui a l'autorisation d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra ! 

-

**Note de Quiproquo :** Alors attention amies lectrices et amis lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est mon chapitre PREFERE, celui qui m'a convaincue de traduire la fic. En le lisant, je pense que vous comprendrez…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En théorie, ça devrait….. (_clin d'œil)

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : D'après La Tapisserie.**

-

-

- Et ensuite, alors que je maintenais la tête de Mack comme ça, Lief est arrivé en courant et en hurlant « J'ai une meilleure idée ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! » avant de sauter dans la mêlée. Mais après Rama l'a attrapé et….

- Potter !

Gabe et Harry s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, imités par les autres.

- Père ! s'exclama Gabe, tout content.

Il relâcha Mack et se précipita vers Draco.

- Dis, on peut aller déjeuner à Pré au Lard ? Toi, moi et Papa ? Et Mack ? Et Rama et Wolcott ? Oh et aussi Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron ?

- Et pourquoi ne pas louer une salle dans un bar et organiser une fête ? ironisa Mack, en roulant des yeux.

- Hé, c'est une très bonne idée ! On peut, Père ?

- Mais aucune sortie n'est prévue à Pré au Lard, ce week-end, fit remarquer Hermione.

Gabe lui fit une grimace avant que son visage ne s'éclaire tout à coup.

- Et si nous allions aux cuisines pour manger, proposa-t-il. Non ! Encore mieux : on pourrait aller pique-niquer sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Je vous montrerai comment je me débrouille puis ce sera votre tour.

- Pas tout de suite, Gabriel ! Il faut que je parle avec Potter, répondit Malfoy.

Son regard passa des yeux de Potter au visage de Gabe… et il eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça ? demanda Draco.

- Tu l'aimeuh !

- Quoi !

- Oh, Mack, c'est trop génial ! Réfléchis, c'est peut-être LA discussion qui va mener à la formation de leur couple ! C'est un moment important ! s'écria Gabe en attrapant le devant de la robe de son meilleur ami. Que dis-je, c'est un moment CRUCIAL ! Il… Il faut que je trouve Rama ! Il ne voudrait pas rater ça !

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Ron, d'un ton inquiet.

Il avait parlé tout en observant le gamin Malfoy-Potter relâcher Mack avant de pousser Harry vers Draco pour ensuite les entraîner vers le bout du couloir.

- Et bien, nous avons découvert, il y a quelques temps, que si tu fais une omelette avec des œufs de cocatris et que tu rajoutes du sirop de myrtille, du sirop de fraise, du sirop d'érable, du miel, du sucre et qu'ensuite tu essaies de retirer le sirop de myrtille avec le mauvais sortilège, tu obtiens une espèce de mixture bizarre mais très savoureuse qui n'a rien avoir avec ce que tu avais l'intention de faire au début, expliqua Mack.

Ils suivaient Gabe et ses deux pères qui essayaient de le faire lâcher prise tandis qu'ils descendaient tous un escalier.

- Le plus beau, reprit Mack, c'est que les effets ne se feront ressentir que plus tard dans la journée.

- Et ? insista Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ce que Gabe a pris ce matin au petit-déjeuner. C'est un peu comme s'il faisait une overdose de sucre et ça va durer quatre, cinq heures.

- Ils nous servent des œufs de cocatris à l'école ? s'écria Hermione, clairement horrifiée.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de s'en procurer. L'année dernière, quand nous les avons trouvés pour la première fois, nous ne savions pas quoi en faire, dit Mack en haussant les épaules. Ensuite, Rama a eu l'idée de faire une omelette. Mais comme les œufs de cocatris ont un sale goût, on a rajouté les autres ingrédients. Et voila.

- Donc tu es en train de dire que Gabe est défoncé ?

- Défoncé au _sucre_, précisa Mack.

- C'est quand même très dangereux ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous ne saviez pas ce que vous prépariez et pourtant vous l'avez mangé, juste histoire de voir ce qui pourrait se passer !

- Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas dit la moitié des choses qu'on a pu faire, dit Mack avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Gabe.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que notre fils t'a cassée.

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de tourner les talons pour partir dans la direction opposée. Ron soupira tandis qu'il se lançait à la poursuite de sa petite amie. Mack les observa s'éloigner, puis se retourna vers les trois autres :

- Gabe ? Ils ne peuvent pas discuter si tu continues à les pousser à travers les couloirs.

Gabe s'arrêta à ces mots.

- Tu as raison. Ok, vous deux, vous parlez. Mack et moi, on sera là-bas.

Et Draco et Harry regardèrent leur fils entraîner Mack à l'autre bout du couloir.

- C'est ridicule, maugréa Draco tandis que Gabe leur faisait un signe de la main, leur indiquant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Allez, viens, Potter.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où allons-nous ? Tu vas me lâcher, oui ? Je sais marcher, tout seul, tu sais, se plaignit Harry quand Malfoy le prit par le bras pour le traîner vers l'escalier le plus proche.

- Oui, je sais, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Malfoy, sans lâcher prise et en ouvrant une porte qui menait vers un autre escalier.

- Sache que je ne me suis jamais perdu depuis que je suis arrivé ici, dit Harry, d'un ton indigné.

Après plusieurs escaliers, différents halls et autres passages dérobés, ils arrivèrent dans un corridor sombre et isolé, chichement éclairé par des torches, décoré avec des chaînes et de nombreuses tapisseries si décolorées qu'il était très difficile de voir ce que représentaient les dessins.

- Euh… Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry, inquiet, en examinant les alentours.

- Dans les sous-sols, on est allé un peu plus loin que les appartements privés de Rogue, répondit le Serpentard, tout simplement.

- Et où sont Gabe et Mack ? Et Ron et Hermione ? s'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, car il venait tout juste de remarquer leur absence.

Malfoy eut un petit sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry, envahissant son espace personnel quand il posa un doigt mince et pâle sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

- Chut. Ecoute.

Harry cligna des yeux en ouvrant grand les oreilles. Il pouvait entendre le son de l'eau qui gouttait quelque part à distance et c'était tout. Pas de bruit de pas, même étouffés, pas d'écho de rire d'élèves… rien n'arrivait jusqu'à ce coin reculé du château. Il avait l'impression que le silence l'écrasait.

- Ils ne sont plus là, dit Malfoy doucement en retirant son doigt.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés à l'endroit où il avait touché la bouche du Gryffondor et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry, lui, se mit à rougir quand il sentit ses propres lèvres le picoter. Il s'en voulut pour cette réaction et lança un regard noir vers le Blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils ne sont plus là » ? Si jamais tu leur as fait quelque chose…

- Franchement Potter, est-ce que tu m'as vu faire quelque chose ? Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à nous suivre. On les a semés, expliqua Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu les semer ? demanda Harry en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Ainsi, si jamais il avait besoin de sa baguette, il serait prêt.

- Doux Merlin, ce que tu peux être long à la détente ! soupira Malfoy en se massant les tempes. Il faut qu'on parle. En privé.

- Très bien, je t'écoute, dit Harry d'un ton renfrogné.

- En fait, j'espérais plutôt avoir une aimable conversation.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Et bien, si notre futur est aussi heureux que le prétend Gabriel, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

- C'est marrant, mais je pourrais jurer que d'après Gabe, cette raison, c'est l'amour.

- Justement, reprit Draco, ignorant le ton sarcastique, si nous nous aimons vraiment, il y a forcément une raison.

- Nous ne nous aimons pas, Malfoy, dit Harry d'un ton sombre.

- Pas encore, souligna Draco en examinant une des tapisseries avec une expression d'ennui.

Harry détailla un des dessins à son tour et il lui sembla distinguer un minotaure. Cependant la créature qu'il pensait voir était couverte de tâches sombres qui ressemblaient à n'en pas douter à du sang alors il n'était pas trop sûr.

- C'est stupide ! s'écria Harry après un moment. Tu as vraiment l'intention de rester debout, là, à discuter avec moi pour mieux me connaître et voir si nous sommes capable de nous entendre comme le dit Gabe ?

- Nous pouvons toujours marcher et parler, si tu préfères, dit Draco en tournant la tête et en s'approchant de la tapisserie suivante.

Harry émit un son moqueur, mais le suivit quand même et reprit :

- Pourquoi ne pas faire comme tout le monde et ramasser un magazine ou le journal ? Je suis sûr que tu peux y lire l'histoire de ma vie chaque semaine !

- Ne te la raconte pas trop, Potter ! contra Draco avec un sourire méprisant. Si ta vie est vraiment telle qu'ils la décrivent alors je te plains.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent sur moi ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry, son visage exprimant clairement la question «_Tu déconnes, là ?_ », mais comme le Gryffondor se contenta de le regarder, l'air de rien comprendre, Draco souffla tout en reportant son attention sur la tapisserie.

- Ils te dépeignent comme une sorte de Golden Boy, le sauveur du monde sorcier, destiné à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à nous sortir de ces heures sombres pour toujours.

Harry gigota nerveusement, mal à l'aise en entendant les mots choisis par Malfoy, mais il resta silencieux tandis qu'il suivait l'autre garçon pour observer la tapisserie d'à côté.

- Tu es comme le Messie, portée aux nues par cette bande pathétique de Sang-Mêlé et de ceux qui viennent de famille moldue. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire parce qu'ils comptent sur toi. C'est comme si tu n'existais que pour ça, comme si tu n'avais pas de propre personnalité qui te définisse. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien qui te reliait aux autres.

Et tandis que Harry écoutait parler Draco, les tapisseries semblaient devenir de plus en plus apparentes. Malgré la saleté et la poussière accumulées pendant des siècles, il était impossible de se tromper : l'halo d'or situé en haut du dessin et le position en croix dans laquelle se trouvait le personnage prouvaient qu'ils regardaient une image moldue de la crucifixion de Jésus Christ, datant des temps médiévaux.

- Mais moi je t'ai vu, Potter, continua Draco, arrachant Harry à la contemplation des dessins.

Les yeux gris plongèrent dans le vert.

- Je t'ai observé de loin et je sais qu'ils ont tort. Tu n'as rien de spécial. Tu n'es qu'un garçon ordinaire avec une personnalité charismatique qui, non seulement, attire les gens vers toi, mais qui les trompe aussi. Tu leur fais croire que tout ira bien quand en fait, tu es aussi perdu qu'eux.

- Je crois que tu m'as un peu trop observé, Malfoy, dit Harry, en reculant d'un pas. Tu crois voir des choses là où il n'y a rien à voir.

- Tu en sûr ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné et si… Gryffondor, tu te mettrais en colère pour qu'ils cessent de te suivre bêtement comme des moutons de panurge.

- Et bien, heureusement que le Choixpeau Magique m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, fit remarquer Harry en s'approchant d'une autre tapisserie, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

- Comme s'il pouvait t'envoyer ailleurs, se moqua Draco.

- Imagine un peu, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. S'il m'avait placé à Serpentard, nous aurions pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, coucher ensemble et terroriser ensemble Poudlard ou alors on se serait quand même détesté et la maison Serpentard serait divisée à cause de notre rivalité, ce qui ne nous empêcherait pas d'avoir des parties de jambes en l'air sauvages et violentes à l'insu de tous !

- Pourquoi envisages-tu des relations sexuelles dans les deux cas ? demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment échapper à ton destin, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis la preuve vivante. Mais je reconnais que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour en réchapper. C'est dommage quand tu y penses : j'ai spécialement demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer chez les Serpentards.

- Tu me détestais à ce point ? s'enquit doucement Draco.

- Que veux-tu…. T'es un vrai con !

- Tu sais, tes mauvaises manières rendent tout ça très difficile.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu insistes ? voulut savoir Harry, têtu et sur un ton de défi.

- Parce que notre fils…

- Ne me sors pas cette excuse ! Malgré la présence de Gabe, tu as continué à vivre ta vie normalement et ce, jusqu'au Bal.

- Exactement ! N'essaie même pas de le nier, Potter, mais pendant cette danse tu as ressenti quelque chose. Je le sais parce que je l'ai ressenti aussi. D'un autre côté, je commence à croire que ce que j'ai ressenti c'est du contentement en sachant que ta compagnie peut être agréable quand tu la fermes ! s'écria Draco.

- Quoi ! Si tu préfères ma compagnie quand je la ferme, pourquoi m'as-tu recherché après ça?

- Je n'aurais pas eu à partir à ta recherche si tu ne te cachais pas tout le temps !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet !

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, aucun ne voulant aborder le vrai sujet, justement !

Draco baissa les yeux le premier avant de déclarer :

- Si, par un cruel tour du destin, je tombe _réellement_ amoureux de toi et si tu deviens mien, alors je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde que tu te souviennes de moi ou pas…. donc te suivre après le Bal n'est rien en comparaison.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Harry, sincèrement surpris.

- Oui. C'est ce qu'a fait mon grand-père quand ma grand-mère s'est enfuie pour devenir la maîtresse d'un autre homme.

Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce dernier point et poursuivit la conversation :

- Je suppose que ça tombe bien qu'il soit si difficile de tomber amoureux de moi.

- Là, t'as pas tort ! Peut-être que tu avais raison tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de sexe violent !

- Oh, arrête, je plaisantais. De plus, si je devais avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, quelles qu'elles soient, il faudrait d'abord que mes goûts changent radicalement.

- Tu prétends toujours être hétéro ? ironisa Draco, un sourcil levé.

- Je ne _prétends_ rien… je _suis_ hétéro.

- Tiens donc ? Ça te dit de vérifier cette théorie, Potter ? défia Draco.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui se faisait dangereux, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du Gryffondor.

- Quoi ! Attends une minute, t'es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas hétéro ? s'écria Harry. Tu es gay !

- Je préfère dire que j'aime l'amour viril, dit Malfoy, avançant d'un pas vers un Gryffondor devenu lâche tout à coup. Oh, allez, n'aie pas l'air aussi choqué. A ton avis, pourquoi je ne m'oppose pas plus à toute cette histoire ? Bon, j'admets que c'est égoïste de ma part d'accepter notre couple pour ça, mais je n'allais quand même pas le faire juste parce que je savais que ça allait t'énerver.

- Mais… mais je t'ai vu sortir avec des filles ! s'exclama Harry en reculant.

- En effet, ce qui voudrait dire que je suis bi, non ?

Harry resta debout à fixer Malfoy, complètement choqué, incapable de bouger alors que le Blond s'approchait encore pour caresser la peau bronzée du cou de Harry.

Malfoy se tapait des mecs ! Harry aurait voulu se frapper pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ! Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses propres émotions, qu'il n'avait pas même pas pris le temps d'observer comment Malfoy prenait la chose. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Serpentard n'était pas aussi opposé au baiser qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi cet idiot efféminé était aussi efféminé pour commencer, mais là n'était pas la question !

Mais avec qui Malfoy était-il sorti, bon sang ? Selon Harry, la plupart, si ce n'était pas tous les garçons ici, étaient hétéros (en tous cas, c'étaient les dires de Jay Kaye, l'auteur de « Critères d'Admission à Poudlard » et que Hermione citait de temps à autres). Cela dit, en voyant d'aussi près la figure de Malfoy (où il n'y avait aucun sourire dégoûté), Harry était bien obligé de reconnaître à quel point ce petit enfoiré était beau gosse. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins, son visage parfaitement proportionné (pas de yeux globuleux ou de lèvres trop minces ou ce genre de chose) et pourquoi sa peau était-elle aussi nette à leur âge ?

Une soudaine bouffée de désir bouillonna au creux de son estomac et ramena Harry à la réalité. A un certain moment, les doigts de Malfoy avaient décidé de voyager vers le sud et se trouvaient à présent dangereusement bas sur son ventre, traçant légèrement les muscles tendus cachés sous le t-shirt trop large.

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante :

- Ma… Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quelque chose qui te plaît, apparemment, répondit Draco.

Il fit un autre pas en avant, frottant délibérément sa cuisse contre l'érection qui essayait de se faire remarquer sous la bosse déformant le pantalon du Gryffondor.

Harry sauta en arrière quand son sexe tressaillit au contact, visiblement heureux d'une telle attention. Et il aurait reculé plus encore si Malfoy n'avait pas attrapé ses hanches pour le maintenir fermement, mais Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur, pas quand une telle chaleur l'envahissait.

- T'as peur, Potter ? demanda Malfoy d'un air de défi, se penchant pour murmurer doucement au creux de l'oreille de Harry. Tu as peur que ton corps réagisse à mes caresses ?

Malfoy serra un peu moins les hanches du Gryffondor, lentement…pour voir… mais dès qu'il fut évident que le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'allait pas s'enfuir, Malfoy se rapprocha de nouveau, son torse se pressant contre celui de Harry.

Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de reprendre ses esprits. En ce moment, n'importe quelle pensée cohérente aurait été la bienvenue ! Mieux encore, il n'aurait même pas dit non à une absurdité du genre _« le pénis du singe a touché mon gryffon »_. Malheureusement, son attention tout entière avait décidé de se focaliser sur les actions de Malfoy et en plus elle l'avait fait sans même lui demander d'abord la permission !

- Serais-tu homophobe au point de refuser un tel plaisir ? Après tout, du moment que c'est bon, on s'en moque, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Draco dont les mains se faufilèrent sous la veste du Gryffondor pour mieux tracer la ligne de ses côtes.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il en voulait plus. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à l'ourlet de l'horrible t-shirttandis qu'il tentait de contenir l'incendie qui venait soudainement de s'allumer en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivé.

D'un mouvement adroit et plein de sensualité, Draco remonta une main sous le t-shirt et soupira quand ses doigts se brûlèrent au contact de la peau chaude.

- Etrange… ce… n'est pas… pas ce genre de pensée… qui mène à la… bestialité ? fit remarquer Harry qui maudissait sa voix de trembler ainsi.

Draco, qui plaçait de légers baisers le long du cou et de la mâchoire de Harry pour que ce dernier se détende, cessa tout mouvement. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et mordit la gorge du Balafré. Durement.

- Aïe ! Merde !

- Fais gaffe, Potter ! murmura Draco d'un ton sec dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry. Ce genre de phrase pourrait nous obliger à parler du cas Hagrid et je peux t'assurer qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Grâce à un rapide mouvement stratégique du pied, Draco tourna et plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche pour le mordre de nouveau avant de lécher le même endroit tout en plaçant une cuisse entre les jambes de Harry.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du Gryffondor (une fois encore, sans sa permission, si je puis me permettre) tandis qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière et Malfoy décida ici et maintenant qu'il devrait utiliser sa langue et ses dents plus souvent.

- Je peux être une bête pour toi, Potter, susurra Malfoy en clouant Harry contre le mur avec le bas de son corps.

Ses mains poursuivaient leur exploration du ventre plat de Harry dont les muscles tremblèrent sous le toucher doux et aérien.

- Je peux être violent, reprit Draco et je peux facilement te faire mal. Mais à côté de ça, je peux te faire connaître un plaisir plus intense que dans tes rêves.

Entendre une telle promesse, sans parler d'un _truc_ dur (Harry espérait presque que c'était la baguette de Malfoy) collé contre son propre _truc_ dur, fit que les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent démesurément et son regard plongea dans celui du Blond.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent sans ciller, la respiration haletante. Plusieurs mèches s'étaient délogées et tombaient devant les yeux de Draco comme si elles essayaient d'atténuer l'intensité du regard couleur argent en fusion qui lisait au plus profond de Harry. Les yeux verts pouvaient y voir une passion tout juste contenue, qui ne demandait qu'à être relâchée et Harry fut étonné de constater que Malfoy ne continuerait pas sans son consentement.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était bouger. Peut-être avancer lentement la tête ou alors décaler ses hanches un peu vers la droite….

- Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un en bas ?

La magie du moment avait disparu, brisée par la voix de Gabe qui parvenait jusqu'au corridor.

- Gabe… dit une deuxième voix, légèrement exaspérée.

- Je t'assure Mack, j'ai entendu quelque chose.

Malfoy s'éloigna de Harry et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres, le dos tourné. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à se reprendre. Harry, lui, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, regrettant que son corps tout entier tremble à ce point.

- Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Gabe, réfléchis…. Peut-être qu'ils ne répondent pas parce qu'ils veulent rester… seuls.

- Papa ! Père ! Génial ! On vous a cherchés partout, expliqua Gabe, tout joyeux, en se précipitant vers eux.

Harry réussit tout juste à faire un vague geste de la main tandis que la pensée _« le pénis du singe a touché mon gryffon »_ traversa son esprit.

Gabe s'immobilisa quand il vit que son père ne se retournait pas. Il regarda son papa et remarqua que ce dernier était effondré contre le mur. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que vous étiez en train de vous battre ? demanda-t-il, énervé et les mains sur les hanches.

- Euh… non, tout va bien, Gabe, dit Harry en posant les yeux sur Malfoy qui se tournait lentement vers eux.

- Parfait ! s'écria Gabe, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Je vous accuserais bien de pelotage mais je ne pense pas que vous en soyez encore là, merci Godric ! A mon époque, je n'arrête pas de vous surprendre en pleine action ! Franchement, le nombre de fois où je suis tombé sur vous, ne serait-ce qu'à Poudlard, est suffisant pour me traumatiser à vie ! C'est vrai quoi, vous avez une maison_ et_ les appartements privés de Papa. Utilisez-les de temps en temps !

Interloqués, Harry et Draco dévisagèrent Gabe tandis que ce dernier fit volte-face et quittait le hall, convaincu que les autres le suivraient.

- Euh….

- Il est un peu hyper actif en ce moment, expliqua Mack alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Ça passera dans quelques heures.

- Je crois que c'est fait, fit remarquer Malfoy quand ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir et qu'il vit Gabe debout, immobile à l'autre bout.

- Père ! Papa ! cria Gabe en se retournant et en courant vers eux. Vous n'allez pas le croire mais je crois que je viens de voir Grand-père !

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard confus.

- Mais mon père est… commença Harry qui s'interrompit quand il comprit. Tu veux dire Lucius ? Lucius Malfoy est ici !

Harry se tourna vers Draco pour confirmation, mais le Blond s'était déjà précipité vers le bout du couloir pour vérifier. Les trois autres garçons retinrent leur souffle, attendant de savoir si Gabe avait raison.

Quand Draco jura tout bas et qu'il frappa le mur du poing, ils surent que c'était le cas.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mes quatre ans, dit Gabe, les yeux exorbités. Vous croyez qu'il me reconnaîtra ?

- Gabe, tu n'es pas encore né, comment veux-tu qu'il…. Gabe ! cria Mack quand son ami courut vers le bout du couloir.

- Grand-père !

- Je vais tuer Rama pour m'avoir laissé tout seul pour te surveiller quand tu es dans cet état ! s'exclama Mack.

Harry et lui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du jeune Malfoy-Potter, tous deux pensant aux possibles conséquences d'une rencontre Lucius/Gabe et aucun d'eux n'était très rassuré.

- Grand-père ! Grand-pmmmmhh….

- Potter ! Tu vas le faire taire, oui !

Harry ne se prit même pas la tête à répondre puisqu'il avait déjà rattrapé son fils et qu'il avait fermement posé une main sur la bouche de Gabe.

- Mmmh ! Mmmm ! Grmmmh !

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait une grande différence ! Rajoutez le fait que Gabe se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer et n'importe quel idiot pouvait voir que Potter ne se débrouillait pas très bien.

- Potter !

- Je suis un peu… aïe… occupé, en ce moment, s'écria Harry. Mack, tu ne peux pas lui envoyer un sort de Silence ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que j'ai les mains prises !

- Mmmmph ! Grand-pmmmh !

Harry regarda le jeune Weasley d'un air entendu.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je jette un maléfice contre mon meilleur ami ! s'indigna Mack, scandalisé.

- Ce n'est pas un maléfice, c'est… oh, pour l'amour de…

- Potter, ils arrivent !

- Grand-pèmmmh ! Mmmph !

- Gabe, tais-toi !

- Merde ! Il m'a mordu !

- GRAND-PE….

-_ Stupefix _!

Harry resta debout, immobile et tenait le corps désormais inconscient de Gabe en dévisageant Malfoy. Choqué.

- Tu as jeté un maléfice à notre fils, accusa-t-il, l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Malfoy se contenta de le regarder tout en les rejoignant, son expression disant clairement _« la FERME ! »_.

Mais, apparemment Harry et Mack n'avaient pas bien compris le message étant donné qu'ils continuaient à dévisager Malfoy, bouche bée.

- Tu as jeté un maléfice à notre fils, répéta Harry, stupidement.

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, le professeur Rogue tourna le coin, suivi de près par Lucius Malfoy.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? s'enquit Rogue, glacial, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la situation.

- Ces deux garçons se disputaient, mentit adroitement Draco. Le Roux a lancé un mauvais sort à l'autre garçon au moment où je suis arrivé. J'avais l'intention de lui retirer des points au moment où vous êtes arrivé, Professeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que M. Potter fait ici ? demanda Rogue, les yeux fixés sur Draco.

Merlin, est-ce que ce mec _essayait_ de les griller ?

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui demander, dit Draco tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers son père.

En effet, Lucius Malfoy était en train d'examiner Gabe, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui sont ces étudiants ? s'enquit Lucius qui était trop loin pour lire le nom sur leur badge.

- Deux troisième année qui nous posent pas mal de problèmes, répondit Rogue d'un ton ennuyé. 25 points en moins à Gryffondor parce que vous vous êtes battus. Potter, emmenez ce garçon à l'infirmerie, immédiatement.

Harry hocha la tête, puis il prit Gabe dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une mariée.

Mack les suivit en silence et attendit d'être loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour murmurer :

- S'il m'avait dit que Rogue était là aussi, j'aurai jeté un sort à Gabe avec joie !

* * *

( A Suivre)

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Génial, non ? 

Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, si j'adore tellement ce chapitre, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la scène où Draco chauffe Harry… Bon, ok, ça joue beaucoup (loool) mais ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi, c'est le parallèle que Reyn a fait entre Harry et Jésus… quand elle parle d'un homme, seul, qui doit se sacrifier pour sauver l'Humanité... un peu osé, certes mais pas con !

Au fait, je sais pas vous mais c'est la 1ère fois que j'ai insulté Gabe : en général, je l'adore mais là, j'avais envie de l'ÉTRANGLER ! Aaaaargh, s'il ne les avait pas interrompus…. On aurait eu un lémon super torride !

Voila, voila, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions, laissez-moi une petite review, svp.

En plus aujourd'hui, je fête mes 27 ans donc laissez-moi plein plein de reviews, svp, svp, je déprime un peu : rendez-vous compte: 27 ans !

On se retrouve vendredi de la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien et si je ne me suis pas noyée dans les larmes,

Biz, Quiproquo.


	20. Chap DIX NEUF Garder des Secrets

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Je fais d'énormes bisous à Artoung, Crazysnape et Cyzia pour leur aide.

**Dédicace : **à Baud, ma petite sœur. Tout simplement.

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn : **Dans ce chapitre, Lucius est plus paternel que prévu : au départ, Lucius devait être un sale con prêchant au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Enfin bon, je me suis dit que les lecteurs devaient savoir d'où venaient les tendances paternelles de Draco.

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** Et oui, je suis encore en retard… pour changer ! Franchement, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses ! Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir tenir les délais mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas, comme vous avez pu le constater. Ça m'apprendra à faire de belles promesses, tiens !

Sinon, place au chapitre : tous ceux qui voulaient connaître le pourquoi du comment de la présence de Sir Lucius Malfoy auront leur réponse ici !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX_ -_NEUF : Garder des Secrets.**

_-_

_-_

_-_ Excusez_ -_moi, professeur Rogue. Le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir immédiatement.

Sévérus, qui tenait une théière au_ -_dessus d'une tasse prête à être remplie, stoppa son geste. Il tourna, lentement, la tête vers le portrait qui faisait office de messager.

_-_ Soderwigmus, dit_ -_il calmement, au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, je suis occupé en ce moment. J'ai des invités. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

_-_ Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais il a dit que c'était urgent, déclara Soderwigmus, les pointes de sa moustache frétillant d'importance.

_-_ Vas_ -_y, Sévérus, dit Lucius de sa voix froide, assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier dans un coin des appartements privés de Rogue. Draco et moi t'attendrons ici.

Après un soupir d'impatience, le professeur reposa la théière et se dirigea vers la porte :

_-_ Toutes mes excuses, messieurs. J'essaierai de faire vite.

Draco se contenta de lui faire une grimace, l'expression de son visage disant clairement :_ « Vous avez intérêt ! »_. La dernière chose dont avait besoin le Serpentard, c'était de se retrouver seul avec son père… surtout quand il avait, à l'heure actuelle, tant de secrets à lui cacher.

Il y eut un moment de silence, si on exceptait le bruit du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et le tintement de la porcelaine quand Draco se leva pour servir le thé. Il fut très vite évident que Lucius avait l'esprit ailleurs et Draco n'arrivait pas à se décider : était_ -_ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas venu dans un but précis, ce serait donc plus facile de changer de sujet si jamais la conversation prenait une tournure délicate.

_-_ Draco, commença Lucius en fixant le feu, qui étaient ces élèves ? Ceux qui se battaient avant que nous arrivions, d'après tes dires.

Draco cligna des yeux, la tasse à mi_ -_chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

_-_ Je ne me rappelle pas précisément de leur nom mais je sais que l'un d'entre eux était un Weasley et l'autre était un stupide Gryffondor.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres enfants Weasley après la fille d'Arthur, dit Malfoy Senior, tournant la tête pour regarder son fils.

_-_ Oh, vous savez, ils ont tellement d'enfants, c'est difficile de garder un compte précis, répliqua Draco, bien attentif à ce qu'il disait.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Lucius. C'est dommage que cette famille soit si pauvre. Elle ne trouve même pas le temps pour des activités plus… acceptables.

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment rétorquer vu ce qu'il avait essayé de faire dans ce hall, il y a quelques minutes, à peine. Alors, il préféra émettre un son indistinct et reporta son attention sur son thé.

_-_ Et cet autre garçon ? La couleur de ses cheveux n'est_ -_elle pas contre le règlement ? s'enquit son père, l'empêchant de déguster le fameux thé à la menthe de Rogue, sa tasse n'était, une fois encore, qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

_-_ Un problème de potion, je pense, déclara Draco au bout d'un moment. Je suppose qu'il apprécie son nouveau style et c'est pourquoi il n'a pas modifié la couleur de ses cheveux.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui, en fait, ajouta Draco en haussant les épaules.

Lucius se renfrogna : ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait entendre.

Draco, lui, aurait préféré que son fils ait les cheveux complètement blonds et des yeux totalement gris car c'était la preuve de son appartenance à la lignée aristocratique des Malfoy. Mais tant que le garçon ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à Potter, il considérait que l'apparence plutôt originale de Gabriel ne lui posait pas de problème.

_-_ Connaissons_ -_nous ses parents ? demanda Lucius, arrachant Draco à ses pensées.

_-_ Non… je crois qu'il vient d'une famille _moldue._

_-_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucius d'un ton léger. Quel dommage ! En le voyant, j'avais l'impression de te revoir plus jeune quand tu dormais.

_Touché._

Draco reposa sa tasse de thé. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette conversation superficielle :

_-_ Pourquoi êtes_ -_vous ici, Père ?

_-_ N'ai_ -_je pas le droit de me montrer inquiet quand mon unique fils ne me donne aucune nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours ? s'enquit Lucius avec un soupir.

Comme réponse, il reçut un regard débordant de scepticisme.

_-_ Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Ta mère était complètement paniquée parce que tu ne lui as pas écrit après qu'elle t'ait envoyé cette cape en satin jaune qu'elle avait achetée en Chine. Elle croit que tu t'es senti insulté par la couleur. Elle m'a demandé de te rappeler que le jaune était la couleur de la royauté en Chine ancienne et qu'à aucun moment elle n'a _pensé_ aux couleurs des Poufsouffles quand elle l'a achetée.

_-_ Je sais tout ça, dit Draco avec un petit sourire, mais franchement vous ne pouviez pas espérer me voir porter quelque chose d'aussi… flashant ?

_-_ Tu dois avoir raison, répliqua Lucius en poussant un gros soupir et en déposant sa tasse. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir rendre un autre achat de Narcissa sans qu'elle le sache.

_-_ Soyez simplement heureux qu'elle ne garde pas en mémoire tout ce qu'elle achète.

_-_ En effet, approuva Lucius tout en se servant une deuxième tasse de thé. Cependant, bien que l'inquiétude de ta mère soit compréhensible et sans surprise, je trouve moi_ -_même bizarre que tu n'aies pas répondu à mes hiboux.

Draco eut un moment de panique et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à trouver une excuse au cas où ce sujet serait abordé. Après s'être bien flagellé mentalement pour avoir oublié de concocter un plan, il s'en voulut de ne pas être capable de trouver une explication tout de suite. Et merde, pourquoi fallait_ -_il que Dumbledore convoque Rogue au moment où il avait besoin de lui ?

_-_ Le plus étrange, c'est qu'au moment où je m'interrogeais, Dumbledore a écrit à tous les administrateurs de l'école via pigeon pour nous annoncer qu'il avait décrété que c'était la « Semaine de Soutien aux Hiboux ». Tous les hiboux des élèves ont une semaine de vacances et ont été envoyés à l'Hôtel des Oiseaux, tenu par Minnie à Cannes.

La « Semaine de Soutien aux Hiboux »… on dirait une idée de Granger…

_-_ Exact, c'est la Préfète en Chef qui en a fait la suggestion. Sa plus grande ambition, c'est de devenir le défenseur de toutes les créatures vivantes qui ne souhaitent même pas être défendues ! mentit Draco.

En cas de problème, toujours tout mettre sur le dos de la Sang_ -_de_ -_bourbe frisée.

_-_ Je suis désolé, reprit_ -_il, je vous aurais bien prévenu mais je ne pensais pas que Granger était sérieuse quand elle m'en a parlé pour la première fois. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les professeurs acceptent son idée.

_-_ Hum, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Dumbledore a toujours été un peu sénile, commenta Lucius, plus pour lui_ -_même. Bon, assez parlé de l'école, comment va Pansy ?

L'humeur de Draco s'assombrit.

_-_ Elle est à l'infirmerie, dit_ -_il en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Et puis_ -_je savoir pourquoi ?

_-_ Elle a énervé la mauvaise personne, fut la réponse.

Lucius dévisagea son fils pendant un moment, résistant à l'envie de grogner.

_-_ Draco, je sais que Pansy peut être parfois énervante…

_-_ Vous rappelez_ -_vous du vase Ming que Mère m'a offert, clamant que c'était un héritage ? interrompit le Blond.

_-_ Oui… si je me souviens bien, c'est un des rares cadeaux de ta mère que tu ais aimé, si on oublie les sucreries.

_-_ Et bien, il est en mille de morceaux sur le sol de ma chambre, informa Draco d'un ton froid.

_-_ Comment ?

_-_ Pansy a décidé de me l'envoyer à la figure, ainsi que d'autres de mes affaires parce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié l'heure à laquelle j'étais rentré.

_-_ Doux Merlin, cette jeune fille ne sait_ -_elle donc pas que c'est un des rares objets venant de la famille de Narcissa qu'elle t'a légué ?

_-_ Apparemment, non.

_-_ Je devrais peut_ -_être parler à ses parents. Si elle croit pouvoir s'en tirer après une telle scène, c'est que son éducation est à refaire.

_-_ Vous ne m'avez pas laissé la possibilité de me plaindre, rétorqua Draco qui n'avait pas oublié les évènements de la matinée.

_-_ Toutes mes excuses, messieurs, dit Rogue en entrant et en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Bien, Lucius, et si nous continuions notre petite conversation ?

_-_ Ah oui. Au fait, Draco, tu devras te préparer. Avant la fin de l'année, tu auras la chance de rappeler vers qui va ton soutien.

Et les rouages du Destin se mirent en marche. Tous les doutes que Draco aurait pu avoir quant au fait que Gabriel était bien son fils venu du futur, s'évaporèrent en entendant les mots de son père. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était attendre de voir combien de temps mettrait Potter avant d'accepter de se faire sauter.

_-_ Oui, Père, je me préparerai, déclara Draco en se levant. Veuillez m'excuser, une réunion de préfets m'attend.

_-_ Et combien de temps va durer cette réunion ? voulut savoir Lucius.

_-_ Je ne suis pas trop sûr. C'est plutôt un déjeuner. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Je vois. As_ -_tu des projets pour demain ?

_-_ Un rendez_ -_vous avec le Directeur, mes devoirs et essayer de faire la paix avec Pansy.

Il avait parlé de Pansy surtout pour apaiser son père et rien d'autre. En ce qui le concernait, si la jeune fille pouvait le laisser tranquille au moins une journée, il se considèrerait comme chanceux !

_-_ J'ai l'intention de rester quelques jours. Peut_ -_être pourrais_ -_tu trouver du temps pour dîner avec moi au Nocturnal à Pré au Lard ? Nous pourrons y discuter plus… librement, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il, en lançant un regard vers le portrait de Soderwigmus.

Ce n'était pas une requête.

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Parfait. Rendez_ -_vous à l'entrée du Hall à 18h. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et Draco sut qu'il était temps de partir.

Il était plutôt fier de lui : il avait été capable de garder son calme en franchissant les dix premiers mètres après être sorti de chez Rogue. Le cœur battant, soulagé au_ -_delà des mots, Draco remercia Merlin, les fondateurs de l'école et toutes les divinités existantes qui avaient fait que son père n'était venu qu'à cause de sa mère.

Cela dit, son père l'avait prévenu qu'il resterait ici pendant quelques jours. Même si Lucius était ici pour soi_ -_disant calmer sa mère, Draco savait qu'il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que la population estudiantine avait doublé. Et sur cette pensée, le Préfet en Chef changea de direction et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Mon sort n'était pas très puissant, pourtant.

Harry fit volte face quand il entendit cette voix familière et plissa les yeux instantanément.

_-_ Toi ! A quoi _pensais -_tu quand tu as envoyé un sort à notre fils ? Tu…

_-_ Je lui ai sauvé la vie, imbécile ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils nous ressemblent énormément. Si nous étions restés debout les uns à côté des autres, mon père aurait tout découvert sur le champ, s'énerva Draco.

_-_ Ah ouais ? Lucius Malfoy, M. Cul_ -_Serré aurait compris que Gabe est notre fils venu du futur et qu'il existe car notre amour, qui va naître à un moment durant cette année, est si fort qu'il va surmonter tous les obstacles, tous les pièges et même la guerre ?

_-_ Ouais, répondit Draco après un moment de surprise.

_-_ Quoi ? Malfoy, la vérité est si incroyable qu'il est impossible de…

_-_ Pourquoi Gabriel dort encore ? demanda Draco, changeant de sujet comme si de rien n'était.

_-_ Hé ! Tu ne peux pas…

Mais Harry eut une fois encore la parole coupée. Cette fois, ce fut le regard entendu que lui envoya Malfoy avant de jeter un coup d'œil significatif autour d'eux, qui rappela à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber le sujet.

_-_ Mme Pomfresh l'a réveillé en quelques secondes, expliqua le Gryffondor, mais comme il a été hyper actif toute la matinée, elle lui a donné une potion de sommeil pour qu'il se repose. Mais pour une raison inconnue, les choses ont empiré alors Mack lui a dit quelque chose à propos d'œufs de cocatris. Elle s'est mise vraiment en colère avant de le stupéfixer et elle nous a prévenu qu'il resterait évanoui plusieurs heures et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache comment annuler les effets de son petit_ -_déjeuner.

_-_ Quoi ? Il a mangé des _œufs de cocatris _? s'écria Draco.

_-_ Heu… je crois, oui. Pourquoi, il n'aurait pas dû ? s'enquit Harry.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise, quand il reçut pour toute réponse un regard qui voulait dire : _« A ton avis, crétin ? »_

_-_ Laisse tomber, Potter ! Il a hérité de ton intelligence, c'est sûr.

Harry se renfrogna et se prépara à rétorquer quand il remarqua que Malfoy observait les alentours.

_-_ Où est son Weasley ?

_-_ Mack est parti chercher Rama, répondit Harry tout en se demandant vaguement s'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'il savait de qui parlait Malfoy sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

_-_ Parfait. Ils ne risquent pas d'entendre.

_-_ Entendre quoi ?

_-_ Aller, viens, Potter. Il faut qu'on parle, dit Malfoy en prenant Harry par le poignet pour le traîner vers la porte.

_-_ Oh, non. Pas question ! s'exclama Harry en plantant ses pieds fermement au sol. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me faire avoir deux fois de suite !

_-_ Pardon ? De quoi parles_ -_tu ?

_-_ La dernière fois que tu as dit « il faut qu'on parle », tu m'as entraîné à l'écart et tu as essayé de me violenter !

_-_ Oh, arrête. On dit « violenter » quand la personne n'est pas consentante, rétorqua Malfoy en lâchant Harry pour croiser les bras.

_-_ Quoi ? Qui a dit que j'étais consentant ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Malfoy, je t'ai dit que j'étais hétéro !

_-_ Et au cas où _tu_ l'aurais oublié, les mots « non », « arrête » ou « stop » n'ont pas franchi tes lèvres que je n'avais pas touchées exprès pour voir si tu voulais te défendre, répliqua Malfoy, plutôt content de voir la légère rougeur au niveau des joues de Harry.

_-_ Si nous devons _parler_, je veux que tu me promettes qu'on ne fera rien d'autre que _parler_.

Draco roula des yeux. Apparemment, Potter n'avait pas remarqué le sous_ -_entendu contenu dans ses propres mots.

_-_ Tu as ma parole de Serpentard, dit Draco les yeux fixés sur Potter, comme s'il le défiait de s'attaquer à son honneur.

Quand Harry se contenta de se diriger vers la porte, le Blond fut sincèrement surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le Gryffondor marmonne au moins un « comme si ça valait quelque chose », qu'il secoue la tête ou un truc de ce genre… mais qu'il accepte ainsi, sans réserve ? C'était différent. C'était… sympa.

_-_ Hé, la Fouine ! Je croyais que tu voulais parler ? dit Harry depuis le seuil de l'infirmerie.

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas le Fouine, le Balafré ! contra Draco, en le rejoignant rapidement.

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et des regards trop curieux.

_-_ Alors…

_-_ C'est au sujet de mon père, commença Draco, coupant la piètre tentative de Harry pour lancer la conversation.

_-_ Lucius ? Et alors ? S'enquit Harry, d'un ton prudent.

_-_ Comment ça « et alors ? » ! dit Draco en se tournant vers le Brun, l'air incrédule. Il est _ici_, espèce d'idiot !

_-_ J'avais remarqué.

_-_ Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là ?

_-_ Oh, tu sais, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus m'inquiéter en présence de ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer en plusieurs occasions. Je ne sais pas trop comment je fais, d'ailleurs…

_-_ Comment peux_ -_tu plaisanter à un moment pareil, bordel ? cria Draco, perdant complètement son sang froid.

_-_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'enflammes comme ça, dit Harry calmement en s'appuyant contre le mur et enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Je suppose qu'il est venu conspirer avec Rogue pendant son rendez_ -_vous dans les donjons.

_-_ Il va rester ici pendant plusieurs jours, Potter, grogna Draco.

_-_ Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en faisant un bond.

_-_ Heureux de constater que je ne suis plus le seul à paniquer.

_-_ Il ne peut pas faire ça ! N'est_ -_ce pas ?

_-_ C'est un administrateur de l'école, il peut faire ce qu'il lui plait, dit Draco en s'adossant à son tour au mur. Comme, par exemple, venir à Poudlard sans prévenir pour voir comment les choses se passent.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qu'on fait alors ?

_-_ _Moi_, je vais dîner avec mon père à 18h tandis que _toi_, tu vas trouver le moyen d'occuper Gabriel et les autres dans ta salle commune pendant tout le week_ -_end.

_-_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire tout le travail ? se plaignit Harry.

_-_ Parce que c'est _ton_ fils, répondit tout simplement Draco. Et tu ne lui diras, sous aucun prétexte, que mon père reste ici pour quelques jours.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Potter, d'après moi, si Gabriel était si excité tout à l'heure à la vue de mon père, ce n'était pas seulement à cause des œufs de cocatris. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il essaie de voir mon père, il risquerait de se faire remarquer.

_-_ Bon, ok, dit Harry. Sais_ -_tu, exactement, combien de temps va rester ton père ?

_-_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra, répondit Draco en secouant la tête. En fait, s'il reste ici, c'est parce que Dumbledore lui a dit que tous les hiboux sont en vacances dans une sorte d'hôtel pour oiseaux, quelque part en France.

_-_ Et c'est le cas ?

Le Serpentard faillit émettre un son moqueur en entendant cette question stupide mais se ravisa. Connaissant Dumbledore, c'était probablement le cas, en effet !

_-_ Ah, autre chose… hésita Draco.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'il avait à dire :

_-_ Ce serait peut_ -_être mieux de nous éviter jusqu'à ce que mon père s'en aille. Qu'est_ -_ce que tu en dis ?

_-_ Tu sais bien que Gabe ne sera pas d'accord, fit remarquer Harry, après un moment d'hésitation.

_-_ Et bien, il devra l'accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.

_-_ Mais si, nous avons le choix. Seulement tu préfères gérer ça façon Serpentard : mettre les problèmes de côté et faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, rétorqua Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Quoi ? Potter, j'essaie de nous sauver la peau ! En plus, tu devrais être content de ne pas me voir pendant quelques jours !

_-_ Oh oui ! Je suis trop content ! Hyper heureux, en fait ! Je bondis de joie ! s'écria Harry, d'un ton sarcastique.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui te prend ?

_-_ Rien ! Je vais très bien : ma vie est complètement chamboulée depuis que Gabe a fait son apparition et en plus tu me colles tout le temps ! En fait, je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de Malfoy donc je crois que, oui, je pourrai tenir plusieurs jours sans te voir ! Et c'est tant mieux considérant que je vais passer le reste de ma vie en ta charmante compagnie !

_-_ Tu as une meilleure idée ?

_-_ Je…

Harry se tut et il y eut un silence pendant dix bonnes secondes puis :

_-_ J'ai trouvé ! Tu devrais laisser Gabe et Lucius se rencontrer.

_-_ Quoi ? Putain, Potter, est_ -_ce que tu es CINGLE ?

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? Tout ce que nous aurons à faire, c'est prévenir Gabe : il ne devra pas parler de toi, moi ou des liens qui nous unissent tous. Tout ira bien.

_-_ Il va tout _découvrir_, imbécile ! Quand nous prenions le thé, tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que Gabriel me ressemblait quand j'étais plus jeune. Et ce n'est pas tout, il se pose aussi des questions au sujet de ce Weasley.

_-_ Et alors ? Qu'est_ -_ce qu'on a à gagner en ne lui disant rien ?

_-_ Oh, juste nos vies ! Ai_ -_je besoin de te rappeler qui sont les amis de mon père ?

_-_ Tu es en train de me dire que ton père serait prêt à sacrifier ta vie, comme si de rien n'était, pour le bénéfice de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés, se recroquevilla comme si on l'avait frappé.

_-_ Et Gabe ? continua Harry. Lucius devrait être heureux d'avoir un petit_ -_fils. Tu penses qu'il rejetterait ça aussi ?

Comme Malfoy se taisait toujours, Harry émit un grognement moqueur.

_-_ Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression, qu'en fait, c'est toi qui as le plus honte de toute cette torride affaire. T'es qu'un lâche !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Harry s'en alla.

A l'insu des deux garçons de 7ème année, un Brun et un Roux, caché derrière une armure un peu plus loin, échangèrent un regard plein inquiétude.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gabe resta assis dans son lit, immobile et se contenta de fixer la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

_-_ Désolé.

Gabe cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois pour faire bonne mesure puis :

_-_ Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

_-_ J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, répéta Parker, les dents serrées.

_-_ Heu… je sais que tu te considères comme un sorcier prodigieux mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis ici, dit Gabe, légèrement confus. A moins que tu aies saboté mon petit_ -_déjeuner.

Parker se renfrogna, regrettant déjà d'être venu.

_-_ Je m'excuse pour t'avoir lancé un maléfice au Bal, espèce d'idiot !

_-_ Oh ! Ah, ouais… dit Gabe dont l'expression de compréhension se transforma rapidement en colère dirigée vers le Brun face à lui tandis qu'il revivait l'incident.

_-_ Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Le professeur Malfoy_ -_Potter l'a bloqué.

_-_ C'est l'intention derrière l'action qui importe, contra Gabe en croisant les bras.

_-_ Dans ce cas, le fait que je m'excuse devrait peser dans la balance !

_-_ Et pourquoi tu t'excuses, d'abord ? Tu ne m'as même pas touché. En plus, tu ne t'excuses jamais !

_-_ Et bien… Castor est toujours dans les vapes. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre autant de puissance dans mon sort. Mais tu m'avais vraiment énervé…

_-_ HA ! Abernathy est toujours dans les vapes ? se moqua Gabe. Parker, tu as rendu un grand service à tous les élèves.

_-_ Le maléfice t'était destiné, crétin ! lui rappela Parker.

_-_ Exact ! Pourquoi me balancer un maléfice aussi puissant, d'ailleurs ?

_-_ Et bien, si tu avais laissé Désirée tranquille comme je te l'avais dit…

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai fait ! C'est elle qui est venue me voir !

_-_ Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire si tu me dis qu'elle t'a traîné de force sur la piste de danse, qu'elle t'a mis sous _Imperium_ pour t'obliger à danser avec elle ?

_-_ Euh… oui ? tenta Gabe.

_-_ Merlin ! T'es pas croyable ! explosa Parker. Je viens à l'infirmerie, j'essaie d'être aimable, je vais jusqu'à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait hier soir et toi, tu continues à faire l'idiot borné que tu adores incarner quand tu es avec tes copains tout aussi débiles !

Parker prit la grenouille en chocolat qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit en arrivant puis sortit avec fracas, bousculant sans ménagement Mack et Rama qui entraient à ce moment_ -_là.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rama en s'approchant du lit du fils Malfoy_ -_Potter.

_-_ Je crois que je l'ai vexé, répondit simplement Gabe.

_-_ Je crois que ta simple existence le vexe, mec, fit remarquer Mack en roulant des yeux. Mais oublie ça, est_ -_ce que Mme Pomfresh t'a donné ta potion ?

Avec un parfait timing, l'infirmière apparut à cet instant et se dirigea vers les trois garçons :

_-_ Voila, M. Malfoy_ -_Potter. Buvez tout et patientez pendant que les effets secondaires feront effet. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir.

Mack et Rama attendirent que Gabe avale toute la mixture (« Berk ! Ç'a le goût du sirop de myrtille ! ») et ils ne bougèrent toujours pas quand les effets secondaires firent leur apparition : à la grande joie de tous les autres occupants de l'infirmerie, Gabe se mit à caqueter comme un poulet pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, le Loup et le Cerveau prirent une grande inspiration puis :

_-_ Gabe, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gabe grogna tandis qu'il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

_-_ Que quelqu'un me dise que ma vie n'est qu'une horrible blague !

_-_ Euh… dois_ -_je m'inquiéter du fait que Harry a sorti exactement la même phrase ? s'enquit Rama, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de la part de Mack. Aïe ! Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

_-_ Peut_ -_être mais ce n'est pas le sujet, grogna Mack.

_-_ Donc mon grand_ -_père est vraiment ici ? demanda Gabe en observant le plafond.

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Et il ne partira pas de sitôt ?

_-_ Pas avant quelques jours d'après Oncle Draco.

_-_ Et ils vont dîner ce soir à 18h ?

_-_ Affirmatif.

_-_ Et mes pères ont l'intention de me cacher tout ça ?

_-_ Absolument tout.

_-_ Et pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir, d'abord ?

_-_ Parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui n'a rien dans le citron et donc tu risquerais de t'incruster et de tout révéler, mettant, par conséquent, le monde entier en…

Rama ne termina pas sa phrase à cause des regards courroucés lancés dans sa direction et tenta autre chose :

_-_ Je veux dire… Tu es leur précieux fils Malfoy_ -_Potter et ils ne veulent pas que tu sois blessé.

_-_ Tu t'es bien rattrapé, crétin, déclara Mack d'un ton sec. Alors qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux faire ? ajouta_ -_t_ -_il en se tournant vers son ami toujours au lit.

_-_ Il est hors de question que tous mes efforts soient réduits à néant parce qu'ils décident de s'éviter, dit Gabe en fixant durement le plafond.

_-_ Hum, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous resterons encore ici.

_-_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, il est temps d'employer les grands moyens, déclara Gabe en s'asseyant d'un coup.

_-_ Oh oh… Grand comment, les moyens ? voulut savoir Mack, un tantinet sceptique.

_-_ Nous allons passer à l'action ce soir.

Mack et Rama échangèrent un autre regard.

_-_ Passer à l'action ? C'est_ -_à_ -_dire ?

_-_ Et auprès de qui ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas ! Mack, c'est toi le cerveau de la bande ! Trouve quelque chose !

_-_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est même pas mon problème !

_-_ Si tu ne voulais pas m'aider, tu n'aurais pas dû me répéter ce que tu avais entendu, argua Gabe.

_-_ Très bien, capitula Mack en soupirant. Je suppose qu'il serait plus simple de s'occuper d'abord d'Oncle Harry puisque tu seras coincé avec lui pour les prochains jours mais d'un autre côté, il sera sur ses gardes. Et puis il aura sûrement demandé à mes parents de nous surveiller pour qu'on ne puisse rien faire de bizarre…

_-_ J'ai une idée, annonça tout à coup Rama en se penchant pour poser ses coudes sur le lit. Je suis sûr que ça va marcher mais ça ne va pas te plaire et puis il va t'en coûter.

_-_ C'est la pire proposition que j'ai entendue, fit remarquer Gabe d'un ton moqueur.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que tu sais où ton père va dîner ? voulut savoir Rama après avoir haussé les épaules.

_-_ S'ils vont à Pré au Lard, ce sera le Nocturnal. Il m'emmène toujours là_ -_bas quand nous visitons le village.

_-_ Oh ! Dans ce cas, mon plan va vraiment marcher ! s'écria Rama d'une voix surprise.

_-_ Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas sûr ? demanda Mack.

_-_ Et bien, j'étais sûr mais je n'avais pas toutes les informations requises pour le peaufiner.

_-_ Quel est ton plan ? s'enquit Gabe, curieux.

_-_ D'abord, il faudra que mon frère nous aide un peu….

* * *

( A Suivre)

* * *

Je sais, je sais… moi aussi en arrivant à la fin du chapitre, j'ai eu envie de fracasser mon ordi sur la tête de Reyn ! Encore un cliffie ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Aaarghh ! 

Mais bon, la tuer ne servirait à rien : nous n'aurions jamais la suite… donc faites comme moi, prenez une profonde inspiration et pensez plutôt à ce que vous avez aimé dans ce chapitre… et puis puisque que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne pas mettre ça par écrit en cliquant le petit bouton violet en bas, à gauche… Hein, hein, svp !

Sur ce, je vous donne rdv pour le chap 20 dans… hum, je préfère ne pas dire quand... mais ce sera le plus tôt possible, promis !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	21. Chap VINGT: Passer à l'action

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Artoung, Baud et Cyzia… merci pour tout et gros bisous !

**Résultat : **J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai réussi l'épreuve écrite de mon concours ! Yess ! Je suis admissible : sur 3600 candidats inscrits, 1500 se sont présentés et sur ces 1500, ils en ont pris 67 (je sais, c'est bizarre comme nombre) et je fais partie du lot ! Bon, c'est vrai, il faut encore réussir l'oral mais, quand même, c'est génial, non ? Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en parle à qui veut l'entendre ! loooool.

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn : **Coucou les amis ! J'ai enfin créé un yahoogroup ouvert aux lecteurs de tout âge. Bien qu'il ne parle pas que de « HP et Les Enfants du Futur », il contient tout ce que le groupe « Les Enfants du Futur » possède (enfin, tout ce qui n'est pas interdit aux mineurs). Vous pourrez aussi recevoir des alerts de ce groupe. Si vous voulez rejoindre le groupe, allez sur mon profil et cliquez sur le lien homepage. 

Et…. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, RAMA ! Et oui, aujourd'hui, 13 avril, c'est l'anniversaire du petit loup_ -_garou. Eclate_ -_toi, Rama !

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** Un mois entre deux chapitres ! Record battu ! Et y'a pas de quoi être fière ! Toutes mes excuses, chers lecteurs. Cela dit, l'attente valait le coup : ce nouveau chapitre de « HP et les Enfants du Futur », à mon avis, va vous plaire mais chut, j'en dis pas plus… _(clin d'œil)

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE VINGT : Passer à l'action.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-_ Ok, voici les explications pour bien servir le repas de mon père, dit Gabe en tendant à Wolcott un morceau de parchemin.

_-_ Des explications ?

_-_ Oui. Mon père commande toujours la même chose et il y tient donc tu devras faire très attention à ce que tu fais. Si jamais tu te trompes, il ne mangera pas, il te balancera son verre à la figure avant de faire un scandale et d'obtenir ton renvoi… ce qui serait gênant vu que tu ne travailles pas ici.

_-_ T'es sérieux ?

_-_ Bon, il ne te balancera peut_ -_être pas son verre à la figure, mais il ne mangera pas, ça, c'est sûr. Au mieux, il va picorer et peut_ -_être pousser les légumes sur le côté pour faire croire qu'il les mange.

Wolcott jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin.

_-_ Rajouter un peu de sucre sur le saumon juste après la cuisson, lut_ -_il, cuire le brocoli avec du fromage qu'il faudra retirer dès que le brocoli est prêt… une touche de… Berk ! Rappelle_ -_moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous aider, déjà ?

_-_ Parce que tu es mon frère et que tu m'adores, déclara Rama.

Un regard noir fut lancé dans sa direction.

_-_ Ok, ok ! Tu nous aides parce que tu en as marre que je me plante à chaque fois à cause de mes « plans foireux ». Et donc, si tu nous aides, tu nous éviteras de nous faire prendre et puis tu n'auras pas besoin de nous engueuler plus tard, dit Rama.

_-_ Et ben, vous nous devrez une SACREE chandelle, après ça, grogna Wolcott.

_-_ Cela dit, tout ça n'explique pas ce que _je _fais ici, fit remarquer d'un ton sec Bakura Higurashi, le meilleur ami de Wolcott.

_- Tu_ es là parce que tu aimes mon frère si profondément que tu le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, répondit Rama d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète un peu pour voir, espèce de sale gosse !

_-_ Oh, arrête un peu… tout le monde sait que tu baves devant mon….

Rama ne put terminer sa phrase car Bakura avait attrapé le devant de sa chemise.

_-_ C'est à cause de toi, petit con, que Cindy m'a plaqué. Elle a cru à tous tes délires !

_-_ Hé, les mecs ! Taisez_ -_vous ! Et putain, Rama, arrête d'emmerder Bakura avec tes fantasmes ! dit Gabe, d'une voix sifflante. Vous allez nous faire repérer !

_-_ Mes fantasmes ? Je… s'écria Rama qui eut la décence de paraître scandalisé.

_-_ Sans oublier qu'on risque de se faire jeter dehors, coupa Mack.

_-_ Entre nous, je préfèrerais me faire jeter dehors maintenant, plutôt que de nous faire prendre plus tard, dit Wolcott d'un ton dramatique.

_-_ Ouais… d'un autre côté, on t'a pas amené ici pour te demander ton avis, n'est_ -_ce pas ? ironisa Gabe d'une voix traînante avant de se pencher pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les clients du restaurant depuis leur poste d'observation à savoir une plante très large.

_-_ Ok, ok, ok…. Est_ -_ce que tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Gabe en prenant une petite fiole dans sa poche.

_-_ C'est le cheveu du professeur Malfoy_ -_Potter ? s'enquit Wolcott, un peu sceptique et en prenant la fiole.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Tu es vraiment _sûr_ que c'est le cheveu de ton papa ? insista le plus vieux des frères Lupin.

_- Oui._

_-_ Parce que si ce n'est pas le sien…

_-_ Bordel ! OUI, c'est bien le sien ! Mack a été assez con pour aller l'arracher directement de sa tête ! s'écria Gabe avec impatience.

_-_ Hé, ce n'était pas con ! s'exclama Mack, indigné. C'était une idée géniale puisqu' Oncle Harry nous a jeté dehors ensuite. Il ne pourra pas nous en vouloir s'il nous cherche plus tard !

_-_ Ben voyons… Fais pas comme si ça faisait partie de ton plan !

Wolcott ignora la dispute et tendit la fiole et le parchemin à Bakura avant de le pousser en avant.

_-_ Hé ! Pourquoi tu lui as donné tout ça ? voulut savoir Rama.

_-_ Que tu le croies ou non, je n'ai pas traîné Bakura jusqu'ici pour ses beaux yeux, répondit Wolcott qui se renfrogna quand Rama émit un son moqueur. Il va jouer le rôle du serveur.

_-_ Quoi ! Mais je croyais que ce serait toi, le serveur !

_-_ Et risquer de me faire griller ? T'es fou ?

_-_ Comment ça, « te faire griller » ?

_-_ Draco Malfoy pourrait me reconnaître, dit tout simplement Wolcott.

_-_ Nous sommes dans le passé, abruti. Il ne sait même pas encore que tu existes !

_-_ C'est vrai mais il te connaît et comme nous nous ressemblons….

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu racontes ? On ne se ressemble pas du tout !

Wolcott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

_-_ Mais si Bakura est là pour verser la potion et faire tout le travail, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_ Je vais distraire leur serveuse, dit Wolcott avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses habits se métamorphosèrent en uniforme de serveur et il se retourna, prêt à entrer en scène.

_-_ Attends… est_ -_ce qu'on ne devrait pas revoir le plan une dernière fois ? demanda Rama dans un chuchotement.

Mais son frère l'ignora et sortit de leur planque.

_-_ Il n'y pas grand_ -_chose à revoir, après tout, dit Mack. Nous attendons ici, ils versent la potion et nous partons d'ici. Quoique… perso, ça ne me dérangerait pas de partir maintenant.

_-_ Pourquoi ? C'est _quoi_, cette potion, exactement ? demanda Gabe avec curiosité.

_-_ Inutile de se préoccuper de ce genre de détail, dit Rama, tout sourire. Ce qui est important, c'est que mon plan va marcher. Tu as ma parole.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_-_** ….. toujours est_ -_il qu'en tant que Préfet en Chef, tu ne devrais même pas recevoir de retenue.

Draco cacha son air renfrogné en buvant une gorgée de vin. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : son père lui parlait encore de _ça _! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le premier Préfet en Chef à être puni. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, le père de Potter, James, était connu justement pour avoir été puni quand _il_ était Préfet en Chef. Le problème c'était qu'il était aussi connu pour se tirer des pires embrouilles.

Mais bon, il est vrai que c'était un peu honteux de voir le meilleur élève de l'école en retenue, non pas une fois mais deux ! Et l'année avait commencé depuis à peine deux mois.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, sa première retenue résultait d'une négligence de sa part. Il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier les alentours quand il était allé se vanter de sa nomination auprès de Potter. Et bien sûr, McGonogall s'était méchamment énervé avant de les mettre tous les deux en retenue (Malfoy parce qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un Préfet en Chef digne de ce nom et Potter parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour répondre à la provocation). Ils avaient dû rester debout pendant une bonne heure et demie à l'écouter leur faire la morale sur le comportement attendu des élèves modèles.

La seconde retenue était entièrement de la faute de Weasley et pourtant Potter et lui avaient écopé de la punition, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il ne savait plus trop comment c'était arrivé, mais il savait qu'entraient dans l'équation du rouge à lèvres, un string et quelques vagues insultes à propos de tâches de rousseur.

Draco grimaça, de nouveau énervé. S'il continuait à être puni à cause du Trio Parfait, la prédiction de Gabe à propos « d'amour » semblait impossible à réaliser.

…. Non pas qu'il _voulait_ tomber amoureux de l'idiot aux cheveux noirs.

Draco préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et reporta son attention sur Lucius qui semblait l'étudier de près. Loin d'être intimidé, il planta son regard dans celui de son père.

_-_ Tu sais à quel point ta mère et moi sommes fiers de ta nomination au poste de Préfet en Chef, n'est_ -_ce pas ? commença Lucius en choisissant ses mots avec soin. C'est un poste à responsabilité et il serait tout à fait indiqué si tu décidais à suivre mon exemple quant au soutien que tu pourrais apporter.

Draco nota la pause et en profita pour hocher la tête, indiquant qu'il avait parfaitement compris de_ qui_ parlait son père.

_-_ Cependant, le fait que tu sois Préfet en Chef minimise ta chance de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'année.

_-_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

_-_ Parce que, maintenant, tu es beaucoup trop proche de Dumbledore et inexpérimenté pour mener à bien les missions qu'on pourrait te confier. Il va te surveiller, c'est certain et le moindre changement dans ton comportement ou tes habitudes risquerait de l'alerter, répondit Lucius d'un ton docte.

_-_ Donc je n'ai plus le droit de choisir un camp parce que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être le meilleur élève, ce qui, d'ailleurs, fait de moi un très bon candidat pour le job, dit Draco, quelque peu furieux. Si j'ai bien compris, je n'aurais pas dû travailler si dur. Exact ?

_-_ Non, c'est plutôt une erreur de ma part. Tu n'as tout simplement pas l'expérience requise pour déjouer la surveillance de Dumbledore. Si je t'avais poussé à accepter la Marque deux ans plus tôt, les choses auraient été plus faciles aujourd'hui.

Draco se mit à réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'on plaçait leurs assiettes devant eux. Les deux hommes se renfrognèrent quand ils virent que leur serveuse avait été remplacée par un garçon asiatique dont les cheveux noirs avaient été teints en rouge et ramenés en une simple queue de cheval. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du restaurant de changer le service pendant le repas mais étant donné que leur précédente serveuse était complètement incompétente, aucun d'eux ne se plaignit.

Et ils restèrent silencieux tandis que le garçon faisait son travail.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur son assiette et remercia mentalement Merlin que ce serveur soit capable de faire exactement ce qu'il avait demandé. En fait….

En y regardant de plus près, le Serpentard remarqua que tout était parfait, au détail près : il y avait même la tomate coupée en cinq tranches placées sur le côté et avec un filet d'huile d'olive. Il était vraiment impressionné. Malgré le standing élevé du Nocturnal, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait dans sa commande mais aujourd'hui….

Si Draco n'avait pas été Draco, il aurait remercié le serveur et l'aurait félicité pour son service parfait. A la place, il émit un son de satisfaction et ignora l'air mécontent de son père, pas vraiment concerné par le fait que la commande de Malfoy Senior n'ait pas reçu_ autant_ d'attention que la sienne.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Draco ne se décide à aborder un sujet auquel il avait pensé plus tôt :

_-_ Et si je n'étais plus Préfet en Chef….

_-_ C'est hors de question ! s'écria Lucius d'un ton autoritaire.

Bon, autant oublier cette idée…

_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses pour ça.

Draco resta silencieux et prit une gorgée de vin mais il n'en pensa pas moins : _« Vous êtes vraiment un hypocrite, Père ! ». _Ses pensées durent se lire sur son visage parce que l'expression de Lucius s'assombrit alors qu'il posait sa fourchette sur la table. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Draco se dépêcha de parler :

_-_ Vous m'aviez dit que, pendant ce dîner, nous allions discuter de la possibilité que je soutienne le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'obtenir mon diplôme. Et maintenant, vous me dites que je ne suis pas autorisé à rejoindre la cause, que je ne peux même pas la soutenir !

_-_ Réfléchis une minute, Draco. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Dumbledore t'avait nommé Préfet en Chef au lieu de Potter pour garder un œil sur toi et éviter une attaque des élèves eux_ -_mêmes ?

_-_ Quoi ? Et mes notes et…. ?

Lucius leva la main, réduisant immédiatement au silence un Draco très agacé, tout à coup.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que _c'était_ la raison, j'ai simplement dit que c'était une possibilité. Mais si nous considérons cette possibilité alors ta destinée est bien plus grande que je ne l'espérais. Enfin, ce sera le cas, si tu fais les bons choix.

Draco faillit grogner tant il était confus.

_-_ Plutôt que de te vautrer dans les avantages que t'apporte ta nouvelle position, j'aimerais que tu aides les élèves, tenta d'expliquer Lucius.

_-_ Aider… les élèves ? répéta Draco après un moment de surprise.

Il avait parlé lentement comme si ces mots_ -_là étaient étrangers à son vocabulaire… ce qui n'était pas faux.

_-_Oui. Utilise ta positon pour _gagner_ le respect de tes pairs. Même la Préfète en Chef, née de famille moldue doit douter de tous les a prioris qu'elle aurait pu avoir auparavant à ton sujet.

_-_ Granger ? Vous voulez que je me lie d'amitié avec _Granger _?

_-_ Non. Quand le moment sera venu, je veux qu'elle ignore à quel camp tu appartiens. Il faut que les gens pensent que tu es neutre dans cette guerre.

_-_ Et quel bien cela va_ -_t_ -_il nous apporter ? Potter me soupçonnera toujours, quelque soient mes actions.

_-_ Oublie Potter. Tu t'attaques à un morceau plus gros que Potter.

_-_ Plus gros que Potter ? voulut savoir Draco, sceptique et en prenant une autre bouchée de son repas.

Pendant une seconde, Draco s'amusa à imaginer que cette conversation avait pour sujet la taille des pénis. Mais, au fait, est_ -_ce que Potter en _avait_ une grosse ? Ce serait vraiment drôle s'il avait une toute petite queue… de quoi être totalement embarrassé et puis, ce serait une excellente raison pour se moquer de lui. Le Petit Zizi de Potter. Ah ah ah.

Mais d'un autre côté, selon Gabe, ils étaient censés rester ensemble pour toujours et pour des raisons pratiques, Draco_ refusait_ d'être coincé avec quelqu'un qui avait un sexe de la taille d'un cornichon.

En fait, le _Parfait_ Potter avait sûrement une énorme queue, ce qui, en plus d'être très excitant pour une raison qu'il ignorait en cet instant, pouvait s'avérer frustrant quelque part. Et oui, Draco était plutôt fier de ses mensurations et si jamais son sexe était plus petit que celui du Gryffondor, ce serait une autre situation où le Balafré sortirait vainqueur. Peut_ -_être qu'il était nul au pieu… seulement, connaissant sa chance, Potter risquait de s'avérer être une bête de sexe ! (Etait_ -_ce une bonne chose, pour autant ? Le Blond avait dû mal à se décider).

Très bien. Si jamais Potter avait une grosse queue, il la couperait !

_-_ Tout ça est _bien_ plus important que Potter.

Ah. Cool. Le pénis de Potter n'avait rien à craindre en fin de compte. Minute. Hein ?

_-_ Potter n'est qu'un garçon dont la réputation peut être souillée par un simple tabloïd. _Toi, _tu règneras sur la population sorcière tout entière.

Ah oui. La conversation. De quoi parlaient_ -_ils, déjà ?

_-_ Alors…

_-_ Alors, ce que tu obtiendras, éventuellement, c'est un pouvoir qui ira au_ -_delà de la notion de bien et de mal, expliqua Lucius. Le pouvoir le plus pur. Les gens vont à la fois te craindre et te respecter. Certains penseront que tu es puissant et généreux quand d'autres soutiendront que tu es puissant mais maléfique. Vois_ -_tu où je veux en venir ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Draco.

Il aimait assez l'idée d'être plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il s'agissait d'influencer l'opinion de toute une population.

_-_ Et tout ce que j'aurai à faire, c'est de prétendre aider les gens et rester neutre tout en soutenant, secrètement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_ Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que Potter tombera dans le piège, même si c'est un imbécile, fit remarquer Draco d'un ton presque boudeur.

_-_ Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Potter, rappela Lucius.

_-_ Mais, Père, Potter est un élément clé de cette guerre et si je pouvais…

_-_ Draco, tu n'as pas été capable de le battre ces six dernières années ! Il est temps que tu oublies ce crétin et que tu te consacres à des choses plus importantes.

Les mots _« Rien n'est plus important que Potter »_ faillirent échapper au Serpentard qui resta silencieux, agacé par le fait qu'il ait pu pensé une telle chose et même faillit la dire !

Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et il fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait tenir plus de deux secondes sans penser à Potter. Oublions, voulez_ -_vous, le fait qu'il ait compté comme s'il s'était transformé en un lutin frappé par le sort _hurry_. (1)

Draco savait que le peuple sorcier était facilement manipulé si vous étiez assez puissant. Il savait aussi que Potter était une exception à cette règle.

Pourquoi ? Parce que cet imbécile n'était qu'un crétin complètement borné, voila pourquoi ! Si vous essayiez de le pousser dans un sens, il risquerait de tirer dans l'autre sens, juste histoire de vous énerver !

Donc pour résumer, Potter aurait tendance à le repousser de toutes ses forces si Draco se décidait à être quelqu'un de bien. Mais si le Blond ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher de lui, qu'elle serait la réaction du Golden Boy ?

Il trébucherait. Il trébucherait parce qu'il n'aurait aucun adversaire à repousser. Si Draco le laissait tranquille assez longtemps, Potter avait de bonnes chances de venir le voir pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

Et si, pour toute réponse, Draco se contentait de hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir les bras, Potter risquerait de trébucher, une fois de plus.

Et pendant cette petite seconde de doute et de confusion, Draco ferait en sorte qu'après avoir trébuché Potter atterrisse, à coup sûr, dans son lit. Là, il pourrait lui faire l'amour avec passion jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor ne soit plus capable de marcher… pendant au moins une semaine !

Il y avait juste un petit problème : Potter clamait haut et fort qu'il était hétéro, il n'en démordait pas. Donc, toute tentative de relations sexuelles serait plutôt considérée comme une tentative de viol. Et violer Potter risquerait d'être, sans aucun doute, plus dangereux pour Draco que pour le Golden Boy si jamais la magie primaire et défensive entrait en jeu….

Le Blond fronça les sourcils, arrêtant là, le fil de ses pensées. Bordel ! Il n'était pas un violeur ! Alors, pourquoi, envisageait_ -_il les _risques_ d'une approche, _putain _? En pensant à_ Potter_, en plus !

En fait… Draco remonta le cheminement de ses pensées…. Et d'abord, pourquoi envisageait_ -_il de coucher avec cet idiot, de toutes façons ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, maintenant qu'il était conscient de la tournure que prenaient ses réflexions, coucher avec Potter était plutôt tentant….

_« Non ! Pas du tout ! »_ se dit Draco avec fermeté. Il était censé être toujours en colère à cause des mots que lui avaient balancés Potter tout à l'heure. Donc il était hors de question qu'il récompense cet homme de Neandertal par une partie de jambes en l'air torride et débridée. Il ne méritait même pas d'avoir le plaisir de contempler le corps nu et parfait du Serpentard. Hors de question !

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il devait utiliser le sexe comme une _arme_ alors c'était lui qui aurait le plaisir de voir le corps nu et (vraisemblablement) parfait de Potter.

Draco réussit à retenir un gémissement en prenant une autre bouchée de son plat. Merlin, mais qu'est_ -_ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?_ Pourquoi_ était_ -_il sexuellement obsédé par Potter, tout à coup ?

Potter était on ne peut plus virginal ! Il avait intérêt à y aller doucement s'il voulait avancer avec le Balafré ! Mais comment séduire Potter en douceur tout en évitant de se prendre un maléfice ?

Telle était la question….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pendant ce temps_ -_là, à Poudlard….**

_-_ TU AS DONNE A MON PERE UNE POTION DE **_LUXURE_** ! _Wiglaudius !_ (2)

_-_ Hé ! Oh, allez Gabe ! Sois un peu raisonnable ! plaida Rama alors qu'il se cachait derrière un bureau pour éviter le sortilège. Tu te plains tout le temps que tes parents sont toujours en chaleur ! Donc je me suis dit….

_-_ _Waddiwassi !_

_-_…. je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas commencer l'allumage tout de suite ?

_-_ Espèce d'IDIOT ! Mes parents n'ont pas _besoin_ d'une potion de luxure ! Ils sont déjà assez intenables comme ça !

_-_ Mais c'est toi qui te plaignais parce qu'il fallait les forcer pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble ! En fait, tu devrais me remercier pour mon idée de génie !

_-_ Ton… ton idée de…. _Toi !_ GRRR ! Mack, est_ -_ce que tu arrives à le croire ? cria Gabe en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Rama.

Le Roux, confortablement installé sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, leva les yeux :

_-_ Considérant la façon dont fonctionne _son_ cerveau ? Oui, j'arrive à le croire.

La mâchoire de Gabe tomba.

_-_ Comment peux_ -_tu rester aussi calme ? Mon papa va se faire _violer_ !

_-_ Ce n'est pas un viol si la personne est consentante, déclara Mack, l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

_-_ Quoi ? Comment ça, « consentante » ? Vous n'avez quand même pas donné la même potion à mon papa, n'est_ -_ce pas ? _N'est -ce pas ?_ Oh, Merlin, je vais mourir ! Rama, _s'il te plaît,_ dis_ -_moi que tu n'as pas donné à mon _papa_ une de tes potions !

_-_ Calme_ -_toi, Gabe. Rama n'est pas idiot à _ce point -là_, dit Mack d'un ton rassurant. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas la possibilité de le faire.

_-_ Quoi ? Comment le sais_ -_tu ? demanda Gabe.

Il ouvrit la bouche démesurément tandis qu'il comprit tout à coup :

_-_ Tu _savais _!

_-_ Et ben, ce n'était pas trop difficile de devi…

_-_ _Stupéfix _!

Mack rejoignit Rama derrière le bureau tandis que les sortilèges pleuvaient de nouveau.

_-_ Hé ! T'es malade ? Ce sort est dangereux !

_-_ Mieux vaut que ce soit toi, mec, dit Rama en se cachant derrière un autre bureau alors que Mack évita de justesse un_ petrificus totalus._

_-_ Pourquoi est_ -_ce que tu m'envoies les sorts les plus dangereux ? se plaignit Mack. Ce n'était même pas mon idée !

_-_ Parce que tu savais et que tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter !

_-_ Pourquoi m'aurait_ -_il arrêté ? C'est un très bon plan, se défendit (stupidement) Rama.

_-_ Un très bon… un très bon _plan _? Mes pères en train de baiser ? C'est ça, un très bon _plan _? TU L'AURAS VOULU !

Gabe jeta sa baguette au sol avant de pousser un cri de guerre :

_-_ CREVE ! hurla_ -_t_ -_il en sautant par_ -_dessus le bureau pour se jeter sur le Brun qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Mack sortit de sa planque avec précaution pour observer la bagarre qui faisait rage. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aider son ami mais comme la colère de Gabe n'était plus dirigée contre lui, il n'était pas trop motivé pour faire cette belle action.

_-_ Il s'agit de mes pères !

_-_ Et alors ? Ils sont jeunes ! Ils ont des désirs et des besoins à satisfaire !

_-_ Ils ont _toujours_ eu des désirs et des besoins à satisfaire !

_-_ Quoique, en ce moment, je suppose que ce sont plutôt leurs hormones qui les démangent !

_-_ Et c'est EXACTEMENT pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'une potion de luxure ! _Surtout_ mon père ! On a l'impression que ses hormones n'ont jamais cessé de le démanger !

Avec un soupir, Mack considéra qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne. Franchement, pourquoi le loup ne se défendait pas ? Par Salazar, il était tout bleu.

_-_ Gabe, t'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? fit_ -_il remarquer.

_-_ Non, grogna Gabe. Je trouve que vous tuer tous les deux est totalement justifié.

Mack leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme si Oncle Draco et Oncle Harry allaient faire quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de faire ! Ouvre un peu les yeux !

Gabe se retourna vers Mack pour le fusiller du regard, relâchant, de ce fait, sa prise autour du cou de Rama.

_-_ « Que j'ouvre les yeux » ? Mes yeux ont vu assez de choses comme ça à cause de ces deux_ -_là ! Hé, j'ai une idée ! Et si nous ouvrions les yeux de notre petit génie ! Qu'est_ -_ce que tu en dis, Rama ?

_-_ T'as…

_-_ Tu vois ? Il est d'accord avec moi, coupa Gabe.

C'était probablement une bonne chose que Rama n'ait pu terminer sa phrase car ce qu'il avait voulu dire était : « t'as complètement pété les plombs ! »

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux dire par « m'ouvrir les yeux » ? s'enquit Mack, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas naïf.

_-_ Ah oui ? dit Gabe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dis_ -_moi, Mack, tu ne t'es jamais demandé _pourquoi_ tes parents disparaissaient à tout bout de champ depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble ? _Où_ ils vont et pour faire _quoi _?

Mack cligna des yeux avant de comprendre :

_-_ Oh. _Oh Merlin _! cria_ -_t_ -_il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Berk ! Enfoiré ! Tu m'as pollué l'esprit ! Argh ! Par les couilles de Godric, je suis traumatisé à vie ! Gabe, t'es qu'un salaud ! Rappelle_ -_moi de ne jamais te pardonner ce coup_ -_là !

Le jeune Malfoy_ -_Potter se contenta de sourire d'un air supérieur avant de reporter son attention sur Rama. Les yeux du Brun s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

_-_ Inutile d'essayer de me retourner le cerveau ! Je suis immunisé.

_-_ Ou alors, tu es trop stupide, se moqua Gabe.

_-_ Dixit l'idiot qui m'a fait confiance aveuglément pour concocter un plan, répliqua Rama.

_-_ En parlant de ton plan, comment comptes_ -_tu arranger la situation ?

_-_ Euh… en espérant que Draco ne remarque pas qu'il a bu une potion de luxure ? proposa Rama.

Mais quand il vit l'expression du visage de Gabe, il jugea préférable de changer sa réponse :

_-_ Ou alors… en prévenant ton papa qu'il doit éviter Draco à tout prix. Ensuite, nous chercherons Draco et quand nous l'aurons trouvé, nous l'attacherons à une chaise avec les chaînes de Rusard… chaînes qu'on nous devrons récupérer dans son bureau.

_-_ La potion est si puissante que ça ? voulut savoir Mack d'une voix incrédule.

_-_ Pas tant que_ ça_, répondit Rama. Harry ne risque pas de se faire violer… enfin, je crois.

Les yeux de Gabe se plissèrent en entendant les derniers mots.

_-_ Comment ça, « tu crois » ?

_-_ Euh… et bien, tu sais que nos profs nous répètent sans arrêt qu'il faut toujours considérer la théorie du chaos magique. N'est_ -_ce pas, Mack ?

_-_ Laisse_ -_moi en dehors de ça, veux_ -_tu ? déclara le Roux.

_-_ Rama, dis_ -_moi, exactement, quelle potion de luxure tu as administré à mon père, dit Gabe sur un ton dangereux.

_-_ Et bien… euh, je… Je ne sais pas ? Qu… quelque chose qui nécessitait l'essence de vélane mais nous n'avions pas cet ingrédient sous la main. Donc, nous avons improvisé en recueillant l'essence requise à partir de Wolcott et moi. Et…

_-_ Tu as fait _quoi _?

_-_ …. et comme nous sommes aussi en partie loup_ -_garou…

Rama ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vit Gabe s'approcher de lui.

_-_ Vous savez, s'interposa Mack pour éviter le désastre, au lieu de se disputer au sujet des détails techniques, on devrait plutôt partir à la recherche d'Oncle Harry.

Les deux autres garçons s'immobilisèrent tandis que la tension, la colère et la peur s'évaporèrent.

_-_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mack, tu as raison ! s'exclama Gabe en se précipitant vers la porte. Tiens bon, Papa ! Je vais protéger ta vertu !

_-_ Euh… dit Rama en se relevant lentement.

_-_ Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas demander, déclara Mack tandis qu'ils suivaient Gabe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry éternua tandis qu'il tournait le coin pour se retrouver dans un autre couloir vide. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut_ -_être pas une bonne idée d'avoir dit aux trois garçons de déguerpir vu que maintenant, il ne savait pas où ils étaient.

Après tout, il y avait tant d'endroits où se cacher à Poudlard où un Weasley, un loup_ -_garou et un garçon en partie Malfoy pouvaient traîner. Sans oublier que sa carte des Maraudeurs avait disparu.

Harry se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter à cause du sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment, un sentiment qu'un désastre se préparait.

Oubliant ça pour l'instant, il se mit à vérifier toutes les salles de classe et les cachettes possibles du corridor. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne, le Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps qu'il utilise ses cordes vocales.

_-_ Gabe ? appela_ -_t_ -_il alors qu'il descendait un escalier menant à une autre partie du château. Mack ! Rama ? Je ne vous en veux pas pour toute à l'heure, promis ! Gabe, j'ai…

Harry se tut le temps de fouiller dans ses poches puis :

_-_ J'ai des chocogrenouilles ! On pourrait les manger après avoir joué au Quidditch, si tu veux !

_-_ _Potter _!

Harry s'arrêta net au son de la voix de Malfoy avant que son cerveau ne se remette en route et lui suggère de trouver un endroit où se planquer, même s'il n'y en avait pas. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était une confrontation avec le Blond surtout quand il ignorait où se trouvait leur fils.

Cependant, étant donné le ton de Malfoy, ce dernier devait déjà être au courant.

Ok, c'était le moment de jouer son rôle de l'Idiot Qui Nie Tout.

_-_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Malfoy ? demanda Harry d'un ton tranquille, se préparant à….

_-_ Comment suis_ -_je censé _te _séduire, _bordel _?

… pas à ça, en tous cas !

_-_ Euh… quoi ?

_-_ C'est impossible ! tempêta Malfoy en agitant la main d'une façon théâtrale. J'ai essayé d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles mais ils finissent toujours mal. Même les plus lubriques où j'arrive presque à te faire me _supplier _!

Le Serpentard se passa la main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir de frustration avant de se retourner pour donner un coup de pied dans le mur.

En dépit du bon sens, Harry se sentit un peu inquiet :

_-_ Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ? voulut_ -_il savoir avant de tiquer. Attends une seconde ! Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux dire par « te suppli… »

_-_ Est_ -_ce que j'ai _l'air_ d'aller bien ? s'écria Malfoy en se retournant pour s'adosser au mur. Doux _Merlin_, je n'ai jamais _autant_ bandé sans avoir été au moins touché ! Jamais !

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent démesurément en entendant la phrase crûe et bien malgré lui, son regard tomba sur le pantalon du Serpentard. En effet, il pouvait voir, à gauche de la braguette, la bosse, plutôt impressionnante, que formait le pénis dur et (sans aucun doute) douloureux comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa prison de tissu.

Tout à coup, la température interne du Gryffondor monta de dix degrés et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif qui, bizarrement, flattait ses yeux verts.

Harry détourna les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

_-_ Tu… euh, tu devrais peut_ -_être aller quelque part pour… t'occuper de ça.

_-_ M'occuper de quoi ? s'enquit Malfoy en arquant un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

_-_ Ton _problème_, grogna Harry en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Draco eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il se redressa avant de se diriger lentement vers son rival.

_-_ Oh ? De quel « problème » parles_ -_tu ?

Harry sortit sa baguette en un éclair et la planta sous la mâchoire imberbe du Blond.

_-_ Touche_ -_moi avec cette chose et je te balance un maléfice qui la fera tomber !

Draco se renfrogna puis bougea sa tête sur le côté pour éviter tout danger immédiat. Cependant, il n'allait pas déclarer forfait aussi facilement ! Pas tout de suite.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Tu étais plutôt d'accord tout à l'heure.

_-_ Ouais mais tu m'as eu par surprise, contra Harry en replaçant sa baguette pour viser le visage de Malfoy.

Draco prit un moment pour froncer les sourcils à cause de cette baguette offensante quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent parce qu'il eut soudain une idée.

Pour Harry, c'était plus une lueur machiavélique qu'autre chose.

_-_ Allez, Potter, dit Draco en osant franchir un autre pas en avant. Est_ -_ce que tu n'es pas _un peu_ curieux ? Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point quelqu'un peut te faire du bien ? A quel point, _je_ peux te faire du bien ?

_-_ Non. Maintenant, tu vas…

Mais Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase. A la place, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites sous l'effet du choc.

Après avoir parlé, Malfoy s'était mis à cajoler sa baguette avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir sa langue et la faire glisser du milieu jusqu'à la pointe d'une façon très, très provocante.

Malfoy_ léchait_ sa baguette.

Malfoy léchait sa baguette comme si c'était un objet _sexuel_ bien précis.

Malfoy _léchait_ sa baguette comme si c'était…. !

La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa par terre tandis que tout son sang se dirigeait vers le sud.

_-_ Ma… Malfoy ! cria_ -_t_ -_il, arrachant sa baguette désormais violentée pour l'essuyer sur sa jambe gauche. Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui te prend, _bon sang _?

Draco plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur, le piégeant de son corps.

_-_ Juste une fois, Potter. C'est tout ce que je demande. Juste une chance et ce sera tout. Une fois, sans conséquence.

_-_ Ecoute, je ne pense vraiment pas que… Mais, que… qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais avec tes mains ?

_-_ J'essaie de te convaincre de façon subtile, murmura Draco dans l'oreille de Harry.

Ses mains caressaient le ventre du garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de se déplacer vers le bas.

_-_ Tu sais… commença Harry avant de déglutir bruyamment. Ce n'est pas très subtil si je les ai déjà remarquées, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il la voix coassante.

_-_ Je peux être beaucoup plus démonstratif, si tu préfères, dit Draco en écartant les jambes de Harry avec son genou pour mieux se coller contre lui.

Harry poussa un halètement surpris quand son corps se retrouva parfaitement aligné avec celui de Draco. Leurs torses, leurs ventres, leurs hanches se touchaient comme s'ils avaient été créés pour fusionner dans la plus parfaite harmonie. Enfin, si vous considériez l'harmonie comme étant cette vibration au niveau de son entrejambe qui semblait saper toute la force de ses genoux.

Draco poursuivit ses effleurements en mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Harry avant de lécher son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer la poitrine encore vêtue du Gryffondor avant de s'arrêter brusquement au niveau de son ventre pour serrer la chemise entre ses poings.

_-_ Potter… _Harry_, se corrigea Draco, la voix tremblante de désir. Est_ -_ce que tu en as envie ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Est_ -_ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de dire non ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fois. En cet instant, la tête de Draco était posée sur son épaule mais Harry savait qu'il avait ce même _regard_ au fond des yeux. Cette passion tout juste contenue qui faisait étinceler un peu plus ses yeux gris.

Le Serpentard perçut l'hésitation de Harry et s'immobilisa. Il retint son souffle quand le Gryffondor leva lentement, très lentement, les bras pour attraper les manches de Draco.

_-_ Malfoy… souffla Harry d'un ton hésitant parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Mais ce fut suffisant. Draco se contenta de ce timide consentement et dévora la peau du cou du Golden Boy. Merlin, jamais il ne se lasserait de ce goût. Ses mains remontèrent sous la chemise du Gryffondor. Cette fois, son toucher n'était plus tendre ou subtil, non, il était désespéré et impatient, ses doigts traçant des sillons de feu sur la poitrine musclée.

Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que ses forces allaient le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'il allait s'étaler par terre mais, honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir.

Et puis Draco bougea ses hanches vers l'avant.

Tout à coup, Harry voulait plus. Tellement plus. Il bougea ses hanches à son tour, répondant à la demande tacite du Serpentard et poussa un gémissement quand son érection entra en contact avec celle de Draco. Cela ne fit qu'embraser un peu plus le Blond qui passa du cou aux lèvres de Harry. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, une bataille féroce pour la domination mais aucun d'eux ne se souciaient de savoir qui serait le vainqueur.

Harry attrapa la tête de Draco pour être sûr que le Blond ne mettrait pas fin au baiser avant que_, lui_, ne soit prêt. Les mouvements de leurs corps se firent saccadés, des gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de leur gorge à intervalles irréguliers.

Draco recula un peu et ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de Harry avant de se démener avec le ceinturon et la braguette. Ensuite, une main plongea, glissa le long des poils bruns et attrapa fermement le sexe vibrant. Il était dur au_ -_delà des mots et déjà moite.

Presque aussitôt, Harry poussa un halètement bruyant qui se transforma en grognement faisant écho à celui de Draco quand les muscles du Gryffondor se contractèrent et qu'il bougea ses hanches vers l'avant. Il voulait ressentir plus encore ce plaisir grisant qui roulait dans ses veines. Ses mains se précipitèrent en avant, tirant Draco par la ceinture afin de sentir sa queue dure contre la sienne.

Draco était on ne peut plus d'accord pour accéder à cette requête. Il plaqua ses hanches contre celles de Harry, une fois de plus, tandis qu'il se permettait de savourer l'extase brûlante que chaque coup de rein faisait monter.

_-_ Oui, siffla_ -_t_ -_il. Oh, oui… oui… oui… mmmmh….

Draco s'attaqua de nouveau au cou de Harry et enleva l'horrible uniforme des Gryffondors pour mieux arracher la chemise de l'autre garçon. Le Serpentard, en cet instant, se moquait complètement des boutons. Il avait essayé de faire de son mieux et avait même réussi à en déboutonner au moins deux malgré ses doigts tremblants mais il laissa tomber et préféra ouvrir d'un coup le vêtement. L'idiot qui avait inventé les boutons méritait d'être torturé de la pire des façons !

Il avait envie de toucher le torse de Harry, le goûter, le marquer, _putain_, il voulait tout ! Ses lèvres descendirent, léchant et embrassant la clavicule, ses doigts titillèrent les tétons tandis que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre les pectoraux bien dessinés d'une poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme fou. Puis, il souligna de sa langue les muscles d'un ventre tremblant, mordilla la peau juste sous le nombril avant de souffler doucement le long de la ligne de poils fins et noirs qui menait à son but ultime. Il s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il tendit la main vers l'élastique du boxer, fronçant les sourcils à cause de l'obstacle. Puis, il leva les yeux et croisa un regard vert si intense que son sexe vibra d'anticipation.

Après s'être assuré que ce regard ne quittait pas le sien, Draco ralentit soudainement ses mouvements effrénés et plongea la main, presque avec amour, pour sortir son nouveau jouet préféré.

Ce fut à ce moment_ -_là que le Serpentard baissa les yeux pour pouvoir contempler avec soin ce que personne n'avait eu la chance de contempler avant lui, il en était certain.Durci par la passion et pourtant plus doux que du velours, tel était le sexe de Harry et Draco devait reconnaître qu'il méritait vraiment qu'on lui voue un culte. Il le caressera doucement pendant un moment avant qu'il ne lève de nouveau la tête pour être sûr que les yeux verts étaient toujours posés sur lui. Alors, il se pencha en avant, ouvrit la bouche et fit glisser sa langue de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec la baguette.

Harry gémit tandis que son corps ressentait ce que sa baguette avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Etait_ -_ce normal de ressentir un tel plaisir né d'un toucher si léger ? Merde, était_ -_ce même normal qu'il soit à deux doigts de…

_-_ Ma… Malfoy ? appela Harry avant de déglutir bruyamment.

Pour toute réponse, Draco posa ses lèvres sur le gland avant de refermer complètement la bouche autour du membre vibrant.

_-_ Ah ! cria Harry dont le corps se cambra.

Très bien, si Malfoy le prenait comme ça, le Gryffondor décida qu'il n'allait pas le prévenir.

Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. D'un autre côté, il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait juste… juste… oh, oui… oui… _presque…_

Et soudain, résonnant dans tout le corridor, une voix se fit entendre, une voix si terrifiante que Draco resta figé :

_-_ Par St Mangouste ! hurla Rogue.

Il fit volte_ -_face pour partir avant de se souvenir qu'il était professeur. Il se retourna :

_-_ Mais, qu'est_ -_ce… POTTER ! RETIREZ votre appendice de M. Malfoy IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu et qui avait combattu, sans crainte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en de nombreuses occasions fut sur le point de fondre en larmes quand Draco Malfoy, l'enfoiré connu pour ne respecter personne, obéit à cet ordre_ -_là et recula jusqu'au mur opposé, se comportant exactement comme la victime qu'il n'était pas.

_Je suis mort,_ pensa misérablement Harry alors que ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il s'effondra au sol et attendit la terrible punition qu'il allait devoir endurer, il le savait.

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

(1) : en VO, Reyn utilise le mot français «vite » donc je me suis dit qu'en VF, ce serait marrant de mettre le mot anglais « hurry ». looool. Bref, comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est un sort d'accélération que Reyn a inventé. 

(2) : pour ce sort, Reyn s'est inspiré d'un dessin animé qui passe aux Etats_ -_Unis « The Wiggles » où les perso s'amusent souvent à bouger leur bras pour imiter le mouvement des roues d'un train… donc ce sort ferait que la personne touchée, bouge ses bras de la sorte pour toujours… hum, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être pratique tous les jours ! loool. Elle est folle, cette Reyn ! looool

* * *

QUIPROQUO : AAAARGHHH….QUE…. QUOI…. CLIFFIE…. ENCORE ? 

_Comme vous avez le pu constater, Quiproquo a perdu l'usage de la parole suite à une crise de nerfs qui l'a secouée en arrivant à la fin du chapitre. Nous allons donc devoir demander l'aide de sa petite sœur, BAUD, passée maître dans le « décodage Quiproquo » :_

BAUD _(souriante) _: Une traductrice pour traduire la traductrice ? Excellent ! Bonjour à tous, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous rapporter le plus fidèlement possible les propos de Quiproquo. Alors, voyons… que dit_ -_elle ?

QUIPROQUO _(regard flamboyant de colère)_ : ARRRGH ! ELLE… FAIRE… CLIFFIE !

BAUD _(très pro) _: Alors ici, Quiproquo nous dit… euh, nous crie : « Elle a OSE ! Un cliffie ! ENCORE !Et en plus, à CE moment_ -_là ? ». Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Quiproquo mais passons… Ecoutons ce que ma sœur vocifère !

QUIPROQUO _(yeux se révulsant de fureur)_: LEMON ! AARGH… QUE LE DEBUT…. ROGUE ! ROGUE ! GRRR ! TUER… ROGUE !

BAUD _(toujours très calme) _: Alors, traduit grossièrement, nous obtenons : « Que ceux qui, comme moi, ont hurlé « Nooooooonnnnn ! » en arrivant à la fin du chapitre lèvent la main…. ça vous dirait d'organiser une battue et de partir à la chasse au Rogue ? Personnellement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé mon bazooka, ça lui fera du bien ! ». Un bazooka ? Elle est pas géniale, ma sœur ? Mais attendez, elle n'a pas fini. Que se passe_ -_t_ -_il, elle pleure ?

QUIPROQUO _(larmes de désespoir) _: Bouhou ! Bouhou ! 4 mois… attente…. Bou_ -_hou…. patience… Harry….. Bou_ -_hou !

BAUD _(compatissante et troublée, elle aussi) _: Aïe, les amis, mauvaise nouvelle. Si j'ai bien compris, Quiproquo vous dit : « nous avons, hélas, rattrapé la VO donc il faudra patienter. En effet, Reyn update assez rarement… donc, nous ne saurons pas tout de suite ce qu'il va advenir de Harry ». Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait prévenue. Un exemple : en VO, il s'était écoulé 4 mois entre le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et le précédent… Enfin, c'était histoire de vous donner une idée…. hum, hum… Aaah, je vois que Quiproquo se reprend, elle pourra enfin vous parler normalement !

QUIPROQUO : Snif, oui, ça va mieux… Snif… D'abord, merci à Baud d'avoir jouer le jeu et puis, pour nous quitter sur une note joyeuse, dites_ -_moi donc ce qui vous a plu dans ce chapitre. Il est trop drôle, non ? J'ai ri du début à la fin : les réflexions de Draco sur le sexe de Harry ou quand il se demande comment le mettre dans son lit… Gabe qui s'énerve et balance des sorts à tout va ! looool. Sans parler du début de lémon… trop torride ! Argh… mais pourquoi, pourquoi a_ -_t_ -_il fallu que Rogue débarque ? Enfin, bref…. à la prochaine. Je vous fais de très, très gros bisous.

BAUD : Moi aussi, je vous fais de très, très gros bisous et n'oubliez pas : une petite review pour réconforter Quiproquo….

QUIPROQUO : Mais arrête de pousser les lecteurs à laisser des reviews !

BAUD _(hausse les épaules) _: Pfff… comme si tu ne faisais pas la même chose….

QUIPROQUO : Quoi ? Mais non mais pas du tout !

BAUD : Très bien… Chers lecteurs, ne laissez pas de reviews !

QUIPROQUO _(abasourdie) _: …..

BAUD _(sourire en coin) _: Quelque chose à rajouter ?


	22. Chap VING ET UN: Libidos

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Crazysnape, Cyzia et Léviathoune… au fait, vous verrez que j'ai laissé le mot que vous aimiez tant ! loool

**Dédicace :** À Ahja Reyn…. j'espère qu'à ce niveau de l'histoire vous savez que je parle de l'auteur…. une petite dédicace donc car grâce à elle je suis passée pour une mauvaise langue (lol): et oui, je vous disais que l'on devrait attendre 4 mois avant d'avoir ce chapitre et tadam…. il est là 2 mois plus tôt! Cool !

* * *

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.

* * *

**

**Note de Reyn : **Pour ceux qui lisent ces mots, sachez que ce chapitre a une fin différente avec un peu plus de sexe. Pourquoi cette fin n'est_ -_elle pas postée alors que le chapitre contient déjà pas mal de sexe ? Et bien parce que Reyn est une fille bizarre. Si vous voulez lire le chapitre entier ainsi que sa fin juteuse, cliquez sur le lien homepage de mon profil. 

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** Pour ceux qui auraient lu la note de Reyn, ci_ -_dessus, je tiens à préciser qu'avec l'accord de Reyn, j'ai traduit et posté la fin qu'elle avait coupée. Donc si vous avez lu la VO, ne soyez pas étonné(es) si la VF est un peu plus longue, c'est normal et surtout ça vient bien de Reyn !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN : Libidos.**

_-_

_-_

Gabe savait qu'il devait ressembler en tout point à ce fameux tableau moldu « Le Cri » : ses yeux avaient sans aucun doute la taille des deux souaffles et il était quasiment sûr que c'était le sol en pierre qu'il sentait sous sa mâchoire.

C'était officiel, il était traumatisé à vie. Ils pouvaient l'envoyer à St Mangouste maintenant, avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il ne se comporte comme si la fin du monde approchait. Le genre de comportement qui ferait que votre tête explose et pour lequel il n'existait aucun traitement approprié. Le genre de comportement connu comme le degré de folie ultime atteint uniquement quand vous tombiez sur vos parents en pleine action.

Son père _léchait_ la baguette de son papa, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type, à la fin ? Il ne savait même pas où avait traîné cette baguette ! Il devait RETIRER sa bouche de là, immédiatement ! Il pourrait se faire un bobo magique

_-_ Un « bobo magique » ? T'as quel âge ? 6 ans ? demanda Mack sur un ton incrédule.

Il tourna la tête pour dévisager Gabe qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il maugréait à voix haute.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que ton père a pour habitude de lécher les baguettes, comme ça, au hasard ? s'enquit Rama, sans bouger de son poste d'observation (c'est_ -_à_ -_dire dans un recoin du couloir) pour garder un œil sur la dite action parentale.

_-_ No comment, répondit Gabe avant de grogner et s'éloigner du coin pour s'adosser au mur.

_-_ Bon, au moins, il ne la _suce_ pas, dit Mack d'un ton rassurant, parce que je suis sûr que dans ce cas, la baguette réagirait et….

_-_ Tais_ -_toi. Tais_ -_toi. Tais_ -_toi. Je ne veux PAS en parler, s'écria Gabe en secouant furieusement la tête de gauche à droite.

_-_ Hé, regarde, Harry l'a stoppé! déclara Rama, content. Gabe, tu peux regarder maintenant, c'est bon…. quoique, attends….

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est_ -_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Draco l'a plaqué contre le mur… Wow, il est plutôt doué de ses mains !

_-_ Ah oui ? s'enquit Mack, désormais curieux. Laisse_ -_moi voir !

La mâchoire de Gabe tomba.

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce qui vous prend ? Ce sont mes parents qui sont là_ -_bas !

_-_ Oui et étant donné la façon dont Oncle Draco se frotte contre la jambe d'Oncle Harry…

Gabe plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux :

_-_ Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…..

_-_ Il plaisantait, Gabe ! Personne ne se frotte contre personne… pour l'instant.

_-_ C'est vrai ? Qu'est_ -_ce qui se passe, alors ? voulut savoir Gabe malgré lui.

_-_ Je crois qu'ils arrêtent….

_-_ Vraiment ? dit Gabe dont la joie et l'espoir atteignirent des sommets.

_-_ Ouais… euh, rectification…. Ils s'embrassent !

_-_ _QUOI ?_

Mack et Rama se tournèrent dans un même mouvement pour essayer de faire taire leur ami.

_-_ Est_ -_ce que tu as _envie_ de te faire prendre et donc de mourir prématurément ?

_-_ Comment ça, « _ils s'embrassent_ » ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils avaient _arrêté _!

_-_ Et bien, il semblerait que Harry ait donné son accord.

_-_ _QUOI ?_ Pourquoi a_ -_t_ -_il fait ça ? Il est _fou _?

_-_ Tu préfèrerais peut_ -_être qu'il ne soit pas consentant ? fit logiquement remarquer Mack.

_-_ Oui ! Parce que comme ça, nous aurions une bonne raison de les interrompre.

_-_ Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de les interrompre maintenant ?

Gabe grogna avant de glisser au sol tout en marmonnant une longue liste de jurons.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Ils étaient censés trouver son papa avant le retour de son père, s'excuser pour leur comportement de tout à l'heure et ensuite se cacher dans la salle commune des Gryffondors jusqu'au matin. Peut_ -_être jouer à une ou deux parties de bataille explosive. Une soirée, normale et sans danger entre élèves et sans rien de _sexuel_.

Par Merlin, pourquoi n'avait_ -_il pas cherché à connaître la nature exacte de la potion avant ? N'était_ -_ce pas son propre père qui avait pour règle de conduite de ne jamais faire confiance à une potion tant qu'il n'en connaissait pas tous les effets ? Pourquoi n'écoutait_ -_il jamais son père ? Pourquoi ? _Surtout_ quand ses sœurs avaient pour habitude d'expérimenter leurs différentes mixtures sur tout être vivant qui avait le malheur de croiser leur route (en d'autres termes, leurs cochons d'Inde). Enfin quoi, il était plus _intelligent_ que ça, putain !

Dans sa tête, il joignit les mains et tenta de faire un deal avec n'importe quelle entité supérieure qui écouterait. S'il s'en sortait avec l'esprit intact, il promettait de toujours écouter ses parents et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et il serait plus gentil avec ses sœurs Jasmine et Rose. Et il chérirait son frère Lief bien plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et il jurait de ne plus chiper des biscuits dans le boite à biscuits…. Bon, peut_ -_être qu'il allait continuer, mais il promettait de ne plus accuser Dobby. Et en plus de ça, il jurait de ne plus lancer des sourires aguicheurs à Désirée, en présence de Parker, dans le seul but d'énerver le garçon. Et puis, il ferait de gros efforts en cours de potion ! Promis, juré !

_-_ Et ben, ils sont à fond dedans, commenta Rama dont l'attention était toujours captivée par les deux étudiants de 7ème année. Oh, regarde ! _Maintenant,_ ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre ! Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre !

_-_ Ils n'arrêtent pas une seconde ! dit Mack en se joignant au commentaire direct live.

_-_ Wow, Draco a vraiment du talent, Gabe ! Il vient de défaire la ceinture de Harry et de plonger une main dans son pantalon sans même perdre le rythme !

Ce fut à ce moment_ -_là que Gabe cessa d'écouter. Il se roula en boule et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de commencer à réciter les règles de Quidditch et comment les contourner.

_-_ Hé, Rama, est_ -_ce que c'est toujours aussi intense ? demanda Mack, songeur tandis qu'ils voyaient Malfoy se mettre à genoux. Je ne parle pas que d'eux mais le sexe… en général ?

_-_ Ben, ça dépend avec qui tu es, répondit Rama en secouant la tête. Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, à notre époque ?

_-_ Comment le saurais_ -_je ? Demande à Gabe !

_-_ Gabe ! Hé, Gabe ! appela Rama en se tournant l'air interrogateur. Gabe ?

_-_ Il est en train de le sucer ! J'arrive pas à le croire, il l'a vraiment mis dans sa bouche ! s'exclama Mack tout à coup, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet d'un étonnement sans borne.

Rama prit le temps de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il avait manqué avant de reporter son attention sur son ami traumatisé.

_-_ Hé, Gabe ! Allez, mon pote, arrête de marmonner !

_-_ … est_ -_ce que c'est fini ? voulut savoir Gabe en baissant lentement ses mains.

_-_ Euh… pas vraiment.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

_-_ Comment ça, « pas vraiment » ? Est_ -_ce qu'ils _remettent _ça ? Oh, par Merlin, ne me réponds pas, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, dis_ -_moi qu'ils ont décidé de se trouver un endroit tranquille. Ou qu'ils ont disparu. Non, mieux : dis_ -_moi que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !

_-_ Gabe, coupa Mack, désormais concentré sur son ami. Tu parles trop.

_-_ Je sais, c'est voulu, expliqua Gabe. Parce que ça veut dire que je fais du bruit continuellement et que donc je ne vous entends pas discuter et surtout je n'entends aucun des sons que mes parents pourraient faire là_ -_bas dans le couloir. Donc aussi longtemps que je ne fais attention qu'au son de ma voix, tout ira bien. Vous comprenez ? C'est ma méthode pour éviter de me retrouver en hôpital psychiatrique. Génial, non ?

Mack et Rama échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Je dirais plutôt que c'est le meilleur moyen de te retrouver _dans_ un hôpital psychiatrique…. murmura Mack.

_-_ Gabe, si tu ne veux vraiment pas que tes parents se mettent ensemble comme ça, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de les interrompre, déclara Rama.

_-_ Et ce sera suffisant pour arrêter mon père, étant donné son état actuel ?

_-_ Euh…. Je suis sûr que si nous faisons assez de bruit, cela va attirer d'autres élèves et peut_ -_être que _ça_, ça sera assez suffisant pour stopper ton père… et il y aura assez de raffut pour qu'on puisse s'échapper avec Harry.

Les trois garçons bondirent quand un gémissement plutôt bruyant se fit entendre.

_-_ Est_ -_ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement s'en aller, s'il vous plait ? supplia Gabe en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

_-_ Ok, on s'en va, déclara Mack en se levant avant de tendre une main vers le jeune Malfoy_ -_Potter.

_-_ _Par St Mangouste !_

Gabe, Mack et Rama se figèrent tous en entendant la voix qui hurlait, une voix plus terrifiante que la mort elle_ -_même.

_-_ Mais qu'est_ -_ce…..

Jamais, auparavant, on avait vu trois garçons courir aussi vite.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_… aurait rendu ma vie beaucoup plus facile s'il vous avait renvoyé quand je l'avais suggéré….

Harry fit la grimace, faisant de son mieux pour donner l'impression d'écouter ce que Rogue hurlait. Cependant, c'était plutôt difficile étant donné qu'il avait toujours une érection et qu'il était très excité. S'il ne s'occupait pas de son problème très vite, ce ne serait pas du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il gigoterait sur sa chaise.

Et pour empirer les choses, Malfoy savait. Et il ne s'en cachait pas, à en juger les regards qu'il lançait à Harry tout en se léchant doucement les lèvres tandis qu'il jouait avec sa baguette magique qu'il avait sortie pour la placer sur ses genoux. Et le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du spectacle.

Un mouvement particulièrement provocant obligea Harry à reporter son regard sur ses propres genoux et là, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif. Il avait pu _clairement _voir sa queue vibrer à cause du mouvement dont il avait été témoin.

Merlin, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici à tout prix.

_-_ Professeur ? dit Malfoy d'une voix tellement prétentieuse qu'il coupa effectivement Rogue dans sa diatribe. Potter a l'air un peu mal en point, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se contenta de soulever un sourcil et d'observer son élève qui était très embarrassé.

_-_ Peut_ -_être vaudrait_ -_il mieux que je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, non ?

Bon, Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide, surtout après avoir été proche de la famille Malfoy depuis plus longtemps qu'une personne normalement constituée aurait accepté. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait connu Draco quand le garçon portait des couches et qu'il savait toujours ce que son élève manigançait. Il avait toujours choisi de ne rien dire mais là….

Le regard de Sévérus passa de Potter à Draco et il eut le temps de voir le Blond se lécher les lèvres, la mine gourmande. Laisser Potter se faire accompagner par _ça _? Je ne crois pas, non….

_-_ Potter va bien.

_-_ Mais il est fiévreux.

_-_ Je ne suis _pas_ fiévreux, s'énerva Harry.

_-_ Potter, c'est mon devoir en tant que Préfet en Chef de m'assurer du bien_ -_être des étudiants. Et si je dis que tu es fiévreux, alors tu es fiévreux.

_-_ Et moi, je dis que tu délires si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'accompagner quelque part. Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi_ -_même, merci.

_-_ Très bien. Reste ici. Ça me va. Et vois, si oui ou non, je me soucie que tu te tordes de douleur. Si tu avais appris à accepter mon aide, tu te tordrais de plai….

_-_ Je vais bien.

_-_ Tu es en sûr ? demanda Malfoy, certain de la réponse. Après avoir expérimenté un truc pareil, tu penses vraiment pouvoir finir le job toi_ -_même ?

C'était dans des cas comme celui_ -_ci que Rogue regrettait de ne pas être sourd. Surtout qu'il vit Potter hésiter à répondre :

_-_ Je… Je n'aurais qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider, dit Harry d'un ton incertain.

Malfoy plissa les paupières, l'air dangereux.

_-_ Je t'interdis de faire ça.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et comment comptes_ -_tu m'arrêter ? défia Harry.

_-_ J'enverrai un maléfice au type et il verra ses parties se détacher.

Jamais le Blond n'avait paru si sérieux. Rogue eut le sentiment qu'il serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution si on ne le surveillait pas.

_-_ Quoi ! Attends, qu'est_ -_ce qui te fait croire que j'irai voir un mec, bordel ? voulut savoir Harry, clairement horrifié.

_-_ Parce que tu ne veux pas voir ce que je fais pour faire pleurer une fille, déclara Malfoy d'un ton tranchant.

En entendant ces mots, Harry se rappela les rumeurs qui courraient sur Draco et son éducation baignant dans la magie noire. Le Gryffondor sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

_-_ Vous avez bientôt fini ? s'enquit Rogue, rappelant sa présence aux deux élèves.

L'effet fut instantané : les deux garçons se turent immédiatement. Harry parce qu'il était extrêmement mortifié que le professeur qu'il détestait le plus ait entendu tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire et Draco parce qu'il était extrêmement furieux que Harry pense ne serait_ -_ce qu'à suggérer qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour finir ce qu'_ils_ avaient commencé.

_-_ Bien, reprit Rogue, une fois qu'il fut clair que les deux garçons n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Bon, bien que je _déteste_ ça, je suis obligé de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant de décider quelle punition donner.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Est_ -_ce que Rogue lui donnait une chance de se défendre ? Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers le Blond pour voir si ce dernier allait sauter sur une telle opportunité, mais il fut étonné de voir que Malfoy boudait toujours à cause de sa menace d'aller trouver un autre partenaire.

_-_ Euh… et bien, je me promenais dans les couloirs quand Malfoy est apparu tout à coup et euh… il s'est mis à m'embrasser.

Même à ses propres oreilles, c'était carrément nul. Pourquoi la vérité n'était_ -_elle pas plus excitante quand il le fallait ?

Rogue plissa les paupières, l'air incrédule :

_-_ M. Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux avec un désintérêt tellement évident qu'il frôlait l'ennui.

_-_ C'est comme Potter l'a dit. Il se promenait dans les couloirs quand je suis apparu de nulle part et j'ai décidé de le sauter.

Rogue fit une grimace de dégoût. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de demande ça mais :

_-_ Vous étiez consentant ?

Harry pâlit quand il réalisa que la question lui était destinée.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'il était consentant, s'écria Malfoy, furieux, bondissant presque de sa chaise. Sinon comment aurais_ -_je réussi à enfoncer sa queue dans ma bouche, bordel ? De quoi m'accusez_ -_vous, exactement, Professeur ?

_« A part de vous être pratiquement abaissé au niveau de « traînée » étant donné la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvés, Potter et vous ? »_

Sévérus jugea qu'il valait mieux pour toutes les personnes présentes qu'il ne dise pas le fond de ses pensées. Au lieu de ça, il déclara :

_-_ En tant que Professeur, j'ai certaines obligations et je me dois de poser ce genre de questions dans certaines situations. Comme celle que j'ai eu le malheur de voir.

_-_ Il était consentant, grogna Draco avant de lancer un regard dur à son rival comme s'il le défiait de dire le contraire.

Cependant, Harry ne faisait plus attention à la conversation. Les mains plaquées entre les jambes, il était occupé à ne faire aucun mouvement.

Maudit soit Malfoy et sa langue trop gourmande. Les langues, c'était fait pour parler et goûter la nourriture. Pas pour laisser des sillons de feu sur le ventre ou souligner la veine qui courait sur le dessous du pénis avant de s'arrêter juste sous le gland que le prépuce ne recouvrait plus et plonger la dite langue afin d'appliquer une pression à cet endroit ce qui lui procurait des sensations déli…. _Putain_ de bordel de merde !

_-_ _Monsieur_, puis_ -_je aller aux toilettes, _s'il vous plait _? supplia presque Harry, coupant la conversation dans laquelle Rogue et Malfoy étaient engagés.

Malfoy l'observa et eut un sourire supérieur.

_-_ Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Potter ? proposa_ -_t_ -_il, la colère disparaissant de sa voix pour faire place à des sous_ -_entendus, bien sexuels.

_-_ _Non._

_-_ Non ? Et pourquoi pas une bouche alors ? Ou peut_ -_être une… _baguette _?

Harry lui balança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pût malgré son état actuel, refusant de répondre à ça.

Le Préfet en Chef eut un grand sourire (il _souriait _! Putain, est_ -_ce que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? ) avant de reporter son attention sur le maître de potion :

_-_ Professeur, je dois aller aux toilettes, moi aussi.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber sous l'effet de la colère :

_-_ C'est faux !

_-_ Et comment le sais_ -_tu ? Tu penses honnêtement que tu es le seul à souffrir ?

_-_ Oui, répondit sincèrement Harry. A la moindre gêne, tu te plains et tu gémis comme si c'était la fin du monde.

_-_ Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai la gaule depuis le dîner alors que toi, tu ne bandes que depuis…

_-_ Est_ -_ce qu'aucun de vous deux n'a appris à _se taire _? interrompit Rogue.

Il était presque sûr qu'il allait avoir un hernie ou toute autre maladie douloureuse juste en entendant tous ces détails, absolument pas nécessaires, que son meilleur et son pire élève avaient besoin de partager.

_-_ J'enlève un point à Serpentard, M. Malfoy pour ne pas avoir su contrôler votre libido et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, M. Potter, parce que vous êtes un garçon facile. Et maintenant, disparaissez, tous les deux.

Harry lança un regard nerveux vers le Blond :

_-_ Euh… « tous les deux »… Monsieur ? répéta_ -_t_ -_il d'un ton hésitant, sans même faire attention à l'insulte, à peine voilée et qui aurait dû l'énerver.

A la place son subconscient préféra s'inquiéter car il s'imaginait encore qu'il fallait qu'il protège sa masculinité.

_-_ Vous préférez peut_ -_être rester ? dit Rogue dont le ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne permettrait pas une telle chose.

Le Gryffondor jura mentalement. Si cela avait été un autre professeur, il aurait supplié pour qu'ils sortent séparément. Que Malfoy l'attende près de la porte était une chose….

….. qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Harry regarda autour de lui, complètement confus. Est_ -_ce que Malfoy était déjà parti ? Il observa attentivement les alentours et put voir qu'en effet c'était le cas. Malfoy était parti. Hum. Peut_ -_être qu'il avait caché à quel point il avait envie de jouir.

Poussé dehors par le regard assassin de Rogue, Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches avec la ferme intention de soulager cette tension entre ses jambes qui le faisait marcher comme un vieil homme constipé.

Il entra en un coup de vent dans la pièce et s'assura qu'il était complètement seul dans ces toilettes obscures et pleines d'ombres. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers l'urinoir le plus proche. Vu son état, tant pis pour les cabinets.

Tout en défaisant son pantalon avec des doigts tremblants, il se dit qu'il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce que c'était devenu une absolue nécessité. Parce que Malfoy l'avait chauffé à cause de ses mots torrides et ses caresses sensuelles.

Note : penser à Malfoy tout en se donnant du plaisir était strictement interdit. Punition : prise de tête plus tard si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite.

En gardant cette idée à l'esprit, Harry fit une pause, la main serrant son sexe alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur une image plaisante pour se branler (rien qui n'incluait le Prince de Glace). Le problème, c'était qu'étant donné son expérience plutôt limitée, la chose la plus plaisante à laquelle il pensait c'était l'incident d'aujourd'hui avec Malfoy.

Oh, Merlin, il allait en perdre le sommeil, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

Soupirant mais déterminé, Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'il tentait de conjurer les images qu'il utilisait habituellement. Il aimait beaucoup cette brunette pulpeuse et plutôt souple qui posait dans un des magazines que Seamus lui avait prêtés une nuit. Harry ricana à cause du souvenir. Ce jour_ -_là, les garçons du dortoir avaient appris que Néville utilisait un catalogue de lingerie que sa grand_ -_mère avait reçu par erreur.

Tout à coup, le Golden Boy fut tiré de sa rêverie par deux mains qui serpentèrent autour de sa taille, puis sous son t_ -_shirt pour se poser sur son ventre. Une poitrine dure se colla contre son dos et un souffle chaud caressa son oreille.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu attends, Potter ? Mon aide, peut_ -_être ?

_-_ Seignueur, Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant presque tandis qu'il essayait de rentrer son sexe dans son pantalon.

Mais cette tâche s'avéra difficile à cause de la bataille qu'il devait livrer contre une main pâle qui se dirigeait vers le bas pour mieux le tâter.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu fais ? Comment es_ -_tu entré ici ?

_-_ J'_étais_ ici. La prochaine fois, tu devrais vérifier les cabinets avant de supposer que tu es seul.

_-_ Enculé ! jura le Gryffondor, énervé à cause de sa propre stupidité et aussi parce que la main de Malfoy avait gagné et que désormais elle jouait librement avec sa queue.

_-_ Mmmm, pourquoi pas… (1)murmura le Serpentard, ses lèvres effleurant la peau bronzée juste sous l'oreille. Merlin, tu es tellement bandant !

_-_ Malf… attends, coassa Harry.

Il essayait de se souvenir comment respirer quand une seconde main disparut dans son pantalon pour jouer avec ses testicules. Il prit une profonde inspiration et :

_-_ Tu… Tu as promis, juste une fois.

Pendant une seconde, tous les mouvements cessèrent et Harry pensa qu'il avait gagné grâce à cet argument. Mais c'était bizarre quand même. Habituellement, gagner ne s'accompagnait pas d'un tel sentiment de déception. Mais ensuite, les mains se remirent en mouvement et Harry fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur face à lui car ses jambes faiblissaient à cause de la bouche qui ne faisait que se déplacer doucement contre sa peau.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment que ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir peut être considéré comme une fois, malgré l'interruption, Potter ?

_-_ Oui, réussit à articuler Harry entre deux halètements.

Il fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui, en tous cas pas autant qu'il aurait souhaité.

_-_ Ah oui ? Imaginons que tu es sur ton lit en train de te branler, tu y es presque quand tout à coup, tes potes entrent dans le dortoir et ils t'appellent. Tu es donc obliger d'arrêter ce que tu fais pour les rejoindre. Dirais_ -_tu que c'est quand même ta « branlette » du jour ?

Et merde ! Malfoy marquait un point. Mais tout de même…

_-_ C'est… C'est mal, tenta Harry.

_-_ Je sais, fut la réponse saccadée.

_-_ Nous ne devrions même pas faire ça.

_-_ C'est pourquoi c'est encore mieux, rétorqua le Blond avec un sourire diabolique.

_-_ Je ne devrais pas… Je ne devrais pas ressentir autant de plaisir.

_-_ Et pourtant, susurra Malfoy tandis que Harry céda enfin et qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre au Serpentard pour qu'il s'attaque à son cou.

Les deux garçons savaient, tous les deux, que leur deuxième entrevue ne durerait pas mais malgré ça, le mouvement des mains de Draco resta languide même s'il était incapable de retenir les mouvements frénétiques de son corps. Ses sens semblaient focalisés sur la tâche et il pouvait pratiquement sentir Harry se tendre vers le point de non retour.

C'en était trop : le son de leurs soupirs qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'ils restent discrets, le goût un peu salé de la sueur contre ses lèvres et sentir le liquide qui coulait presque continuellement entre ses doigts…. La respiration de Draco se bloqua quand il réalisa qu'il serait capable de dire exactement à quel moment Harry allait atteindre l'extase.

Draco passa une main sur le torse du Gryffondor pour maintenir en place le garçon qui tremblait puis il commença à murmurer son prénom.

« Harry », dit_ -_il tandis que ses doigts se promenaient sur le ventre de Potter. « Harry », gémit_ -_il quand ses doigts touchèrent un téton. _« Harry »_, grogna_ -_t_ -_il en resserrant sa prise autour du sexe dur comme du bois. _« Harry ! »_, cria_ -_t_ -_il tandis que des hanches bougèrent en avant, amenant les premiers signes de l'orgasme.

Le monde était devenu blanc autour de lui. Tout ce dont Harry était conscient, c'était le plaisir qui roulait dans tout son être alors que ses genoux cédèrent tandis que son corps se pencha en avant et que ses muscles se contractèrent pour élever encore le plaisir, plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Tandis que son esprit redescendait doucement sur terre, il se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était qu'il était agenouillé sur le sol, ses mains serrant fortement le rebord de l'urinoir. La deuxième était que la main, qui tenait toujours son sexe, ne le pompait plus aussi vigoureusement que tout à l'heure mais qu'elle le massait tendrement pendant les dernières secousses de plaisir.

Il y avait une main chaude qui le tenait contre un torse encore plus chaud et tout ça était tellement bon. Si paisible. S'ils avaient été autre part que dans des toilettes, Harry n'aurait pas dit non à l'idée de se coucher et de dormir pour que ce sentiment de bonheur absolu puisse durer.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient dans des toilettes et comme tout dans sa vie, les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Il prit une inspiration un peu tremblante avant de desserrer la main qui tenait la porcelaine au_ -_dessus de lui et la posa par terre. Il essaya de se concentrer pour tenter de se relever.

_-_ Ça va ? demanda doucement une voix à son oreille.

_-_ Ouais, répondit Harry en rigolant.

Ça allait trop bien, en fait.

La chaleur qui l'entourait disparut quand Malfoy se recula pour lui laisser de la place avant de s'adosser au mur en pierre.

Alors que Harry essayait de se remettre de son orgasme, Malfoy ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de contrôler ses hormones qui le démangeaient. Il avait déjà joui deux fois (une fois, juste avant que Potter ne rentre ici et une deuxième fois, plus tôt, juste avant que Rogue ne les interrompe de façon si grossière) et déjà il se sentait prêt à exploser une troisième fois.

Et tout ça, à cause de Potter. L'entendre gémir, le goûter, le toucher… Merlin, ça le rendait fou. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de savoir que c'était _lui_ qui avait rendu le Garçon_ -_Qui_ -_A_ -_Survécu tremblant de désir.

Qu'est_ -_ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour faire crier son Golden Boy sans retenue ? Pour s'enfoncer dans la chaleur étroite de ce corps plus que consentant. Pour le voir se trémousser et supplier parce que ça devenait trop intense.

Draco déglutit parce qu'il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de sa libido encore une fois. La seule chose qui le retenait c'était que s'il insistait, ce serait un viol, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Il faisait tout, putain, pour ne pas effrayer Harry mais si cet idiot continuait à prendre tout son temps…

_-_ Tu es toujours vierge, n'est_ -_ce pas ? demanda Draco, une main descendant doucement pour couvrir la bosse que formait son pantalon.

Harry qui avait été sur le point de se lever, se figea et tourna ses yeux verts vers lui :

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Tu y tiens ?

_-_ A quoi ?

Draco résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Franchement, c'était si difficile que ça pour Potter de suivre une conversation.

_-_ Ta virginité, tu y tiens ?

_-_ Oh. Euh… Je suppose que oui.

_-_ Alors, qu'est_ -_ce que tu fous encore là, bordel ?

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour qu'il comprenne tout le sens de ces mots. Et encore, il ne comprit vraiment que quand son regard tomba sur la main de Malfoy qu'il montait et descendait lentement et précisément sur la bosse plutôt impressionnante entre ses jambes.

Harry avala bruyamment avant de reculer tout doucement.

_-_ Tu sais… il y a d'autres moyens de s'occuper de ça.

Un regard si tranchant qu'il aurait pu couper la pierre fut lancé dans sa direction.

_-_ Je n'ai pas _envie_ des autres moyens.

Tout à coup, le Gryffondor ne désirait qu'une chose : sortir le plus vite possible d'ici.

_-_ Ok. Alors… euh, j'ai besoin de… Je crois que je devrais… m'en aller… partir, quoi, dit Harry tandis qu'il faisait de vagues gestes de la main.

Il tira sur la poignée de la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours fermée.

Appuyé contre le mur, Draco, amusé, observa Potter à qui il fallut encore bien des balbutiements, des hésitations et des phrases inachevées avant de réussir à sortir de la pièce.

_-_ Idiot, murmura_ -_t_ -_il sur un ton qui n'était _pas_ affectueux.

Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette et libéra son érection.

Il serra étroitement, passa le pouce sur le gland, tremblant violemment car cette simple action l'avait presque fait crier. Impossible de faire durer, cette fois.

Décidant de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se remémora les sons et halètements de Potter quand il l'avait sucé et il commença à se branler. Une fois. Deux….

_-_ Putain ! OuiiIIIIIII !

* * *

(A Suivre)

* * *

(1) : Alors en anglais, Harry dit « Fuck ! », ce qui peut être traduit, selon les circonstances, par « merde » ou « baiser ». En anglais, Draco sait que Harry l'a dit en tant que « merde » mais bien sûr, il s'amuse (en même temps, il n'a qu'une idée en tête à ce moment_ -_là) et interprète le « fuck » comme « baiser » et il répond « Mmmmm, oui, ça serait bien…. ». Donc pour la VF, je ne savais pas trop comment traduire ce jeu de mot et finalement je me suis dit que ce qui serait le plus proche, c'est que Harry le traite « d'enculé ! » sans que Draco se vexe et en plus c'est dans le même ordre d'idée que « baiser ». J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart mais je ne savais vraiment, vraiment pas comment traduire autrement.

* * *

A part ça, comment avez_ -_vous trouvé le chapitre ? Perso, j'ai trouvé la scène de sexe sympa et le chapitre drôle mais…. Ne trouvez_ -_vous pas que l'histoire stagne un peu ? 

J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions via review… ça fait longtemps !

Sinon, je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé un mail pour me demander ce que je devenais et si j'avais l'intention de traduire une autre fic. Alors, je bosse en effet sur une autre traduction. C'est une fic à chapitre sans vraiment l'être… disons que ce sont 3 OS qui sont reliés dans un univers commun. J'ai presque terminé, je posterai bientôt. Le 1er a pour titre Attirance Mutuelle. Ce sera un HPDM mais est_ -_ce une surprise ? loool

Sur ce, je vous laisse… pour cette fic, rendez_ -_vous je sais pas quand, tout dépend de Reyn !

Biz, Quiproquo.


	23. Chap VINGT DEUX: Traductions et Surprise

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung, Crazysnape, Cyzia et Ishtar205. Mais que ferai_-_je sans elles ?

**Dédicace** à Emma parce que j'espère que plus tard, elle sera une fan de HP. Et comme je suis la meilleure amie de sa mère, je ferai tout pour que ça arrive _(astique son bazooka)_ ! loool

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Note de Reyn :** Il y a quelques mois, ma bêta a gentiment organisé un sondage pour savoir si les gens me croyaient quand je disais que je posterai ce chapitre à l'heure. Hélas, une énorme majorité montra un grand dédain et me tourna le dos en disant « je ne le croirai que quand je le verrai ». (Reyn aimerait souligner qu'elle a TOUJOURS tenu parole quand elle donnait une date bien précise). Bref, à cause de ce vote, j'avais l'intention de retarder ce que je croyais être un cadeau pour mes lecteurs mais malheureusement, un lecteur anonyme a gardé confiance en moi.

Donc me voila, postant ce chapitre pour cette seule personne même si tout le monde en profite.

Maudit sois_-_tu, lecteur qui a confiance en moi. Maudit, sois_-_tu !

Je ne pourrai jamais déversé ma colère vengeresse, maintenant.

(Tout ça a été dit tandis que j'agitais mon poing, FURIEUSE)

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo :** **Big Mea Culpa, **j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster la VF de ce chapitre, pardon. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je traduisais en même temps Worth the Wait donc si vous suivez aussi cette fic, vous serez content(es) d'apprendre que la 2ème partie est en ligne. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire ce qui suit ! loool

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CHAPITRE VINGT_-_DEUX :**

**Traductions et une Surprise Sortant du Placard**

_-_

_-_

_-_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Malfoy t'a branlé ! taquina Peeves d'un ton triomphant en apparaissant au détour d'un couloir et en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Bizarrement, ce fut cette image qui flasha dans l'esprit de Harry quand il faillit mouiller son pantalon à cause du ronflement d'un des portraits du couloir qui était pourtant désert.

Pour résumer, le Gryffondor se la jouait carrément parano. Il avait l'impression que sur son front était écrit en lettres de feu : « Je Viens Tout Juste De Prendre Mon Pied ! ». Et il avait peur, de croiser un élève, même à cette heure tardive, et que cette personne lise la phrase et comprenne que Malfoy avait touché son pénis. Le pire serait de croiser une fille. Il avait entendu ces horribles histoires à propos des filles qui ne craignaient pas de parler de ce genre de choses.

Mais pour l'instant, le Golden Boy avait de la chance. Il passa devant la porte de la classe des Sortilèges qui était décorée de vert et d'argent (et d'après le bruit, il était pratiquement sûr que des élèves y faisaient la fête). Il continua son chemin, sans bruit et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le samedi, le couvre_-_feu n'avait pas vraiment cours… ce qui voulait dire que les couloirs n'étaient pas aussi vides que Harry l'aurait souhaité. Mais de toutes façons, peu d'étudiants traînaient encore à cette heure, de toutes façons, car les professeurs avaient tendance à les renvoyer dans leur salle commune. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certains d'entre eux, assez braves, pour se promener :

_-_ Salut, Harry ! Tu vas encore faire un tour aux cuisines ? Les filles ne vont pas aimer que tu prennes du poids ! s'exclama un des garçons qui le croisaient.

_-_ Salut… hum, hé, hé, hé ! Le… oui, Quidditch donc j'y vais… réussit à bégayer Harry, tout en faisant de vagues gestes de la main en directions des cuisines puis de son ventre avant de dire au revoir.

Traduction (pour ceux qui ne parlent pas la langue _J'ai-perdu-la-capacité-d'aligner-plus-de-deux-mots-depuis-que-Malfoy-a-touché-mon-pénis_) : « Salut les mecs ! Franchement, comme si quelques pâtisseries pouvaient me faire grossir ! Je joue au Quidditch, vous vous rappelez ? Je vais garder ces muscles pendant un certain temps, croyez_-_moi ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de venir nous soutenir lors du prochain match ! »

Le temps que son groupe d'amis ait compris ce que Harry avait essayé de dire, ce dernier avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Le Gryffondor accéléra le pas et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas passer par derrière pour rejoindre sa salle commune. C'était une bonne idée, il risquerait moins de se faire accoster, ainsi. Le problème était qu'à cette heure, la salle commune était bondée de couples qui souhaitaient rester seuls et il ne voulait pas se faire taxer de voyeur.

Un bruit de pas pressés sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux. Oh non. Une fille.

Il frotta son front, au cas où.

_-_ Salut, Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais faire gaffe. Rogue était censé surveiller ce couloir et celui d'à côté. Mais il n'est pas venu et McGonagall est obligée de le faire à sa place donc elle n'est pas trop contente.

Harry se mit à rougir. Pourquoi parlait_-_elle de Rogue ? Savait_-_elle que le Maître de potion avait été retenu par Malfoy et lui ?

_-_ Hmmm, ouais… C'est…. Au revoir, baragouina Harry en pointant un doigt avant d'agiter la main.

Traduction : « Hum ? Oh ouais, je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Merci de me prévenir. Je ferai attention. Oh, en parlant de McGonagall, ton groupe a terminé le devoir qu'on doit rendre mercredi ? Mon groupe est coincé sur l'ornithorynque, c'est un des sujets les difficiles. On n'a pas eu de chance, hein ? On a essayé de demander de l'aide à Hermione, mais elle refuse de nous aider, car apparemment, son groupe aussi rencontre quelques problèmes. Je te demanderai bien conseil mais vous travaillez sur le porc_-_épic, n'est_-_ce pas ? Je sais que vous avez pas mal de boulot, vous aussi. Ok, on se voit plus tard. Bon courage pour le devoir. »

Et la fille avait entendu : « Hmm… Ouais, merci, au revoir. »

Et le temps qu'elle comprenne si oui ou non, elle venait de se faire jeter, elle était seule dans le couloir.

Bon, finalement, le chemin par l'arrière n'était pas une si bonne idée. McGonagall serait sûrement là pour….

_-_ M. Potter ? Je suppose que vous allez vous coucher.

Harry rougit. Pourquoi McGonagall avait_-_elle arqué son sourcil de cette manière ? Est_-_ce que Rogue l'avait vue et lui avait dit pourquoi il était en retard ?

_-_Oui, euh… j'y… j'y vais, déclara_-_t_-_il d'un ton hésitant, la tête baissée, en pointant le doigt devant lui sans même s'arrêter.

Traduction : « Bonsoir, Professeur. J'ai dû allé à la bibliothèque récupérer quelques livres (même si ses mains étaient vides et que la bibliothèque avait fermé depuis belle lurette). Justement, j'avais l'intention de vous parler du devoir qu'on doit rendre mercredi. Mon groupe travaille sur l'ornithorynque or nous avons quelques difficultés avec son bec et nous n'arrivons pas à le faire pondre. Serait_-_il possible de vous en parler un peu plus tard pour nous aider à comprendre ce qui ne va pas ? A la place d'un bec, il a une souricière et nous ne savons pas trop comment le nourrir sans nous faire pincer les doigts. De plus, il est incapable de se nourrir tout seul. On peut vous voir lundi avant le dîner ? C'est parfait, j'en parlerai aux autres. Merci, Professeur. Ah, au fait, je pense qu'il y a une fête organisée dans la salle des Sortilèges. Est_-_ce que le professeur Flitwik est parti en week_-_end ? Il ne faudrait pas que certains en profitent. Bonne nuit. »

Bah, McGonagall avait de bonnes chances d'interrompre la petite sauterie, de toutes façons et le groupe avait toujours eu l'intention d'aller voir McGonagall lundi avant le dîner donc tant que la fin justifiait les moyens, tout allait bien, ok ? Ok.

L'endroit le plus risqué se trouvait maintenant à un corridor. La salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry savait qu'elle serait pleine à craquer d'élèves refusant d'aller se coucher. S'il pouvait la traverser sans croiser le regard de quiconque ou sans parler à personne, il pourrait tranquillement rejoindre son dortoir. Il touchait pratiquement au but, il voyait le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand :

_-_ Papa ! Merci MERLIN ! Je t'ai trouvé !

Une telle quantité de sang monta au niveau des joues de Harry qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser.

_-_ Et merde !

Traduction : « Et merde ! »

Evidemment, Gabe ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu vas bien ? Vraiment bien ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

_-_ Ou…ouais, je vais b… bien. Pour… pourquoi cette question ?

_-_ Et ben, quand Rogue est… AÏE ! Putain, mais qu'est_-_ce qui te prend ? cria Gabe quand Mack lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Bordel ! Aaargh….

_-_ Rogue ? Quoi, Rogue ? Pourquoi me parles_-_tu de Rogue ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux. Qu'est_-_ce que tu sais ?

_-_ Rien, répondit Mack rapidement, en agitant la main. Nous ne savons rien, n'est_-_ce pas, Rama ?

Rama, cependant, n'écoutait pas. En fait, il observait avec attention son autre ami qui boitillait jusqu'au mur le plus proche avant de s'y adosser tout en se plaignant de sa douleur à la jambe, bien entendu.

_-_ Je crois que tu l'as cassée, dit Rama d'un ton émerveillé en se dirigeant vers Gabe pour l'aider.

_-_ Il va bien, contra Harry d'une voix détachée.

Dans un même mouvement, Mack et Rama se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager :

_-_ Tu es son _père_ et pourtant….

_-_ Faites_-_moi confiance, il va bien. _C'est_ le fils de Malfoy, après tout.

_-_ C'est vrai. Allez, Gabe, debout. On ne peut pas rester ici toute la nuit, dit Mack en tendant la main vers Gabe.

Ce dernier se contenta de fixer durement le Roux, toujours agrippé au mur.

_-_ Ma jambe est morte, imbécile. Aaarrgh ! Je ne pourrai pas marcher pendant une semaine !

_-_ Ouais, c'est vraiment un Malfoy, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Gabe, en réponse, poussa un gémissement sonore pour bien démontrer qu'il souffrait atrocement.

Mack leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son ami par le bras pour le relever.

_-_ Conduis_-_toi en homme, chochotte !

Gabe grogna mais se laissa faire sans broncher plus que ça.

_-_ Sinon, les mecs, qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure ? s'enquit Harry, d'un ton désinvolte.

_-_ Nous te cherchions, évidemment. Sinon, pourquoi on serait en train de se balader dans ce château débile ? répliqua Gabe de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa jambe douloureuse.

_-_ Vous me cherchiez ? Pourquoi ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

_-_ Et bien, nous avions envie de jouer à un jeu, dit Mack rapidement, évitant à ses amis de répondre.

_-_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Rama.

_-_ Oui, nous voulions jouer à… hésita Mack avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Hocus Pocus !

_-_ Hocus Pocus ! répéta Harry, sceptique. Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ça ?

_-_ Tu n'as _jamais_ joué à Hocus Pocus ? s'écria Rama, incrédule et oubliant qu'il y a une seconde à peine, il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Mack. C'est tout simplement le jeu le _plus cool_ de la Création.

_-_ Le plus stupide, tu veux dire, murmura Gabe, d'un ton sombre.

_-_ Pas du tout ! La ferme ! s'exclama Rama. Tu détestes ce jeu tout simplement parce que tu perds à chaque fois.

_-_ Tout ça ne m'explique pas en quoi consiste Hocus Pocus, interrompit Harry, ignorant pourquoi il cherchait à faire de l'humour.

_-_ Alors, avant tout, il faut réunir plusieurs personnes, commença Mack. Plus vous êtes nombreux, mieux c'est. Ensuite tu prends le Lexifug… Rama, tu as toujours le Lexifug, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Euh… Non, pas vraiment, répondit humblement Rama.

_-_ Quoi ! Mais tu trimbales _toujours_ cette chose avec toi, accusa Gabe. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé à notre époque !

_-_ Non. C'est que, quand nous sommes allés voire Wolcott pour, euh… lui demander de l'aide, il a pris le Lexifug, au cas où.

_-_ T'es sérieux ?

_-_ Et bien, entre autres choses….

_-_ Ooh, mince ! gémit Harry, faussement désolé. On dirait bien qu'on ne va pas pouvoir jouer ce qui veut dire que je peux m'en….

_-_ Non ! cria Gabe, en s'accrochant à la robe de son papa. Nous jouerons à un autre jeu. Ou alors, Rama peut demander à son frère de lui rendre le Lexifug, hein, Rama ?

Il se tourna vers son ami mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le bout du couloir :

_-_ Quelqu'un approche.

Gabe oublia aussitôt sa jambe douloureuse. Il réagit instantanément et prit la direction des opérations :

_-_ Vite ! Cachons_-_nous ! C'est peut_-_être mon père !

Et Harry, à son grand regret, se retrouva poussé et tiré dans la direction opposée à sa salle commune.

_-_ Hé ! Pourquoi devrions_-_nous nous cacher de Malfoy ? s'enquit_-_il en se libérant de l'emprise des trois garçons.

Gabe eut l'air vexé par une telle question.

_-_ Tu as _envie_ d'aller à sa rencontre ? En ce moment ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_Ta virginité, tu y tiens_

_-_ Allons_-_y ! s'écria_-_t_-_il en prenant la tête du groupe, cette fois.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'ils sont partis, Rama ? murmura Mack.

_-_ Ouais. Pour l'instant, en tous cas.

_-_ Bien. Et maintenant, bouge_-_toi : tu m'écrases le pied.

_-_ Hé ! Me pousse pas ! Je bouge ! Je bouge !

_-_ Franchement, à chaque carrefour, on est tombé sur des élèves… Plus jamais, je ne suivrai Papa.

_-_ Aïe ! Bordel ! Quelqu'un m'a donné un coup de coude au visage !

_-_ Pardon, Papa !

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_-_ Oh, non. Est_-_ce que tu vas recommencer à tout renier ?

_-_ Pour ton information, sache que je n'ai jamais arrêté de tout renier !

_-_ Harry Potter, le Fou, toujours prêt à nier l'évidence ! Tu parles d'un exemple à suivre !

_-_ La ferme ! Pour l'instant, j'essaie de m'imaginer au lit plutôt que coincé dans un placard à balais avec trois mecs.

_-_ Dit comme ça, ça fait très vicieux.

_-_ La ferme, Rama ! s'exclama plus d'une voix.

_-_ _Pourquoi_ sommes_-_nous toujours dans le placard ?

_-_ Qui est le plus près de la porte ?

_-_ Mes fesses.

_-_ _Quoi_ !

_-_ Je déconne pas, les mecs ! Je suis carrément assis sur la poignée. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas très confortable !

_-_ Et ben, _éloigne-toi_ de cette poignée !

_-_ Dans ce cas, il faudrait que vous vous tassiez un peu et que tu retires ce genou coincé dans mon esto….

A ce moment précis, la porte fut ouverte en grand et les quatre garçons tombèrent en avant, aux pieds de la personne qui les avait sauvés.

_-_ Potter. Les autres, salua Draco, amusé.

_-_ Que quelqu'un me remette dans le placard, grogna Harry.

_-_ Quoi ? Après tous mes efforts pour t'en faire sortir ? se moqua Draco.

_-_ Dégage, la Fouine ! rétorqua lamentablement le Gryffondor tandis que les quatre garçons se détachaient les uns des autres pour se relever.

Cependant, à peine étaient_-_ils tous debout que Gabe se retrouva par terre, plaqué par une petite chose qui poussa un cri exubérant :

_-_ GABE !

_-_ Hé, c'est le bout de chou ! s'exclama Rama, tout content, pendant que les autres prenaient le temps d'observer ce qu'ils regardaient.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut que Gabe était étalé au sol, le souffle court. Ensuite, ils remarquèrent que ce qui avait fait tomber Gabe était un petit garçon. Il avait des cheveux blonds, striés de mèches noires, il portait un pantalon noir et son pull gris paraissait trois fois trop grand pour lui. Il avait placé ses bras au niveau de la taille de Gabe et le serrait très fort.

_-_ Lief ? s'étonna Mack qui avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

_-_ Li… Lief ? répéta Gabe en toussotant et en essayant de s'asseoir malgré le petit garçon qui serrait toujours sa taille. Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais i… Est_-_ce que c'est mon pull ?

_-_ Euh… non ?

_-_ Si, c'est mon pull ! T'es qu'un sale gosse ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mes fringues !

_-_ Mais, j'aime_ bien_ ce pull, répliqua Lief en faisant une petite moue boudeuse. En plus, j'ai renversé du jus de citrouille sur mon t_-_shirt quand j'étais à Poudlard et Père m'a dit de mettre quelque chose par_-_dessus avant qu'on ne parte.

_-_ _S'il te plaît,_ grogna Gabe, dis_-_moi que ton t_-_shirt était sec quand tu as enfilé mon pull.

_-_ Euh, je ne me rappelle plus. Au fait, regarde ! s'écria Lief, tout excité.

Il leva ses vêtements et découvrit son ventre sûrement pour montrer quelque chose que les autres ne purent voir de leur position.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Gabe en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est un tatouage ! Je l'ai fait faire pendant la fête d'anniversaire de Madison Jenkin. C'était trop marrant ! Il y avait du gâteau, du punch aux fruits, un clown…

_-_ Attends ! Père n'a rien dit pour le tatouage ?

_-_ C'est un faux, expliqua Lief en touchant le dessin. Papa a dit qu'il s'effacera au bout de quelques jours et Père s'est calmé.

A cet instant, Rama, qui était resté silencieux tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience, comme un chiot surexcité, commença à gémir :

_-_ Liiiiiief ! Et moi, alors ? J'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Lief leva les yeux, l'air distrait comme s'il voyait le Brun pour la première fois.

_-_ RAMA ! cria_-_t_-_il en se jetant dans les bras déjà ouverts du loup_-_garou. Devine quoi ! J'ai un tatouage sur le ventre ! Je l'ai fait faire à la fête de Madison Jenkin ! Il y avait du gâteau, du punch aux fruits et même un clown !

_-_ Ah ouais ? Moi, je me suis blessé en grimpant à un arbre, l'autre jour. Ça a saigné et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut_-_être une cicatrice.

A ces mots, Lief fit la grimace.

_-_ Père dit que saigner, ce n'est pas bon et puis que les cicatrices sont disgraciantes.

Harry ricana et se pencha vers Malfoy :

_-_ Je te vois bien dire ça !

_-_ La ferme ! grogna Draco.

_-_ Je crois que tu veux dire «disgracieuses », Lief, corrigea Mack.

_-_ Mack ! salua Lief. Tu veux un câlin, toi aussi ?

_-_ Ouais, pourquoi pas ? soupira le Roux, ouvrant les bras à contrecœur pour qu'il puisse se faire renverser, lui aussi.

Sa patience ayant atteint ses limites, Malfoy se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour résultat de porter l'attention de tous les autres sur Harry et lui.

_-_ Alors, c'est un autre de vos amis ou quoi ? s'enquit Harry qui sentait qu'il se trompait.

_-_ J'espère que non, dit Draco, j'ai déjà du mal à en supporter trois.

Comme s'il reconnaissait leurs voix, Lief leva la tête d'un coup pour les fixer, les yeux grands ouverts ce qui permit aux deux élèves de 7ème année de l'observer à leur aise pour la première fois.

Avec ses cheveux fins et son visage en pointe, il aurait pu être le petit frère de Malfoy, se dit Harry, ou même son enfant si…. Oh. _Oh._ Voila pourquoi le prénom de Lief lui disait quelque chose !

_-_ Gabriel, qui est_-_ce ? voulut savoir Draco d'une voix calme.

Choqué, il contemplait le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, complètement captivé par les yeux de l'enfant : un gris, un vert.

_-_ C'est mon petit frère, Lief. Qui veux_-_tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit Gabe comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

_-_ Ton frère… Une minute ! Est_-_ce que c'est mon fils ?

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas enfant unique ?

Rama ricana.

_-_ Apparemment, quelqu'un a oublié de dire à Draco qu'il était père d'une famille nombreuse !

_-_ C'est Père et Papa ? demanda Lief à Gabe en désignant les deux élèves en question.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Comment se fait_-_il qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de mon existence ?

_-_ Euh…

Le visage de Lief rougit de colère quand Gabe n'ajouta rien de plus.

_-_ Tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi ?

_-_ Je suis pratiquement sûr de t'avoir mentionné à Papa… à un moment, déclara faiblement Gabe.

Cette réponse, apparemment, ne suffit absolument pas à calmer le petit garçon :

_-_ T'es qu'un nul, Gabe ! cria_-_t_-_il en serrant les poings sur le pull, au grand dam de Gabe.

_-_ Hé ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas abîmer mon pull !

Harry observa la scène, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Malfoy marmonnait à voix basse :

_-_ J'ai un fils…. J'ai un autre fils… Pas un seul, mais deux ! J'ai fait des bébés avec Potter… deux fois….

_-_ Euh, ce n'est peut_-_être pas le meilleur moment de te l'annoncer, l'interrompit Harry, mais il parait que nous avons aussi deux filles.

_-_ Filles ? _Deux_ filles ?

_-_ Ouais, des jumelles, si je me souviens bien, répondit le Gryffondor en se grattant la tête.

_-_ Deux garçons _et _deux filles ! répéta Malfoy, hors de lui. Mais ça veut dire que nous avons _quatre_ enfants ! _Quatre_ ! Pourquoi avons_-_nous besoin de quatre enfants, bon sang ? Nous ne sommes pas de la classe moyenne !

Malfoy s'arrêta d'un coup, pâlissant à cette idée.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas de la classe moyenne, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Et si ! répliqua Mack d'un ton sérieux. Vous vivez dans une cabane et faites la manche, en hiver, pour pouvoir manger.

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Draco, les yeux plissés.

_-_ Qui a dit que je blaguais ? dit Mack, incapable de ne pas sourire, pourtant.

_-_ Ecoute, tu… commença Draco.

Mais il fut coupé par des chuchotements : apparemment, deux personnes se disputaient à voix basse, dans le couloir d'à côté, juste après le carrefour :

_- …… m'en moque… doit rester cachés…. a dit que nous sommes pauvres_

_- …… mentait, évidemment_

_- ……peu importe_ _! Il…… osé…… se moquer de moi_

_- Ce n'était pas toi…le toi du passé_

_-……_

_- …donc c'était toi… pas du tout le sujet_

_- Si_

_- Ecoute… a dit qu'on devait rester cachés_

_- Lief s'est montré_

_- Il a dix ans_ _! Franchement, tu …mpares à un gamin de dix ans_

_- … pas tenu _sa_ promesse de rester caché_

_- Pour l'amour de…._

_-_ Papa ? appela Gabe.

Comme seul un silence profond lui répondit, il essaya encore :

_-_ Papa, on sait que vous êtes là !

Comme ça ne marchait toujours pas, Mack décida de tenter sa chance :

_-_ Si vous ne vous montrez pas, Rama va de nouveau lécher Lief !

_-_ Qu… mmm !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Rama s'empara d'un Lief gigotant et fit de son mieux pour faire glisser sa langue le long de la joue du garçon mais comme ce dernier agitait sa tête et ses bras dans tous les sens, cela s'avéra assez difficile.

_-_ Nooooon ! C'est dégueu ! Père, au secours ! Il va me refiler des microbes ! cria Lief.

_-_ Microbes ? dit Rama, vexé. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis en parfaite santé !

_-_ Comment ça, « de nouveau » ? voulut savoir Malfoy, un peu dégoûté. Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà léché ?

_-_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, se défendit Rama. Parfois, j'ai envie de le dévorer tout cru !

A ces mots, Lief hurla et s'échappa avant de se précipiter au bout du couloir, là où se trouvaient ses parents.

_-_ Donc… ouais, c'est Lief, déclara Gabe en réponse aux regards incrédules que lui lançaient Harry et Draco.

Tout à coup, il y eut un silence embarrassé. Gabe, Mack et Rama échangèrent des coups d'œil, pas trop sûrs de savoir quoi dire maintenant qu'ils savaient que deux vrais adultes pouvaient les entendre. Draco, lui, stressait toujours à propos du fait qu'il avait _quatre_ enfants. Harry, pour sa part, trouvait vraiment déconcertant le fait que sa version plus âgée, et surtout plus mûre, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, observant ses moindres faits et gestes.

Avait_-_il beaucoup changé en quinze ans ? Avait_-_il grandi ? Ou était_-_il toujours maudit par cette petite taille qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait qu'au niveau du nez de Malfoy ? Avait_-_il une barbe ? Il en avait toujours voulu une, pas une grande, attention, quelque chose de discret, peut_-_être un bouc. Avait_-_il les cheveux longs qu'il attachait en queue de cheval ? Est_-_ce qu'il avait une boucle d'oreille avec un crochet comme Bill Weasley ? Est_-_ce qu'il était enfin devenu « cool » ?

_-_ Est_-_ce que nous allons les rencontrer ? Nous rencontrer ? Enfin, je veux dire vos… euh, pères ? s'enquit Harry en pointant un doigt vers le bout du couloir. Ma version du futur, je suppose….

Harry se tut alors qu'il regardait dans la direction qu'il indiquait quand deux hommes adultes et un petit garçon émergèrent de l'ombre et s'approchèrent du groupe.

Mis à part la grande expérience et le pouvoir conséquent qui semblaient irradier d'eux par vagues, il n'y avait aucun doute que ces deux hommes étaient le Harry et le Draco du futur.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(A Suivre)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Alors ? Alors ?

Perso, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre très drôle, comme d'habitude… surtout Draco qui n'en revient pas d'avoir 4 enfants… pas un, pas deux, même pas trois… non, non, non ! Quatre gamins, il est excellent !

Ah et sinon, c'est la première apparition de Lief dans cette fic comment le trouvez_-_vous ? Il n'a pas l'air tout choupi, franchement ?

Mais et vous ? Qu'avez_-_vous pensé du chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !

J'ai une très bonne nouvelle : Reyn a posté TOUS les chapitres de sa fic, oui, vous avez bien lu « Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur » est TERMINEE donc si vous me laissez un peu de temps, vous aurez bientôt le fin mot de cette histoire. J'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 23, la VF sera donc bientôt disponible… j'espère ! lool

Biz, Quiproquo.


	24. Chap VINGT TROIS: La Voie du Futur

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung, Cyzia, Ishtar205 et Léviathoune.

**Dédicace :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes très chers membre du HCL, c'est_ -_à_ -_dire à mes bêtas : **Artoung, Baud, Crazysnape, Cyzia, Ishtar205 **et **Léviathoune** parce que chacune a su, à un moment ou à un autre, trouver un moment pour me corriger, me conseiller et m'encourager. Je me rends bien compte de la chance que j'ai, donc encore **merci les filles** !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme. Ceux qui m'ont laissé leur mail ont reçu un petit message de ma part, normalement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur mail, je vous dis **merci**, ici.

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir lu puis reviewé.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Note de Reyn :** Et oui, le chapitre précédent se terminait par un sacré cliffie, hein ? Ouais et je parie que vous pensiez tous qu'il aurait encore fallut attendre trois mois avant de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. N'est_ -_ce pas ? Ha ! Tenez, c'est pour vous ! J'espère que les crises cardiaques que vous avez eues en lisant le dernier chapitre n'étaient pas trop graves !

En tous cas, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'update aussi vite la prochaine fois. J'ai failli en mourir. Deux fois. _(pleurs)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CHAPITRE VINGT_ -_TROIS : La Voie du Futur.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Harry cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Pour être sûr que ses yeux ne l'abusaient pas.

Des deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, le Blond était, sans erreur possible, Malfoy et Harry était sincèrement surpris de voir que sa version adulte n'était pas le portrait craché de son père, Lucius. En fait, ce Malfoy plus âgé avait, en quelque sorte, échappé à la malédiction qui frappait cette famille : au lieu d'avoir peint sur le visage cet air de condescendance, il avait plutôt une figure agréable à regarder. Il avait quand même cette expression qui semblait dire « tu m'ennuies, sale ver de terre et je préfèrerais perdre mon temps ailleurs », une expression que le Malfoy d'aujourd'hui affichait, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, Harry jurerait que le Serpentard avait dû s'entraîner cet été à donner une telle expression à son visage car il ne l'avait jamais remarquée les années précédentes.

Mais malgré ce masque d'indifférence, le Malfoy du futur avait des yeux toujours aussi expressifs. En ce moment, on pouvait y lire un sentiment de contentement et Harry serait même prêt à parier que cet homme était très heureux d'avoir quatre enfants et d'être profondément amoureux de son rival.

Franchement, mais où allait le monde ? Ce Draco Malfoy n'était absolument pas intimidant ! L'image même du père de famille... Et cette impression était renforcée par le fait que Lief, dans un accès soudain de timidité, s'accrochait à la luxueuse robe de sorcier de son père qui posait une main sur sa tête blonde, comme pour le rassurer.

Et l'autre homme… l'autre homme, c'était… _ lui_.

Pas un héros, genre Golden Boy. Ni un clone de James Potter. Pas l'exemple parfait du mec supra cool non plus. C'était lui, tout simplement. Harry Potter.

En tous cas, ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du Gryffondor quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son vis_ -_à_ -_vis. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait l'apparence de l'homme en face de lui, il fut obligé de revoir son jugement.

Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était vu avec une telle prestance et ce, malgré le fait que ses cheveux soient toujours aussi désordonnés comme si les peignes n'existaient pas. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice à part l'évidente exception sur son front qui ne s'était pas effacée après toutes ces années.

Apparemment, il avait aussi grandi de plusieurs centimètres, merci Merlin et son corps paraissait plus musclé que maintenant, sûrement dû à un entraînement journalier ou truc dans le genre.

Et ses vêtements ! Douce Rowena ! Jamais il n'avait vu un ensemble qui paraissait aussi élégant. Cette chemise ! Ce pantalon ! Et cette _robe _! Il ne dépenserait jamais autant d'argent pour de simples habits, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

_-_ Est_ -_ce que je choisis moi_ -_même mes vêtements ? balbutia Harry qui ne pensait pas réellement poser la question à voix haute.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Malfoy.

Ce dernier avait parlé d'un ton appréciateur car il contemplait avec gourmandise la version plus âgée de Harry, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir l'homme debout en face d'eux.

Visiblement, l'autre Draco n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de remarques. Son aura avait changé d'un coup : de sympathique, Harry trouvait qu'il était devenu assez menaçant.

_-_ Tu seras gentil de _détourner_ tes yeux de pervers de mon mari, grogna_ -_t_ -_il.

A ces mots, le jeune Draco haussa un sourcil :

_-_ C'est mon mari, aussi, fit_ -_il remarquer.

_-_ Non, répliqua l'autre Blond, têtu. Il est à moi et tu ne l'auras pas. Pas avant quelques années, en tous cas.

_-_ Mais….

_-_ Stop ! interrompit Gabe. Arrêtez ! Tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter à ma liste de traumatismes que mon père se dispute avec lui_ -_même pour décider à quel point Papa est sexy !

_-_ C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'exclamèrent, en boudant, les deux Draco en même temps, ce qui sonna comme un étrange écho aux oreilles de Harry.

Le Harry adulte leva les yeux au ciel

_-_ Il n'y a qu'un Malfoy pour être jaloux de lui_ -_même, soupira_ -_t_ -_il et le Harry plus jeune approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Bon, les garçons, vous êtes prêts à rentrer à la maison ?

_-_ Quoi ? _Maintenant ?_ gémirent à l'unisson Mack et Rama.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi serions_ -_nous là, sinon ? J'ai besoin que vous réunissiez tous les élèves de notre époque dans la Grande Salle. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? demanda Harry en retirant sa robe pour la rouler en boule entre ses mains au grand déplaisir de son mari.

_-_ Ok, on s'en charge, répondit Mack en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Rama. Je m'occupe des Gryffondors.

_-_ Allez, Lief, tu viens avec moi, dit Rama en prenant le gamin par la main pour l'entraîner. On va s'occuper des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles.

_-_ Mais je veux rester avec Gabe, se plaignit Lief sans rien faire pourtant pour se dégager.

Gabe, lui, resta là où il était.

_-_ Alors, pourquoi Lief est ici ? s'enquit_ -_il. Je croyais que les voyages dans le temps étaient dangereux.

_-_ Oui et pourtant, toi et tes amis vous avez réussi, d'une certaine façon, à faire remonter quinze ans en arrière tous les élèves de l'école, sans risque et par accident, rétorqua le Harry adulte d'une voix ferme et le sourcil levé.

_-_ Par accident ? Mais il a dit que Poudlard n'était plus un endroit sûr à son époque ! accusa Malfoy.

_-_ Euh… Surprise ? tenta Gabe, plutôt nerveux, parce que tous ses pères le fixaient d'un regard noir.

_-_ Gabe, est_ -_ce que tu as la _moindre_ idée de la panique ressentie par les professeurs quand les élèves ont commencé à disparaître sous leurs yeux ? s'énerva l'ex_ -_Gryffondor. Sans parler des lettres que nous avons dues envoyer aux parents : _« Nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre enfant a disparu de Poudlard pour une raison inconnue à l'heure actuelle. PS : s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez qu'aux membres proches de votre famille et n'alertez pas les médias »_. Merlin, quelle horrible journée ! La seule raison qui a fait qu'on vous ait trouvés aussi rapidement, c'est parce que les portraits se sont dépêchés de parler !

_-_ Des balances ! murmura Gabe d'un ton sombre. Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que Lief fait ici.

Son papa soupira.

_-_ Il est ici parce que quand il a découvert que tu avais disparu, il a fait plein de cauchemars et il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Nous avons dû lui promettre de l'emmener avec nous pour lui prouver que tu allais bien.

_-_ Ah. Et où sont Jasmine et Rose ?

_-_ Elles dorment chez une amie, répondit le Draco plus âgé. Elles ont dit que tu pouvais rester là où tu étais, comme ça elles pourront aménager ta chambre en une deuxième salle de jeux.

_-_ Quoi !

_-_ Ça suffit ! interrompit le Harry du futur en agitant la main avec impatience. Va regrouper les Serpentards. Plus tôt nous aurons regroupé tous les élèves, plus tôt nous pourrons partir et commencer à parler de votre punition.

_-_ Mais c'était un accident ! s'écria Gabe. Tu ne peux pas nous punir à cause d'un accident.

_-_ Gabe, lors de ma deuxième année, on m'a puni parce que j'avais _accidentellement _encastré une voiture volante dans un arbre. Cet accident n'a impliqué que Ron, l'arbre et moi_ -_même. _Ton_ accident, d'un autre côté, a impliqué tous les élèves de l'école et inquiété des centaines de parents. Donc oui, il y aura une punition, rétorqua Harry d'une voix stricte.

_-_ Tu as encastré une voiture dans un _arbre _? demanda Gabe qui n'avait pas dû bien comprendre pourquoi son papa lui racontait cette anecdote.

_-_ Va faire ce que je t'ai dit ! Maintenant !

Gabe s'en alla en boudant.

_-_ Je m'en vais, je m'en vais !grogna_ -_t_ -_il.

_-_ C'était quoi, l'accident ? s'enquit le Harry de 17 ans quand Gabe tourna le coin du couloir. Comment a_ -_t_ -_il fait pour faire voyager autant d'élèves dans le temps ? Il est si puissant que ça ?

_-_ Euh, non… dit l'homme plus âgé, un peu embarrassé. Les garçons sont juste tombés sur un Retourneur de Temps cassé.

_-_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

_-_ Quoi ! explosa Malfoy. Vous êtes en train de me dire que, durant ces derniers jours, ma vie,

mes convictions, mon _putain_ de statut social ont été complètement chamboulés parce que vous avez laissé quelques _gamins_ jouer avec un Retourneur de Temps cassé ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je ne peux pas…. C'est pas possible, bordel ! Je pensais que je pouvais supporter l'humiliation d'être lié à Potter si c'était pour protéger mon fils mais…. !

_-_ Ça veut dire quoi « l'humiliation d'être lié à Potter » ? voulut savoir Harry, en colère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait _demandé_ à Gabe de jouer avec le Retourneur de Temps !

_-_ Tu le défends parce que c'est le toi du futur ! Tout est de ta faute, comme d'habitude ! Sauf que cette fois, tu n'as encore rien fait !

_-_ Ma faute ? _Ma faute ?_ Je te rappelle que depuis que ce fiasco a commencé, ma vie n'a pas été rose, non plus !

_-_ Comme si ce que tu as enduré peut être comparé à l'horreur que j'ai vécue !

_-_ Ah oui ? Et que dis_ -_tu de la honte que j'ai ressentie quand tout le monde a découvert que j'étais homosexuel avant que je ne le découvre moi_ -_même ? Sans parler du fait que c'est _toi_, mon partenaire !

_-_ Ne fais pas comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ! Tu sais très bien que mon talent est la meilleure chose que tu aies expérimentée jusqu'à maintenant ! Et je suis sûr que Sexy Potter sera d'accord avec moi, là_ -_dessus !

_-_ Ce… ce n'est pas le sujet ! rétorqua Harry, tout rouge.

_-_ J'ai été surveillé par des adultes depuis le début de cette histoire et j'ai dû te couvrir ! répliqua Malfoy, revenant à la discussion. Et toi, qu'est_ -_ce que tu as fait à part te cacher derrière tes amis ?

_-_ Je ne me suis _ pas_ caché !

_-_ On a toujours été aussi terribles ? s'enquit à voix basse Harry Malfoy_ -_Potter tandis que la dispute se poursuivait.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna son mari. Je me rappelle très bien que durant notre septième année, nous nous battions assez souvent… sans parler d'autres activités tout aussi passionnées.

_-_ Mmmm, ouais… murmura Harry, pensif. A ton avis, comment réagira Binns si on lui laisse un mot lui conseillant de nettoyer à fond son bureau le premier jour des vacances de Pâques ?

_-_ Bah, rien de dramatique vu qu'il est déjà mort, fit remarquer Draco d'un ton ennuyé. Par contre, Trelawney….

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu racontes ? On n'a jamais rien fait dans la classe de Trelawney. Rien que monter dans sa classe nous aurait demandé trop d'effort !

_-_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait y faire un tour vite fait ? proposa Draco avec un grand sourire. Et quand on retournera à notre époque, on fera quelques allusions devant elle.

_-_ Non, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

_-_ Ok et si…

_-_ Non.

_-_ Mais….

_-_ Non.

_-_ Mais, Haaaarryyyyy, gémit Draco. On n'a _rien_ fait depuis que tous les élèves ont disparu ! Et maintenant, on les a retrouvés et tout le monde va bien ! Il faut fêter ça !

_-_ Nous n'avons pas encore terminé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma aussitôt en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son mari.

_-_ Argh… je suis une mauviette, gémit avec horreur le Serpentard de 17 ans, sa dispute avec Potter étant finie depuis longtemps.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ _Vous _! s'écria Malfoy en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa version adulte. Vous vous laissez complètement marcher sur les pieds par Potter !

_-_ Absolument pas !

_-_ Oh que si ! contra Malfoy. Vous étiez en train de le supplier pour qu'il couche avec vous ! Bon sang ! C'est lui qui devrait vous supplier, pas le contraire ! Comment osez_ -_vous me laisser devenir aussi soumis ?

_-_ Je ne suis pas soumis ! s'exclama le Draco plus âgé. J'essaie tout simplement de satisfaire mes instincts primaires. Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas devenu un sale gosse pourri gâté !

_-_ Euh, Draco… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… commença le Harry du futur.

_-_ Ne dis rien, Harry. Ne dis rien.

_-_ Berk ! Une vie de pouvoir et de renommée ruinée parce que je deviens…. _ça_, soupira Malfoy d'un ton dramatique en agitant la main. Père va forcément me déshériter quand ça se produira.

Comme un silence tendu suivit sa remarque, le Serpentard s'inquiéta :

_-_ Il ne m'a pas… vraiment déshérité, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

Le Blond du futur émit un son moqueur tandis que les deux Harry lui lancèrent un regard nerveux.

_-_ Bien sûr que non.

L'élève de 7ème année plissa les yeux, effleuré d'un affreux soupçon :

_-_ Un peu plus tôt, Gabriel a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Père depuis qu'il était tout petit. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Ecoute, dit l'autre Draco en plissant les yeux, lui aussi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es moi que tu peux te permettre ce genre de ton avec toi_ -_même !

_-_ Vous ne répondez pas à la question, le défia Malfoy ce qui lui valut un regard assassin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_-_ Est_ -_ce vraiment vital que Malfoy sache tout des relations…. existantes ou non qu'il entretient avec son père dans le futur ? demanda le jeune Harry, exaspéré.

_-_ Oui ! s'exclamèrent les deux Draco.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais puisque vous êtes d'accord avec moi, pourquoi ne répondez_ -_vous pas à la question ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que Potter ne comprend pas l'importance d'être accepté par son père que c'est aussi mon cas, rétorqua le Draco âgé d'un ton hautain.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, fit remarquer le Harry adulte d'une voix dangereuse.

_-_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Désolé, amour, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, s'excusa son mari.

_-_ Evidemment, ironisa sèchement Harry sans changer de ton.

_-_ Donc si vous me comprenez, pourquoi ne rien dire ? se plaignit Malfoy.

Draco fixa sans mot dire sa version plus jeune puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire supérieur :

_-_ Parce que je ne t'aime pas, répondit_ -_il.

_-_ Quoi ? Comment ça, vous ne m'aimez pas ? Je suis vous ! s'écria Malfoy. Je vous ferais remarquer que je suis apprécié de tous.

_-_ Je ne t'aime pas, moi, souligna d'un ton sérieux le Harry de 17 ans.

_-_ La ferme, Potter ! Je _ ferai_ en sorte que tu m'apprécies, déclara Malfoy d'une telle façon que le Gryffondor ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une promesse ou d'une menace.

_-_ Vous savez, vous êtes en train de vivre un moment extraordinaire, un des ces moments qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie et pourtant, vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, dit le Draco adulte avec ennui en retirant une poussière invisible sur sa manche.

_-_ Et quel genre de questions devrions_ -_nous poser ? s'enquit Malfoy, sarcastique.

_-_ Oh, je ne sais pas… vous pourriez commencer par de petites choses, comme demander qui va gagner la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… et à partir de là, continuer sur votre lancée, continua Draco, évasif.

Les deux élèves, confus, froncèrent les sourcils avant que Malfoy ne comprenne et ne demande :

_-_ Qui va gagner la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

_-_ L'Italie.

_-_ L'Italie ? Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune Harry. Contre qui ?

_-_ Le Brésil.

_-_ Vous plaisantez ! Le Brésil ? Intéressant… dit Malfoy, songeur. C'est une équipe assez faible sur qui personne ne va parier… ce qui veut dire que la côte sera très profitable.

_-_ Draco ! s'écria le Harry âgé car il avait enfin compris de quoi il retournait.

_-_ Et alors ? Il n'y a aucun mal à s'informer à propos d'un investissement garanti ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux Draco, ce qui sonna une fois encore comme un étrange écho.

Hum, la nuit promettait d'être longue…..

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gabe se tenait debout devant le mur qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, regrettant vaguement d'avoir laissé partir Rama avec Lief quand il aurait pu l'emmener ici, avec lui.

Qu'on se comprenne bien. Il n'avait pas _peur_ d'entrer dans l'arène aux serpents pour donner des ordres à tout le monde. Oh non. Il pouvait se défendre tout seul contre eux tous, sans problème.

C'était juste que… et bien, aujourd'hui, il y en avait _deux fois_ plus à se coltiner. Ce qui voulait dire que ceux qu'il fréquentait et qui étaient déjà des connards en temps normal, risqueraient de se montrer encore plus imbuvables maintenant qu'ils avaient à leur côté une génération plus âgée, prête à les soutenir.

Gabe soupira. En ce moment, il ne dirait pas non à la présence intimidante d'un loup_ -_garou à _ses_ côtés.

_-_ Ça te prend souvent de fixer un mur comme un attardé mental ou tu trouves l'architecture particulièrement fascinante ?

Grognant mentalement, Gabe se retourna pour regarder d'un air renfrogné le garçon brun qui se tenait derrière lui.

Vega Falken. Un 3ème année, comme lui. Falken était aussi aristocratique qu'on pouvait l'être : sa famille était l'une des plus vieilles du monde sorcier (elle remontait jusqu'aux prêtes druidiques si vous tenez tellement à savoir et si vous avez l'impression que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans cette info). Et en tant que tel, il avait été élevé pour combler toutes les espoirs qu'on avait placés en lui et donc il n'avait pas été gâté comme les autres enfants issus de milieu aisé. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'écarter du chemin pour faire chier les autres. Au lieu de ça, il était froid, distant et sarcastique ce qui faisait de lui un emmerdeur de première, selon Gabe.

_-_ Falken, salua_ -_t_ -_il tandis que l'autre soulevait un sourcil. Si tu veux savoir, je considère ce mur comme le pire exemple d'architecture. T'es pas d'accord ?

_-_ Si j'étais d'accord, je ne serai pas un Serpentard, n'est_ -_ce pas ? répondit Falken, laissant glisser l'insulte comme si de rien n'était.

_-_ Pas vraiment, maugréa Gabe. Dis, Falken, ça te dérangerait de me faire une faveur ?

_-_ Oui, pour être honnête, ça me dérangerait.

Sous l'effet de la colère, la mâchoire du Gryffondor tomba :

_-_ Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !

_-_ Peu importe. Il n'y aura aucun bénéfice pour moi donc pourquoi perdrais_ -_je mon temps à t'écouter ? fit logiquement remarquer Falken.

Vous voyez ? Un emmerdeur de première ! Vous ne pouviez même pas _commencer_ à essayer d'être ami avec ce mec !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Gabe ne fasse une nouvelle tentative :

_-_ Tu ne vas pas entrer, alors ?

_-_ Pour que tu me suives comme si je t'avais invité ? Je ne crois pas, non, ironisa Falken. Ton père n'est pas là, si tu tiens tant à le savoir.

_-_ Je suis au courant ! J'ai besoin de parler aux autres Serpentards.

_-_ Huumm… non, déclara Falken avec un petit sourire en coin. Les sentiments que nous nourrissons à ton égard nous interdisent de t'écouter.

A peine le Serpentard eut_ -_il fini de parler que le mur s'ouvrit sur le passage menant à la salle commune. Et merde ! Il avait dû prononcer le mot de passe mais Gabe n'avait pas fait attention à ce que l'autre élève disait !

_-_ Falken ! appela_ -_t_ -_il tandis que le mur se refermait. Putain, Falken, laisse_ -_moi entrer ! C'est important ! Hé ! Est_ -_ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Je dois entrer !

Il cria et tambourina contre le mur pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

_-_ Gabriel, mais qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux, bordel ? Ton père n'est même pas là ! Si ça te dérange pas, y'en a qui essaie de dor…..

_-_ Parker ! Merci Merlin ! s'écria Gabe. Tu écouteras ce que j'ai à dire, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

Confus, Parker fronça les sourcils et pendant un bon moment, il dévisagea le Gryffondor sans comprendre avant de décider qu'il préférait ne rien savoir. Il se retourna pour aller se coucher.

Gabe poussa un soupir frustré. Oubliant sa fierté et sa réputation, il attrapa la robe du Serpentard.

_-_ Merde, pourquoi faut_ -_il que tu te comportes comme un con quand, pour une fois, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ?

Soufflant avec impatience, Parker lui fit face de nouveau et croisa les bras :

_-_ Très bien. Je t'écoute.

_-_ C'est vrai ? dit Gabe, étonné par la complaisance inhabituelle de son rival. Tu ne vas pas me balancer un de tes commentaires pourris pour m'énerver et ensuite t'enfuir à toutes jambes ?

_-_ Je peux faire ça, si tu veux, proposa Parker.

_-_ Ben, c'est ce qui se passe avec toi, en général.

_-_ Ok. Puisqu'il se fait tard, on va sauter la partie où je te balance un de mes commentaires pourris et on va passer directement à la partie où je me casse, ok ?

_-_ Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je faisais une remarque, c'est tout. On peut savoir pourquoi vous, les Serpentards, vous donnez toujours l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul ? gémit Gabe.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que tu veux, Gabriel ? demanda Parker d'un ton brusque, choisissant de laisser passer l'insulte sur les Serpentards.

A ces mots, Gabe eut un sourire en coin. Parker était vraiment accommodant ce soir et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter. Après tout, ses pères ne partiraient pas sans lui ou le reste des Serpentards, n'est_ -_ce pas ?

_-_ Quoi, tu veux que je te dise tout, tout de suite ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas échangé des politesses, déclara Gabe d'un ton léger. Alors, quoi de neuf ? T'as une nouvelle petite amie ? Un flirt ? As_ -_tu quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer ?

_-_ Eh bien, Gabriel, si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, je suis fou amoureux de toi.

_-_ Qu… QUOI ? s'étrangla Gabe, son attitude joyeuse s'effaçant sous le choc… un choc totalement paralysant.

_-_ C'était une blague. T'avais pas compris ? se moqua Parker d'un ton insultant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ La… la ferme ! Bien sûr que j'avais compris ! rétorqua Gabe, complètement mortifié parce qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon justement. Je… je suis juste choqué que tu fasses une blague de ce genre, c'est tout. On pourrait se poser des questions sur ta sexualité.

_-_ On pourrait, en effet, répondit Parker, pas dupe car le fils Malfoy_ -_Potter était rouge comme une tomate. Mais bon, ça ne te regarde pas, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Ok, maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec les soi_ -_disant politesses, je…

_-_ Merlin, tu ne devrais pas blaguer là_ -_dessus, répliqua Gabe qui tentait toujours de s'en remettre. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque !

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Si la seule pensée de me savoir homo et amoureux de toi te dégoûte à ce point, je ne plaisanterai plus à ce sujet, c'est promis, dit Parker dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

_-_ Attends ! Le fait que tu sois gay ne me poserait pas de problème, reprit Gabe pour tenter de s'excuser. Regarde mes papas… ou plutôt regarde mon père car je crois que mon papa niera jusqu'au bout qu'il est homo. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais observé mais tu es plutôt beau gosse et si jamais… enfin, je ne dis pas que tu l'es mais si tu étais amou…

_-_ Je t'en prie, ne finis pas cette phrase ! coupa Parker, totalement surpris. Tu donnes l'impression que c'est toi qui es amoureux de moi.

_-_ Qu… ! Amou…. ! T'es malade ? Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Gabe. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux de _toi _!

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement quand le mur s'ouvrit encore une fois et qu'un Falken très amusé apparut :

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce qui se passe ? J'interromps une déclaration d'amour ? C'est pour _ça_ que tu voulais tellement entrer dans notre salle commune ? s'enquit_ -_il.

_-_ Vega, sois gentil et ne plaisante pas à propos de ça, supplia Parker qui avait l'air un peu malade.

Falken leva un sourcil mais respecta le vœu de son ami et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Complètement estomaqué par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation, Gabe décida d'aborder le sujet qui l'amenait ici. Finalement, il était heureux que Rama ne soit pas venu. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre le vanner : « Wow, _deux_ Serpentards sont prêts à t'écouter ? Tu devrais déclarer ton amour plus souvent ! »

Gabe chassa cette image de son esprit et commença le job que son pa… que le professeur Malfoy_ -_Potter lui avait confié.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-_ Aller au lit ? Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas regarder ? s'enquit Harry.

_-_ Et non, désolé, répondit sa version du futur qui paraissait sincèrement peinée.

_-_ Mais il devrait y avoir des témoins, non ? Pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

_-_ Dumbledore sera là donc nous sommes couverts.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Ecoute, de nombreuses lois fondamentales ont déjà été violées et pas seulement par les garçons qui ont joué avec le Retourneur mais aussi par tous les autres élèves qui ont voyagé dans le temps. Ils ont rencontré leurs parents et ont échangé des informations à propos du futur comme s'il s'agissait de simples ragots, expliqua le Harry adulte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier qui menait au corridor des Gryffondors pour laisser passer les étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

_-_ C'est vraiment très grave, reprit_ -_il. Il n'existe même pas une punition pour un tel crime. Sans parler du fait que c'était un accident, perpétré par des mineurs alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. La tête de Hermione va sûrement finir par exploser à cause de tous les scénarios et toutes les hypothèses qui lui traversent l'esprit !

_-_ Donc vous allez faire en sorte que tout le monde oublie ce qui s'est passé et…

_-_ T'es vraiment idiot, Potter. Il n'existe aucun sort de mémoire assez puissant pour faire oublier à autant de personnes un tel évènement sans leur causer de sérieux problèmes mentaux, déclara Malfoy avec hauteur.

_-_ Il a raison.

_-_ Alors… ?

_-_ Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, dis_ -_toi le secret ! s'énerva le Draco plus âgé. Tu sais bien que tu as toujours eu le chic pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Avec un soupir, l'ex_ -_Gryffondor sortit de sa poche un bocal qu'il montra aux deux élèves de 7ème année. Ils s'approchèrent et purent observer des centaines de minuscules lueurs bleutées qui virevoltaient à l'intérieur.

_-_ Qu'est_ -_ce que c'est ? demanda Malfoy en tapotant sur le verre, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur les lueurs.

_-_ C'est une variété de papillons : les Oublimoy, répondit le professeur. On vient tout juste de les découvrir et ils sont classés top secret. Seules quelques Langue_ -_de_ -_plomb sont au courant de leur existence et nous, bien sûr. On les trouve presque exclusivement près des passages qui mènent aux autres mondes magiques.

_-_ Pardon ? coupa Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Vous savez que les enfants moldus lisent des contes de fées et des histoires avec des légendes magiques, n'est_ -_ce pas ? Et bien, nous autres sorciers, avant, nous pensions que ces contes tiraient leurs origines de notre monde et que les histoires avaient été modifiées au fil du temps.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

_-_ Non. En fait, il existerait bien d'autres mondes magiques tels que décrits dans ces histoires.

_-_ Et pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler avant ? demanda Malfoy. La plupart de ces contes ont plus de 100 ans d'âge donc nous aurions dû en avoir des preuves depuis le temps.

_-_ Pas avec ces insectes qui se promènent dans la nature. On a découvert qu'ils peuvent effacer de notre mémoire l'endroit où se trouvent ces passages et parfois ils peuvent même gommer les souvenirs précieux de toute une vie. C'est pour ça que ces mythes sont restés des mythes pendant si longtemps. Et le plus génial c'est que les effets peuvent être immédiats ou graduels.

_-_ C'est ça qui est génial, selon vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un plan aussi merdique et risqué ! s'exclama Malfoy. Comment pourrez_ -_vous contrôler ce qui sera supprimé de notre mémoire, bordel ? On se retrouvera peut_ -_être avec des élèves qui auront oublié où se trouve leur salle commune pendant que d'autres auront carrément oublié leur propre identité !

_-_ C'est vrai, il y a toujours un risque mais nous avons remarqué que ces papillons ont tendance à n'effacer que des souvenirs spécifiques. Nous ne savons pas trop comment ça fonctionne mais nous pouvons dire sans nous tromper que ce que tout le monde oubliera c'est la présence des enfants, ici. Ni plus, ni moins.

_-_ Tout le monde ? Nous aussi ?

_-_ Et oui, Potter, tu ne peux pas toujours être l'exception qui confirme la règle, grogna Malfoy ce qui lui valut un « Bien dit ! » de la part de sa version adulte.

_-_ Bon, si nos souvenirs seront effacés, pouvez_ -_vous répondre à quelques questions ? s'enquit Harry avec espoir.

_-_ Quel genre de questions ? voulut savoir l'ex_ -_Gryffondor, soupçonneux.

_-_ Pourquoi lui ? s'écria Harry en tendant un doigt vers Malfoy.

_-_ Hé ! protesta ce dernier tandis que le Brun plus âgé riait.

_-_ Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais il possède vraiment un côté adorable qui est enfoui très… très… _très_ profondément en lui. Bonne chance pour le trouver, ajouta_ -_t_ -_il joyeusement et en ignorant le son indigné qu'avait poussé son mari.

_-_ Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi _lui_ ? demanda Malfoy à l'autre Draco en imitant le geste de Harry.

_-_ Parce que c'est Harry Potter, répondit l'adulte avec ennui. Tu vois une meilleure raison ?

Au grand chagrin de Harry, Malfoy sembla accepter cette réponse sans vraiment y réfléchir.

_-_ Je comprends, dit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Potter. Sexy Potter. Moi_ -_même.

Il salua les trois autres d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner, un petit sourire affecté aux lèvres.

_-_ Draco, peux_ -_tu te rendre à la Grande Salle et t'assurer qu'aucun élève de cette époque n'essaie de s'incruster ? demanda Harry Malfoy_ -_Potter à son mari.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Ils ne gagneraient rien à nous accompagner.

_-_ Et bien, Lief est là_ -_bas avec eux et il y a des chances qu'il soit toujours avec Rama qui a dû rejoindre son frère, maintenant. Et comme il reste du jus sur son t_ -_shirt, ils sont sûrement en train de le lécher avec soin à l'heure qu'il….

_-_ J'y vais ! s'écria Draco, évitant à son mari de terminer sa phrase.

Il prit la même direction que le Malfoy de 17 ans, maudissant ces animaux qui ressemblaient à des chiens trop poilus ainsi que toute leur descendance.

Une fois que Harry fut certain qu'il était parti, il se tourna vers sa version plus jeune :

_-_ Tu as l'air vraiment déprimé pour quelqu'un qui sait, sans doute possible, que sa vie se finit par un happy end.

_-_ Et ben, je sais que c'est génial, et tout et tout mais… je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_ ni au fait que je suis apparemment heureux de mon sort, confia l'élève de 7ème année.

_-_ Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais prends la vie comme elle vient et tout se passera bien. Tu es un battant, ne l'oublie pas.

_-_ Hé, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Comme je ne me souviendrai de rien, vous pourriez me dire comment je bats Voldemort, non ? fit remarquer Harry avec espoir.

A ces mots, les yeux de l'adulte se voilèrent de tristesse puis il se mit à sourire :

_-_ Il est mort de rire, mentit_ -_il.

Il savait que l'adolescent ne le croirait pas mais ce dernier ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

_-_ Ah, avant que je n'oublie, reprit l'ex_ -_Gryffondor, Draco a… comment dire… une sorte de truc, de fétichisme, pour être plus précis.

_-_ Un… fétichisme ? Vous parlez d'une habitude ou…. ?

Pour une certaine raison, cette question eut pour effet de faire rougir le professeur.

_-_ Euh, une habitude… on pourrait dire ça mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. C'est un fétichisme du genre… euh, hum… c'est sexuel, quoi.

Tout à coup, Harry se retrouva avec une rougeur identique au niveau des joues.

_-_ Euh… _sexuel _?

_-_ Oui. En fait, il aime bien utiliser des objets… pas ce genre d'objets mais des objets de tous les jours et faire en sorte qu'ils aient l'air bien plus sexuels qu'en temps normal… fut la piètre tentative d'explication. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble mais est_ -_ce qu'il a… euh, essayé ce genre de chose avec toi ?

Totalement déconcerté, Harry fut terrifié quand un certain objet flasha dans son esprit.

_-_ Euh, et bien… il… il y a eu ma baguette. Pas… Pas ma _baguette_, enfin, je veux dire… vous voyez, quoi, ma _baguette_. Euh, ma baguette magique.

Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir inquiet quand il vit les joues de sa version adulte rougir comme il n'était pas permis de rougir.

_-_ Ah, je vois. Je vais m'assurer que les papillons lui fassent oublier ce genre d'associations d'idées. Ce ne sera pas difficile vu que ça vient de son subconscient. Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Tu as une vie qui t'attend.

_-_ Ok, dit Harry. Pas d'au revoir, alors ?

_-_ Pas d'au revoir.

_-_ Bien. A plus tard… ou pas. En fait, je… balbutia Harry avant de faire un geste vague de la main. Dites au revoir à Gabe et aux autres pour moi, conclut_ -_il avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune.

Et tandis qu'il passait devant les lits de ses amis, Harry vit la traînée bleutée que laissaient sur leur passage les papillons qui avaient atteint leur taille réelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il réalisa que son futur ne semblait plus aussi prédestiné qu'avant.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**FIN.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voila !!

Alors qu'avez_ -_vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Plutôt marrant, non ? Je trouve qu'une fois de plus Reyn a fait montre de beaucoup d'humour !!

Les Harry et Draco du futur sont impayables, surtout Draco et j'aurais beaucoup aimé en savoir plus sur eux mais hé, je ne suis pas l'auteur et Ahja Reyn a malheureusement décidé d'achever ainsi la 1ère partie de sa trilogie. Faudra s'en contenter !!

Ah et puis j'ai adoré le passage où Gabe essaie de communiquer avec Falken et Parker !! Excellent, non ?

Pour ce qui est de la suite, Reyn nous prévient qu'elle ne la postera pas tout de suite car apparemment, elle doit remanier certains faits qui ne cadraient plus avec l'évolution de l'histoire. De plus, elle écrit d'autres fics en parallèle donc, au risque de me répéter, il faudra se montrer patient. Mais rassurez_ -_vous, sauf cas de force majeure, j'ai bien l'intention de traduire la suite.

En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans une petite review, merci d'avance.

Biz, Quiproquo.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclamer et notes : **cf. avant_ -_propos, svp.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Artoung, Crazysnape, Cyzia, Ishtar205 et Léviathoune.

**Dédicace : **à vous mes chers lecteurs. Merci d'avoir lu la traduction, merci de m'avoir envoyé vos critiques, vos encouragements, vos avis, vos compliments. Merci d'avoir été aussi patient(es) quand je ne respectais pas les délais, merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette année… En un mot : **merci du fond du cœur** (bon, y'a plus d'un mot mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! loool)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **

Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai bien l'intention d'envoyer un petit message à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous dis **merci** ici et maintenant.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Note de Reyn :** Ok, j'ai menti. Il y avait un épilogue. C'est pour bien faire comprendre qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien. Ce qui veut dire que ces 23 chapitres m'ont demandé beaucoup d'effort pour rien. _(pleurs)._

_-_

**Note de Quiproquo : **En tous cas, moi, je ne vous ai pas vraiment menti… Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu vous dire qu'il y avait un épilogue… mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise ! _(clin d'œil)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE : **

**Epilogue… Et Tous MOURURENT !**

_-_

_-_

Draco Malfoy était assis devant son petit_-_déjeuner, se sentant extrêmement troublé. Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas interpréter les humeurs de Malfoy, ça voulait dire que Draco Malfoy était très énervé. Mais pas contre quelqu'un en particulier, ce qui n'arrangeait personne car cela signifiait que n'importe quel élève pouvait servir d'exutoire à sa mauvaise humeur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si irrité à cette heure matinale, ce qui l'agaçait d'autant plus. Il avait fait tous ses devoirs, il n'avait aucun contrôle, chacune de ses petites amies ignoraient l'existence des autres… mais il y avait quelque chose…

Merde à la fin ! C'était comme essayer de se souvenir d'un rêve ! Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il avait du mal à se rappeler.

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus faim, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. Peut_-_être que ce qui le troublait n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Si c'était le cas, ce devait être un sacré rêve….

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne remarqua pas l'obstacle sur son chemin qui, apparemment, n'avait pas l'intention de se pousser, et il finit par le bousculer.

Harry Potter.

Cette fois, le sale caractère de Draco ne prit même pas le temps de préchauffer avant d'exploser :

_-_ Bordel de merde, Potter ! Regarde où tu vas ! Et si tu tiens tant à prendre ton petit_-_déjeuner pendant les cinq dernières minutes, fais_-_le avec un semblant de grâce, putain ! Essaie de te coiffer pour une fois ! Ou de te laver le visage ! Ou de t'acheter des vêtements plus décents !

Bon, Harry, qui en temps normal était une personne d'excellente humeur le matin, s'était réveillé un peu énervé, lui aussi. Il avait rêvé qu'il évitait Malfoy à tous prix. Et pour une certaine raison, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'il fuyait devant ce lâche et tomber sur lui en cet instant, fit que quelque chose craqua en lui aussi.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de parler. Dégoûté, il se contenta de repousser sèchement Malfoy et se détourna pour rejoindre sa table.

Draco, qui se remettait lentement, se préparait à charger cet imbécile de Gryffondor quand Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre :

_-_ M. Potter, M. Malfoy, salua le Directeur d'un ton jovial, belle matinée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit. A la place, ils échangèrent des regards assassins avant de se tourner pour partir chacun de leur côté, partageant la même pensée :

_Connard ! _

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**THE END.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Voilaaaa, c'est finiii _(air connu)_

Je sais, c'est court mais bon c'est un épilogue et je trouve qu'il n'est pas mal : franchement, vous n'avez pas eu le sourire aux lèvres en lisant les états d'âme de Draco et de Harry tout en sachant ce qui s'était passé juste avant ? loool

Laissez_-_moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions, svp. Pour cette fic, c'est la dernière fois et oui, même les meilleures choses ont une fin.

En tous cas, merci encore de m'avoir suivie sur cette traduction pendant plus d'une année entière ! Wow, ça passe trop vite !

J'espère vous retrouver pour mes autres traductions,

Biz, Quiproquo.


End file.
